Second Chances
by rebelrsr
Summary: Buffy decides to test out the Aspect of the Demon on her greatest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and lots of people in expensive suits. I'm not making any money here, just trying to create a happier Buffyverse for my favorite characters.

Spoilers: Starts during the events of "Earshot," and contains spoilers for the remainder of S3.

A/N: Another big thank you to Val, Zigpal, and Zenithar for keeping me focused with this one.

Buffy watched Giles shelving books. "Is this the thing? The Aspect thing?" She stepped in front of the librarian, blocking his access to the shelves. _For one second, Giles, can you just focus on what I'm saying?_ "Cause if it is, I gotta say, it's way better than a tail."

With an expression of annoyance, the Watcher reached over the blonde's head and removed several more books from the shelf. Holding his precious cargo carefully, he walked away from the excited Slayer. "Really, Buffy, calm down. I'm not even sure if this is actually mind reading. You could just be projecting…"

Buffy followed the older man down the stairs to the large table in the center of the library. Perching on the edge, she replied, "When I first walked into the library, you thought, 'My God, look at those shoes. If a fashion magazine told her to strap cats to her feet she would.'" _Find a way out of that one, Giles. It is mind reading; I know it. _She watched in amusement as he pursed his lips and stared at her in bewilderment.

_Of course. The demons are telepathic. That's why they don't have mouths. I should've known._

The blonde smirked, waiting for Giles to vocalize the thoughts she'd just heard. Right on cue, he turned to her and said, "The demons are telepathic."

"I know." At Giles' questioning look, she continued, "You just told me. That's why they don't have mouths. And you should have known. I mean, it's weird. Think about all the things I could do with this

Finally, the Watcher seemed to catch some of the Slayer's enthusiasm. "Extraordinary. It could be very useful. You could use it to anticipate your opponents every move. You- you could turn his plans against him."

_Well, I was thinking something a little different, but OK_. "Right, Giles. So, is this a permanent thing? Do I get to keep the Aspect or does it go away after a few rounds in the spin cycle?"

"Buffy," he said, disapproval clear in his voice, "this isn't the time for levity. We are on the eve of the Ascension. And, we still have very little information to go on."

"Sorry, Giles." She slid off the table. "Well, I'd love to stay and research with you, but class, you know," she said, gesturing toward the doors. "Maybe Will, Xander, and I can come by after classes and help out."

"Of course, Buffy. Your help is always appreciated." _Although, I'm not sure help is the proper phrase. Do they still teach reading here?_

The Slayer bit back an angry remark, and flounced out of the library.

The thrill of her new powers hadn't lessened an hour later as English class wound down. Picking up the thoughts of her classmates gave the Slayer an edge she hadn't anticipated. For perhaps the first time, the blonde and underachieving student had been the center of attention. _It was so worth it to see everyone looking at me like I was the brain, and not Willow,_ Buffy thought. _And what was up with the 'Buffy understood the reading' comment anyway_? Her internal debate continued as the Slayer walked down the crowded hallway.

She spotted Xander and Willow by the lockers and joined them. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Willow glanced at her and smiled. "Good. So, Buffy," she said, leaning close, "looks like someone decided to hit the books last night. Shoulda let me know. We could have had a Study Party."

"Ooh, yeah, Will. Cause everyone wants to hang out and read plays by dead Englishmen," Xander chimed in. He yelped and jumped back when the redhead smacked him on the arm. "Hey, watch it, I bruise easily."

"Sorry, Wills. No studying for me." Buffy made sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation. "It's the Aspect. I found out what it is."

"What?!" Willow's voice squeaked out. "I don't see a tail, and-and no horns, either."

The Slayer laughed. "Relax. It's OK. In fact, it's pretty cool. I can read thoughts. That's how I knew all those answers in class. I listened to everyone thinking about the question. Cool, huh?"

She wasn't expecting the silence that followed her statement.

Finally, Willow smiled. "That's great. I mean you enjoy the rest of your Slayer powers."

"Exactly. Giles thought I might be able to use it against some of the bad guys; you know, figure out what they were up to and stuff." _Hmmm. Maybe that's not a bad idea. I bet Faith could tell me more about the Ascension than I could find in one of Giles' dusty books_.

"Wow, Buffy. That sounds really great," Willow went on. But Buffy heard what her friend hadn't said. _She's hardly even human anymore. How can I be her friend? She doesn't need me._

"No, Will. That's not true. I do need you." She grasped the hacker's arm. "Come on. This doesn't change anything. You guys are the Scoobies; I can't do this without you."

"Um, sure, Buffy." Willow sounded anything but sure.

The Slayer patted the arm she'd latched onto. "Great. Look, I know we need to talk more about this, but I've got something I want to check on. I think I have a lead on the whole Ascension thing."

Xander piped in from the sidelines, "Really? That's cool, cause Giles and Wesley don't seem to have a clue. So, Buffy, if you can read thoughts, what am I thinking?"

The blonde didn't even hesitate. "Xander, do you really think about sex all the time?" _And, if you think I'm going to check out which fantasy is floating through your head, you've got another thing coming_. The male Scooby flushed. "Don't worry, Xan. I won't let Cordelia know you still have the hots for her."

"Thanks," he answered. Then, "Hey, I didn't say that! Oh, right, guess I didn't have to," his voice trailed off.

"Right, then," Buffy said with a determined nod. "I'm off to see just how well this Aspect works on the enemy. Tell Giles I'll fill him in later."

The brunette barely heard the knock over the sound of fist meeting bag. Cursing, she stopped and wiped sweat out of her eyes. Another knock sounded. "Damn. All right, I'm coming."

"Whatever it is…" Faith flung the door open and stared at the blonde standing in front of her. "B."

"Hi, Faith. Can I come in?"

"Whatever," the younger girl muttered, stepping back and opening the door wide.

"Thanks." Buffy stopped a few feet inside the apartment and looked around. "Wow. Nice place. Guess working for the Big Bad pays well."

"Can't be any worse than Slayer pay," Faith snapped back. "Oh, that's right, you're not getting paid. So, I doubt you got lost in big old Sunny D. Say whatever you came to say and then get out. I got work to do."

After a moment's hesitation, the blonde said, "OK. Um, can I sit down? This might take a while. I don't really know how to say this." _And that's the truth. I can't believe I came over here without a plan. How do I get her to think about the Mayor and the Ascension?_

"If you got to." The other Slayer was anything but a gracious host.

Moving slowly, Buffy wandered farther into the apartment and sat on the rose-colored chaise. "Nice fruit basket; I've never seen one with daggers in it before."

"Yeah, look, B. Nice as it is to see ya and all, this really ain't a good time for me." _Hurry up and spill, B. If the Boss finds out you're here, don't know what he'll do._

Buffy could see the brunette was nervous; although, she was making efforts to hide it. "Sure, Faith. Didn't mean to interrupt. Anyway, I wanted to warn you that there's this really creepy demon in town. Seems with the Ascension coming up, the Hellmouth is a popular place." She paused, staring intently at the other girl.

The stare didn't bring forth loads of information like Buffy had hoped. Instead, Faith looked at her in disbelief. "You came all the way over here to tell me that? What's the what, B? Why are you really here?"

"No joke, Faith. I came here to tell you about this particular demon. It's tall, kinda white, with no mouth. Apparently, you've got to be real careful around it. If it bleeds on you, you end up with some unknown Aspect of the demon."

_No shit. I wonder what you get from tall and freaky? _"Any idea what toy comes in the box, B?"

"Giles is looking into it. It's taking him awhile, though. Wesley has him researching the Ascension around the clock," the older Slayer answered.

Faith turned away quickly. _Ah, yes, Wesley. Hope he's the first one the Boss eats after the transformation._ "Still don't have a clue what's gonna happen, then, B?"

Buffy shrugged. "You know me, I never was one for the research."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Buffy had been listening intently to the brunette's thoughts when she was blindsided by a wave of bitterness. _What the…? Damn, Giles didn't mention the demon could feel emotions, too._ "So, Faith, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this question, but…Still sure you made the right decision? I mean, it might be a bit bumpy at first, but we could really use your help with this one."

The blonde Slayer was braced for the reaction to her last statement. But, it wasn't what she expected. There was no anger – well, maybe a little. But the strongest emotion she sensed was sadness. _Hell, B, ask the easy questions, why don't ya? Too bad you didn't realize I was worth your time a year ago. Maybe none of this would have happened._

When the brunette voiced her answer, nothing showed but contempt. "Fuck you, B. I'm sure your little Scoobies would welcome me with open arms. We'd all have a freakin party. And right after that, the Council pricks would show up to take me back to the Motherland."

Buffy couldn't mistake the fear that thought brought the younger girl. She needed to get the information about the Ascension. But between the mind reading and the emotions she was picking up, the blonde wasn't sure which side the other Slayer was really on. She stood up and walked over Faith.

"Come on, Faith. What do you say?" She reached out and touched the brunette's shoulder. "The Chosen Two together again. I miss that. A lot."

_Fuck, so do I. Ain't never felt anything like that. _Faith moved closer to her blonde counterpart and lowered her voice. "What are you offering, B?" She slid a hand up Buffy's arm, linking their fingers.

The younger girl was so close, Buffy could see her eyes darken and watch the flush crawl up her neck. Desire traveled through the emotional link. _Damn, B. Just once, I wish this was real._ Mind numbing grief and a sense of self-hatred mixed with the desire and Buffy nearly moaned at the painful combination.

"I'm offering you a spot on the winning team. Good friends. More chances to slay together. This is a chance to do what we were born to do, Faith. Slay demons, protect people from the Bad Guys."

She was getting to her. Buffy was ecstatic. She could feel the other Slayer's need to say yes. "Please, Faith. We're you're family. We need you." Buffy closed her eyes as Faith's emotions tumbled into her. _Family. My God. How did we miss that? All she's ever wanted was to have a family._

"B, in case you missed the memo, I got a new family now." The harsh words clashed with the feelings Buffy shared with the other Slayer. "Don't need you or the Scoobies. The Boss takes real good care of me."

"I'm sure he does, Faith. But what happens after the Ascension? Will the Mayor still be able to give you what you want?"

_Good question, B. Don't know_…

Faith's thoughts fuzzed out. Buffy shook her head slightly. She was picking up random thoughts from other people in the building. It was like listening to a dozen conversations all at once.

The brunette watched her closely. Something wasn't quite right. "B, you OK? Lookin kinda pale."

"Just a headache. Sorry. You were saying?"

"Hadn't said anything, B. But, the way I figure it, the Boss'll be there for me no matter what."

The blonde Slayer was having a hard time staying focused. The random thoughts that zipped through her mind were steadily increasing. She had a mission, though. She still needed to get information about the Ascension. Gritting her teeth against the growing pain, Buffy taunted. "Come on, Faith." Buffy took a stab in the dark and said, "Your Boss won't even be human after the Ascension. How can he possibly be family?" A little of Faith's anguish trickled through the clamoring voices. Softening her approach, the older girl continued. "Faith, I know we – _I_ – didn't handle things well after Allan Finch died. I was scared. But, Giles and I were on your side. You're one of us, Faith. You always will be."

The brunette was listening again. Buffy stifled a sigh of relief. Concentrating on isolating her companion's thoughts, she said, "Please, Faith, give us another chance. Come home. You're the only one I can talk to who really understands the slaying."

_Yeah, B. You got that right. Man, I miss the rush of slaying together. _

The thoughts disappeared again, drowned out by other voices. Struggling to speak through the noise in her head, the blonde brought both hands up to massage her temples. It felt like the voices in her head were shouting. She swayed, gripping Faith's arm to stay upright.

"Buffy, what the hell is going on?" The brunette Slayer's voice faded in and out.

It was too much. The blonde screamed and doubled over. In an instant, Faith's thoughts were drowned out by hundreds, maybe thousands, of other mental voices. The older Slayer crumbled under the onslaught. "Faith, help me," she gasped out, just before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith reacted instinctively when Buffy collapsed. Grabbing the blonde around the waist, she managed to keep the other Slayer from falling to the floor. "B? B? Come on, damn it!" Buffy's pallor and her pain-filled moans panicked the brunette. What the hell should she do? _I need to call Giles,_ she thought. Dragging her blonde burden to the bed, Faith got the unconscious girl settled and raced back to the phone.

The rogue Slayer was surprised when she noticed her hands shaking as she dialed the Sunnydale High School Library. After a few rings, a smooth British voice stated, "You've reached the Library. Mr. Wyndham-Pryce speaking. How may I help you?"

_Fuck. Wes. Why couldn't Giles answer the phone?_ Faith hesitated, weighing her options. Talking with her former Watcher might help Buffy, but certainly wouldn't make her life any better. She knew something had to be done, as the continued whimpering from the alcove echoed hauntingly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Wesley's voice sounded in her ear.

Faith was clear that asking the Council member's help wasn't going to be part of the plan. Yet, she still wasn't sure what her next move should be. She hung up the phone and sat down at the small table.

_What the hell am I gonna do? She can't stay here. I don't know what's wrong with her and if the Boss finds out I've got her, he's gonna want me to kill her_.

Filled with nervous energy, Faith sprang out of the chair and began pacing. Her thoughts whirled as she tried to find a workable solution to her problem. Despite the size of the apartment, the Slayer soon tired of making circuits around the furniture. She ended her trek by the bed, and stood gazing at the tossing, mumbling blonde. "OK, B, what should I do, huh? You can't stay here, and I can't take you to Giles. We need to get you home so the Super Friends can find out what's wrong.

"Whoa! That's it, B," the brunette said to the other girl. "I'll call your mom." Relieved to finally have a plan, Faith went back to the phone.

It took a few minutes for the gallery's receptionist to put the older Summers on the line. "This is Joyce."

"Hey, Mrs. S. It's Faith, um, Buffy's friend." _OK, not exactly true_. "Um, Buffy came over to my place, and I – she wasn't feeling very well."

"Buffy's at your place? Why isn't she in school?"

_Great. I don't have time to play Twenty Questions with the mom of the year_. "Honestly, Mrs. S, I don't know. She just kinda showed up to tell about some demon that's in town. While we were talking, she started acting funny. Said she had a headache. The next thing I know, she's out cold."

"What?! Faith, have you called Mr.Giles?"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't answer."

"OK. Just tell me where you live and I'll be right there."

"Sure." Faith rattled off directions before putting the handset back on the wall. She slowly made her way back the other Slayer. "Your mom's on the way. Now, how do I get you outta here without someone seeing us?"

A quick glance around the apartment didn't provide any clues. "OK, B, guess we'll just take you right out the front door. Boss's got vamps for lackeys; they've got a problem with the sunlight. Maybe I won't need to tell him you were here. What do you think?" Buffy's only response was a pained moan. "Yeah, you're right. Sounds pretty thin. While I'm hauling your ass down to the car, I'll think of something to tell the Boss when he asks about it."

The brunette decided enough time had passed. "Just so you know, I'm not coppin' a feel here. So don't wake up and freak on me, 'kay?" Shaking her head at the one-sided conversation, Faith bent over the bed and scooped up the other girl. Making sure she had the other Slayer securely, she headed for the door. The trip down in the elevator was silent. Faith was too busy thinking up possible excuses to be very talkative with her blonde bundle.

Once at street level, the brunette Slayer extended her senses to the fullest. "Right, B. Seems we have an audience. Hope you appreciate all the trouble I'm gonna be in from saving your pathetic ass. Huh, wonder why I'm even bothering? Boss'd give me a fucking medal if I brought you in." Faith frowned. The idea bothered her for some reason. "Nah. When the time's right, you and me are going to do this up right. I'll prove to you and the rest of your posse that I'm the better Slayer."

She carried the smaller girl outside to the waiting car. Joyce Summers hopped out and ran around the car to open the passenger door. "Oh, my God, Faith. How long has she been like this?"

"Not long. Half an hour or so, I guess." Faith deposited Buffy into the car and stepped back. "Maybe you'll have better luck reaching G-man. I'm sure he and the Scoobs will know what to do."

"Thank you, Faith." Joyce surprised the rogue Slayer with a brief hug before getting into the car and driving off.

Staring at the departing Jeep in bemusement, the brunette came to a decision. _Have to get to the Boss before his boys rat me out_, she thought, heading back to the apartment to change clothes.

With a small groan, Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Her mother, Giles, and the rest of the Scooby gang surrounded her bed.

_I think she's waking up_ she heard Willow think.

Hard on the heels of that, Xander commented, _She's OK_.

Other thoughts trickled in, too, causing Buffy to close her eyes again in a vain attempt to block out the sounds. "Shut up!" she shouted.

Her gathered family stepped back at her outburst. "I'm sorry, I - . Just could you guys not think so loud," she begged. Then, feeling the continued assault of their mental voices, she continued, "Or so much?"

Looking harried, the ex-Watcher gently herded all of the teens from the room. He and Joyce took spots on the bed, one to either side of the Slayer. "It's going to be OK, sweetie." Her mother patted her arm through the blanket. "Can I get you anything? Another pillow? Something to drink?"

Despite the cacophony in her head, the younger Summers noticed how jumpy her mother was. "Mom, I'm fine. Well, OK, maybe not fine fine, but I don't need anything right now." She tried to smile. "Thanks, though."

"No problem, dear. Now, I'll just leave you with Mr. Giles." Joyce headed swiftly for the door.

Buffy watched her in confusion until she was able to isolate her mother's thoughts from all the others.

_Great. If I can just get out of here before she hears me thinking about that night with Rupert._

"Mom?" Buffy said, sitting up in bed. "You had sex with Giles? " Then, louder, "You had sex with Giles?"

"Oh, good Lord," the man in question exclaimed. "Buffy-"

He didn't have a chance to finish. Joyce Summers answered for him, facing her daughter with an apologetic expression. "It was the candy. We were teenagers." Unfortunately, thinking about the experience brought the details close to the surface, and right into her daughter's mind.

"On the hood of a police car?" Buffy nearly shouted.

Joyce realized she had to leave the room. Yanking the door open, she mumbled, "I'll be downstairs. You feel better." She was still too slow. The last damning memory reached Buffy.

Feeling nauseous from the pain in her head and the wild thoughts in her mother's mind, Buffy shouted after Joyce's fleeing form, "Twice?" Receiving no answer, she turned on Giles. "I can't believe you had sex with my mother. That's…that's," she couldn't find the words to express her revulsion.

"That's really not an issue right now, Buffy," her Watcher said calmly. "We need to focus on your telepathy and how to help you block out the thoughts."

Glaring at him, the Slayer was unwilling to move past the disturbing revelation. However, the continued chattering in her mind persuaded Buffy that Giles might be right. "Fine. But we will talk about this later."

"Yes, well, you are not the only person to have been infected with this particular Aspect." Giles seemed much more comfortable now that they were back in research mode. "There aren't a lot of details unfortunately."

"There is a way to block out the voices, though, right?" Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them with a handkerchief. "Giles? Come on, you said we needed to focus on blocking out the thoughts. So there's a way to do that, right?"

"Well, Buffy, I believe there is a way. I simply haven't been able to find any documented cases of actual telepathy."

The Slayer stared at the older man in horror. Although the swarm of conversations pounding at her had lessened since her collapse at Faith's apartment, the remaining voices hurt. Forcing herself not to panic, for the moment at least, she lay back against the pillows. "You and Wills are still looking for a solution?" It came out as more of a statement than a question. After two years, Buffy trusted Giles to have her back.

"Of course, my dear," he was quick to reassure her. "I even have Wesley working through channels with the Council to see if they have any useful records."

"Alright. I'll just try and get some rest while you guys keep looking." Buffy hesitated. "I'll be OK. I mean, even if this doesn't go away?"

"You'll be fine." Giles said unconvincingly. "I promise." He stood and moved toward the door.

Buffy curled into a ball on the bed, Giles' unspoken comments repeating endlessly in her head, _If this doesn't go away, she'll go insane._


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her attempts to sleep, Buffy couldn't ignore the voices in her head. Even isolated on the second floor, thoughts from houses down the block and people walking by intruded. _And, let's not forget all the heavy thinking going on downstairs,_ the tired Slayer thought. She knew her friends were doing their best; after all, she was privy to all of the ideas being investigated. However, they had yet to find anything useful and she could tell they were getting desperate. Grabbing a robe from her closet, Buffy decided to join the research party. No one was going to be comfortable with her presence, but it wasn't like she couldn't hear them thinking while in her room. They would all just have to learn to deal.

Donning the robe and some fuzzy bunny slippers, the blonde descended the stairs. Willow was the first to notice her from her spot by the dining room table. "Buffy! What are you doing up?"

_She shouldn't be out of bed. We-we still haven't found anything. And, now she'll be able to tell we don't really know anything_.

The pain increased with proximity. Buffy grimaced as the dull pain flared to a sharp stabbing behind her eyes. "Hey, Will, don't worry. I, um, I could hear you guys thinking upstairs. It's cool. We'll keep looking. We always find an answer." Her reassurance brought a beaming smile to the freckled face. "So, where should I start?" she aimed at Giles.

"Oh, well, I suppose you might try this treatise on unexplained supernatural phenomena," he stammered, holding out a thick tome.

"Great. Let's get to work," Buffy said, dropping into a chair and trying to focus through the swarm of mental voices.

Buffy was never really sure what went on for the next couple of hours. She knew she flipped pages and looked at the words. But everything kept blurring. Her mind refused to stay on a single topic, jumping from subject to subject as thoughts zinged into her head.

Suddenly, Giles sat up straight and gestured at the book he'd been reading. "Here. Apparently, there is an antidote." He stopped and read silently for a few minutes. "Unfortunately, it requires the heart of the second demon."

Standing up and grabbing his jacket, Xander said. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go find this demon and cut him open."

"I only wish it were that simple," the older man said tiredly. "Unfortunately, as Buffy can attest to, this demon is very hard to subdue. Even if we were able to defeat it, I'm not sure how we can extract the heart without also being infected with the Aspect."

"So not what I wanted to hear, G-man." Xander dropped his jacket and sat down again.

_Why did he even mention this if we can't do it? I mean, Buffy's sitting right here! We should concentrate on being positive._

The Slayer wanted to cry at the young man's thought. They were all pushing themselves to the limit for her. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the table. It was getting harder to cope with the constant voices. She sat there, listening to the verbal and mental dialogues swirling around her.

"Giles, maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle," Willow said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, my dear?" He looked at the redhead questioningly.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, she went on. "Well, we've been looking for a way to help Buffy block out the thoughts or on an antidote. We have an antidote we can't use and no idea how to block out the thoughts. I think we need to find another demon that is immune to the Aspect."

"I don't see how that is relevant." The strain was getting to Giles, too. He was very close to snapping at the well-intentioned Willow.

Buffy raised her head, intending to defend the young hacker. However, despite the fiery blush that climbed from neck to hairline, Willow met the older man's gaze. "If there is such a demon, Mr. Giles, they might be able to get the heart for us."

Silence filled the room – at least vocal silence. Buffy's mind still strained with the volume of mental voices. Trying to sound as normal as possible, Buffy broke the quiet. "Giles, is there a demon that can't be infected? 'Cause right now, the antidote sounds like a great thing."

"Yes, of course," Giles murmured. "Let's refocus our efforts on locating a demon immune to telepathy."

No one groaned out loud, which was surprising. The Scoobies as a general rule were anti-research. Buffy braced herself for the unspoken groans, but didn't hear any. Her friends' thoughts showed their exhaustion, but also faint glimmers of hope. Deciding now might be a good time to isolate herself again, Buffy slowly stood up. "I think I've had enough research for a while. Sorry to leave it all to you guys."

"Hey, Buff. No problem. We've got your back," Xander responded with a smile.

For the first time in hours, the Slayer smiled, too. Her friend's thoughts matched his words exactly. "Thanks, Xan. Let me know if you find anything, OK?" The blonde made her way back upstairs, closing her bedroom door before collapsing on her bed. Although she could still hear the voices, her body was finally tired enough to ignore them. She drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"Buffy," a voice said.

"Please, just go away," the Slayer mumbled. But as soon as she woke even a little, voices whispered in her mind. Whimpering, she grabbed her head. She didn't know how much longer she could endure the Aspect.

"Sweetie." Her mother sat down on the bed. "You said you wanted to know when we found something. Rupert and the children found a demon that is immune to the mind reading."

Hands still clutching at her hair, Buffy looked up. "Really? Which one? Is there one close by?"

The elder Summers smiled. "Yes. Very close by. Buffy, vampires are immune to the demon's blood. Angel is on his way to get the heart."

Faith walked into the Mayor's office without knocking. He was on the phone, his back to the door.

"Of course, Chief. I completely agree." His hands waved in the air as he talked. "No, I don't think you are unrealistic. Increasing patrols by the high school might cut down on the vandalism." Turning in his chair, he caught sight of the Slayer and smiled, face lighting up. He gestured for her to come closer and continued to talk. "Yes, Chief. That's fine. I'll bring it up at the next City Council meeting. Yes. Yes." He rolled his eyes at Faith. "Chief, someone just came into the office. I'll have to get back to you."

He hung up the phone just as Faith dropped into the chair in front of the desk, propping her boots on its surface. "Faith, how many times have I told you? Boots don't belong on desks." He stared at her reprovingly until she dropped them to the floor. "Those big things are more suited for kicking and stomping your enemies with." He stood up and came around the desk. "So, what has you in my boring old office instead of out partying with your little friends?"

"Buffy came to visit me today, Boss. Seems there's a new demon in town."

"Really?" The Mayor's tone made Faith's skin crawl. "And why would she give you this information."

"Oh, hell –" she began.

"Faith, language."

"Sorry. Anyway, you know B just can't resist making one last attempt to get me to rejoin the Super Friends." Faith chuckled at the idea.

The Mayor leaned against his desk and crossed thin arms over his chest. "And, you weren't the least bit tempted?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" the Slayer shot back.

"Well, yes, but I worry, you know. I don't really have much to offer you except a position of authority after my Ascension." He frowned slightly. "I've seen how working with the vampires gets to you."

Faith shrugged carelessly. "No problem, Boss. I just keep the end goal in mind."

Despite the easy smile on his face, the Mayor's eyes had hardened. "See that you do, Faith. I'd hate to think what would happen if you betrayed me."

Years of hiding emotions kept the Slayer's fear well hidden. Slouching further into the chair, the brunette smiled, dimples peeking out. "Never gonna happen, Boss. You're like my father, you know. You don't turn against family."

Her boss lightly touched her should and headed for the far wall. As he pressed the release that opened the hidden storage behind the wall, Faith heard her sister Slayer in her mind, pleading:

"_Please, Faith. We're you're family. We need you."_

She stood quickly, needing to do something to block the memory. "Hey, Boss, you want details on the demon, or are we good?"

"Patience, Faith. Just let me get a few reference books and then you can tell me all about it," the Mayor said, scanning the shelves in front of him. "Ah, there. I knew I left them here after Mr. Trick came to town." He pulled two leather-bound books out of the alcove and returned to his desk. "Now, my dear, tell me what the other Slayer had to say."

"Um, well, I guess it isn't much, now that I think about it." Faith hesitated. "B said the demon was tall and white. Before she passed out, she was talking about something called an Aspect that you could get if you touched the demon's blood."

"Ooh, sounds spooky." The Mayor flashed his quirky grin and opened one of the books. "The Aspect of the Demon? Sounds vaguely familiar." He flipped rapidly through the first book while Faith paced the room. "Did she mention anything else?"

Faith thought back over her strange conversation with Buffy. "Yeah. The demon didn't have a mouth."

"Really?" he asked, sounding very intent.

The Slayer stopped pacing and looked at the Mayor. "Wouldn't lie to you about something like that."

Despite pouring over the second book, her surrogate father waved an apologetic hand. "Didn't mean it like that, Faith. It's just a very interesting piece of news. I wonder…" He turned a few more pages. "Got it! I knew that demon was familiar. Here, Faith, come look."

Scowling, the brunette reluctantly joined the Mayor at his desk and glanced at the book. "Huh, I thought vamps were ugly," she commented after seeing the sketch.

Wilkins laughed. "Now, dear, beauty isn't what counts in the demon world. It's power. And this particular demon is a telepath."

Faith raised her eyebrows, a bored look pasted on her face.

Seeing this, the older man sighed. "Faith, Faith, Faith, what am I going to do with you?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. "I believe you mentioned that your blonde friend passed out?" When the girl as his side nodded, he went on, "Did she complain of headaches by any chance?"

Pulling away, the Dark Slayer said, "Yeah. How'd you know?" _Fuck. Please don't let there be cameras or shit in the apartment._

"Simple," the Mayor beamed. "I'm willing to bet Buffy has already been infected with the demon's telepathic ability. It says right here," he pointed to a section of text, "that no human has ever survived after receiving the gift." He read a bit more and frowned. "Well, darn. It looks like there's an antidote."

Closing the book with a thud, he turned to look at Faith. "I think it's time you made sure Buffy isn't a threat to my Ascension any more."

He was watching the Slayer closely, but Faith kept her expression blank. "What's the job, Boss? You know I'm up for anything."

"Yes. Yes, I think you are," he said, his smile evil. "I need you to find the demon and kill it."

"Cool. Demon duty is right up my alley." Faith grinned with relief and started for the door. "I'll check with your boys and see if they've got a location."

"Not so fast, Faith." Startled, the brunette spun to face the Mayor. "There's more. You can't just kill this one. The antidote for the Aspect is to drink its heartblood. You'll need to remove its heart after its dead. That way, no one can keep Buffy from going insane."

Forcing herself to nod. "Got it, Boss. One dead demon without his heart. I'm on it." She turned back to the door, but Wilkins had one final piece of advice.

"One other thing, dear. You might want to be very careful when you kill this demon. I would be heartbroken if you were infected, too. There might not be another one around to provide the antidote for you. And two crazy Slayers, well…let's just take some extra precautions, OK?"


	4. Chapter 4

Faith escaped the Mayor's office feeling keyed up and ready for action. Killing the demon was just what she needed to get back on track. _Damn B and her rah rah speech. Got all the family I need right here._ She headed for the stairs, intending to scare up a couple of the Boss's vamp bully boys to help locate the mouthless demon. Wrenching the access door open, the Slayer hesitated in the hallway. _Man, if I tell these guys about the demon, they're gonna know the Boss wants something. Can't let 'em do my job. This is a test. I can't fail the Boss on this one. _Stepping back, she closed the door with a thud and hurried out into the fading sunlight. There was only one place to start scouting for information – Willie's.

The trip across town was quiet. The sun was still casting enough light to keep the demon population in their lairs while the good citizens of Sunnydale were settling in for the night to avoid one of the numerous "wild dog" attacks that occurred after dark. The Slayer eyed the few straggling couples with disdain and a just a touch of envy. _Kinda miss hanging out at the Bronze with the Scoobs_, she thought. Of course, that made her frown. She had moved beyond those days and didn't need visions of what could have been clouding her mind. She had a job to do. That's what she needed to think about.

When she reached Willie's, the brunette took great delight in opening the door with a powerful kick. The cheap wood splintered. The few pieces that remained clung grimly to the hinges. Striding confidently into the dark bar, Faith automatically scanned the room for her prey. Unfortunately, Willie's was nearly empty. Only a trio of vamps and a lone Fyarl demon sat nursing drinks. The owner/bartender practiced an age-old tradition, polishing glasses with a rag. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Hey, if it isn't the Mayor's pet Slayer." He raised his voice on the last word and the vampires immediately headed for the back entrance. The large demon raised his glass in her direction, and made no move to flee to safety.

Hopping onto a stool at the bar, Faith propped both elbows on the scarred surface. "Thanks for the introduction," she said pleasantly. Then, leaning toward the weedy bartender, "Next time you refer to me as anyone's pet, though, I'll use your face to wipe the bar with."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it – really," he was quick to reassure her. "Can I get you anything?" He smiled ingratiatingly.

"Nah. I'm working tonight. Need to keep a clear head." Faith cocked her head at the man. "I'm more interested in finding a particular demon. Don't have a name, but the sketch I saw was creepier than most. No mouth." She watched carefully to see if Willie lied.

The little man put down the rag and glass he'd been holding. "Got a lot of strange looking creatures in here. But not one matching that description. Of course," he chuckled, "if it ain't got a mouth, it probably doesn't spend much time in bars."

"Got a point there, Willie," the Slayer agreed. "It's important I find this demon, though. It's got something my boss wants. So, if you could send any info my way, I'd be real appreciative."

"That's nice to know," the bartender replied. "But I'm looking for a bit more than your good will."

The Slayer nodded and reached across the bar to pick up a glass. "Well, I guess I could be persuaded to pay up." She heaved the glass at the row of bottles behind the bar. "Consider this my down payment," she said as the bits of glass and liquid filled the air. Hopping off the stool, her dimples deepened as she smiled. "I'll wait to hear from you, Willie." Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she strode from the bar.

Several hours later, Faith was cursing her decision not to ask for more help searching for the demon. She's combed every inch of Sunnydale looking, but had only managed to discover a vampire lair and some funky green demon that spit slime at her. Scowling, she headed for Willie's in the hope he'd gotten some information for her. The door to the tiny bar had been replaced, and the Slayer gave it a pass this time. She opened the door without violence and walked inside. More denizens of the night filled the area now that full dark had fallen. Ignoring the startled looks from tables of vampires and other assorted creatures, Faith strolled up to the bar. "Hey, Willie. Wanted to see if you had anything for me."

To her surprise, the little man nodded. "Funny. You aren't the only one asking questions about the demon. Angel was in a little bit ago. He's on the prowl, too. I'll give you the same information. Rumor says this particular weirdo has digs in one of the big crypts in Crest Hill."

"Angel, huh?" the girl commented. "How long ago was Soul Boy in here?"

The bartender shrugged. "Not very, maybe ten or fifteen minutes."

"Cool. Thanks, Willie." Moving with Slayer speed, Faith sprinted from the bar, hoping she could catch Buffy's boyfriend before he found her demon. Crest Hill Cemetery wasn't far. In minutes, Faith had reached its gates. She stopped, pulling on leather gloves and making sure her jacket sleeves kept her skin completely covered. She stood there, listening intently and reaching out with her senses. If Angel was here, she couldn't tell. Concentrating on moving silently, the Dark Slayer headed for the first crypt. Methodically making her way through the graves and larger tombs, Faith continued searching. She was getting frustrated. She'd been at this for hours; now, it looked as though her only lead was a dead end.

Grudgingly, she decided to make one more circuit through the cemetery. Picking up her pace, she trotted passed a row of headstones and down the short flight of stairs into the biggest of the crypts. Panting with the effort of opening the heavy stone door, she wasn't prepared for the sight of the demon standing in the center of the cluttered chamber. "Hell, you're even uglier in person," she quipped at the tall, milky white demon. She reached back and yanked the knife – a gift from the Mayor – out of its sheath. "My Boss said to say 'Hi,'" she continued, stalking forward.

Buffy stared at her mother in disbelief. "Angel? Angel's going to help?" _Wow. He must really feel guilty about the thing with Faith_.

"Yes. Rupert and Xander went to talk to him. He's out now, looking for the demon." Joyce stood up and turned to leave. "You try to get some more rest."

"Mom, can you maybe stay a bit?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Joyce looked concerned when she faced her daughter. "Buffy, I don't want to make things worse. You look much better than when you were downstairs."

It was true. The distance from the Scoobies and the lateness of the hour meant not many people were out. The shriek of voices had faded to an annoying but still painful murmur. "It is better, without everyone around. But, I really need to talk, if you don't mind."

"About that night with Rupert, dear, I really-" the older blonde began.

"No! A world of no, Mom. I really don't want to talk about that like ever," Buffy assured her mother. "I want to talk about Faith."

Mrs. Summers was surprised. "Why? Did something happen while you were there? She seemed very concerned and helpful when I picked you up earlier."

"See, that's the problem. Faith – concerned and helpful – not really a normal combination," the Slayer tried to explain. Her mother just raised an eyebrow and waited for more. "Um, there's been a lot going on lately you don't know about."

_Why, Buffy, I'm so stunned. You mean you haven't been telling me everything? Like that's anything new._

Responding to the thought, the younger Summers started to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mean to hide things from you."

"Let it go, Buffy. Now isn't the time." Her mother shrugged. "Feeling in the dark is something I should be used to by now. Tell me about Faith, though. If you asked to talk to me, it must be important."

"Yeah, I think it might be. When Giles and I first figured out what Aspect I'd gotten, it seemed like a really useful thing. I could read an enemy's thoughts and know what he was going to do before it happened. So, I decided to try it out on Faith. I was planning on getting her to think about the Mayor and the Ascension. I could read her thoughts and go back and tell Giles and the gang what's really going to happen." Buffy's eyes widened at the conclusion of her speech. Her mom didn't know about any of this.

Frustration clear in her tone, Joyce ground out between clenched teeth, "I'm not going to ask what the Mayor of Sunnydale has to do with any or this or beg you to tell me about this Ascension. However, you will explain why you treated Faith like an enemy."

"Because she is, Mom," Buffy exclaimed. Then she paused. "OK, I thought she was, until I visited her at the apartment. Mom, Faith's done a lot of bad stuff recently and it's a really long story." _Oh, yeah, and by the way, Mom, I was part of a lot of it_. "Can I just skip those details for now and tell you about today?"

There was an ominous silence from the stern blonde at her side. "OK, I'll take that as a no," Buffy said quietly. She quickly launched into a grossly abbreviated version of the night Allan Finch died. "I felt horrible for her, Mom. It was an accident. We thought he was a vampire and I was the one who tossed him at her. When we finally realized he was human, it was too late." Her voice caught. "He was dead."

"Buffy! Why didn't you tell me?" Joyce was too stunned to even be angry about the communication breakdown.

Looking ashamed, the Slayer went on. "At first, Faith and I agreed not to tell anyone. Then it was all over the news and I couldn't hide it anymore. I talked with Giles and Willow. Faith, though, went into full denial. She told Giles I was the one who killed Finch, and when I confronted her later, she brushed it off, claimed she didn't care."

Gently grasping Buffy's hand, the older Summers asked, "I take it you think she lied."

"Yeah. Faith's a little rough around the edges, but I always thought her heart was in the right place." The teen gripped her mother's hand tightly. "Giles and I agreed to keep the whole thing from the Council; they have fairly barbaric ideas on 'punishment.' I don't know all of the details; a lot happened in a hurry, though. Angel captured Faith and was making progress getting her to admit to everything and agree to work with him. Unfortunately, my brand new Watcher found out what happened. That's when he and a Council retrieval team went after Faith."

"Probably not the best way to convince her that you were on her side," Joyce commented.

"No. She was all set to run, after that. I talked her into staying; at least, I thought I had." Buffy shrugged. "Turns out she went to the Mayor and offered to play double agent. We didn't suspect anything until she tried to bring Angelus back. Been open war since then."

Tilting her head questioningly, Joyce asked, "What happened today that made you think Faith wasn't happy with her choice?"

"Her thoughts, partly. I was fishing for information, asking about the Mayor and mentioning the Ascension. The Aspect wasn't working on overdrive, yet, so I was only getting thoughts here and there. She kept worrying about what the Mayor would say if he found out I was there, like she was more afraid of him than committed to the cause."

The Slayer stopped and took a slow breath. Giles was coming up the stairs and the added pressure of his thoughts jarred the temporary balance she'd forged in her mind. Seconds later, the ex-Watcher entered the room. He seemed surprised to find the Summers women huddled together. "Buffy, my dear, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Giles, just having a little chat with Mom," Buffy replied.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" he questioned, moving further into the room and taking a seat on her desk chair.

The Slayer smiled at the concern in his voice. "Yeah. I'm good. I was telling Mom that I picked up some thought and feelings from Faith that make me think we might be able to get her back on the team."

"Really?" Giles sat forward in the chair. "Are you certain?"

"Rupert, let her finish telling us about Faith," Joyce interrupted.

"Oh, well, yes. Of course," the older man mumbled.

"God, you guys, get a room, please," Buffy pleaded at the thoughts streaking into her mind. "If you can just focus on what I'm saying, maybe we can help Faith _and_ find a way to beat the Mayor." She waited for a response but didn't get one, at least not verbally. Glaring at her audience, she continued, "Faith was kind of all over the place. Angry one minute, scared the next. If I hadn't been able to read her thoughts and feel her emotions, I…"

"Buffy, you shouldn't have been able to feel her emotions. Empathy isn't part of the Aspect," Giles interjected.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Special thanks to Ivy for the medical advice :)

Buffy stared at Giles in disbelief. "What? How can it not be part of the Aspect?" Panic coursed through her before a thought calmed her. "Oh. So, maybe it's part of the Slayer bond thingie."

"Well, I suppose that could explain it," the ex-Watcher announced slowly. "However, you've never noticed it before."

Buffy could hear his thoughts as they raced in circles, trying to find something soothing to say. "Hey, let's worry about this one later, OK? I mean, unlike the thought sensing ability, this one doesn't seem too terrible. And, Faith is the only one I can feel." _Thank, God. I don't even want to imagine picking up Mom's and Giles' emotions about the night they slept together. Just listening to their thoughts is freaky enough_.

The older man sat back in the chair. "Indeed. I apologize for getting sidetracked. I believe you mentioned having doubts about Faith's allegiances."

"Um, yeah, if that means I thought she might want to play for the Scoobies again." Buffy saw Giles wince at her phrasing. "I remember once, when we were talking about our not liking to do research, she felt, I don't know, kind of mad and sad at the same time. It made me think she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay with the Mayor. So I asked her if she was happy working for the Big Bad. She made her usual tough girl comment, but she was thinking if things had happened differently last year, she'd still be one of us."

Giles looked pained at Buffy's statement. "I wonder…" He took his glasses of, absently chewing on the earpiece. "As much as we might wish otherwise, I'm afraid we can't focus our attention on bringing Faith back into the fold. Although, if your instincts are correct, she might be willing to provide information on the Ascension."

"That's just it, Giles. I felt her need to be part of a family. If we hadn't been so busy treating her like a tool – a cheap tool – she would have been happy in our little messed up group. But she's with the Mayor now. He's her family. Even if she's scared of him or of what he's going to be, he's her family." The Slayer fell silent as voices surged through her. The fragile barrier holding back the waves of sound crumbled. Moaning, she grabbed her head, rocking in an attempt to alleviate the agony.

Joyce, still sitting next to her daughter, turned anguished eyes to Giles. "How long ago did Angel leave?"

Holding the knife lightly in her right hand, arm away from her body, Faith watched the demon carefully. It was easily over six feet tall, its small red eyes sunken into its face. The doorway wasn't a great place for a knife fight. The Slayer began a slow, sliding movement to her left, trying to get into the crypt's antechamber. Adrenaline surged, sharpening her Slayer senses. Gaining a little space, Faith went on the offensive. Feinting left, she brought her right leg in, sweeping low. The demon anticipated the move, though, lightly jumping over the leg sweep. Landing on the ground, it leveled a blow at the Slayer with frightening speed. Faith felt bones crunch when it made contact and her grunt echoed in the stone chamber.

Bending over the blow to lessen some of the impact, the brunette grasped the offending fist and dropped backward. Her feet came up, catching the demon in the stomach, tossing it into the wall behind her. When its body made contact, the wall cracked, stone chips and dust wafting into the air. Faith ignored the shooting pain from each breath and movement. Tossing the knife into her other hand, she moved toward the groggy demon. Grabbing it by the throat with her free hand, she picked it up and pressed it against the wall. The Mayor's knife slid easily into the captive's neck, a thin line of white ichor oozed from the shallow cut. Silently congratulating herself on having the foresight to wear gloves, Faith applied more pressure to the blade. It sank deeper, the trickle increasing to a steady stream.

Poised for the kill, the Slayer paused. An image of Buffy in her apartment blocked her sight of the demon.

_Hands linked together, Faith pressed into the smaller, blonde girl. She could smell the vanilla body wash and shampoo the other Slayer had used that morning. Buffy's hazel eyes looked at her, at the press of their bodies, but she didn't move away. Instead, she said, "I'm offering you a spot on the winning team. Good friends. More chances to slay together. This is a chance to do what we were born to do, Faith. Slay demons, protect people from the Bad Guys." _

The knife moved a fraction from the demon's throat, the hand holding the blade shaking ever so slightly. _Fuck. What the hell am I thinking? The Mayor wants this thing's heart. Just need to close the deal here if B'll get outta my head._ Gritting her teeth against the fiery pain from her broken ribs, Faith tightened her grip on the demon's neck, tilting the head back farther. Banishing the memory of Buffy's visit from her thoughts, she slashed the sharp blade through the white flesh.

Staggering under the dead weight, the Slayer dragged the carcass into the middle of the room. _Time for a little organ donation, pal_, she thought. Pressing the tip of the blade against the demon's chest, she drew it expertly down the middle of its body. She began a second cut, but stopped abruptly. Her Slayer senses pinpointed a vampire entering the crypt. Easing away from the body with slow deliberate movements, Faith shifted her grip on the knife.

"It wasn't a very exciting fight, Faith. I missed all those little quips of yours and the flashy moves. What's the matter, losing your love for the job?" The unexpectedly familiar voice taunted from behind her.

"Fuck you, Angel. Still doing the Scooby's dirty work?" She turned slightly so she could see the tall vampire. "I hate to break it to you, but you're too late to save your girlfriend. The demon's mine."

Angel glided into the room. "Seems to me, you haven't gotten the prize yet. Why don't you go tell your Boss you lost the fight. I'll take the heart back to Buffy, and nobody has to know you aren't the bad ass you pretend to be."

Faith snarled at the final comment. "What is it with you, Soul Boy? Think just because you feel the need for redemption the rest of us have to fall in line, too? It's not going to happen, got it?" She stood watching for any sign he was going to attack.

It didn't seem Angel was interested in fighting. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and simply watched the angry teen. "Still afraid to do what's right? Or is it admitting you made a mistake that keeps you on the wrong side of the fight?"

The question jarred the Slayer. Buffy's visit had planted a tiny seed of doubt in her mind and heart over her allegiance with the Mayor. Now, Angel threatened to water the seedling that had already begun to sprout. The two centuries-old demon smiled slightly, noticing the delay in Faith's answer. "Come on, Faith. Drop the act. You may hate Buffy; although, I doubt that. But hate is a long way from being a murderer. Give me the heart. Without it, Buffy will die."

The Dark Slayer stepped away from the demon's body. He was getting to her, just as he had in the Manor after Allan Finch's death. "Nice try, Angel. You must have missed the memo, though. I'm already a murderer."

"Finch was an accident. You know; I know it; Buffy knows it." The vampire tilted his head, considering the teen before him. "Stop clinging to the image of the Mayor as a surrogate father, and do the right thing." Angel knew he'd miscalculated with the last statement. Faith's eyes went cold and the trademark smirk appeared.

"Almost had me, there. Guess I just don't learn, huh?" the whisky-rough voice purred seductively. "So, Big A, what are you going to do to stop me from taking this heart and leaving sweet Buffy to her fate?"

Anger overrode the knowledge that the young girl was pushing his buttons. Vamping out, he charged the Slayer. Faith sidestepped the rush, but just barely. Pivoting, she brought the knife down, but the thick leather of the vampire's coat deflected the blow. The two faced each other across the dead demon. The time for talk was over. In silent agreement, Slayer and vampire moved away from the body and began to circle, each waiting for an opening. The younger brunette knew she had to end the fight quickly. The ribs broken early on against the demon burned with every breath and limited her movement. Counting on greater size and strength, Angel moved in with a quick right. As the teen dodged, he followed with a series of kicks and punches, driving her across the room.

For her part, the Slayer worked to avoid, rather than block, the powerful blows. She slipped past a hard right hook, dancing inside the vampire's defenses. A sharp, hard punch doubled Angel over and Faith was waiting with a raised knee. A satisfying liquid crunch indicated a broken nose. Shoving hard, the teen threw the large vampire across the spacious crypt. He landed hard but rolled to his feet. The blood spewing from his nose brought the girl up short.

_"Faith, no!" She heard Buffy's voice just as the stake entered the vampire's chest. Oddly, there was no dust, just warm, sticky liquid staining her hands. A closer look revealed her hands were covered in blood. _

Faith's sudden lack of motion startled the bleeding vampire, but didn't stop him from lashing out with a booted foot. He connected with already broken ribs, and the Slayer dropped to the floor, gasping. He left her there, not concerned with finishing the fight permanently. Instead, Angel pulled a slim poniard from a wrist sheath and headed for the prone demon. Finding the incision Faith had begun, the vampire quickly finished the job. Dropping the poniard onto the stone floor, he used both hands to wrench open the demon's chest cavity. Sparing a glance for the teen, Angel noticed she had regained her footing; although, she was swaying badly. Holding one hand to her damaged ribs, the Slayer still seemed determined to keep him from taking the heart. Whatever the girl thought, Angel knew she posed no threat in her current condition. Dismissing her, he turned back to his task. Reaching into the demon's chest, he grasped the still heart in his hand and sliced through the blood vessels and muscles holding the organ in place. With prize literally in hand, Angel brushed past the injured Slayer, running for the Summers' home.

Giles and Joyce stood in the hallway, peering in at Buffy. The blonde girl tossed and turned, begging in broken moans for the thoughts to cease.

"I can't stand this. I keep wondering if I'm hurting her with my thoughts," Joyce said, glancing back at the ex-Watcher.

The Englishman stood just behind the older Summers, head lowered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're not," he answered. "She can't pick one thought out of the…" He hesitated, searching for words. "Out of the din," he finished. He was about to go on, when a frantic knock sounded at the door. Both adults rushed down the stairs.

The Scooby gang waited at the bottom, looking for some signal that it was OK to let visitor in. Not bothering to say anything, Giles brushed past Willow and Oz, wrenching open the door. Angel stumbled in, hands filled with the demon's heart. Xander made a choking sound and rushed from the room at the gruesome sight. "I've got it," the vampire said unnecessarily.

Motioning the demon into the dining room, Giles and Willow gathered supplies. Mixing ingredients in a shallow wooden bowl, the older man held his creation out to the young witch. The redhead chanted and waved her hands over the offering. A brief flash of light exploded from the bowl followed by billowing smoke. "OK, Angel, carve the heart into pieces," the ex-Watcher ordered. As the vampire began his grisly task, Giles dumped the contents of the still smoldering bowl into a beaker containing a thick blue liquid. Swirling the contents, he waited impatiently for Angel.

Scooping up the heart pieces, the vampire dropped them into the beaker. As soon as the organ fragments hit the liquid, the blue darkened and light glittered the fluid. After several seconds, the volatile mixture seemed to stabilize. "That's it," Giles announced. He raced up the stairs with the rest of the gang trailing behind. Once inside Buffy's room, Joyce sat on the bed, pulling her daughter into a semi-seated position. The older man forced the beaker to the twitching girl's mouth, liquid trickling over her lips and down her chin. Some must have gotten passed the closed lips, though, because the Slayer coughed and choked. More liquid rushed into her open mouth. The beaker swiftly emptied and the young girl stopped fighting Joyce's hold. Hazel eyes scanned the room before slowly closing again. Buffy's breathing evened out as she dropped into sleep.

Faith staggered through downtown Sunnydale. The fight with Angel had ended hours ago, but the Slayer was just now getting close to home. Her ribs needed professional attention, but the teen continued in the opposite direction from Sunnydale General. She crossed Main Street in the middle of block, focused so intently on reaching her apartment that she missed the tingling of her Slayer senses. Cold, inhuman eyes watched her slow progress. Speaking into a cell phone, the watcher said, "Yeah, she's back – empty handed."


	6. Chapter 6

Faith breathed shallowly to minimize the pain from her ribs. The adrenaline high from the fight was wearing off, and it was becoming harder to ignore the pain . Just a couple more blocks, and she'd be home. Digging a hand into the front pocket of her jeans, the brunette fished for the keys to her apartment. The small motion was enough to send her reeling against the nearest building, panting for air. _Fuck, this is bad. Shoulda gone to the hospital_, she thought. But the Slayer was too close to her own bed to turn around now.

The brunette teen pushed herself mostly upright and continued her slow and pain-filled journey. Finally, she reached the doors to her building and carefully opened them. The elevator took forever to arrive, and Faith limped inside the carpeted car, propping her body against the mirrored wall for the ride. Despite her attempts to shake off the pain, the young girl was near tears as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Stepping into the small foyer, the Slayer dumped her keys and jacket on the chaise and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Faithy?"

Barely stifling a scream, the brunette spun to face the Mayor, who sat at the kitchen table in the dark. "Fuck, Boss. What are you doing here?"

Standing and flicking on the light over the table, he walked toward her. "Why, I was just concerned. After all, my Slayer didn't report back with the status of the job I gave her."

The shivers running over the brunette's body had nothing to do with her damaged ribs. The Mayor's voice, under its usual humorous delivery, held a note of warning the girl had never noticed before. "Uh, yeah. About that job, Boss. I had the heart, but…"

"You _had_ the heart?" His voice was cold.

"Well, I was cutting it outta the demon when Angel showed up," Faith hurried to explain. "I guess the Super Friends figured everything out, too. He caught me in the ribs after they'd been cracked by the demon, and I couldn't hold him off."

"This isn't a free ride, young lady." The slight man shook a finger at her. "You know, I'm beginning to think that someone's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take all this away. Send you back to that little motel."

The Slayer recoiled from the menace in the quiet tone. "I'm sorry." She hesitated. He didn't seem to be in a forgiving mood. "Sir," she added. If Faith hadn't been looking at him so intently, she might have missed the immediate change in his expression.

Suddenly, the Mayor smiled. "That's my girl." He made a stopping motion with his hand. "Now, I left cookies for you in the kitchen. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll have some cookies and milk before you go to bed."

_Cookies? What the hell? I'm not five_. "Um, sure, Boss. Let me just clean up and take some pain meds. I'll be right back." Faith finished the trek to the spacious bathroom. Gritting her teeth, she reached into the mirrored cabinet and fished out a couple of pills. The label said to take two every four hours. Mentally shrugging, the Slayer grabbed two more. Her Slayer healing should be able to handle the double dose.

The brunette rejoined the Mayor in the kitchen. The older man flashed a quirky grin when she walked slowly in. "There you are! I was starting to think you'd climbed out the window."

"Nah, Boss. I wouldn't do that." She lowered herself into a chair. "So, what kind of cookies ya got?" Deciding it wouldn't hurt to play nice, she reached for the foil covered plate. "Hey, chocolate chip. Nice" She munched on a brick hard treat and watched the man seated across from her.

The Mayor twitched with restless energy. Fingers drumming on the table, he scanned the room continuously. "Everything OK, Boss? You seem kinda wired tonight."

"What? Oh, no, Faithy, I'm just fine." He glanced over at the Slayer, still crunching the cookie. "I forgot the milk! How could I do that?" He jumped out of the chair and rushed into kitchen. He returned with a large glass of milk, sitting it gently in front of the teen. "Here, it'll help your teeth and bones stay strong."

Resisting the impulse to roll her eyes, Faith dunked the last of the cookie in to the beverage before finishing it off. "So, uh, is it OK if I go on to bed? Think some sleep might help with the healing, you know?"

"Of course, Faith, of course." The Mayor helped her to stand and kept his arm around her waist as she made her way to the bed. Once there, the Slayer dropped onto the bed fully clothed, eyes closing almost immediately in exhaustion. "Call me in the morning, Faith. We need to discuss your performance this last week. I've got another job for you – but I'm going to need some assurances it will get done. No more chances for you, young lady."

Faith kept her eyes tightly closed, but sleep wasn't so important anymore. "Gotcha, Boss. You want me to call or drop by the office? 'Cause I'd be happy to come to City Hall if ya need me to."

The older man lay a gentle hand on her head. "Why don't you come to my office, then? Whenever you get up. Good night, Faith." The Mayor stood and walked toward the door.

"Night, Boss," Faith answered. As soon as the apartment door closed behind the departing Mayor, the Slayer's eyes shot open. _What the hell am I gonna do now?_ She thought.

Buffy woke and lay still for a moment, checking to make sure the only thoughts in her head belonged there. Deciding no one else was invading right now, she smiled and rolled out of bed. A quick shower and a change of clothes saw the Slayer at the dining room table, trying to study. Flicking in confusion through the assigned biology reading, the blonde hoped she could catch Willow before class. The redhead always knew how to explain things so she'd understand.

"Buffy?" The Slayer turned her head as her mother walked into the room. The older Summers looked stunned. "When were you going to tell me?"

The teen paused, trying to find an answer that wouldn't land her in more trouble. _Of course, it would help if I knew exactly what she was talking about. _Deciding she'd stalled enough, she answered hesitantly, watching for a response to lead her in the right direction. "Alright, busted. I didn't think you'd mind, Mom." She looked back at the textbook, waiting.

Joyce laughed a little. "You were accepted to Northwestern University? Honey, I am so proud of you." She smiled in amazement.

"Mom?" Buffy really didn't want to have this conversation. She hadn't seen her mother this happy with her since before the move to Sunnydale. "I can't go; you know that."

The smile dimming somewhat, the older blonde looked at her daughter in confusion. "Why not? I mean, I know it's not cheap, but if your father pitches in, we can afford it."

Avoiding meeting the hazel eyes staring at her, Buffy stood up and walked into the kitchen. The short walk gave her a little time to come up with a way to explain the situation. On cue, Mrs. Summers entered the room seconds after the Slayer. "Buffy? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong that wasn't wrong last night, Mom." She forced herself to look directly at the older woman. "I can't go to Northwestern. I can't go anywhere that isn't here. I'm the Slayer. It doesn't matter that I didn't sign up for the job. I _am_ the Slayer and I can't just leave the Mouth of Hell unprotected."

Silence fell over the Summers kitchen. "Honey," Joyce began, but she stopped, frustration clear on her face. "Surely there's a way for the Council to find someone else." She brightened a bit. "What about Faith?"

"I don't think she's an option, Mom. I mean, even though I think she's thinking about helping out again, the Council would never let her stay here." Buffy shrugged. "If they don't kill her, they'll lock her up and try to rehabilitate her." Seeing the disappointment staring back at her, the younger blonde sighed. "I'll talk to Giles; maybe he can come up with a plan, alright?" Her mother nodded, and Buffy said, "I should go, then. I need to have Will's help with the homework I didn't get to last night and I'll get with Giles about the college thing."

"OK, honey. Try to have a nice day." Joyce hugged her daughter before the girl left for the day.

Buffy wondered just how long one day could be. She had met with Willow – and Oz and Xander – before classes. But the conversation hadn't gone as planned. No biology had gotten done. Instead, the Slayer replayed the conversation with her mother.

"Sounds like your mom's in a state of denial," Willow commented.

"More like a continent. She just has to realize I can't go away."

Working hard to cheer up the depressed blonde, the young witch tried, "Well, maybe not now, but soon, maybe?" Receiving a fond but reproving look, Willow grumped, "Or maybe I, too, hail from denial land."

"It's OK, Will. I always knew college wasn't really for me. I thought, just for a minute, that maybe I could, when Faith showed up. With her on the Dark Side, I'd say my chances just went from slim to none." The Slayer shrugged and stood up from the bench. "I need to go check in with Giles. See you two at lunch?"

"You bet, Buffy," Willow chirped. Oz, of course, said nothing, just nodding and smiling slightly.

"How about you, Xan?" she called to the other Scooby.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there," the brunette boy replied. "I'll share some knowledge from my new manual on life." He brandished a worn copy of Kerouac's On the Road.

Trying to contain her laughter, Buffy shared a smile with Willow and Oz. "Alright, then. See you guys." She grabbed her bag and headed indoors. Dodging a throng of students, the Slayer made her way to the library. Of course, Giles wasn't there. Wesley, however, was.

As soon as he saw her, he attached himself to her hip and began rattling off a stream of suggestions about finding information on the Mayor. Finally, in self defense, Buffy jumped into the conversation, "Wes, I want to leave."

The stiffly pressed Englishman faltered. "Well, I, um, of course, Buffy. If you have class, then…"

"No, Wes, I mean college. I got accepted to Northwestern."

Looking confused, the Watcher mumbled, "You're a Slayer," as if that were explanation enough.

"Yeah, but I'm also a person," Buffy responded angrily. She tossed her backpack onto a table. "You can't just define me by my Slayerness. That's," she searched for the right word, settling for, "that's something-ism."

"Buffy," Giles interrupted quietly from his office door, "I know we've talked about you going away."

The Slayer turned to him. "Giles, I got into Northwestern." She watched him shift from slightly irritating Watcher to father figure. He had the same look on his face her mother had when she'd discovered the news.

"That's wonderful news. Good for you." He smiled and walked toward her.

"OK, people. Monsters? Demons? World in peril?" Wesley's nasal voice shattered the moment. "You cannot leave Sunnydale." He crossed his arms and laced his fingers over his heart, looking for all the world like a little kid about to lie. "By the power invested in my by the Council, I forbid it."

The Slayer looked at Giles before rolling her eyes at the pompous Watcher. "Look, I know this is complicated. But what if I beat the Mayor?" She looked directly at her former Watcher. "What if I," she emphasized her next words, hoping Giles would understand, "capture Faith? Then all you guys would have to do is keep the run of the mill demons at bay until I came home for vacation."

Giles nodded slightly to show he caught Buffy's real purpose. "Indeed. That might be a workable option. However, at the moment, we don't know how to defeat the Mayor"

"I'll find a way." Both men looked up at her vehemence. "I'll find a way," she repeated. "I'm tired of waiting for Mayor McSleaze to make his move while we sit on our hands counting down to Ascension Day. Let's take the fight to him."


	7. Chapter 7

"No," Wesley immediately said. "Too reckless. We're at a distinct disadvantage. We know absolutely nothing about the Ascension."

Sounding thoughtful, but still supportive, Giles chimed in. "No, I think she may be right."

"Really?" Buffy couldn't believe he'd backed her up. He was usually so conservative.

Giles gave a little half smile before continuing. "I believe we need to go on the offensive. Perhaps," he glanced at Buffy, "we should try a more direct approach in gathering information."

The Slayer frowned. _What is he trying to tell me?_ The blonde stared hard at her ex-Watcher.

The older man noticed her confusion. "I'm sure, if you were to keep a watch on City Hall, you might _feel_ a little more proactive, my dear."

"OK," Buffy said, still not getting the point. Then, eyes widening, "Oh! Yeah, Giles. I get it. Good plan. I'll grab Angel, and we'll head over there tonight. We'll find out what they're up to."

"So, Will, I never got to tell you about how the spell worked," Buffy said.

The redhead looked up from her lunch, and grinned. "Did it work? I wanted to ask but then the whole Ascension research thing and the Aspect… So, how does Angel feel? You seem OK, so that must mean…"

Laughing at the babble, the Slayer cut in, "Breathe, Will." When her friend had calmed a bit, she continued, "It worked. It really worked. When we were in the mansion, and I was all tied up and everything; I touched the charm and did the chant."

"Didn't they notice?" the young witch wanted to know.

"They might have, but they were too busy making out," Buffy mumbled.

It was obvious Willow didn't know how to respond to that. "Um. OK. I guess."

The Slayer shrugged. "I was freaking out. Faith was going all out, and Angel wasn't fighting her off."

"So you used the spell to see if he really wanted Faith," the redhead stated.

"Yeah." The Slayer drifted off into private thoughts for a moment. After a long silence, she looked up to see Resolve Face staring back at her. "Oops! Sorry, Will. Can you back off on the command presence just a little?" She relaxed slightly as the young witch smiled a bit. "Anyway, watching the floor show made me think it was time to do the spell. I really needed to know it was just a show and not Angel responding to Faith.

"After I incanted the spell, it was weird. I felt like I was in two different places at the same time. You told me I would sense his emotions like an echo, really faint and far away. But it was like we were in the same body."

Willow looked concerned. "That shouldn't have happened."

Tilting her head, Buffy asked, "But it's OK, right? It wasn't like the Aspect. I only felt his emotions. Come to think of it, I think I felt Faith's emotions, too, when I was in her apartment."

"Whoa! Buffy, that shouldn't have happened."

"Will, I'd feel a lot better if you'd stop saying that." The blonde was more than a little freaked by the young witch's response. "Can we check to see if the spell worked right?"

Nodding slowly, Willow said, "Yeah. Maybe. I'll have to look into it." She blushed. "I'll have to wait until Giles leaves, though. The spell is in one of the books he keeps locked in his office."

"Will! You didn't tell me that."

"I know. I know." The redhead bounced in her chair, obviously upset. "I had to help. The spell isn't dangerous or anything. It's just some of the other stuff in the book that Giles is afraid I'll see."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy commented, "Alright. Can you check to see if there's some kind of side effect of something? 'Cause feeling Angel's emotions is OK, but Faith's? Not so good."

"Sure, Buffy. I'll look, I promise." The redhead met the Slayer's eyes. "So, since I can't do anything about this until later, you wanna tell me what you felt from your boyfriend?"

Laughing, the blonde pelted her best friend with French fries. "Willow Rosenberg! That's so bad!"

"Maybe, but I still want to know. So, spill, besty friend. I want all the juicy details."

Sitting back in her chair, Buffy thought back to the night in the Manor. "Well, after I whispered the spell, I got really hot. Not 'I'm touching Angel' hot." The blonde smiled at Willow's giggles. "More like 'someone turned my blood to lava' hot. Then, I felt his thoughts. It's hard to describe. Feelings don't always fit words. He and Faith were in a clinch, and he was - almost repulsed. He didn't want her touching him."

"So, not even a tiny hint of desire for her? I mean, she is kinda sexy in a slutty sorta way," Willow said.

"No," the Slayer replied. "They came back over to me a few minutes later. And I could tell he was nervous. I mean, I was strapped down and there was a table full of sharp and pointy things waiting to be used. I was nervous, too. But," the blonde smiled through a bright blush, "he definitely liked what he saw."

"Wow. So are you going to tell him about the spell tonight?" Willow wanted to know.

Buffy hesitated. "I probably should."

Looking thoughtful, the witch said, "You know, Angel's been around a long time. If you tell him about sensing Faith's emotions, too, he might know what happened."

Faith lay in bed considering all her options until exhaustion dragged her into sleep. Thanks to Slayer healing, the turmoil in her mind didn't affect her slumber. Waking hours later, the brunette pulled herself into a sitting position. The Mayor's disappointment in her performance cut deeply. Whatever else he might be, Richard Wilkins III cared for her. He was her family. The Slayer knew she had to stop questioning her loyalties. It was time to choose a side and hold to that choice.

Getting out of bed wasn't as painful as she'd expected. The ribs ached, but the sharp stabbing pain had gone. Purple bruising now just looked yellowed. She rushed through a shower, grabbed some clothes, and headed for city Hall.

The Slayer burst into Sunnydale's administrative hub, sparing only a glance for the woman behind the security desk. Human, this one. The Mayor still maintained the façade of normalcy during daylight hours. Striding quickly down the twisting hallways, Faith kept her mind focused on what she had to do. It was time to prove her commitment to the cause. A quick knock prefaced her entrance into the Mayor's office.

"Afternoon, Boss," she greeted the man behind the large desk.

His entire face lit up as he smiled. "Faith!" He stood and came around the desk. Stopping short of hugging her, he examined her closely. "You look much better than last night. Are your ribs better? I could always get a doctor down here to make sure."

The Slayer smiled, a real smile, not her usual smirk. "No, I'm good." She let the slight man lead her to the chair sitting opposite his own.

"Now, I think it's time we had a little talk about your future with the City." He sat down and placed his elbows on the desk. Watching her reacting intently, he continued, "I'm sure you're aware that your performance has been, shall we say, less than expected."

Faith started to interrupt, but the Mayor leveled a cold glare in her direction. "Now, Faith, I think it's time to prove you're worth the salary and benefits you've been receiving. Your continued employment depends on how well these little errands are carried out."

The Slayer knew, with absolute certainty, the older man didn't mean the tasks would keep her on the city payroll. Failure this time meant her death. "Whatever you need, Boss, I'm your girl."

That quirky smile returned to the older man's face. "I just knew you'd see it my way. Now, first, I need you to run out to the airport and take care of some business for me."

Surprised at the simplicity of the request, Faith smiled, "No problem. What kinda business we talkin' about?"

"There's a package arriving tonight from Central America by a demon courier. It's something, and I can't stress this enough, something crucial to my Ascension. Without it, well," he hesitated and then continued with a smile, "it's not anything I need to worry about. I know you'll ensure it gets here."

"You know it, Boss." The Slayer stood up.

From her vantage point on top of the hangar, Faith watched the small plane taxi up to the limousine on the edge of the runway. She'd had the limo's driver drop her off before they'd entered the private airstrip. Now, adrenaline surging, she tested the pull of the bow in her hands. A soft whir resulted as the pulley assembly turned on the modern weapon. Satisfied, the Slayer moved forward slightly, leaning against the waist-high concrete wall. She pulled an arrow from the quiver at her side and waited for the right moment.

The plane stopped, and a greasy demon climbed out. He held a large metal box in his hands; Faith caught the glint of a handcuff on one wrist with her Slayer-enhanced eyesight. Moving quickly, the courier approached the vampire leaning against the limousine on the tarmac. Straightening to attention, the brunette knocked the arrow, feathered shaft and bowstring resting lightly on her right cheek. She tracked the demon carefully and listened to the conversation going on below.

The vampire pushed away from the car and picked up a briefcase. "He in there?" the courier asked as the vampire opened the nearest door on the long car.

"No, I'll take you to him."

The box-carrying demon reacted badly to the news. Kicking the car door with his left foot to close it, he hissed, "The Mayor was supposed to be here in person to deliver the money."

_This is it, _Faith thought from her post above the interaction. Checking her aim, she concentrated on dropping her fingers from the bowstring smoothly.

The demon had paused for effect. "Well, the price just went up. I don't like surprised."

_Well, how about this surprise, pal?_ Faith grinned at the look of confusion on the tattooed face of the delivery man. He stared down at the shaft poking from his chest before crumpling to the ground. Loosening the string, the Slayer slung the bow across her body, picked up the quiver, and jumped off the roof to the tarmac.

The vampire hadn't recovered from his own surprise – the arrow had flown inches from his head on its way to the eventual target. His yellow eyes glared at the cocky brunette strutting his way. "You almost killed me," he growled.

"Yeah, so? One less vamp in the world," the Slayer mocked. "Get the keys to the cuffs."

Roughly searching the dead demon's pockets, the vampire looked for the requested item. "Nothing," he said, after several minutes.

Sighing impatiently, Faith reached for the knife sheathed under her jacket. The vampire smirked at the blade. "That won't cut through steel."

"No," the Slayer agreed. She let her lips lift in a cold smile. "But it will cut through bone."


	8. Chapter 8

Faith picked up the box; the demon's hand was still attached to the cuff dangling from the side. "Let's go," she snapped at the stunned vampire. When he just stared at her, unmoving, she asked "What? Don't tell me you've never seen blood before?"

The Slayer stalked to the limousine and shoved her package across the long back seat. Flicking an impatient glance at the driver, she climbed in and shut the door. The driver followed suit and they were soon underway. During the trip back to City Hall, Faith examined the outside of the box next to her. Although it appeared to be made of metal, it had a strange grained texture. Casually leaning back in the seat, the Slayer raised the privacy screen, shutting out the vampire's view.

Heart pounding, the brunette slowly opened the latch and raised the lid. Frowning, she leaned closer. The box was empty. _I come all the way out here, toast a demon, and for what? Some freakin' empty box!_ Irritated and confused, Faith almost missed the scratching sounds emanating from the container. Peering in again, her eyes widened and she slammed the lid. Even her enhanced reflexes were barely enough. The material of the lid chopped off the tips of the legs crawling out of the box.

With a shaking hand, the teen latched the box and brushed off the grisly remains of the limbs. _What the hell was that thing?_ She was pretty sure the creature had been a spider. But the Slayer had no idea why the Mayor would need a box full of them for his Ascension. Stuffing her unease deep down inside, she lowered the privacy screen. "We almost there?" she demanded.

"Yeah. Should be there is under ten. Why? You got a hot date?" the vampire sneered.

Meeting its yellow eyes in the rearview mirror, Faith licked her lips. "What if I do? Demon killing always makes me hot." If the demon had still been alive, the brunette knew he would have flushed and stammered. Instead, the vampire bared its fangs and growled. Closing her eyes and feigning boredom, the Slayer endured the remainder of the ride.

When the car finally stopped at the curb in front of City Hall, Faith waited until the driver opened her door. Climbing out of the vehicle, box held protectively against her chest, she glanced up and down the street. Something tickled…B. B was there, watching. The younger girl almost smiled. So, the Scoobies were still in the hunt. Ignoring her screaming senses, the Dark Slayer kept her face expressionless and walked up the stairs.

Now that it was after hours, vampires provided security at the front desk. Nodding to the pair lounging at the receptionist desk, Faith strode quickly down the hall. Unlike earlier, she didn't knock. Ramming the closed door with a booted foot, the Slayer stormed into the Mayoral office, box held aloft like the spoils of war.

"Hey ho! There it is!" The Mayor jumped from his seated position on his desk and moved to the box Faith had dropped onto the very end of the gleaming surface. His beaming smile dimmed a little as he fished an envelope out of his coat pocket. "Um, where's the courier?" he asked. "I was supposed to pay him."

Faith smirked. Plucking the envelope from the Mayor's hand, she replied, "I made him an offer he couldn't survive." For just a moment, the Slayer feared she had gone too far. Then the older man gave a bark of laughter.

"You are one heck of a girl, you know that?"

The brunette tried to look flattered. His rapidly changing moods threw her off balance and made her nervous. He either didn't notice her unease, or she'd managed to keep it hidden.

"I mean the initiative, the skill," he went on. Faith knew she should say something, but her mind was frozen.

Trying to fit back into her usual persona, she waved a hand. "Go on," she urged. She stood and moved to the chair in front of the desk. Leaning back, she propped her feet on the desk.

The Mayor had continued gushing praise during her change in location, but he stopped the second the shoe leather touch wood surface. "Hey, hey, hey," he chanted, looking at her expectantly.

Pulling her feet down and gesturing an apology, the Slayer focused back in on the Mayor's words. "If Buffy Summers walked in here and said she wanted to switch to our side, I'd say, no thanks, sister, I got all the Slayer one man could ever need."

Faith stiffened. _If Buffy ever said that, she'd be lying. No one would believe she'd ever work for you_._ Me, everybody expected me to be here._ The brunette sighed at the painful thought.

The Mayor noticed her changing mood. "What?" he questioned.

Straightening a little and banishing the thoughts about the blonde Slayer, Faith brushed off the question. "Nothing. Just thinking there was no way B'd ever say anything like that."

"You never know, it might happen," her Boss tried. Seeing her skeptical glance, he queried, "Are you still upset about that whole Angel-Buffy thing?" He shook his head. "She can have him. You deserve far better than that poor excuse for a creature of the night."

Wanting to get the Mayor off the subject of Buffy, Faith pushed for a reaction. While the older man talked, she moved to the box and began to undo the latch. Her movements were slow – she had no desire to release the creepy things inside. The Mayor didn't know that, and his reaction was swift and over the top. Diving across the desk, he laid his upper body across the lid. "Don't do that," he ordered.

Buffy hesitated outside the Mansion. She hadn't seen much of Angel since the night they'd tricked Faith. Still, he must be OK with things; he had helped cure her of the Aspect. The blonde squared her shoulders and knocked lightly on the frame of the French doors leading to the courtyard. "Angel?" she called.

Footfalls sounded inside. "Oh, hi, Buffy." He examined her closely. "Everything alright?"

"Um, yeah." The Slayer was nervous. "Giles and I came up with this plan. I need your help," she blurted out.

The centuries old vampire looked confused by her strange behavior. "Sure. Come in for a few minutes. I need to change if we're going out." He returned inside, and Buffy trailed along in his wake. "So, what's the plan?"

The blonde teen shook off her hesitancy. "We're going to do a little information gathering. Giles thought we might be able to find something at City Hall." She paused. "Maybe Faith will give us something we can use to defeat the Mayor."

Her words stunned the demon. "Really? I would have thought you'd given up on that. She wasn't in a very helpful mood the other night, and, after she discovered we'd tricked her, I wouldn't expect she'd want to help."

"Yeah. That's true." _God, can this conversation get any more stupid?_ Buffy changed the subject. "Thanks for helping with the demon last night. Thought sensing means much badness."

Angel reemerged from the sleeping alcove dressed all in black. _Poetic_, the Slayer thought, _but it makes his lack of color all too noticeable. He'd look better in lighter colors._ "Sure, Buffy." The tall vampire smiled. "I couldn't let you keep reading everyone's mind. You might have decided to kill Xander for all the thoughts he has about you."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah. That's the truth." An uncomfortable silence stretched between the couple. "So, you ready to rock and roll? Cause I'm thinking information on the Ascension is of the good."

"I'm ready." He looked at her intently. "Are you sure everything is OK?" he asked as they walked outside.

The blonde girl forced a tinkling laugh. "I'm fine."

Thirty minutes later, the two crouched behind the shrubs in front of City Hall. Nothing was happening. Buffy concentrated, searching for Faith. She got a faint echo of unease and adrenaline. Wherever her sister Slayer was, she wasn't inside the city building. "Well, this is a whole lot of boring," she whined. Sitting down on the damp grass, she rested against the vampire.

"What did you expect, Buffy? A big sign saying 'Ascension Halting Plans Here?'"

"Hey! That's not nice." This was so not going the way she'd imagined. The Slayer concentrated on her boyfriend, trying to find out what he was feeling. Nothing happened.

"Um, Angel?" she said slowly, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yes?" The vampire pushed her away a little so he could look in her face.

"I couldn't sense your thoughts last night. Um, I kinda missed the 411 on that." She took a deep breath. "Since we have some time to kill, could you bring me up to date?" _Please, please don't let him say he's immune to empathy, too. _

"Sure, Buffy. I'm surprised Willow or Giles didn't tell you." He brushed some hair out of her eyes, smiling tenderly. "It has to do with being dead."

"Um, OK," she replied without thinking.

Laughing, Angel jostled the small blonde. "Buffy, when a person dies, the soul departs. Once the soul is gone, there isn't anything for a telepath to read."

"But, you have a soul. And, does that mean no once can read your thoughts or your emotions?" The Slayer was cold, thinking about the implications.

"Well, I do have a soul. But that happened because of a curse. And, even with the soul, I'm still dead." He shrugged, unable to clearly explain the phenomena. "I guess it's like the mirror. The thoughts and emotions are there, they just don't create a reflection to be read.

"Oh," the blonde mumbled. _I so need to talk to Will. If I wasn't feeling Angel in the Mansion, I had to be feeling Faith. Oh my God, Faith is attracted to me!_

As she struggled with that concept, she felt the girl in question. The other Slayer was seriously freaked about something, and the emotions were stronger than before. She must be heading towards them. "Angel," Buffy said, "Faith's coming."

"What? How can you be sure?" He crept to the bushes and peered out. Not seeing anything, he turned back to his blonde companion. "Buffy, what's going on with you? You've been acting really strange all night. Are you sure that the Heart got rid of the Aspect?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh, yeah. It's gone. No more creepy thoughts of Mom and my Watcher doing the nasty on a police car." She shuddered. Hearing those thoughts probably left scars in her mind.

"Joyce and Giles?" Angel chuckled. He started to say something more when the sound of a car sent the both scrambling back to their vantage point.

A long black limo pulled up to the curb and a vampire in full 70s regalia hopped out. Glancing around, he walked to the back door and opened it for the passenger. Buffy was unsurprised to see Faith climb out of the car. The other Slayer held a large box against her chest and looked around her intently. Brown eyes paused fractionally as they wandered over the blonde Slayer's location. Buffy felt the younger girl's amusement and – happiness? – that she was there.

Faith didn't say anything to the limo driver. Clutching the box, she went inside. The vampire climbed into the car and Slayer and vampire watched him pull farther up the block and park.

"So, Angel, I wonder what's in the box?" Buffy asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy read from the large book in front of her. "The Box of Gavrok. It houses some great demonic energy or something which His Honor needs to chow down on come A Day." She glanced up as Willow and Giles came into the library. "Hey, guys. Any new plans now that we've actually got some information?" the Slayer asked.

"Perhaps," Giles answered. He glared at Wesley until the pompous young man cleared the books from the table. "These are maps of City Hall."

"Yeah," Willow chirped. "I found them in the water and power mainframe."

Smiling at her friend, Buffy pointed to a small room on the map. "The Box is being kept under guard in a small conference room on the top floor. Unfortunately, that's all the information I could get out of my informant before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to Mr. Pointy."

Straightening his tie and clearing his throat, Wesley said, "Well, now, here's what I…"

Interrupting the other man, Giles commented, "Perhaps you could enter through the skylight?" When Buffy nodded, he continued, "Take Angel with you, my dear."

Xander quietly joined in the planning. "There's a fire ladder over here, on this side of the building."

"Alright, then," Buffy declared. "Let's get the Box and we can all graduate without worrying about an Apocalypse."

"Well, I'm not sure just gaining possession of the Box will be enough," Giles cautioned.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. She grinned and nudged Buffy's shoulder. "We have to destroy it physically and ritually, with some down and dirty black magic."

"Now, hang on," Wesley interjected. "We don't know what such a ritual would require."

Giles smirked, taking a great deal of pleasure in over-ruling his replacement. "I think the Breath of the Entropics is standard for this sort of thing." He looked up from his book, and handed it to Xander. "Fairly simple recipe."

"I know," the young man responded with a sigh. "I'm ingredient getting guy." He headed for the exit.

"Hold it! Stop!" Wesley raced toward Xander, jumping in front of the boy. "I demand everyone stop this instant. I'm in charge here, and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyze the situation and devise a proper stratagem."

"Wes," Buffy commented, "hop on the train or get off the tracks."

The Englishman stared at her in astonishment. However, he pulled himself together. "The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the Box."

Xander, path still blocked by the Watcher, said, "You know, Buff, he's got a point."

"Wow. OK, Wes. We'll get it covered." The Slayer looked over her shoulder at Willow. "Sounds like a job for Wiccan Girl. What do you say, Will. Big time danger…"

The perky redhead smiled. "Hey, I eat danger for breakfast."

"Yet, oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods," Xander taunted before finally leaving the library.

"Let's get to work, then," Buffy ordered. The Scoobies filed out, leaving Wesley standing alone, clutching the maps of City Hall.

Faith stared at the Mayor in shock. "What the hell, Boss?"

"Now, Faith, I apologize if I startled you." He stood up and straightened his jacket. "But I really don't think it's a good idea to open that just now. It needs to wait until my Ascension."

"Sure, whatever you say." The Slayer backed off and sat down. She'd never really been curious about the whole Ascension deal, but those spiders and the Mayor's weird behavior had her wondering. "Hey, ya' know how you're always trying to get me to read and everything?"

"Yes? Found some books you want me to get you?" The Mayor smiled indulgently.

"Nah. Don't spend any money 'til I know if I'm gonna like it. I was just thinking you could recommend one of them books you got in here." Sweat ran down her back, and Faith hoped she could pull this off. "That way, I get to learn more about what's going on with you and maybe pick up some stuff to help with the Slaying."

Sandy eyebrows rose sharply. "Faith! That's wonderful." He moved from behind the desk, pulling the brunette up and into a hug. I knew you'd come around." Letting the stunned Slayer go, he bounded over to the wall, quickly opening the hidden compartment. "Now," he mumbled, rifling through the collection of tomes on the shelves, "what would be a really good introduction for my little girl?"

Faith rubbed sweating hands on the legs of her pants, grimacing at the way the moisture slicked the leather. All the intrigue of the past few days was making her edgy. Her right leg bounced up and down and her fingers drummed on the armrest.

"Ah, this one is perfect," the Mayor announced. "Here, Faith, you'll love this one."

Gently taking the old book from the Mayor, the brunette glanced at the cover. In spidery print, she read, Demonology: A Treatise of Magickal Creatures. "Thanks, Boss. Maybe I can learn something about the local demon population. Could come in handy."

"I'm so proud of you, Faith." The Slayer froze, an unknown feeling expanding inside her. No one had ever told her that. "It takes guts to try improving yourself." Closing the paneled wall, he crossed the room, sitting behind his desk. "Now, Faith, let's talk a little bit more about the next job I've got lined up for you."

Buffy glanced across the storage room at her best friend. Willow was staring furiously at the rows of herbs and potions, mumbling under her breath. "Hey, Will," the Slayer said.

At first, the young witch didn't hear her.

Buffy tried again. "Um, Will? Can we maybe talk about that empathy spell?"

Hands full of tiny bottles, the redhead turned to the blonde. "Sure, but I haven't been able to do any more research, you know."

"That's OK. I kinda did some of my own."

"Oh! You talked to Angel. What did he say?" Willow placed the fragile items in a carryall and picked up a couple of spell books, just in case.

Buffy twitched at that. _Gee, Will, nothing good for my nerves_. "I didn't really come out and ask him about the spell. It just sort of came up."

Something in the Slayer's voice told the witch this was big news. She stopped fussing with the supplies and dragged the shorter girl over to a couple of boxes. "OK, Buffy. That sounded way serious. So spill." Sensing some resistance, she frowned. "Better tell me now, Buff. Otherwise I'll have to use Resolve Face on you."

The blonde laughed at the threat. Holding her hands up in surrender, Buffy said, "OK, Will, you win. Keep the Resolve Face under control." Dropping her hands and getting serious, she continued, "I basically asked Angel to explain why I couldn't sense his thoughts last night. I got way more information than I wanted."

She looked at Willow. "The spell worked, Will. It just didn't work like we planned."

"How, exactly, did it work?" the young witch asked fearfully.

"According to Angel, vampires are immune to telepaths and empaths. Something to do with the soul departing after death." When her friend started to ask a question, Buffy shrugged and said, "Don't ask for more. I didn't really understand everything. There was a mirror and then something about no reflection…Anyway, the spell let me feel emotions; I just wasn't feeling Angel's."

Eyes wide, Willow whispered, "Buffy, the only other person in the room was Faith."

"Yep."

"Oh, my God, Buffy! You said…I mean, Faith was…" the witch blushed fiery red.

Her own face flushed pink at the memory of the other Slayer's desire during their night at the Mansion. "Exactly, Will. I'm feeling Faith's emotions, and she's got more than just a crush on me."

"Got another demon for me to kill, Boss? Cause I gotta say, this last one was a breeze," Faith admitted.

The smile twisting the older man's face sent chills through the Slayer. "No, Faith. I think it's time you stopped decimating the ranks of my future servants. I need you to take care of a human hindrance this time."

If the words hadn't sucked the energy from her limbs, Faith would have bolted. That wasn't an option, though. Heart pounding and bile dancing in her stomach, the Slayer put all of her skills to use keeping her face expressionless. "Somebody giving your grief, Boss?" Her voice came out almost normal, just a little quiver betrayed her unease.

Hazel eyes watched her reaction closely. "What's the matter? Long forgotten morality rearing its head?"

Dragging in a slow, deep breath, the brunette fought to remain calm. "Hey, it's all good." Loosening her death grip on the armrests, she leaned forward a little. "Let me know the when and the where. I'll make sure you got no problems left."

Slowly, the Mayor's smile grew more relaxed. "You know, Faith, when you first came to work for me, all the vampires told me it was just a ruse. They said you wanted to spy and you'd take my secrets back to your little friends." He leaned back in his chair. "I think you just proved them wrong."

"If you're questioning my loyalty, Boss," the brunette bluffed, "tell me who I gotta kill and I'll take care of it tonight. Can't stand the thought of you doubting me."

"Oh, it can wait a day or two. There's a professor at the University who may just have found a way to defeat me, even after the Ascension."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure, Boss. Whenever you need the job done, you let me know." Faith smirked. "So what kinda info can some old guy at the school know? I mean, B told me yesterday Wes and Giles don't have anything on the Ascension."

"They don't?" The Mayor smiled in pleasure. "I bet that's really getting to them. After all, my Ascension is just around the corner."

Shrugging, Faith said, "I hate to be giving you bad news, but Wes isn't the finest example of a Watcher on the planet." She sat up, "What's next?"

"I think we need to move my box to a more secure location," the older man replied. "Why don't you take it upstairs to that unused conference room?" He reached into his desk and pulled out a sealed bottle. "Once you have it in place, pour this in a circle around the box."

"Whatever." The Slayer stood up and grabbed the box. "I'll take my new book and read while I keep it safe."

Her words drew a fond laugh from the Mayor. "Faith, there's no call for you to be up so late. That's what all those vampires are for. Just have a couple of them guard the door. Why don't you head home and get some rest? It's been a busy few days for you."

"OK, Boss. I'll be on my way just as soon as this thing's upstairs." She left the office and strolled back to the main entrance.

"Hey, the Mayor needs a couple of your boys for guard duty," she announced to the skinny vampire behind the desk. The Slayer showed him the box. "Super important ingredients for the Ascension."

Glaring at her with yellow eyes, the demon didn't answer at first. "Just two?" it finally asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said. I'm taking this upstairs to the conference room."

The demon grunted. "I'll send a couple of the guys up in a few minutes, then. Think you can handle it all by yourself for that long?"

Giving the arrogant vampire her best come hither look. "Oh, I think I'll be OK. But, make sure I'm not alone too long. You never know what kind of bad things I could get up to." Laughing at the vamp's stunned look, she sauntered to the stairs. It was a long climb, and Faith used the time to rework her plan. No way was she killing another human. Once, even if it had been an accident, was too much. The Rogue Slayer knew she couldn't risk leaving, though, until she had more information on the Ascension.

Exiting the stairwell, she crossed the hallway and opened the conference room. This was the only entrance. She dropped the box on the gleaming table, poured the pale green powder around it, and turned to leave. _Fuck, the door ain't the only way in._ Faith looked up. There was a skylight in the ceiling. Remembering Buffy hiding in the bushes outside the building, the Slayer hoped the blonde had called in reinforcements. Short of knocking out the two vampire guards, and giving away her own plans, Faith had only one way to help the other Slayer. On her way out, she locked the door from the inside.

Buffy hopped out of Wesley's SUV and waited impatiently for Angel and Willow to join her. She wanted to get this over with so she could get home and think about the whole "feeling Faith" thing. Once the hacker and the vampire climbed out of the vehicle, Giles reminded them, "Now remember, if anything should go awry, Wesley and I will create a diversion."

The Slayer barely held back her snort of laughter. _Right, Giles. Like either one of you will notice something's wrong. You'll be too busy sipping tea and sharing stories of boarding school._

"Gotcha, Giles. Let's go, guys." She trotted toward the emergency ladder. Angel used his greater height to pull it down to street level. Willow climbed first, her progress slow and marked by frequent stops. As soon as she reached the top, Angel and Buffy followed. It was cold and windy on the roof. The three Scoobies huddled close together as they peered through the skylight into the conference room below. The box sat on a table directly beneath the glass.

Angel opened one of the glass panels and Buffy dragged a heavy magic book from Will's bag and handed it to the witch. She opened, and then held onto, a large decanter of powder.

"Thanks," the redhead mumbled, focused on the task at hand. Flipping through the book, the witch frowned in concentration. Holding the book in front of her, she took the glass container and began pouring the powder through the skylight onto the box. As the crystals fell, she chanted in Latin. Where the powder touched the box, blue and green lights flashed. The box appeared to be surrounded by a bubble. Finally, Willow reached the last of the powder. With a flourish of her hand, she finished the incantation. The shield around the box imploded soundlessly. "Oh, yeah, I'm bad," the redhead said triumphantly.

"Four stars, Will," Buffy agreed. "Now," she handed the bag back to her friend, "get gone." The redhead nodded and ran back to the ladder. Angel strapped the harness around the Slayer's waist and she clambered over the window ledge. The slow trip down was harrowing. The pulley apparatus squeaked every time she dropped lower, and Angel's grunts of effort weren't exactly good for her nerves. A few feet from the box, the blonde inverted herself and reached for her prize. As soon she lifted it from the table, an alarm sounded.

"Damn. Angel, it's time to go!" she shouted.

"The pulley's jammed," he called back, yanking impotently on the cable.

Seconds passed as Slayer and box dangled in mid-air. Buffy could hear guards trying to get into the room, but for some reason the door had been locked from the inside. They pounded and kicked at the heavy wooden door, but hadn't yet gotten in.

The blonde glanced up at Angel. Things didn't look too promising on the roof. The vampire must have had the same realization. He gave up on the equipment and leaped through the skylight, landing beside the Slayer just as the conference room door burst open. Two vampires in game face charged in. Since Buffy was still trapped in the harness, Angel grabbed the box and swung it at the guards. The Slayer used the extra time to unwrap the waist belt. Jumping from the table, she joined the fight. The two vampires were good, not the run of the mill kind the Slayer usually faced.

The fight destroyed a good portion of the furniture in the room before they were able to pin the guards to the floor with the heavy conference table. Sprinting from the room with the box clutched tightly to her chest, Buffy smiled. Things might not have gone according to plan, but they had the box. Once Willow did her ritual, the threat of the Ascension was over.

Faith hadn't left for her apartment after securing the box. Instead, she'd found an empty office and sat down to read. It wasn't a normal occupation for the self-styled Action Girl, but she desperately wanted to know more about the Ascension. Paging through the old, yellowed pages, the Slayer found little to help her. While it was interesting to learn that Polgara demons discharged wooden spikes from their hands, there was nothing that screamed "read me" to the bored teen. Deciding to call it a night, she stood. Leaving the office, she trudged wearily to a seldom used emergency exit. Stepping outside, she paused to take a breath of fresh air.

Behind her, an alarm sounded. The box! B must have found a way in. She glanced around. None of the Mayor's vampire guards were in the area. Smiling, Faith started to simply walk away. A noise from above, though, caught her attention. Closing her eyes in disbelief, the Rogue Slayer watched Willow climbing down a fire ladder. She'd never gotten along with the fiery redhead, but maybe she could let the witch know about the contents of the box.

Stepping into the shadows, she waited until the older girl was back on the ground before saying hoarsely, "Hey, Red. Nice night for stargazing. How was the view up there?"

She expected a shriek or the trademark babble. She wasn't expecting Willow to flick her right hand and mumble something. A spark of blue fire jumped from the girl's outstretched fingers. If Willow's aim had been better, or Faith's reflexes a hair slower, the brunette would have been more than singed around the edges. Luckily for her, the flame slammed harmlessly into the side of the building.

"Fuck, Willow. Just wanted to make sure you got out of here safely. Leave the hocus pocus for another time," she snarled. Her senses tingled. _Damn, a vamp_. "Red, this is real important. You gotta play along. One of the Mayor's boys is coming around the corner." She stepped closer to the confused redhead and pulled her knife. "I'll make sure no one hurts you, but I can't let the Mayor suspect I'm helping you out."

She grabbed the witch roughly, pressing the knife against her throat just as the vampire ran around the corner. "I've got this one. Take a look for the others. They were on the roof," the Slayer called out. In a softer voice, she explained to her captive. "I've got to take you to the Boss. Too many eyes here. Stay cool."

Dragging a reluctant Willow into the building, Faith took the elevator to the top floor. Exiting the car, the brunette could hear the Mayor shouting in the conference room about the missing box.

"Hey, Boss," she said huskily from the door. "The Scoobies may have your box, but looky what we got." She swung Willow in front of her. The Mayor's smile at her statement filled her with fear.

Buffy faced Giles and the gang. "How did you…how did this happen?" she demanded.

"We thought she stayed with you," Giles answered. He looked old, worn. The box sat unexamined on the library table. No one even glanced at it. They were too focused on their missing friend.

"They must have found her when she hit the ground," Angel said quietly. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"Sorry won't get Will back." She started pacing. "We have to go back for her."

"Buffy, I don't think that's prudent. The Mayor will surely expect us to come for her," Giles pointed out.

"I don't care," the Slayer exclaimed. "Giles, it's Willow."

"You're all missing the point." Wesley straightened his tie. "There is far more at stake than one girl's life." He held up a narrow hand to stop the protest. "We must destroy the box."

"No." Buffy was adamant. "The box is our bargaining chip. They won't kill Will as long as we have it."

Wesley's nasal voice rang through the room. "You're assuming they haven't already."

A shocked silence descended on the room. "I need a volunteer to hit Wesley," Xander said.

"Giles, you know I'm right about this," the young Watcher stated.

Angrily, Buffy took a step forward. "Wes, you want to duck and cover?"

The impeccably dressed man spun to face the Slayer. "Damn it. This box is the key to the Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our destroying it."

It was a point Buffy badly wanted to argue. But her conscience nagged at her. No matter how much she disliked the other man, he was right. Dropping her head, she turned away. Oz sat quietly in a chair, face expressionless. "Oz, I swear, no one's going to hurt her."

The young werewolf merely nodded.

In a voice barely above a whisper, the Slayer instructed. "Destroy the damned box. I'm going back to City Hall." She looked at Giles. "If I don't make it back, Faith is the new Slayer. You know what to do."

Lips pressed tightly together, the ex-Watcher nodded. "Indeed, my dear. Be careful."

No one noticed Oz get up during the tense exchange, but everyone looked at him in horror when the urn for the spell shattered against the wall.

"OK. New game plan," Buffy said into the silence. "We make a trade; the box for Willow. Giles, make the phone call."


	11. Chapter 11

"Faith, you always give me such amazing gifts," the Mayor beamed. "The little witch." He laughed. "Now, what shall we do with you?"

Trying to keep her voice level, the Slayer said, "I was thinking about that. See, I figure Buffy and the Super Friends will come running to save Red here. Maybe we should set a trap."

The older man hesitated. "Hmmm. You could be right. For now, though, put her in the storage room down the hall and post a guard."

"Got it, Boss." Faith pulled her captive back into the hall. Relaxing her grip while still forcing the redhead to go toward the storage room, the brunette whispered, "OK. We need to find a way to get you into the Mayor's office. I'm still working on a plan." She wrestled open the door to the small, cluttered room. "Stay put until I got something lined up." Not waiting for an answer, the brunette shoved Willow inside and closed and locked the door. Slowly, she returned to the Mayor's office.

"All locked up," she said cheerily. "Mind if I use your phone to call for a guard?" Faith walked into the room and leaned against the long desk.

The Mayor was deep in thought. He didn't respond verbally; he just waved a hand at the phone.

"Thanks." Dialing quickly, the Slayer made arrangements for a single guard to stand outside the room holding the young witch. After completing the call, Faith sat back and watched the older man. Tension tightened his jaw and his hazel eyes were cold. The brunette knew she needed to tread carefully.

"So, Boss, you just gonna let Red stew in the room?" Hoping the movement looked casual, she leaned back in the chair, fingers laced behind her head.

Focusing on the young girl, Wilkins tilted his head questioningly. "That's the plan. Why, Faith? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Maybe." Thoughts racing, the Slayer decided to go for broke. "What if we sent Red back to the gang with some information?"

"Like what?" She had his attention. The Mayor leaned across the desk.

_Fuck, give me a minute here._ The last details still weren't set in her mind. "Well, you and I both know B's gonna come for her. What if we arranged for her to 'escape' and get a look at some of those Books of Ascension you got tucked away." Seeing her employer frown, she rushed on, "Don't freak out or nothing. We'll make sure she don't see anything really useful."

"Hmmm. It's devious and a little risky." Faith held her breath. The Mayor gave a shout of laughter. "I love it. We'll send the irritating Slayer and her friends on a wild goose chase."

The set up was perfect. The vampire guard watching Willow understood the job, and Faith and the Mayor were baiting the trap. Smirking at the older man, the Slayer leaned against the closed door and listened intently. "OK, Boss. The vamp just went into the room." She paused and chuckled. "Seems Red's grown a pair since I've been gone. She just dusted your boy." Straightening, the brunette looked at Wilkins. "It's show time."

Opening the door to the office, Faith strode through. "You'd have to be brain damaged to come back here tonight," she tossed over her shoulder.

"You ever have a dog?" the Mayor asked in response.

"What?" Faith frowned. _Just follow the script, damn it. _

"I did," the older man said, closing his office door. "Rusty, an Irish Setter. Swell little pooch." He joined Faith as she meandered down the hallway, passing a hidden Willow. "A dog's friendship is stronger than reason; stronger than its sense of self preservation."

He would have continued his bizarre story, but the Slayer cut him off with a raised hand. "She's in the office."

"Magnificent." He smiled fully. "Well, done, Faith. You've really been an asset today."

Blushing at the praise, Faith said, "Thanks, Boss. You mean a lot to me."

Clapping her on the shoulder, the Mayor directed, "Now, go and make sure the little witch only finds what we want her to. She's had enough time to paw through my things."

"No problem. Give me about fifteen minutes to do my thing." She left the older man in the hallway, heading for the office and Willow.

She wanted to give the witch as much time as possible to find the information the Scoobies would need to defeat the Mayor, but the older man would get suspicious if she waited too long. Quietly entering the office, she walked up behind the redhead. "Well, look at the bookworm," she mocked.

"Faith!" Willow spun around.

"Take it easy, Red. The Mayor thinks we're setting you up with some bogus information. We've got about fifteen minutes to find the actual info on the Ascension." She sat down behind the stunned girl. "Hand me a book and let's hurry this up. I don't even want to think what the Boss would do to us if he found out I was double crossing him."

Faith took the book Willow gave her and flipped through it. "Gonna have to help me out, Red. What am I looking for?"

At first, the Slayer wasn't sure the Scooby was going to answer her. "We're looking for anything mentioning the Ascension." At Faith's incredulous look, Willow babbled, "Hey, we don't have any information at all. It's the best I got."

"Right." The brunette turned back to the book.

The sound of rapidly turning pages filled the room. "You know, Faith, it's too late."

"Hey, I thought you Scoobies were always filled with cheery thoughts and positive energy."

"No. It's too late to smile and say 'hey, guys, sorry. I chose the wrong side.' You can't just expect us to welcome you back."

The words hurt more than she imagined. Struggling to hide her pain, she said hoarsely, "Maybe it's time I just did the right thing."

Willow never looked up at her companion. "Wow. I guess that's admirable. But I'm wondering what you think you can get out of all this. You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice."

"And now I gotta live with it, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." The redhead had no idea how deeply she had driven a knife into the Slayer's heart. And Faith hoped she never figured it out. "Shut up and keep looking. We've got maybe six or seven minutes before the Boss comes back."

The next minutes passed too quickly as far as the brunette was concerned. While she wanted the witch out of her hair, they still hadn't found anything remotely useful. Then she spotted a passage in the book that detailed the events of the Mayor's Ascension. "Willow, here!" She didn't bother showing the redhead. Her Slayer hearing picked up the Mayor's footsteps in the hall. Ripping that page and another random page from the book, she shoved it back on the shelf and stood up. Glancing briefly at the extra page, she pushed it into a pocket.

"Hide this somewhere." She stuffed the page on the Ascension in the witch's hand. "It'll tell you everything you need about the Ascension." The witch opened her mouth to ask a question. "Look, the Mayor's on the way. Let me finish. Inside the box Buffy stole are some big ass spider things, and there's some professor at UCS the Boss is afraid of. I don't have a name. He knows how to stop the Mayor, even after he Ascends." She grabbed the older girl and dragged her into the middle of the room.

"Play along. No matter what." Faith could tell things were moving too fast for the witch. "Just do it, Willow, or we're both dead!"

The footsteps were getting closer. "Sorry for this, Red." The Slayer backhanded the other girl, and Willow tumbled to the floor. Not giving her a chance to say anything that might get them both into hot water, she reached down and hauled the redhead to her feet. "You're begging for some deep pain," she said in a loud voice.

Amazingly, Willow smiled. "I'm not afraid of you," she answered in a clear, ringing tone.

Keeping her own face expressionless, Faith pulled her knife from its sheath. The ornate double blade gleamed in the low lighting. "Let's see what we can do about that." Although the witch flinched a bit, she didn't back down. Moving closer, the brunette pressed the blade lightly against her companion's throat.

"Girls, I hope I don't have to separate you two," the Mayor said from the doorway. "Now, Faith, you can play with your new toy later. Something's come up."

This wasn't part of the plan. Tensing, Faith looked at the older man. "Everything, OK, Boss?"

"I just received a heck of an interesting phone call," he answered. "Faith, you know I don't like to repeat myself." The Mayor gestured to the knife. Quickly resheathing the weapon, the Slayer moved away from her captive.

"Sorry. So, about this phone call?"

"It seems you were right about Willow's importance, Faith." He smiled happily in her direction. "Buffy wants to give me back my box in exchange for her friend."

Standing in the school cafeteria, Buffy glanced around. Giles and Wesley stood woodenly in one corner while Oz and Xander made sure all but the main entrance was locked.

"The whole place is locked down, except for the front," Oz commented.

"Yeah," Xander joked. "It gives me that comforting trapped feeling."

Not bothering to look in their direction, Buffy said, "One way out means one way in. I want to see them coming."

As soon as the words left her mouth, all the lights went out. "I don't think they want to be seen, Buff," Xander quipped.

"That's OK." Angel smiled in the darkness. "I can see alright."

The doors to the cafeteria swung open. Richard Wilkins III strode in followed by Faith. The other Slayer held the captive witch at knifepoint against her chest. Like two gunfighters at high noon, Buffy and His Honor paced to a spot in the middle of the large room.

Grinning manically, the Mayor piped, "This is exciting, isn't it?"

The blonde Slayer took a minute to respond. A quick glance showed her friend in one piece with no obvious signs of abuse. Checking her new link with Faith, Buffy was surprised to feel anxiety surrounded by a surprisingly strong level of satisfaction.

"Let her go," the Slayer ground out.

"No." Buffy's eyebrows rose at the unexpected response. "Not until my box is in my hands." The laughter faded from the Mayor's face and voice. "So you're the little girl who's been causing me all this trouble.

"She's pretty, Angel," he directed to the tall vampire behind Buffy. "A little skinny. I just don't understand why it couldn't work out between you and my Faith. Guess you just have strange taste in women."

The feeling of revulsion Buffy had sensed the night in the Manor was back. Faith really didn't like the idea of a relationship with the vampire.

"Well," Angel replied, "I guess I just like 'em sane."

That hurt. Buffy flinched at the emotion pouring down the link. _I really need to find a way to block this out._

"Angel," Oz cautioned. The Dark Slayer had tightened her hold on his girlfriend.

"That's enough. We don't need to be talking about this." The blonde Slayer needed this to be over. "Make the trade."

Angel picked up the box and moved to Buffy's side. Faith dragged Willow forward. They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, the Rogue Slayer shoved the young witch into Buffy's arms and yanked the box from the vampire's grasp.

"Well, that went smoothly." The Mayor smiled genially at the assembled group. "Let's go, Faith. You've had a long day and I want you to rest up for the big job you've got coming up."

Faith followed the jubilant Mayor into City Hall. He hadn't said much on the drive back from Sunnydale High School, and the Slayer had been able to think about exactly what she'd done. Despite his evil nature, the older man in front of her had been a father figure. He took care of her; praised her; wanted what was best for her. She'd betrayed him, and provided his enemies with the information they needed to kill him.

Sunk in her own depressing thoughts, she didn't at first notice the Mayor had disappeared from his office. _Huh, wonder where he went off to? Must not be planning on being gone long, though. Left that creepy box in here._ Restless, Faith walked over to peer at the framed photos on the wall. Smiling images of Richard Wilkins III and his family stared back at her. Feeling the weight of her earlier actions dragging at her shoulders, the Slayer forced herself to stand up tall.

She decided to get a drink from the small fridge behind the desk, but stopped in the middle of the room. Her Slayer senses screamed. _Fuck,_ she thought, _there must be, like, twenty vamps out there._ Fighting the urge to hit the hallway and Slay the horde, she grabbed the soda and perched on the edge of the desk. Her boss re-entered the room.

"You got anything else for me tonight, Boss?" she asked.

The older man was quiet as he approached her. "Well, Faith, I had planned on sending you home to get some rest. But, let's watch a little movie first."

The Slayer raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You wanna have Movie and Popcorn Night?"

"Not exactly. This is just a short clip. I think you'll find it interesting, though." He opened up a large armoire, revealing a TV set and VCR hookup. Shoving in an unmarked tape and flicking on the television, the Mayor turned to Faith. "After Alan rifled my files and discovered my Ascension plans, I decided to beef up security."

The brunette nodded absently, her attention on the screen. The picture was black and white and a little grainy, but the image looked a lot like the Mayor's office.

"The first thing I did was add more vampires to the after hours force." He crossed his arms and stood next to Faith. "Then I had a set of cameras and microphones installed in my office."


	12. Chapter 12

Faith heard the Mayor's words through a roaring in her ears. On the TV screen, an image of her and Willow looking through the Books played on. Swallowing hard, the brunette tried to convince herself this would all work out.

"Hey, Boss, you don't really think I helped her out? Come on, it was all part of the plan." Her voice wavered at the end.

Pursing his lips, Richard Wilkins III moved his gaze from the screen to the Slayer. "I said exactly that to the Chief of Security. Unfortunately, he let me listen to your conversation." He didn't wait for the young girl to make excuses. "Boys!"

The door slammed open and vampires poured into the room. A sad look on his face, the older man moved away from Faith. "Kill her."

The Slayer thanked whatever deity or power was watching out for her. The office only had one entrance. The horde of vampires didn't have enough room to spread out and she started working on the Mayor's henchmen in groups of two or three. Grabbing a chair, Faith wrenched off a couple of the legs. They were dull, but with enough force worked well as stakes. The brunette teen jammed one leg into the chest of a tall, thin vampire. Even before he'd turned to dust, she was moving.

Tossing another demon into a group hovering in the background, she tried to clear a path to the door. It was a mistake. As long as the Mayor's desk had been at her back, the vamps had trouble surrounding her. Once she committed to running, though, the remaining demons encircled her. Cursing, the Slayer threw both her stakes into the crowd, dusting two more. It helped – but not enough. Faith drew her knife and crouched low, waiting for the attack.

Two more vamps rushed her from the front. One got in a lucky punch, knocking the girl back into the arms of another. The knife dropped to the floor. Pushing off with both feet, Faith flipped backwards over the demon who'd been holding her arms. She landed near the wall, but had no weapon to use. Ducking blows and kicks and dodging the various lunges, the Slayer headed for the window. It was a long way down, but it offered a slight chance of survival. Diving head first, Faith crossed her arms over her head. Glass sprayed around her.

The Dark Slayer hit the ground and tried to roll with the impact. Pain ran up both legs, and the brunette struggled to stand. Damaged legs or not, staying meant certain death. Limping heavily, Faith headed for the first safe place that came to mind.

Buffy watched her friend animatedly retell her adventures in City Hall. "A-and then Faith came in and said the Mayor wanted me to bring back bogus information, but she was going to help me find the real stuff."

Leaning forward, Buffy pressed, "Did she? Help, I mean."

"Yeah. She sat down next to me and started looking through the Books. I didn't believe her though, and I was all: 'You can't just expect us to take you back.'" She nodded in apparent satisfaction.

"As fascinating as all of this is," Giles cut in, "could we just get back to the point? You actually had your hands on the Books of Ascension?" He waved his glasses around in agitation.

The redhead grinned and chewed on her gum before answering. "Volumes One through Five," she confirmed.

"Is there anything that you can remember about them that could be of use to us? Anything at all?" the older Englishman pleaded.

"Well," the young witch started, "we were in a hurry. Faith kept freaking out about the Mayor coming back. But she claimed to find a page that had all the details of the Ascension."

"Really?" The Watcher's eyes lit up.

Willow frowned. "I didn't get a chance to look at it, though."

It was painful to see the hope disappear from the older man's expression.

Taking pity on the obviously overwrought man, the red head flashed a quirky smile. She pulled a crumpled page from the pocket of her dress and thrust it at Giles. "See what you can make of this?" Giles nearly laughed in relief and turned toward his office. "Hey, Giles?" Willow sounded more like her old self: hesitant and unsure.

"Yes, my dear?" He gave her a fatherly smile.

"Faith told me some other stuff, too. It didn't make sense, but it might be important." Willow frowned. "She was big time worried when she told me."

The ex-Watcher sat down in one of the chairs. "Was it about the Ascension?"

"Yeah, but not book stuff." She thought for a moment. "She said the Box of Gavrok had creepy spider things in it, and the Mayor wanted some professor from UCS killed. He had information on how to beat the Mayor, even if he completed the Ascension."

Wesley wandered over from his location by the stacks. "Spiders, you say?" He rubbed his chin. "The Ritual of Invulnerabilis mentions eating spiders to imbue the caster with healing ability."

"So, Wes, the night wasn't a total loss." Buffy couldn't resist the verbal jab. "We've got a diagram of the Ascension and we know what His Honor is using the Box for." She grabbed Willow's hand. "We did alright."

"Alright?" the young Watcher echoed. "You can't be serious. We _might_ have information about the Ascension. Faith may have been laying a trap for us, sending us off in the wrong direction." He glared at the two girls before stalking off.

The three Scoobies sat quietly for a minute. "Oh, bloody hell," Giles finally muttered. He'd been reading the page Willow had given him.

"What's wrong?" Buffy wasn't sure she could take any more bad news.

"Since the Mayor still has the Box, we can't halt his Ascension. He'll be able to complete the invulnerability ritual." He rubbed his eyes.

"So that's it?" the Slayer asked.

Giles looked shocked at the question. "Of course not, Buffy. I dare say Faith went to considerable trouble and put herself in great danger to give us this information. We simply need to discover how to use it."

"Does anybody else think we've read every single book in this library these past few weeks?" The Slayer hopped off the counter. "I'll call the guys, let them know another research party is in progress." She reached for the phone and then gasped.

"Buffy?" Willow could see lines of strain bracketing her friend's mouth.

"It's Faith. She's hurt." The blonde moaned. "Giles, we have to help her. She's so scared."

Her ex-Watcher rushed to the counter. "Can you tell where she is?"

"No." Buffy shook her head. "All I get are her emotions." Tears ran down her cheeks and she breathed in hoarse sobs.

"It must have just happened," Willow commented. "You weren't getting her emotions until a minute ago. The Mayor would have taken the Box back to City Hall. We need to search that area. Even a Slayer can't run too far when they're hurt."

Visibly shaking, the blonde straightened. "Right. I'll call Oz and Xander. They can meet us there." She picked up the phone. "Giles, bring the car around. We'll be outside in a few minutes."

Faith pressed into the doorway, panting. The Slayer had managed to avoid the Mayor's goons, but the effort had drained her. She'd planned to head for Buffy's house, hoping the other Slayer or Mrs. S would help her out. But the brunette wasn't sure she could make the trip, now. It was taking all her strength just to stand. Extending her senses, Faith felt the thrum of vampires nearby. _Fuck, how did they get so close?_

Straightening, she limped down the alley. She'd moved too slowly. A vampire blocked her path, smirking at the obviously wounded girl. "Going somewhere, Slayer?"

"Thought it looked like a nice night for a walk," Faith shot back. She was unarmed, alone. She glanced around. The alley was devoid of anything useful. "You wanna join me? We could head toward the cemetery. I hear it's pretty this time of night."

The vamp shifted into game face. "Enough small talk," he lisped. "It's time for you to die." He rushed at the shorter girl.

Waiting until the last moment, Faith dodged. Her ankle buckled, but she avoided the demon's grasp. She turned to face the vampire, knowing it was too late to run. "Looks like it's just you and me. Don't like your chances," the Slayer bluffed.

Growling, the big demon took a step toward her and swung. Ducking, Faith returned the blow, catching the vampire in the stomach. He grunted, but didn't go down. Cursing, she tried a kick, but her anchoring leg couldn't take the additional weight. She fell and her opponent took advantage of her weakness. Lashing out with a booted foot, he made solid contact with her head. Faith curled into a ball, struggling to stay conscious. Her vision greyed around the edges. She had to get up. If she went down now, it was all over. Palms flat on the pavement, the Slayer pushed, trying to get up. Her arms gave out before she was more than a few inches off the ground. Closing her eyes, she waited for the end.

"Hurry, Giles!" Buffy snapped at the older man. "Doesn't this rattle trap go more than twenty?"

Concentrating on the road, the older man spared a glance for the anxious teen. "Indeed, Buffy. However, we aren't sure where we are going. Should I rocket down the street and perhaps pass Faith up?"

Willow jumped in before the blonde could say anything else. "Hey, guys. Let's use our heads, OK?" Two sets of eyes glared at her in the rearview mirror. "Ummm, if the Mayor's vamps are after Faith, then Buffy should be able to sense them. Won't they be all gathered in the same place or something?"

Her rapid-fire delivery was rewarded with a beaming smile. "Way to go, Will. You're right. Pull over, Giles. I need to be stationary to do this." Smirking, she couldn't resist adding, "Of course, we're barely moving now. It might work right here."

The car nosed up to the curb and stopped. Holding up a hand to ward off any chatter, Buffy reached out with her Slayer senses. For the first minute, it appeared the action wouldn't work. However, as she regained a bit of inner calm, the Slayer could feel the vampires clustered near the Sunnydale theatre. "The theatre, Giles." The exploration with her senses heightened her awareness of the other girl's emotions. The pain was overwhelming and fear mixed with the brunette's despair. Faith was giving up.

Having a location, Giles pushed the Citroen to its limits. They careened through Sunnydale, ignoring traffic signals and the occasional car. Screeching to a stop in front of the deserted movie theatre, the three Scoobies jumped out of the car. Buffy hesitated, making sure they had the correct direction. "This way." She took off, leaving Giles and Willow to follow. Sprinting down the block, the blonde counted a dozen demons in the area. They'd have to be careful.

Following the trail of emotions, Buffy ran for the alley near the end of the block. Rounding the corner, she saw a vampire repeatedly kicking a body on the ground. Rage surged through the Slayer and she grabbed the vampire and slammed it into the nearby wall. Letting emotion control her, the blonde continued to pound the vamp into the bricks, not caring that he was unmoving in her grasp. Giles and Willow ran up as the angry blonde finally stopped. Dropping the bleeding and battered vamp to the ground, she turned to her backup.

"Go back for the car. I'm going to carry her and meet you halfway." Not waiting to see if they followed orders, Buffy knelt next to the taller brunette. Faith barely seemed to breathe and blood matted her hair and trickled from her nose. Carefully, the Slayer slipped her arms under the injured girl and lifted. The disparity in their heights made the job awkward, but Buffy cradled her former enemy against her chest and paced slowly down the alley. With the close contact, the blonde was inundated with Faith's emotions. Bowing her head at the lingering fear and throbbing pain, she pressed her lips to the brunette head. "I've got you, Faith. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

It took far too long for Buffy to meet up with Giles and Willow. Faith never stirred. As the Citroen jerked to a stop in front of her, the blonde carefully settled her bundle across the back seat. Scrambling into the crowded front seat with Willow, Buffy kept her gaze locked onto the unconscious girl behind her.

"Head for the Mansion, Giles," she ordered.

"I'm afraid her injuries might be too severe for that." The older man took a corner too sharply, and Faith moaned as she rolled across the seat.

The blonde waited until the injured girl quieted before replying. "No, Giles. We won't be able to keep her safe at the hospital. If we can get her to Angel's, the Mayor will have a bit more trouble getting to her. Angel can guard her at night. One of us can take the day shift."

Always the student, Willow piped up, "What about school?"

"Will, we have three days til we graduate. I don't think they'll fail us if we miss some classes." Buffy glanced back at Faith again. She was still out. Reaching down the link, the Slayer flinched. Lots of pain there. Frowning, Buffy considered the emotion. She didn't think all of the pain came from the other girl's injuries.

A few more minutes passed before they wheeled up to the large Mansion that Angel called home. "Will, see if Angel's in. I could use his help with Faith." They climbed out of the small car and Buffy kept her senses fully extended. Only one vampire popped on the radar. Good. She didn't think the Mayor would expect them to bring the brunette here. "Giles, I'm going to stay here tonight. Can you let Mom know what happened? I'll be by there in the morning to get ready for school."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Giles' cultured voice asked. "You seem certain that Faith is back on our side, but perhaps she is working both sides of the fence."

"We've been over this before." Buffy was impatient. "In fact, you were the one who suggested I go to Faith to get information on the Box." She glared at her former Watcher. "Why can't you trust me? She's on our side. Hell, look at her, Giles! The Mayor sent his vamps after her because she helped Will."

Giles looked down. "Yes. It does seem the logical explanation. Faith has fooled us before, though." He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a rag he pulled from his pocket. "I will stop at your house and speak with Joyce."

"Good." Buffy felt Angel approaching. "OK, Giles. Help me get her out of the car. Angel's on his way." Pushing and pulling at the brunette, they managed to get her out of the vehicle and leaning against the shorter Slayer.

"Buffy, Giles, what happened?" the tall vampire asked. He moved to pick up the injured Slayer.

"I'll explain," Buffy said. "Giles, go ahead and take Will home and talk to Mom. I'll meet you in the library before school tomorrow. We can work on a schedule for guard duty and do that research we didn't get to tonight."

"If you want, I can take the shift tomorrow," Willow offered hesitantly. "If you can get me some of the stuff on the Ascension, I'll just sit with Faith and research."

Smiling in relief, Buffy grabbed the taller girl in a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pulled away. "Great. Let's get her settled in for the night, Angel."

The vampire retreated to the courtyard entrance of his home. "Thanks again, guys. I'll see you in the morning." Buffy trotted after her boyfriend.

Faith bit back a groan and opened her eyes. Dim light stabbed at her and she dropped her lids. Peering between her lashes, the brunette Slayer saw a tangled mop of blonde resting next to her hip. Carefully, she levered herself up until she leaned against the wall behind her head. _Angel's_, she thought to herself. Then the person sitting beside her must be…"B?"

The blonde head snapped up and tired hazel eyes blinked sleepily. "Faith?" More life lit the eyes. "Faith!" Buffy smiled and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"B, how the hell did I get here?" Faith tried to keep the panic from her voice.

Buffy felt the panic and hurried to reassure her companion. "We found you in the alley behind the movie theatre. Some vamp was kicking the snot out of you." For some reason, the blonde Slayer didn't want the other girl to know about the connection between them.

"Yeah. He got the drop on me." Faith looked away from Buffy. _Fuck. What do I do now? They have to know I ain't working for the Mayor anymore._ Bitterness followed that thought. She had nowhere to go now. She'd betrayed the Scoobies and her Boss. She didn't belong in Sunnydale.

"The Mayor wasn't real happy with you helping Will, was he?" Buffy questioned gently.

Instead of answering, Faith drew back, refusing to meet the probing hazel eyes.

"Hey, come on." The blonde gently shook the hand she held. "You saved her and you got us some information."

"Yeah, well, as Red pointed out, it's too late." Faith pulled her hand away.

Buffy looked closely at the other girl. This was the longest conversation they'd ever had. Well, the longest talk that hadn't revolved around Slaying or guys. "Too late for what?"

The blonde Slayer felt the reluctance in Faith's next action. Brown eyes left off staring at the blanket and locked with hers. "Too late to be a Scooby."

She had to tread carefully. Buffy instinctively knew the other girl wasn't ready for complete forgiveness. The brunette ached with guilt. "Faith…It won't be easy." She paused, hunting for words. "I don't know how quickly the gang will be to forgive and forget. But, Will offered to come and be with you during the day tomorrow." She smiled. "And you know how much she hates to miss class."

It was the right thing to say. The scared brown eyes warmed with laughter. "Fuck, yeah. Red's kinda weird that way."

Buffy leaned back and stretched. "You feeling OK? I think you took a pretty good shot to the head."

"Doing OK, B. Bit fuzzy around the edges, but Slayer healing's on the job." The younger girl fell silent, staring moodily into space.

The older Slayer propped her chin on her hands next to Faith's legs. She wanted to know what the other girl was feeling, but it didn't seem fair to keep using the link. Yawning, Buffy looked up. "Hey, you need anything? I'm a bit hungry and can grab something for you while I'm up."

"Nah. I'm good." She was lying, and Buffy knew it. The blonde waited a long minute, but the other girl stayed silent.

"I'll be back in a few. Just call out if you need me."

"Sure." Faith seemed to pull in on herself.

Sighing, Buffy wandered off in search of a late night snack. The blonde kept a light touch on her link with the injured Slayer. Not enough to pry, but she wanted to know if Faith bolted while she was gone. Angel's kitchen was a massive space that rang with emptiness. The only part of the area in working order contained a refrigerator, a microwave, and a hot plate. The hot plate was Buffy's. Yanking open the door, Buffy peered at the various containers of blood, looking for real food. Only old take out and a bag of brown lettuce met her requirements.

She stepped back and closed the door. She 'looked' for Angel with her Slayer senses. Her boyfriend was out in the courtyard. _Brooding, I'm sure_ she commented to herself. She followed his aura and found him, as expected, leaning against the courtyard wall, staring moodily at the moon. "Anything new up there?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "Just the usual. How's Faith?" He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning back against his muscled frame, the Slayer thought about the events of the past few days.

"She's coping, not well, I might add. Will said a few things at City Hall and she's depressed."

"I can talk to her if you want." His cool breath caresses Buffy's cheek and she shivered. "We were connecting before Wes showed up that night."

Without thinking about the strength of her reaction, the Slayer said, "No! I don't think Faith is really up to any heart to hearts right now," she explained, moderating her tone. She pulled out of the embrace and wandered back into the barren courtyard. "She's fragile, Angel. I don't think she can take much more."

"She made her choices, Buffy; now she has to learn to live with the consequences." Angel's offhand comment irritated the blonde.

She whirled around and glared at the demon. "Oh, for God's sake, Angel, stop with the moralistic crap. So she made some bad choices. She nearly got killed trying to make up for it. You all need to cut her some slack."

Angel stared at her without speaking. Finally, he straightened to his full height. "Buffy, you can't treat this like she just hurt your feelings or ruined your favorite blouse. She went, all on her own, to the Mayor. She chose to align herself with evil."

"We sent her there, Angel. After Finch died, we all stopped trying to help. All we did was say crap like: 'It will be OK' or 'Let's talk about it.' We never really helped her deal." Buffy paced the courtyard. "Why didn't we ever tell Wes to fuck off? Or have Willow get rid of the evidence?"

Shocked at her vehement defense of the brunette Slayer, the vampire backed off. "Maybe I should take off for a bit, do a sweep of the cemeteries." Pressing a perfunctory kiss on her cheek, he stalked away from the Mansion.

Buffy stood in the courtyard, staring after the departing vampire. Deep inside, she knew he had a valid point, but she needed to protect the younger Slayer. The emotions that bled through their link broke her heart. She shook her head at all the heavy thinking, and returned to the kitchen.

Despite Faith's refusal, the blonde knew the other girl had to be starving. She may have lost the fight in the alley, but the adrenaline from the fight probably had her hungry for any kind of food. Ignoring the empty fridge, she pawed through a couple of cabinets and found some bags of microwaveable popcorn. Praying she didn't blow the bags up with her limited culinary skills, she tossed them into the microwave and waited.

For once, her prayers were answered. Carrying the non-smoking bags carefully into the main room, Buffy hoped Faith would be cooperative. Force feeding another Slayer didn't sound like great entertainment. "Found some popcorn. There's enough for two," she announced cheerily.

She was sure Faith would make a snide comment, but her stomach growled, halting the refusal. Smirking, the blonde opened one of the bags and dropped it in the brunette's lap. "Eat up. I think I even managed to get it cooked right."

"Thanks, B." The words tumbled out, barely audible.

Before Buffy could answer, a new voice rang out. "Hello, girls. I thought I'd stop in to see how the patient is doing."


	14. Chapter 14

Munching on a handful of popcorn, Buffy turned to see her mother standing behind her. "Hey, Mom," she mumbled indistinctly around her mouthful.

"Good to see you listened to all those lessons in manners I taught," Joyce said, raising an eyebrow. Buffy just grinned and kept chewing. "Hello, Faith," the older Summers greeted the silent and withdrawn brunette. "How are you feeling?" She moved past her daughter and perched on the edge of the bed.

Faith picked at the blanket covering her legs before answering. "Doing OK, Mrs. S." Both blondes looked disbelieving. "Ah, yeah, well, maybe a little less than OK, but I'll be fine."

A warm chuckle brought the Dark Slayer's head up. "Buffy, why don't you go look for Angel? I want to talk with Faith alone for a minute."

"Mom-"

"Mrs. S-"

"Really, girls, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Now," she leveled 'Mom Face' at the blonde standing protectively near the brunette, "go." She pointed at the French doors to the terrace. "I want to talk with you, too, young lady. So make sure you don't get lost on patrol with Angel."

This time, Faith laughed. "Yeah, B, don't get lost out their looking for Soul Boy." She grinned at the discomfited older Slayer, her dimples peeking out.

Buffy felt her unaccustomed happiness and relaxed enough to smile back. "I promise, Faith." The words seemed far too serious for the situation, but Buffy wanted to make sure her sister Slayer understood she meant them. "I'll be back soon."

"OK, B." The smile dimmed, and Buffy felt the other girl slipping back into depression. She hesitated, but left at the glare she received from her mother. Strained silence filled the cavernous room once the Slayer disappeared.

Joyce hesitated, seeing the defensive posture and lowered eyes. "Faith-" The brunette flinched at the sound of her name. It pushed her into Mom mode. Sliding across the bed, she pulled the reluctant girl into her arms. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm not here to yell at you or hurt you." Faith was rigid in her arms, but Joyce didn't let go. She held on tightly until her daughter's fellow Slayer began to relax.

"Buffy talked to me about Deputy Mayor Finch the other night."

_Fuck. Please, please don't make me talk about that, _Faith begged the older woman silently.

"I wish she'd told me sooner, Faith. I think we could have helped you deal with everything." Joyce sighed, and squeezed the brunette tighter. "Sometimes, I think my daughter and her Watcher are two of the dumbest people on the planet."

The unexpected comment drew a snort from Faith. She'd never expected Buffy's mom to be so down to earth. "Hey, I wasn't joking," Mrs. Summers commented. "Mr. Giles spends all of his time looking up demons, and my daughter, well, I love her. But she can be a little dense sometimes."

"It wasn't all their fault, Mrs. S." Despite the sick feeling in her stomach, Faith couldn't stay silent. "I wasn't much for admitting I'd screwed up. They tried to help until I spit on them once too often."

"So you admit you were part of the problem?" Joyce pressed.

Faith's jaw clenched, and her next words were forced out between her teeth, "Fuck, yeah."

"I'll ignore the language this time, young lady." A blush climbed up the young girl's face at the warning tone.

"Sorry, Mrs. S."

The elder Summers dropped her arms and simply sat next to the younger girl. "Rupert told me how you risked your life to get them information on the Mayor and the Ascension." A tear trickled down Faith's cheek. "I know that had to be hard for you. Thank you."

"Why would you ever thank me?" The words burst from Faith. "I'm the reason the Mayor even has a shot at his Ascension. I killed a demon so he could get the Box. I had a chance to destroy it, and I didn't take it." She dragged herself out of the bed, wandering slowly over to the courtyard doors.

Joyce watched the tormented girl. "True. All of it." The tears fell faster. "You did all of those things. You _chose_ to do them."

The dark-haired Slayer put her hands on the door handles, the urge to run pushing at her. Mrs. Summers was hammering at her fragile defenses. Before she could flee, however, the next round of questions arrived.

"Would you make the same choices again? If you and Buffy were in the alley with Finch, would you still make the same decisions?"

The concept brought Faith up short. She spun around, staring at Buffy's mother. Finally, she returned to the bed and sat down. Faith showed surprising maturity when she asked, "Does it really matter? I can't change that night, or any of the stuff I've done since then."

Joyce nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." She met the brown eyes calmly. "The gang is researching the information you got them. If they find what they need, will you help them defeat the Mayor?"

The brunette Slayer was sure her heart would stop as pain ripped through her. "I-I don't-"

The younger girl's obvious grief stopped the inquisition. "Shhh, Faith. Don't answer." She drew the brunette back into her arms, feeling tears dampen her shirt where the brunette head rested.

"It hurts so much," the broken girl whispered. "He was like my father – the father I always wanted. He loved me. I know he did."

Buffy watched her mother rock a sobbing Faith. The other Slayer's pain had drawn her back to the Mansion at a dead sprint. She'd been talking with Angel when the emotional pull came. The confused vampire now stood at her back, also watching the touching scene. Motioning silently for him to follow, the blonde Slayer backed out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Buffy, what the hell is going on?" he demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

Hopping up to sit on the counter, the blonde regarded her vampire boyfriend. He looked irritated and confused. She decided to tell him part of the truth. "I noticed when I had the Aspect that I could also pick up emotions. The first time, I felt Faith's in her apartment. She was on the fence about being with the Mayor. It's why you and I were outside City Hall last night. Giles thought I should talk to her about rejoining the Scoobies."

"So that's why you kept asking me all those questions." He smiled a little, and Buffy glimpsed just a hint of smugness in his smile.

Tamping down on an angry response, the Slayer nodded. "Yeah. I didn't realize you were immune to the talent." She moved on, away from the empathy. "She really put herself out there for us. I'm worried she might do something stupid."

Black eyes regarded her seriously. "You're sure she isn't just playing both sides like the last time?" Angel remembered when the other Slayer had come to him, covered in blood, begging for his help.

"I'm very sure." Buffy knew just how much Faith wanted to be a part of the gang, and how much the younger girl was hurting right now. "It's going to take a lot of work for her to forgive herself."

The ancient vampire moved to stand between her knees. "You've really changed your tune. Just a few days ago, you wanted to kill her." He ran cold fingers down her face, caressing her lips. Maybe it was the exhaustion weighing her down, or the memory of Faith's reaction to the tall vampire, but Buffy shuddered at the touch.

Trying to smile, the Slayer moved away and got off the counter. "Yeah. It's weird. Everything changed when I could feel her emotions. She'd say the most incredibly horrible things, but underneath…" Buffy frowned. "I just can't think of her like I used to. She's vulnerable right now, Angel. I have to protect her."

"Buffy, she's a Slayer. An evil, manipulative Slayer," the vampire exploded. "Even if she's ready to try redemption, you have to be careful. She could backslide at any moment." He tried to explain how the process worked. "It isn't an easy path she's chosen, Buffy. Most people, most humans, don't make it."

It was a sobering message. The vampire rarely talked openly about his struggle to atone for his demon. "What can I do to help her?"

"Honestly? I don't really know." He thought for a minute. "When she was here the first time, before Wes showed up, she told me she had nightmares. That's a good place to start."

The blonde nodded. She hoped the younger girl would eventually trust her enough to talk about those night terrors. She felt along the link. It had been quiet for a while, and she discovered Faith was asleep. "I'm going to go talk with Mom. You should probably get some rest while I'm at school. Gonna be a long couple of days with a lot of research and guard duty."

She walked slowly into the main room of the Mansion's first floor. Joyce sat with a sleeping brunette cradled gently in her arms. The Slayer felt tears behind her eyes. The other girl desperately needed a parent's love, and her mom was the best, despite their differences of opinion. The older Summers looked up and smiled at her daughter. Gently slipping away from Faith, she walked quietly toward the other blonde.

"I don't want to leave her alone, but I'd like to talk," Joyce began.

Nervous at the serious look on her mom's face, Buffy agreed. "OK. We can step out on the terrace. We can keep an eye on her through the doors, and if she wakes up, she'll be able to see us."

"Good thinking." Joyce put an arm around the Slayer and they moved in silence outside. The sun was just beginning to slip above the horizon, and the sky was an eerie gray. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms to get warm, Mrs. Summers leaned against a stone column. The location let her watch the sleeping girl inside and enjoy the beauty of the coming day. "Buffy, I want to talk to you about Angel."

Suddenly wishing she was with Giles reading dusty books, Buffy wiped damp palms on her jeans. "OK."

"I'm worried about you two." Joyce looked intently at her daughter. The teen looked stunned, at both the topic and the adult way her mother was treating her. "I don't really have to tell you that you and Angel are from different worlds."

"No, Mom," the younger blonde agreed. "Strangely enough, that point's been made pretty often lately." The Slayer leaned against the cold stone wall, and waited for the rest.

"Honey, I'm not saying this to hurt either one of you. I just want you to think about what's been going on." Checking to make sure Faith was still in bed, Joyce pulled her daughter into her arms. "You know, when I decided it was time to have this conversation, I intended to have it with Angel." Buffy stiffened.

"Then why didn't you?"

Resting her chin on Buffy's head, Joyce thought about that question. "I think I realized when you had the Aspect, that I couldn't keep treating you like a little girl." She laughed uneasily. "You are, and always will be, my baby. But you are also the Slayer. You've had to deal with a lot; grow up fast. I want you to know I respect you, and I think you're capable of discussing this in a mature fashion."

The Slayer pulled out of the hug. "Wow." When Joyce waited for more, Buffy shrugged. "I was going for something more detailed, but, well, wow seems to cover it."

"Are you ready to talk frankly about Angel?"

"I think so, Mom. And, to be honest, I've been giving the topic a lot of thought lately." Buffy pulled her jacket closed in front and regarded the older Summers quietly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Despite what I just said about your maturity, I don't want you to lose out on the rest of your childhood, Buffy. I'm worried about what the continued stress and world-saving will do. You're still just a girl."

Buffy sensed a theme. "And Angel's old enough to be my grandfather – a couple times over."

"I've been thinking about this a lot, dear," Joyce continued. "When I thought you might leave Sunnydale, it wasn't so bad. But," she held up a hand to stop her daughter's protests, "I realize you can't leave. Buffy, there are some tough choices ahead for you, and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make the tough decisions." She met pain filled hazel eyes. "Are you ready to make those on your own?"


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy gazed into her mother's hazel eyes. "I think so, Mom." She tried a grin. "It's not going to be easy, though. Will says I've got a Romeo and Juliet thing. Kinda tough to pull out of the whole doomed love."

"Try. Hard," her mother replied dryly.

"I will. Suggestions on how to get the ball rolling?" Part of the Slayer was overwhelmed by the conversation. She'd always been close to her mother, but this felt different somehow.

Unfortunately, the older Summers shook her head. "Sorry, honey. I'm afraid my experience with brushing off two-hundred year old already dead boyfriends isn't the best."

Making a face at the older woman, Buffy replied, "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"No, dear, I don't think so." They shared a laugh. "You should go, honey. Mr. Giles and Willow are researching in the library. I'm sure they could use a new pair of eyes by now."

"Research. The best way to start any day." Stretching, the shorter blonde wrapped an arm around the other woman. "You're the best, Mom." At Joyce's disbelieving look, Buffy reaffirmed. "Hey, we don't always agree on stuff, but come on! How many other parents would be OK with their kid being the Slayer, dating her sworn enemy, and having friends on the lam from the cops?"

Joyce laughed. "Well, when you put it that way…" The two hugged and reentered the Mansion. In deference to the still sleeping Faith, Mrs. Summers commented in a near whisper, "I'll stay here until school's out. I have coverage at the gallery until five."

"OK. One of use will be here by then." She grimaced. "Probably me. I need to have that talk with Angel." Suddenly feeling ten again, she mumbled, "Love you, Mom," and bolted from the Mansion.

Buffy tapped her pencil on the book in front of her, mind not fully engaged in yet another session of Ascension research. Two days ago, her entire world had been focused on surviving long enough to take Angel to the Prom and graduate from high school. Survival was still high on her mental to do list, but the rest of the teenage coming of age activities no longer held much appeal.

"Any luck?" Giles enquired, emerging from his office looking tired and rumpled.

The four Scoobies gathered around the table shook their heads.

"Marvelous." He snatched off his glasses and began furiously polishing them. "The day of the Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we still don't know what to expect."

Xander closed his own tome with the thump. "What about those pages from the Book Faith gave Will? She risked her life for those. Don't tell us they're worthless."

Perhaps sensing how close they all were to a breakdown, Giles approached the table and sat down. "No, Xander. On the contrary. We now know the Ascension refers to the transformation of a human into a demon who is the living embodiment of an Immortal."

"Sounds pretty bad," Buffy lamented. "But, hey, at least we know more than we did yesterday." Her Watcher looked at her in disbelief. "Wow. You need some more sleep or something, Giles. You're even grumpier than usual."

"Buffy-"

The Briton's angry retort was interrupted by a shout from Willow. "I found him!" She waved at the screen of her laptop.

"Found who, Will?" Buffy moved around the table, peering over the redhead's shoulder. A grey-haired man in a striped shirt and bow tie gazed back at her. "Hey, did you dump Oz? Is this your new date for the Prom?"

Willow blushed. "No!" She looked mortified. "I'm pretty sure this is the man the Mayor wanted Faith to kill."

Buffy lost track of the conversation. _Kill someone? That bastard actually wanted her to deliberately kill a human?_

"How can you be sure?" Giles inquired.

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but I finally hacked the Mayor's computer system. Um, OK, I've been able to access the phone records, at least. " She grinned. "In the last week, he's called Professor Worth," a slim finger pointed to the man on the screen, "over two dozen times. I checked. The good professor is a Volcanologist."

"Intriguing." Giles stared at the screen, lost in thought.

"Hey, Will, wanna tell the rest of us why a guy who studies Vulcans is important?" Xander inquired.

Absently, Giles responded to the question. "Not Vulcans, my boy. Volcanoes. The professor studies volcanoes." Shaking himself, the Watcher patted Willow on the shoulder. "Well, done, my dear. I believe I'll pop over to his office and see if I can discover what information he has. Until then, I'd say you lot need to head to class." He gathered an armful of books and reshelved them on the way to his office.

The teens stared after him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Xander asked no one in particular.

"Well," Oz responded laconically, "is it really thinking? Or just acting like a typical high school student?"

"Good point." Xander got up and stretched. "Your house, Buff? I'll grab doughnuts on the way."

The Slayer nodded. "Perfect. Mom's at the Mansion with Faith, so we can take over the kitchen. Will, walk with me?"

Sensing a best friend talk in the works, the novice witch smiled at her boyfriend. "Why don't you go with Xander, Baby? I'm sure he can use a hand with the food. Get enough for Faith and Mrs. Summers and we can run them by on the way home, later." She jammed her laptop into her bag and stood up. "Ready when you are, Buffy."

"Let's motor." Buffy ignored the raised eyebrows at Faith's old saying. As the two girls snuck out of the library, the blonde grabbed her friend's hand, linking their fingers. "So, things got a bit intense with Mom this morning."

"About Faith? I'm sorry. She didn't even listen when I said I'd watch Faith. It was like-"

"Not Faith." Buffy slowed their pace, staring moodily at her shoes.

Willow tucked long red hair behind her ear and regarded her brooding friend. "Buffy? If not Faith, then who?"

"Angel."

"Oh." Willow regarded the Slayer hesitantly. "I thought your mom was OK with Angel?"

"Me, too." Buffy smiled sadly. "But we were wrong. She thinks he's too old; that he's all wrong for me. Basically, the normal mom objections to a boyfriend, but it's all made worse by the Slayer/vampire thing."

"But…but she's wrong, Buffy. You and Angel-"

"-shouldn't be together, Will."

Faith opened her eyes, expecting to see one of the Scoobies standing guard, but the room was empty. He body ached, but the pain was manageable. The brunette slowly sat up. The heavy black drapes that normally covered the windows had been pulled back. Sunlight poured into the austere room. _Guess Angel ain't here_. She crawled out of the bed and stumbled to the French doors, peering out. The courtyard looked hard and barren in the bright light, and the Slayer squinted.

Her stomach rumbled, and Faith cursed the biggest side effect of her calling: the Hunger. She needed to eat, soon. Unfortunately, the young brunette had never been on a tour of the large home. After several false starts, her enhanced sense of smell picked up the scent of bacon frying. Nearly drooling, she hurried down halls and around corners like Bugs Bunny chasing down carrots. Despite the enticing odor, she hesitated outside the kitchen door, not sure if she was up to another Benefits of Redemption chat with Buffy's boyfriend. Finally, giving in to the demands of her stomach, she pushed open the door – and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mrs. Summers turned strips of bacon in a large skillet. "Smells good, Mrs. S."

The older woman looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Perfect timing, Faith. Have a seat, and I'll have breakfast on the table in a minute."

"Yeah." Not sure how to act, the Dark Slayer ambled over to the large table and dropped tiredly into a chair. "Um, you the only one here?"

"For the moment. Well, I think Angel's upstairs, sleeping, but I haven't seen or heard him all morning. Buffy and the rest of the gang are at school." She placed eggs, bacon, and a stack of toast on a plate before delivering the feast to her companion. "Think this will be enough, honey? I've got a little more bacon and a few eggs left."

It took all her willpower to keep from face planting in the food and answer the question. "It's more than enough." She took a bite and nearly groaned. Damn, this was good. With no regard to manners, she began shoveling the breakfast down as fast as she could. After clearing most of the plate, the teen noticed Joyce watching her in open amusement. Her muscles tightened, and the old defenses snapped into place. "Kinda surprised B and the Super Friends didn't leave me chained to the wall. After all," she bared her teeth in a mocking smile, "I might get up to more evil deeds."

"Oh, stop it. Buffy might be blonde enough to fall for that, but you don't fool me." Joyce left her position by the stove and joined Faith at the table. "Finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Flushing, Faith stared at her plate and slowly worked her way through the remaining eggs and toast. Finally full, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Thanks, Mrs. S. That was way better than the bag of popcorn your daughter provided last night."

Picking up the empty plate and heading for the sink, Joyce commented, "Be glad she didn't try anything more complicated. She might have managed to burn down the Mansion." At Faith's disbelieving laugh, Joyce said, "Buffy may be a force to be reckoned with in the demon world, but put her in the kitchen, and nothing is safe." She smiled at the young girl's open merriment. "I did some exploring while you napped. There's a bathroom just down the hall. Why don't you go clean up while I make a grocery list for later?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Faith glanced at the filthy clothes she was still wearing. "Think Fang's got anything I could borrow? I don't really want to wear these another day."

The older woman shook her head. "He might. But I don't think an all-black wardrobe will help your new image." Hazel eyes held the brunette's puzzled brown ones. "It's time to grow up, dear. It's time to stop playing at the world-wise street tough, and start being a Slayer. I stopped and picked up some jeans and shirts, along with the food, on the way here this morning. They're waiting for you in the bathroom."

"What I wear ain't got anything to do with being a Slayer," Faith fired back. She might be off her game thanks to the Mayor's boys, but she didn't have to take this crap.

"You're right. You could wear summer dresses and sandals like Buffy, and you'd still be a warrior," Joyce responded. "It matters to you, though, if you'd just admit it. The leather, the attitude – it's how you see yourself. Who taught you that anyway, Faith? Why can't you get past the 'Bad Girl' persona and let the real you out to play?"

It was just too much. Shaking with a mixture of rage, embarrassment, and grief, Faith exploded out of the chair. "Who the fuck made you my mother?"

"No one, Faith. That's the problem. You need a mother, and a father, too. People who care and won't let you just brush them off with an airy 'five by five' and a cocky smirk." Joyce moved into the Slayer's personal space, staring down at her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whatever," Faith snarled. She backed away from Mrs. Summers, adrenaline flowing through her. "I don't have to stay and listen to this crap. I'm outta here."

"Faith!"

The Slayer stopped and spun. "What? I know I ain't up to Scooby standards. They made that clear when I got into town. Now you want me to change my image. Fuck you."

Eyes flashing, Joyce responded, "Now, you hold on! I don't deserve that, Faith. I'm not asking you to be Buffy. God knows one of her is more than enough. I just want you to think about how you see yourself, how you want the others to see you." She took a step forward. "Look at your language, Faith, and that leather. It's fine for motorcycles and bars. But this is Southern California. It's hot – all the time."

Faith didn't know what to say. No one had ever questioned what she wore. They just assumed she was flaunting herself, and they either wanted to fuck her or they treated her like white trash. "I ain't complaining. Why should you?"

"I'm not complaining. I want to understand what goes on in your head. Do you really wear the leather and the tight clothes because you like them? Or because you know what to expect from people when you do?" Joyce sat on the end of the table. "Tell me something, how would Buffy's friends react if she came to school in leather pants and a tank top?"

The conversation had gone on too long. The need to run was more than she could handle. "Don't matter, Mrs. S. I ain't B. Never have been, never will be. Tell ya what. Thanks for breakfast and everything, but I gotta motor. The Mayor and his boys'll be looking for me. Tell B I'm leaving town. She doesn't need to worry I'll be back." She turned and strode out of the room, heading for the courtyard doors.

"Don't, Faith." Joyce sprinted after her. "If you think you need to leave, fine. No one will stop you, but they need your help with the Mayor."

The brunette froze at the words. Keeping her back to the blonde, she rasped out, "I know he's evil and all, but I can't help you kill him. I gave Red the info she was looking for. The Super Friends will have to do this without me." Pushing open the French doors, Faith ran, fleeing the emotions Mrs. Summers was dragging out. She pounded through the trees surrounding the Mansion, not slowing until she reached the edge of town. Sticking close to the buildings, she started down the cracked sidewalk leading downtown.

She glanced down at her stained and torn clothing. _Damn, I shoulda stayed long enough for the shower and the change of clothes. I am so going to stick out, and I don't want the Boss and his boys knowing I'm still here. _The only way to blend in was to find some new clothes. That meant hitting Main Street.

Faith altered course slightly, cutting through several alleys until she stood next to the Espresso Pump. Luckily, it was early enough for most of the town's residents to be at work or school. The streets weren't empty, but she might just avoid too much attention. Faith stepped out of the alley and started walking, looking for any place that might get her what she needed. She stopped, peering inside a window display full of dresses. _Well, this ain't gonna work_. Movement inside caught her eye. _Fuck. Queen C. Guess she would shop in a place like this. Time to definitely be moving on_.

Keeping an eye out for the police or any of the Mayor's goons, she kept walking. Three stores down, she found what she was looking for - a trendy store catering to the hikers of the world. Experienced eyes scanned the storefront and the inside through the display window. Security cameras were minimal. Slayer speed should let her get in, grab a few items, and split without anyone recognizing her. She had one foot on the threshold when shattering glass and screams caught her attention.

"What!" Willow's voice rose to a shriek. "Of course you belong together. Buffy! What did your mom say?"

"She really didn't say much, Will. She just reminded me of a few things that have been wrong between Angel and me the whole time." Buffy bit her lip, feeling tears well in her eyes. "It's going to be hard, but I have to do this." She raised her head and stared at her friend. "I'm going to tell him to leave Sunnydale after the thing with the Mayor is over."

Willow didn't say much as they cut across Restfield Cemetery. When they exited its shadowed pathways, she gripped Buffy's hand hard. "Is there anything I can do?"

Leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder, the Slayer shook her head. "No. I have to do this on my own." When Willow put an arm around her, Buffy snuggled in close. "Glad you're here, Will."

"Always, you know that." A smile warmed the light voice. "I've got the Best Friend's Handbook memorized. Taking care of said friend during a breakup is pretty high on the list, you know." She hesitated and then asked, "So what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, exactly. The truth. We can't work. I'm human; he's not. I mean, it's more than just not being able to go on a picnic, Will. I want a chance at a real life, and a family." Buff laughed bitterly. "Assuming the Mayor or the next demon to hit town doesn't end that dream once and for all." She halfheartedly shoved against the hacker. "Don't tell me you're going to be in the Angel camp now. I know you've never really liked him."

"Hey, don't be like that," Willow was quick to protest. "Sure, I may have had my anti-Angel moments, but as long as he made you happy, I was good with it."

"It hurts, Will," Buffy's voice wavered. "It hurts so much, but it feels right. I think, in the long run, it's the right decision."

Resting her cheek on top of Buffy's head, Willow said softly, "Yeah, I think so, too. I mean, I tried to hope for the best," she continued, "but, I'm sorry. It must be horrible. Here we are facing the end of the world, and you can't even enjoy the Prom or any of the other graduation festivities."

The Slayer stopped moving, sobs choking her. "I know. It shouldn't matter. It's just a dance, but somehow, it's all I have left." She clung to the taller girl, fighting and losing against the tears. "I feel like I can't breathe, Will."

Willow had nothing to say to that, and just held her, letting her cry. When the emotional storm started to ease, the redhead pulled away slightly. "Let's get you home, Buff. A shower and some sugary goodness will make it seem a little better, 'k?"

Sniffling and scrubbing her face with her hands, Buffy nodded. "OK." Her voice was husky from the crying. "When we get to the house, can you call Mom and check on Faith? I've been getting some stuff from her, but I can't really figure it out. It's kinda muted and confusing."

"Sure," Willow agreed. She took the small hand again and resumed their trek. When they climbed the porch steps of the Summers' house, Buffy moved away from her friend and unlocked the door.

"I'm gonna go try that shower you mentioned." She attempted a grin. "Save me one with chocolate sprinkles?"

"I'll guard it with my life," Willow declared solemnly. "I'll call Angel's, too, while I wait for the guys to get here." She wrapped Buffy in a quick, tight hug. "Don't be long or Xander will eat everything."

When she entered the kitchen thirty minutes later, Buffy knew something was wrong. Oz and Xander sat at the bar, boxes of doughnuts spread out in front of them. It must be a big problem because the boxes still had doughnuts in them.

"Did the world end already? Cause, hey, I'm real sorry I missed it," she quipped.

Willow turned troubled eyes her way. "I talked to your Mom."

"And?" Buffy prodded.

"And Faith took off a little while ago. Mrs. Summers was heading out in her car to try and find her," the redhead continued. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Sinking into a chair, the Slayer just nodded. Sorry didn't begin to describe how she felt. The whole screwed up spell aside, she'd known they'd beat the Mayor when Faith helped them out. Who could beat the Chosen Two? But she'd been wrong. Hell, maybe Giles had been right and the information they'd gotten had all been a trick. The emotions _felt_ too real, though. "I have to go after her. We need her for this Ascension thing."

"It looks like she isn't in a helping frame of mind, Buff," Xander mumbled around a doughnut.

"She has to help," the Slayer said to herself. She stood up. "I'll catch you guys later. Let Giles know where I am."

Faith hesitated. It wasn't her fight. In fact, helping out just might get her killed. Another scream sounded, and the brunette sighed. Her life sucked. Sprinting toward the commotion, she noticed the window of the dress shop had been shattered. Faith jumped into the display and saw two things. Cordelia was holding a coat hanger like a weapon, and a weird-looking demon was trying to take a bite out of the former prom queen. Exiting the window near the two, Faith smiled broadly, "Looks like you got things under control. I'll just watch your back in case there's another one."

Swatting at the growling demon, the snappily dressed Cordelia muttered, "Great. I'm being attacked by some hairy dog-thing and they send out the second string. I used to be important enough for Buffy. Damn Daddy and his tax problems."

"Eh, Cor, if you want my help, you might wanna back off on the insults." Faith watched the scene for a few more seconds, but the demon was getting too close to winning the battle. Grabbing an empty dress rack, she ripped one of the bars out and swung it at the demon like a baseball bat. The impromptu club made a satisfying thunk when it hit the growling creature. It yelped, and turned on the Slayer. Faith grimaced at the nearly hairless body and misshapen ears. "Fuck, you're an ugly one." She pulled the bar back a second time, but the demon threw back its head and howled right before springing past Faith and out the window. She turned, but it traveled on all fours and was well out of sight.

Sirens sounded in the distance, and Faith started to panic. There were too many people around now, and she needed to be long gone before the police arrived. "You been keeping up on the Scooby saga, Cordy?" she asked.

"Like I hang out with those losers," Cordelia snapped back. She looked closely at Faith, seeing the worry. "But, I do know you've been helping out," she comment in a quieter tone. "What do you need?"

"Something a little less bloody to wear and a way out that's not the front." The Slayer eyed the other girl. It wasn't like her to be so accommodating.

Cordelia nodded. "Come with me." She pulled a stunned Faith through the back of the shop to the loading dock. "Most of the stuff here would draw more attention than the clothes you have, but one of the girls is going out tonight. I saw her leave a bag by the lockers." The two searched quickly and located a battered backpack. Inside, Faith found a pair of tan slacks and a silk shirt.

Stripping quickly, she donned the appropriated garments. They hung off her frame, but would pass muster if she didn't spend too much time out in the open. "Thanks, Cor," she said sincerely. "The Mayor ain't gonna be too thrilled I'm still in town. I'm thinking leaving's in my best interest."

"I think Buffy and her gang are planning on you being here." Cordelia suddenly remembered she was talking to Faith. "You need to leave. You so don't fit in here, and I don't want to be caught talking to you."

Smirking, Faith lazily checked out the statuesque brunette. "What's the matter, Prom Queen? Afraid I might be too much for your pampered ass?" She might have continued, but the sirens caught her attention. "Whatever. I gotta motor." Giving the other girl a last glare, she exited through the back door and walked calmly down the alley.


	17. Chapter 17

Keeping her pace slow and casual, Faith dodged puddles and piles of trash as she made her way down the alley. Her mind raced, trying to find a way out of town. Before she could mentally run through her options, she heard a shout behind her. Fuck. The cops.

Fear surged. If they caught her, she was dead. No way would the Boss let her live.

Giving up on not looking like a suspect, Faith took off. She could hear the car and the sirens following her. She needed a way out. None of the buildings had a fire escape.

Breath coming in ragged gasps, she looked wildly around as she ran. Nothing. There was no where to go. Even the Sunnydale PD would check the dumpsters if she just disappeared.

Wait. Lungs burning, Faith knew how to get away. The sewers. She'd been all around the city, and knew every possible access point to the city's underground tunnels. Putting on a burst of speed, she opened the gap between her and the cruiser.

Two more turns…Faith grunted, dragging the heavy metal off the ground and tossing it across the alley. They'd know where she'd gone, but they'd never find her in the tunnels. She had far too much experience with the sewers. Cursing the change in clothes (most especially the shoes), she dropped into the murky liquid below and hurried toward the first offshoot.

Buffy jogged down the sidewalk before cutting back through Restfield. She needed to find Faith before she found a permanent way out of town. She was hurt. The Mayor was hunting her. Faith needed a place to hide. There were too many places to search them all. Buffy sighed. She could feel Faith, faintly, but there wasn't enough to help. Maybe…She stopped next to the Johnson crypt and dropped to the ground. Resting her forehead on her knees, she reached along the link. It felt different, clogged. The emotions weren't pure or defined. Straining, Buffy thought she'd reached Faith. She let the adrenaline, fear, and fatigue wash over her. She needed more, though. Buffy let the emotions slide through her, pushing deeper, trying to discover where Faith was.

Without warning, Buffy felt herself tilt. No, she was still sitting on the ground. But…she opened her eyes. The view was strange, different. It was clearly the sewers. She tried to scan the walls, but couldn't seem to turn her head.

She swallowed hard as she started moving forward. For some reason, the movement made her dizzy. _Oh my God, I'm not the one moving. Faith is._ Faith was in the sewers.

Ignoring the burning and itching in her eyes and the sickness that twisted her stomach every time Faith took a step, Buffy clung to the link. It was the sewer. No signs marked the connecting tunnels, and Buffy couldn't tell exactly where Faith was. Frustrated, Buffy pulled back, retreating from Faith and their link. When she opened her eyes this time, she saw the cemetery. Climbing to her feet, she sprinted for the nearest sewer entrance, an old aqueduct at the back of Restfield. Squeezing through the chain link barrier, she hurried through the dark tunnels.

She was getting closer. Buffy smiled. The link was strong again. Hurrying to catch the other Slayer, Buffy wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. A vamp lunged out of the shadows, knocking her into the brackish water. Fighting to throw him off, she rolled onto her back. That's when she saw Angel. He staked the vamp on top of her and helped her to her feet.

"Your mom said Faith took off. I thought she might be down here hiding from the Mayor," he explained as she brushed dust off her clothes.

Despite the sure knowledge that Faith was nearby, Buffy hesitated to tell her boyfriend. "Yeah, I thought that, too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He smiled at her, holding out his hand.

Resuming her sprint through the tunnels, Buffy bypassed the outstretched hand. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder. "Not getting any closer to finding her if you keep hanging out."

It took a minute to find the link again. Faith had moved farther away. Buffy pushed harder, _needing _to find the other Slayer. Angel ran effortlessly at her side, his long legs easily matching her speed. The situation wasn't ideal, but…They were both here and alone. Taking a deep breath, she decided to seize the moment. "Hey, Angel," she panted, "we need to talk."

Angel just looked at her impassively, pale skin leached of even more color in the sewer's dim lighting. "Right now?"

"Yes. I…I just, we need to do this, and I…it'll be better if the gang's not around." She hesitated, unsure how to get started.

"Buffy? What is it?" Angel grasped her hand, pulling her closer to him, but Buffy wrenched away. "Something's wrong. Buffy, tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Yeah. You'll have to help me with this one," Buffy muttered. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Angel, I've been thinking about us…about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel that us…you and me together…isn't really what I want." She turned her head to look at him.

For once, there was real emotion in Angel's eyes. "Buffy, is this about what the Mayor said? He just did it to rattle you. I thought you understood that." There is was. The condescension. Buffy relaxed. She could do this.

"No, Angel, it's not about the Mayor, or Giles, or Willow, or Mom, or any of the other people who have been telling me all along this was wrong. Angel, I want a family."

"But, you're the Slayer," he protested. She slid to a stop and stared at him. Since when did he sound like a Wesley clone?

"Yes, I am. And that's not going away. It's just all the more reason to want a family. I may not have a lot of time before a vamp gets the drop on me or there's a Big Bad that's really bad." Buffy smiled sadly. "I love you, Angel. I probably always will, but this isn't working. I want more." She waved her hands at the tunnels walls. "I want more than demons and darkness.

"Buffy…"

She could feel his anger, but stood her ground. He stared at her, eyes blazing.

"I love you. How can you say all this? A family? You're kidding yourself. The minute you take a human lover, he's a target for every vamp and demon in the area. Can you honestly do that to someone you say you love?"

_If that someone is a Slayer_. The thought came out of nowhere, stopping Buffy in her tracks. She didn't…did she?

While she was distracted, Angel had gone on talking, getting more and more agitated. "…who is he, Buffy? Is it Xander?"

"Is who Xander?" Buffy asked. _What the hell did I miss? _

"Your new boyfriend." His eyes had taken on a yellow hue. He was close to vamping out.

"B's got a new boy? Damn, didn't think she'd ever see the light. Who is the poor guy?" Faith strolled in, hands in her pockets.

"Faith!" Buffy spun around in shock. How had…? Frowning, she reached for the link. Still there; she just hadn't been paying attention.

The interference was too much for Angel. "Get out of here, Faith," he snarled, fangs and forehead plainly visible.

"Hey, Big Guy, I thought you were all for me rejoining the right side of the fight?" Buffy noticed Faith was moving slowly, strategically getting into a position to get between herself and Angel.

Now that Faith was closer, Buffy clearly sensed the brunette's dislike of Angel. She was hoping he'd move, give her a reason to stake him. Buffy couldn't let that happen. He was upset right now, but she did love him. "Angel, I think you should go," Buffy said. "I'm sorry. I wanted us to work, but it…_we_ can't."

Tossing another glance at Faith, Angel regained his human face. "Buffy, we've been through so much. I know we can find a way. I want my life to be with you."

Buffy shut down everything. Locked it all away like she was facing a big fight. Looking straight into Angel's eyes, she stated firmly, "I don't. I want to live my life, Angel. Not in here, not in the Mansion, but outside, in the sunlight. I'm sorry. I really am, but it's not working."

The rage was gone. Angel looked resigned, and moisture glistened in his eyes. "How can I stay away, Buffy? Sunnydale's a small town."

"I want you to leave…after this thing with the Mayor is over."

The vampire nodded. "Where? I'm assuming you have this all thought out?"

Flinching from the bitterness in the deep voice, Buffy shook her head. "I…I didn't think about it. It hurt too much."

Angel took a step back. "I came here to help you find Faith. She's here. I'm going back to the Mansion. I'll-" he broke off, turning away. "I'll stop by the library tomorrow." Without looking back, he walked away.

Faith stared at Angel as he walked away. _Fuck. Am I in the Twilight Zone? Did B really tell him to leave_? She risked a glance at Buffy. This was no dream. The shorter girl looked scary. She was pale, and too still, and her eyes…Faith flinched at the pain there.

"Hey, you OK?" Faith asked.

Buffy didn't respond.

Clearing her throat, the younger Slayer tried again. "Um, I know this ain't a good time and all, but I kinda need to talk to the Scoobies."

"Why?" The tone was flat.

"Well, I stopped in town for a change of clothes." Faith grinned at Buffy. "See, no leather." The cold expression didn't waver. "Right. Moving on….there was this demon in one of the shops. Kinda like a cross between a man and a dog. I tagged it pretty good, but it howled and ran off."

A bitter smile broke the frozen perfection of Buffy's face. "Of course. A new demon, right on top of the Ascension."

"The information I gave Red wasn't enough?"

Buffy finally seemed to wake up a little. "We don't know how to use it. Giles is off talking to the guy you were supposed to kill, and the gang's at my place recharging for some more research."

"Why don't I head back with you, give the gang the lowdown on the new demon?" Faith hesitated, watching Buffy closely. "Once it's dark, I can hitch a ride out of town."

A single tear traced a path down Buffy's cheek. "Do you have to?"

Faith laughed. She couldn't help it. This had to be a fucking dream. Buffy asking her to stay in Sunnydale? "Think tossing out the Big Guy affected you more than I thought." Bitterness seeped into her words when she continued. "Remember me? The Slayer wanted for murder? I can't stay here, B. You and the Scoobs are better off without me." Faith began to move away. "Let's go. Sooner I drop you off, the sooner I can leave for good."

At first, Buffy didn't follow, and Faith finally stopped. Something wasn't right. Frowning, Faith watched her sister Slayer carefully. It looked like Buffy; it mostly talked like Buffy. But…unease crawled through Faith. "B?" She walked back, hesitantly putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She staggered suddenly, her vision flickering. "What the fuck?" Faith shook her head. "Damn, that vamp musta kicked me harder than I thought."

Helping Faith stay upright, Buffy sighed. "Well, here we go. Another apocalypse and two down for the count Slayers. What do you think, Faith? Think we'd be safe putting money on the game?"

"My money's always been on you, B."


	18. Chapter 18

Faith's brown eyes widened. "I mean, you and the Scoobs always seem to make that last second shot." She grinned wryly. "Just really wishing you were playing a different team, though."

Buffy nodded quietly at that, starting to move toward the Restfield exit. "As usual, though, the Slayer thing manages to get in the way of our wishes." She looked over at Faith. "Why did you leave the Mansion? Mom's freaking. She's out in the car looking for you."

Unwilling to break the strange new relationship going on, Faith answered with more honesty than she was used to. "We were talking about stuff, and, well, she said some things that pissed me off."

"Yeah. Mom's good at that." Buffy glanced around the cemetery as they crawled back through the chain link fence. "She and I used get into huge arguments. I even ran away to LA that summer before you got to town."

"Red mentioned it once." _In the 'before time.' Before I killed Finch. Before I went to the Mayor._ Stiffening against the thoughts, Faith slouched, letting her usual swagger resume. "So, B, who's the new man in your life? Gotta say it was wicked cool the way you let Fang go."

Remembering the look in Angel's eyes as he turned away, Buffy muttered, "Yeah, cool. Like stabbing him and sending him to Hell was cool."

Faith rubbed her temple. "Damn. What's with this headache? I thought Slayer healing would be all over this concussion." She glanced at Buffy, huddled in her jacket. "Look, B, I didn't mean anything. Guess I figured the breakup was a good thing, ya know?"

"Lot of people would agree with you." Buffy smiled a little. "One of them would be me, once the whole broken heart thing goes away." She leaned her head back, soaking up the sunlight. "And, just so you know, there is no other man." Not quite sure why she'd admitted that, Buffy resumed her walk toward home. "You still planning on heading out of town tonight?"

"It's the best plan, B." Faith reached out and halfheartedly shoved Buffy. "But, ya know, I could check in every once in a while. See if you needed a night off or a hand. Not saying I'm going to disappear. Just need to hide out until things cool off."

Buffy didn't immediately respond. Head bowed, she reached along the link. How could she get Faith to stay? She bit her lip, pushing against an unseen barrier. She was unable to break through. _Looks like I'm on my own again_. Huddling deeper into her jacket, she flicked nervous glances at her companion.

Faith noticed the sideways glances with amusement. "B, you got something to say? Or you just admiring my new fashion sense?"

Hazel eyes shot to hers, while pink tinted her cheeks. "Please. Where did you get those anyway? Walmart? I am so thinking you should get your money back."

"Well, you weren't around, B, I had to shop all on my own." Faith bit back a grin. Damn, she'd missed this. "Guess I coulda asked Red the other night. She was looking pretty hot." The grin peeked out. "She was ready to take me on, too. You giving lessons to the Scoobs these days?"

Buffy's lips twitched. "Not so much, no." She fell silent, and Faith stared at her. Finally, the blonde muttered, "Kinda haven't been doing too much training at all. Big research parties, lots of old, musty books."

"Thought you'd put on some weight." Faith ducked, just avoiding the small hand aimed at her head. "And slow, too."

"Bitch." The insult lacked sting, the smooth voice filled with laughter.

Smirking, arm tossed over Buffy's shoulders, Faith mocked. "You know it, girlfriend." She grunted at the sharp elbow jabbing her stomach. "Damn, B," she pouted, pulling away and rubbing the spot. "You sharpen those things?"

"Just a downpayment on the ass kicking I owe you for the fat comment." Buffy tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, growing sober. "I really need you to stay, Faith."

"I know, B." Faith looked at the sidewalk, teeth clenched. "But I can't." Her vision blurred, tears threatening. Clearing her throat, she ground out, "How do you want to play this?"

A little surprised at the abrupt change of topic, Buffy glanced at Faith. "Play what?"

"Me meeting the gang." Scrubbing her hands on her pants, the brunette Slayer threw her shoulders back. "I may have given you some help and all, but I ain't in to big apologies or nothing,'"

"Ah." Buffy nodded. "That. Well, I think we walk in, say hi, call Giles and Mom, and get started with more research."

Faith snorted. "You forgetting something, B?"

"I don't think so, _F_," Buffy commented bitingly.

"Just remember," Faith murmured as they climbed the steps to the Summers' house, "if Red kicks my ass, it's all your fault."

Pushing the door open, Buffy waved Faith inside, laughing. "If it looks like that's happening, I'm selling tickets. I mean, Will's way changed from Fuzzy Sweater Girl, but I don't think she's in your league yet." She poked Faith in the side as they entered the kitchen. "Hey, guys. I found Faith," she announced to the trio still huddled at the counter.

"That's Faith?" Xander turned on the bar stool. "Wait. Let me guess. They ran out of clothes at Leathers 'R Us."

Sliding up next to the young man, Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and purred, "Nah, X-Man, I got these from your ex-honey. Just knew you liked the preppy look." Laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face, she let go and hopped on the counter amidst the mostly empty boxes. Choosing a doughnut at random, she munched.

Buffy gave her a wry look. "Swallow, Faith, and then fill us in." She took a seat at the kitchen table. "She got a close up look at a new demon in town." Bitter smile. "Perfect timing, as always."

"It's cool," Oz remarked. "Giles called a few minutes ago about the demon. He and Cordy are on their way with some kind of information"

"Here? You mean we don't have to go to the library?" Buffy eyed Oz. "This isn't just some almost-graduation day joke, right?"

Willow giggled. "Buffy! Oz isn't joking. Look at him. He's serious."

"No offense or anything, Red, but he's always serious." Faith swiped crumbs off her new shirt.

Bright red flooded Willow's face. "Well, no, I mean, he…Sometimes, he…"

"Gotcha." Faith grinned. "So Dogboy does have expressions. It's all good."

The front door slammed. "We're in here, Giles!" Buffy called out.

"I'm old and tired, but I don't look like Mr. Giles," Joyce commented wearily. Then she spotted Faith. "Well, I'm glad I spent the last two hours driving around Sunnydale. Why didn't I think that my runaway might be at home?"

Faith closely examined the dirt and blood under her nails, feeling the unhappy glare from across the kitchen. She was saved from comment when the front door slammed again. Seconds later, Giles popped his head through the door. His eyes widened at the site of the entire Scooby gang in the kitchen. "Ah, good morning." He half smiled, nervously resettling his glasses on his nose. "Cordelia brought me a video of the new demon in town. Could we perhaps watch it in the living room, Joyce?"

The question set off a mass exodus. Bodies sprawled everywhere in the Summer's living room as Xander popped a video tape into the recorder. "So, you brought this to Giles?" he asked disbelievingly, staring at Cordelia.

"Well, _someone_ needs to do more than just stuff their face with doughnuts. Let's see, what did you have for breakfast today, Xander?" With barley a pause, Cordelia snapped her fingers and smiled condescendingly. "Oh, that's right, doughnuts."

"Yes, well, perhaps we can stay on the subject for once?" Giles tried to steer away from the building argument.

Sandwiched on the couch between Joyce and Buffy, Faith bounced her leg as the surveillance footage rolled. Peering at the grainy black and white images, she watched the demon dive through the window and attack a tuxedoed kid preening in front of a mirror minutes before Cordelia charged to his rescue. "Nice skills there, Queenie. You ever think of teaching self defense?"

"Too much chance she'd break a nail," Xander sniped.

"What is it, Giles?" Willow interrupted. "It looks really familiar."

Giles turned so he could look at the assembled group. "If I'm not mistaken, it's a Hellhound. It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier, bred during the Machash Wars."

Faith chanced a look at Buffy. The blonde pressed tightly to her side gazed blankly at her knees. Jostling her a little, Faith inquired, "Don't you think you should be paying attention? Kinda hard to kill this thing if you don't have all the info."

"No." Her voice was flat. "Think I got all I need. After you've seen one hairy bringer of death, you've seen them all."

Absently rubbing her temple where the headache had suddenly reappeared, Faith kept an eye on Buffy. She saw signs of Angel withdrawal. However, she had her own problems. Dragging her gaze back to Giles, she inquired, "This thing just passing through town, or do you think…someone brought it here and let it loose?"

"Like the Mayor?" Joyce's voice was soft.

Faith nodded jerkily.

"It is unlikely the creature simply appeared here. They have voracious appetites and feed on the brains of their victims. I believe we would have noticed if one had claimed any of the areas around as its hunting ground." Giles chewed thoughtfully at the earpiece of his glasses. "That does beg the question as to why it is here."

Faith fought her way off the couch and strode around behind it, hands gripping the back tightly. "I don't think it was the Mayor who brought that thing."

"Seems right up his alley to me," Willow shot back. "He's definitely about destroying all of us."

"Yeah, Red, but the Boss had major plans to use Sunnydale as his own feeding ground." Faith swallowed the sour taste in her mouth. "Why would he bring that thing here to share in the munchies?"

Everyone stared at Faith until Cordelia sprang out of her seat, waving frantically at the TV. "Look! Right there! Zoom in on that," she commanded Xander, who held the remote.

"It's a video tape," he mocked.

"So?" Cordelia exclaimed. "They do it on television all the time."

Once again halting the verbal fireworks, Willow tried to redirect things. "Cordy, did you have something you wanted us to look at?"

Pinning the shy redhead with a haughty look, Cordelia spit out, "Yes. Look!" She waved at the screen again. "Back it up." Grumbling, Xander rewound the tape until he received an imperious palm indicating he'd reached the right spot. "Right there. Pause it."

"Good Lord, what is that?" Giles moved closer.


	19. Chapter 19

The Scoobies crowded around the screen, staring at the black and white image of a teenager in a camouflage jacket. He peered in the window of the dress shop. "Is that a remote?" Xander asked. "Faith, did you see any little toy cars while you were stealing clothes?"

Glaring at the back of his head, Faith gritted out, "You know, X-Man…"

"Faith." Joyce put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Pulling away, Faith stalked to the couch and sat down, glowering at the room. "You think he could have been there with that hound thing?"

Everyone slowly returned to their seats. "I suppose that's possible," Giles allowed. "But I can't see what reason he would have. A dress shop? It lacks something in the evil category."

"I don't know about the evil, but the thing certainly had good taste." Cordelia raised her eyebrows at the looks coming her way. "What? I mean, look. He went right by that girl in the ugly floral print and headed straight for the formal wear."

"Oh, that's right," Xander mocked. "He left behind his copy of Monsterswear Daily."

Brown eyes snapping, Cordelia stood up, arms crossed. "Laugh all you want, but look at the tape. That dress is strictly off the rack. The kid in front of the mirror? He's wearing a tailored wool tuxedo with very smooth lines…'til he was shredded."

"Perhaps we could return to the young man on the video?" Giles sounded exasperated at the constant bickering. "Do any of you recognize him?"

Five heads indicated a negative. "I have Buffy's yearbook. Would that help?" Joyce asked quietly.

"Yearbook? What does that…?" Giles started to ask.

Willow finished the sentence that had started to trail off. "Pictures!" She grinned at the group. "Yearbooks have pictures of all the students. Well, except Buffy 'cause she missed that day."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Wills," Buffy said drolly. Then she smiled, struggling to throw off her earlier mood. "Mom, nice save." Glancing at Faith, still seated next to her, she asked, "Wanna help me dig it out of the closet?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the other Slayer's hand, dragging her bodily off the couch and pulling her up the stairs.

"Damn, B, I think you broke my fingers," Faith griped, wiggling her fingers. "What's with the togetherness?"

Buffy faced Faith, biting her lip. "I asked you earlier to stay and help with the Mayor." Waving a hand to halt the bitter protest, she continued, "I get that; I don't like it, but I understand, I think." She swallowed against the twisting in her stomach. "This thing with Angel, it's…I'm not…" Tears flooded her eyes.

"B?" Faith took a quick step forward, but stopped just out of reach, wanting to help, but not sure of her reception. "You're gonna be OK, you know. It'll just take some time. I mean, you loved him and all. That don't go away overnight." _Hell, maybe I should take my own advice_.

Slapping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold in the sobs, Buffy turned and walked to the window.

Faith watched, unsure what to do. Tears flooded her own eyes, and a sick feeling twisted her stomach. It was hard to breathe. "Come on, B." She cleared her throat as her voice rasped out. "Where's this book or whatever we're supposed to get?" Her hands balled into fists to keep from touching the obviously hurting Buffy.

"It's on the bookcase." Buffy's voice was flat again, and she gazed dispiritedly through the glass.

The book was easy to find, and Faith pulled it out, idly flicking through the pages. Her attention, however, was still on Buffy. "You planning on telling the gang about Fang?"

A shrug answered her question.

"Look, maybe I should go get Red. You can do that best friend thing." Tossing the book on the bed, Faith shoved her hands in her pockets, bouncing on her feet. The need to do _something_, to help in some way, pulled at her, but she had no idea what to do.

"Yeah. Whatever." The blonde head leaned tiredly against the glass.

Giving in, Faith slowly moved across the room. Half expecting Buffy to pummel her, she hesitantly laid her hands on the slumped shoulders. "Hey, damn it, B. You gotta get your head back in the game." Still tensed against attach, Faith dug her thumbs into the tight muscles, biting her lip. "What can I do to help, B? I've never seen you like this. Kinda scaring me, here."

Buffy turned around, tears streaking her face. Placing her hands over the ones on her shoulders, she looked into worried brown eyes. "Hold me?" Buffy's whisper echoed in the suddenly still room.

"Fuck." Faith shuddered, taking an involuntary step closer. This had to be a dream. As soon as she did as asked, Buffy would laugh or shove her away. Need warred with terror. Voice trembling noticeably, she choked out, "I…you sure you don't want me to get Red?"

Buffy's pony tail whipped from side to side as she shook her head.

Tentatively, Faith slid her hands down Buffy's back, pulling the shorter girl into a loose hug. Her eyes shot wide open when Buffy wrapped her arms around her back, squeezing tightly. "It really will be OK, B." _Hell, I'm way more than OK right now_. Faith inhaled slowly, dragging in the scent of Buffy's perfume. "The Scoobies have your back, and you'll find a guy with a pulse in no time." The thought of Buffy with a new boyfriend dimmed the thrill of having the blonde in her arms. She pushed it away and rested her head on Buffy's hair, stroking her back.

A watery chuckle drifted up. "Nice speech, Faith."

Embarrassed but determined not to show it, Faith fired back, "If you wanted sweetness and crap, you shoulda let me get Red." Tightening her hold on Buffy, she closed her eyes, lassitude flowing through her. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Faith reluctantly pulled away, shivering at the loss of contact. "Better, B?"

"Getting there, F." Buffy giggled slightly when Faith rolled her eyes at the nickname. "What? You call me B."

Dimples flashed. "Yeah, but I don't sound like a Valley Girl. You don't have that Southie attitude." Faith stepped back, reluctantly breaking their lingering contact. "Stick to cheers and pep talks, B. Leave the nicknames to me."

Buffy wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Damn. I hate crying."

"You look cute." Faith froze. What the hell? Scrambling, she smirked, "Red nose, blotchy skin. Kinda like Polka Dot Smurf."

"Oooh. Low blow." Buffy started to smile a little.

"Well, yeah. Smurfs are really short, just like you." Faith leaped out of the way of the smacking hand. "You all done with the big emotional scene now? Cause the gang's probably freaking out down there, thinking I'm up here showing you all my wicked skills."

Buffy grabbed the yearbook from the bed, giggling. "You'd run a mile if I ever took you up on that offer." She linked their hands for a minute. "Let's go get the info on this Hellhound owner." Buffy pulled slowly away,

They rejoined the gang sprawled in the living room. No one came out and asked what had taken so long, but Faith carefully avoided Willow's laser-like green eyes. Buffy dropped the book onto the coffee table and opened it to the student photos.

"There," Oz said, pointing to a thin, badly dressed teen. "Tucker Wells. He was in my chem lab."

Joyce peered over Buffy's shoulder. "Doesn't look like a murderer."

"Well, if you watch the news," Willow chirped, "they never do. I mean, all the profiles make them sound like quiet people who keep to themselves. When they interview neighbors and stuff, they always say they seem like nice people."

Oz smiled a little, holding Willow's hand. "He was, mostly. Something must have happened to him."

"What do we do now?" Faith ducked her head. "Hey, just a question." The stares made her uncomfortable so she wandered over to the mantle and started looking at the photos.

"Well, I can get into the school's computer in a heartbeat." Willow grinned and set up her laptop. Typing rapidly, she grew quiet.

Joyce stood up, brushing at her slacks. "I'm going to get a drink, anybody want anything?" Hands filled the air. "I'll take that as a yes. Soda OK?" Hands dropped while heads nodded. "Rupert, would you prefer tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Giles smiled slightly until he caught the glare Buffy threw his way. Clearing his throat, he returned to the book in his lap.

"Faith, can you give me a hand?" Joyce's voice was more order than question. Faith sighed and slunk after Buffy's mom. While she filled glasses and heated the kettle, Joyce watched Faith carefully. "I was surprised to find you here. Didn't you say something about leaving?"

Flinching slightly, Faith nervously rubbed her hands up and down the legs of her pants. "Yeah. Unfortunately, B and Fang were having a big farewell scene. Looked for a second like he was going to go all vampy again."

Joyce spun, eyes concerned. "What?" Her voice rang in the otherwise quiet room.

"He got himself under control, Mrs. S," Faith rushed to reassure. She hopped up to sit on the counter – and immediately climbed down at the arched eyebrow she received.

Stacking glasses on a couple of trays, Joyce handed one to Faith and picked up the other. "Are you staying then?" Joyce kept her attention balancing her cargo, but quietly offered. "We've got an extra room here if you need a place to sleep."

Ice cubes rattled, and soda sloshed from glasses. Eyes wide and shocked, Faith followed the older woman out to the living room. She felt lightheaded, and everything looked out of focus. Faith's voice was a mere whisper. "Mrs. S?" Joyce paused, head turned. "You really mean that?" Faith regarded Joyce fearfully. Buffy's mom must not know the whole story. If she did, surely…Her stomach churned as she pointed out the Mrs. Summers why sharing her home was a bad idea. "I don't…If the Mayor found out, he might send his boys after you."

"Honey, my daughter is a Slayer. I'm a target every time I go to work, or the store, or out to pick up the morning paper." She smiled warmly. "The offer's open. Just let me know when you make up your mind." Joyce continued into the living room, giving Faith space and a chance to maybe come to terms with the hand stretched out to her.

During their absence, Willow had managed to break into the school's computer. Voice high and excited, she said, "Listen to the message Tucker sent to this kid David Metz at school last week. 'The Sunnydale High lemmings have no idea what awaits them. Their big night will be their last night.'"

"Are we assuming the big night in question is the Prom and not Graduation?" Buffy asked. "I mean, why not two evil threats on the same day? It would certainly be different."

Listening to the planning session jerked Faith out of her fugue state. Striding into the room, she commented, "Lighten up, B." Faith plunked her tray down on the table and took a glass. "Let the Scoobs do their thing. I'm sure Red's already got it all figured out." She smirked and winked at the hacker.

Willow turned bright red. "Well, um, yeah, I think so," she stuttered.

"See? Don't know why you were freaking." Faith dropped cross-legged on the floor near Buffy's feet. "So, fill us in."

"If you think about it, it has to be the Prom." Willow waved her hands as she talked. "I mean, Hellhound plus the love of formal wear must equal the Prom. He's going to set the 'hound on us tonight at the dance."

"Wow. So we're all catching up now," Cordelia sniped.

"And once again," Oz mumbled laconically, "the Hellmouth puts the 'special' in 'special occasion.'"

Willow leaned against her boyfriend, twining her fingers with his. "I wonder if I can take my dress back?"

"Man, what the hell's wrong with you guys?" Faith stood and started pacing. "You just going to sit around until it gets dark and then go after this thing? You know who's training it. Why not go there, kill it now, and party all through the night, safe from the big bad dog?"

Giles smiled at her, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "It's the Prom, Faith. For some reason, just the word turns them all into fashion kings and queens. I'm becoming an expert on taffeta and accessories after listening to the very important and detailed discussions going on while we were supposedly researching."

"B, you ready to rock and roll?" Faith ran her hands through her hair, energized.

Smiling at Faith's sudden enthusiasm, Buffy nodded. "Before I head off to track this thing down, we might want to divide and conquer. I think we need a plan." She smirked at Faith's groan. "That's what we do here, Faith. We gather facts, assess the situation, and come up with a air-tight plan." Her words garnered disbelieving looks and snorts of laughter. Ignoring them, Buffy went on, "Giles, can you and Cordy go to Tucker's house? He's probably not there, but it's worth a shot."

Faith watched in awe as Buffy rebounded from her breakup. This wasn't the broken teenager crying over her boyfriend. This was the Slayer, focused and poised for the hunt. A familiar feeling of inferiority snaked its way through Faith, and she bit her lip, eyes dropping to her shoes.

"Oz, take Will and talk to David Metz about the email. See if he knows anything or is involved. Xan?" When he looked up, Buffy continued. "Try the magic shop. See if anyone's been stocking up on supplies to raise a Hellhound."

"Alright. Everybody understand the assignments?" Buffy jumped up, clapping her hands. Receiving nods from her troops, she grinned fiercely. "Then let's do it. Today's mission: make sure that we have a chance for a nice, normal, non-demony dance."

"B?" Faith couldn't help the question. "What are you gonna be doing?"

"Not me, Faith. Us. You and me. We're going to visit the butcher shops. This thing eats brains. Gotta get those somewhere." Buffy cocked her head. "Ready to go?"


	20. Chapter 20

Faith just looked at Buffy, weighing her answer. She needed to be out of Sunnydale, like yesterday. Fighting with the part of herself screaming, _Hell, yeah, let's go,_ Faith dropped her eyes. She wanted to take what they'd offered. The risk was too much. Mind awash with images of Kakistos and her first Watcher, Faith shuddered. No way was she going to be responsible for any more deaths. "B," she ground out, hating what she had to say.

"You know, for someone who was all with the pep a minute ago," Buffy crossed her arms, head tilted, "you're very non-peppy about the chance to kick some demon butt."

"B-" Faith broke off. "Damn, I'm sounding like a broken record." Her lips formed into a reluctant smile. "The ass kicking sounds like fun, but I need to clear out, remember?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I don't remember anything like that. The only thing I remember is a rousing speech about killing the Hellhound and the promise of an all-night party to celebrate." Moving across the room, she grabbed Faith's hand. "So, let's get the work out of the way, 'cause I've got a really great dress for tonight."

"No." Faith pulled away. "I ain't staying, B. Every second I stay gives the Mayor a chance to find me." Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she glared at Buffy. Why didn't they understand? Her staying put them all in greater danger.

Her response put a stubborn look on Buffy's face. Lips pressed tightly together, the blonde Slayer faced her, hands on hips. "And your point would be?"

"That is my point!" Faith shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You got a death wish or something?" She took a step forward, hands coming out to reach for Buffy.

The older girl didn't wait to be grabbed. She stepped closer, evading the hands by pressing into Faith. "No. No death wish," Buffy said softly, looking up at Faith. "I'm a Slayer, though. Danger is part of the job." She smiled slightly. "Be honest. The Mayor's been after my head from the beginning. How is this any different?" Buffy stepped away, taking Faith's hand again.

It was time to give up. Mentally waving a white flag, Faith let herself be tugged to the door. "OK, B, but if the Mayor tries to run us down on Main Street, I'm gonna say I told you so."

"Got it." Buffy dropped Faith's hand and slid into her coat. "Hmmm, I'll have to think of something for when the Mayor ignores us in favor of prepping for his Ascension." She skipped out the door, calling back. "I wonder if we could find a dress this late?"

Faith followed her out into the sunlight. "Nah. Don't bother, B. I did the whole dress up thing that time at Homecoming, and you stood me up." Faith briefly considered running out into traffic. "You know, for our stud hunting," she tacked on, teeth bared in a patently fake smile.

"Oh. Stud hunting." Buffy rolled her eyes. Did Faith think she was stupid? "Well, what about a tux, then?" she teased, watching surreptitiously for a reaction. "You'd look pretty studly in black tie." Unfortunately, the image that statement created in her mind completely distracted her, and she missed the quickly hidden wistfulness in Faith's eyes.

Instead, her first hint of a response was a warm chuckle and a smirk. "B, just a little 411. This body," Faith ran lazy hands over her form, "ain't never gonna look boyish, no matter what I'm wearing. Besides, I'm not big on formal wear."

"Guess you'll have to go back to the leather, then." Buffy scanned the streets, senses on alert. "I don't feel any vamps or demons. You?"

Faith shook her head. "Nothing." She continued walking, hands in her pockets. "Where're we headed anyway?"

"For those of us not paying attention when assignments were handed out," Buffy grumbled with a smile, "the butcher shop." The smile widened when Faith made a yuck face. "Hey, it's a great place to pick up cute guys…as long as a pulse isn't high on your list of requirements." The smile faltered. She and Angel "accidentally" met there several times in the past.

Faith saw the frown and moved in closer. "Thought you and Red did your shopping at the Bronze?" She flattened a hand over her stomach, where sudden nausea and anxiety swirled. Ignoring the discomfort, she remained focused on Buffy and the slight droop to her shoulders. "Don't they have a VIP table with your name on it or something?"

Buffy poked Faith in the side as they stepped through the open loading dock doors into the back of the butcher shop. "Here we go. Back to work." She peered at the handful of men in hardhats and badly stained white coats and aprons. Finally recognizing one of the employees, she strode across the room with Faith trailing behind. "Hey, Mr. Tamco."

"Buffy." He smiled under his mustache. "You here for some more blood? We've got a good supply this time."

Buffy shook her head, smiling uncomfortably. "Not today. Actually, I'm looking for information on one of your customers. Tucker Wells?"

Her supplier pushed his hat back with the clipboard clutched in his hands. "That kid. Yeah, orders cow brains a couple of times a week." Pulling a pen from an inside pocket, he scribbled on a piece of paper before ripping it off the clipboard and thrusting at Buffy. "The shipment goes to this address here. Good luck," he grunted out. "This is a weird kid." With a friendly nod, he wandered off.

"Looks like we've got a clue," Buffy told Faith. "This isn't the address Will got from the school, though."

Rocking on her heels, Faith shrugged then stiffened. There was a vamp nearby.

Buffy, however, appeared unaware. She walked back toward the dock entrance, examining the information the butcher had given her.

Faith kept an eye on her, trying to pinpoint the danger. Breath hissed from her teeth. Angel, in all his broody glory, was buying a fresh blood supply from another employee. Heart rate increasing, Faith knew she had to keep the former couple apart. Trotting up to Buffy, she wrapped an arm around the narrow shoulders and swung them around.

"Faith!" Buffy protested, stumbling a little. "What are you doing? We need to meet up with the gang and go after Tucker."

"Duh, B," Faith snapped, on edge and not quite sure why it was so important that Buffy not see Angel. "But do we gotta walk down freakin Main Street? You want my help, then we use the back streets. I'd like to still be alive this time tomorrow."

A slow blush crawled up Buffy's face. "Damn. I'm sorry, Faith." Hazel eyes peered up through long lashes. "I forgot." She placed an arm around her companion's waist, and hugged her awkwardly.

The contact felt good. Too good. Faith fought off the compulsion to return the one-armed squeeze and stepped away. "Whatever. Let's get this show on the road. I'd like time for a shower and some food before making tracks tonight." The words burned her throat and left a bitter taste.

Buffy reacted badly to her comment. Her lips pressed together in a thin line for a second. When she finally spoke, her voice was tight, almost angry. "I don't want to hear it, Faith. No more."

"Why not?" Faith said, responding in kind. "Did you really think that I was going to apply for a new Scooby Membership Card?" She shoved her hands into her pockets. "Oh, wait, that's right. I never had one." Bitterness flowed from the words. "I'm not cut out for life in Sunnydale, B. I'm glad we're OK again." _I just want so much more._. Her hands reappeared to rub over her face. "It's just…staying isn't an option."

They walked in charged silence for a while, eating up ground through the labyrinth of alleys in the downtown area, until Buffy sighed. "We're doing it again," she announced out of the blue.

Reeling from the emotional ups and downs of the last two days, Faith snapped. "We're not doing anything, B. Just like always." Frustration edged the words.

"Um," Buffy peered wide-eyed at Faith. "Why do I get the feeling we're not on the same page?"

"Fuck, B, get a clue. We don't even speak the same language." Faith dropped her head, hair cascading forward to hide her expression. Exhaustion dragged at her limbs. How many times did she have to go through this? Buffy would never see her as more than a fellow Slayer. A friend, maybe. Never more. Her eyes burned and her throat closed. Defiantly, Faith cleared away the blockage and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Buffy bit back a scream. Damn it. They took one step forward and then a dozen back. Without the empathy, she was lost, confused by Faith's ability to hide behind the attitude. She knew Faith loved her. Well, OK, wanted her. It had flooded through her that night in the Mansion. "Faith-"

"Leave it, B." The refusal was curt.

She'd hurt Faith. Buffy knew it. The knowledge tightened her muscles, and made her heart pound. "I'm sorry," she tried, hazel eyes watching for some sign she hadn't destroyed the budding friendship.

Faith's hands went back in her pockets. "No worries, B. We're good." A wry smile flitted across her lips. She wanted so much more than good. "I think I should drop you at the library and go ahead."

Buffy shook her head rapidly, panic setting in. "No." With cold certainty, she knew that if Faith left, she was never coming back.

"Buffy, stop." The words were forceful, yet soft. Brown eyes pleaded with her. "Whatever's going on in your head, it's gotta stop. I can't…" Faith's voice faltered then picked back up. "I can't stay."

The look in Faith's eyes was like a punch to the stomach. Buffy sucked in a deep breath against the pain. "Maybe you could just, I don't know, leave for a couple of days? Come back after the Ascension?" She hated the way her voice shifted into a near whine at the end.

Faith took her hand. "B, I said I'd come back. I meant that, but give me some time, OK?"

Tears spilled from Buffy's eyes. This couldn't be happening. First Angel, and now Faith. Maybe the Council was right about Slayer's not having lives or friends. "Sure, Faith. I…" She pulled away, wiping angrily at the tears.

"Fuck!" The angry shout startled her, and Buffy turned back. "Listen, B." Warm hands cupped her cheeks, forcing her to meet intense brown eyes swimming in tears. "I'm sorry. I wanna stay." The rough voice broke. "But I can't, for so many reasons."

Sliding her hands up to rest on Faith's, Buffy closed her eyes. "Go." It was the merest of whispers. She remained frozen as the palms slowly released her face and running footsteps faded in the distance. "Goodbye, Faith." Buffy forced her eyes open, determinedly not looking after the other Slayer.

By the time she reached the Sunnydale High School library, Buffy had her emotions locked away. Granted, that meant she felt a little disconnected, but it was better than the constant crying and cursing. She burst into the dim library, not even slowing at the row of glum faces watching her progress.

"Those aren't happy faces." Willow. Oz, and Xander huddled together on the stairs leading to the stacks.

Xander lifted his head. "Zeros all around, Buff."

"Sorry," Willow squeaked out, too.

Pushing aside the emptiness, hiding her own pain, Buffy flashed a smile. "Make not with the long faces." She held up the note from the butcher. "I've got an address for Tucker and his dog."

Smiles broke out all around – until Willow noticed someone missing. "Hey, Buff, where's Faith?"

Buffy looked away, blinking to keep the tears at bay. "Gone. She really wanted to go before the Mayor figured out she was still in town." She wandered over to one of the tables normally used for research and hopped up to sit on its uncluttered surface. "Look. The Prom starts in a little while. I want you guys to go on. I'll go take care of this little problem, and I'll meet you there."

"What?" Xander looked at Oz and Willow. "We can't just leave you, Buffster." Two nods agreed with his statement.

Giles finally joined in from his position against the checkout desk. "Buffy, I have to agree. You need-"

"To see happy Prom-goers on their way." She waved her hands at her friends. "Look, guys. I've got this one under control."

Oz shifted against Willow. "Buffy, it makes sense to-"

"…have a nice time." She was almost sorry to step on one of his rare attempts at multi-word response.

A small smile tugged her lips when all three of the Scoobies surged to their feet at the same time.

"Oookay, then." Xander was alarmingly enthusiastic about his date with Anya.

Willow and Oz held hands as they hurried out the door.

Swallowing the surge of bitterness that tried to break free, Buffy turned to Giles. "I want you at the gym." She met her Watcher's worried eyes. "Keep an eye on them until I get there." Jumping from the table, Buffy entered the book cage and opened the weapons locker.

Giles, however, wasn't finished. His quiet voice followed her. "I don't have to tell you you're being rather rash."

"No, but it sounds like you're going to do it anyway." Buffy yanked a couple of daggers, a crossbow, and a quiver of bolts out before stuffing them into a duffel bag.

"Finding an address hardly leads to case closed." When she turned, Giles stood just outside the cage, an earpiece of his glasses caught between his teeth.

He met her eyes, and Buffy almost crumbled. Two steps, that's all it would take. She knew, despite whatever embarrassment he might feel, he'd let her cry out her misery on his wool vest. One step. She pulled up short. No. It was time to move on. Do her job and get back on track. "Let it go, Giles. You want to go after them? Tell them they can't go?" She smiled tiredly. "They've given up everything for the last three years to help me save the world or whatever. Let them have this one night."

Buffy stepped out of the cage, closing it softly.

"Angel's not taking you tonight, is he?" Giles laid a hand on her shoulder.

Hooking the duffel's strap over her shoulder, Buffy raised her eyes. "I told Angel to leave town…after the Mayor, of course." Giles' eyes widened. "Don't, please," Buffy begged, voice strained. "It had to be done." A single tear leaked out. "Besides, I'm not really sure that's the worst thing that happened today."

"Buffy," the cultured voice faltered. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't, Giles." Buffy lips trembled. "Just let me get through tonight. I'm sure things will look less doomy and gloomy in the morning."

He pulled her into a tentative hug. "Don't these sorts of things require ice cream or something?" He tried to lighten the mood. It worked, for a second.

Returning the awkward embrace and smiling slightly, Buffy tilted her head to look at Giles. "Ice cream and its good friend chocolate will come. I just want to take care of Psycho Boy and his pet, first."

"Are you sure?" Giles pressed as Buffy pulled away.

"Yeah." She nodded firmly. "The great thing about being a Slayer – kicking ass is comfort food."


	21. Chapter 21

The sun had already set by the time Buffy jogged up to the unassuming house. Dropping her weapons bag in the yard, she dug out a crossbow. She rammed a bolt home and stuffed a few replacements into the waistband of her pants. That covered distance fighting. Buffy frowned and grabbed a dagger, just in case hand to hand was the only option.

A quick twist of her wrist broke the flimsy lock on the screen door. Buffy crept inside the dim house, senses extended. The Hellhound was here; she could feel it. Buffy searched for Tucker and his pet, wending her way through the furniture and debris that littered the cramped rooms. The house was empty.

"Where are you, Tucker?" she muttered, heading towards yet another cluttered room.

Following the pull of her Slayer senses, Buffy ended up in the kitchen. Unlike the rest of the house, the room was clean and devoid of furniture. Buffy stood in the doorway, looking for anything to explain the feelings assaulting her nerve endings. Buffy started to smile, as her eyes swept over every surface,. The rug. That had to be it. Three quick strides brought her to the multicolored covering. She bent over, examining it closely. At this angle, it was easy to see the tiny latch and the slight break in the floorboards underneath the rug. Juggling the crossbow and dagger in her left hand, Buffy quietly lifted the trap door with her right.

Dim light from the kitchen lit a steep staircase leading under the house. Ready for some action, Buffy didn't bother disguising her presence. Boots thunking hollowly on the stairs, she trotted down, weapons at the ready. About halfway down, the basement came into view and Buffy paused. Seemingly agitated, Tucker Wells wandered across the room. He held the remains of some electrical equipment, and he poked and prodded the circuitry. Nearby, a caged Hellhound growled a warning.

"Hey, Tucker," Buffy called, resuming her trip. "Nice dog."

The lanky teen spun around. His eyes widened when he recognized Buffy and he rushed for the cage. "It's too late," Tucker mumbled, trying to unlock the kennel.

Adrenaline surging, Buffy leapt over the handrail, hurriedly grabbing Tucker from behind. Of course, since her foe was human, his struggles were something of a let down. "Really? 'Cause I gotta tell you, my timing is usually perfect. You're not going anywhere and the ugly mutt is still in his cage."

Tucker writhed and twisted against her until he hung limp and panting in her grasp.

Deciding he wasn't a threat, Buffy shoved him away and began looking around the room. A small TV blared static, its tiny screen covered in black and white snow. What caught Buffy's attention, though, were the videos stacked on top of the unit. Picking them up and reading them out loud, she looked at Tucker in disbelief. "_Pretty in Pink? Pump up the Volume_? That's is? That's how you brainwashed the 'hound to go psycho at the Prom?"

Obviously, Tucker missed the derision in her tone. Grinning proudly, he nodded. "Neat, huh?"

"No!" Buffy disagreed, forcefully. "It's lame. Why would you want to ruin the happiest night of a Senior's life?" She took a step toward him. It was time to stop playing Twenty Questions.

Flinching back, the 'hound master stumbled into a storage shelf. The rickety unit crumbled, sending tools and electronic equipment sprawling across the floor.

"Oh, for God's sake," Buffy grumbled, kicking her way through the junk. "You're pathetic." Reaching down to the floor, she grabbed a lamp and ripped the cord from its base.

Tucker used her brief distraction to pull a remote from his pocket. Pressing a series of buttons, he unlocked the cage in the center of the room. An unearthly howl split the air and the Hellhound sprang out.

Slayer reflexes kept Buffy alive. Dropping to the floor, she let the 'hound sail over her. It hit the ground close to the far wall, and Buffy wasted no time climbing to her feet. Her weapons lay on the workbench near the TV. Eyes locked on the slavering 'hound, she inched back, hoping to reach them. She didn't make it. The beast dove at her, knocking her to the ground. Claws ripped at her leather coat. Buffy braced one arm below the snapping jaws, holding the teeth away from her face. Her other hand worked to toss the cord around the 'hound's neck.

Her position on the floor didn't allow for much leverage. Buffy was tiring by the time she had the cord draped around the furred shoulders. Praying she didn't end up as dinner, Buffy slid the hand holding off the 'hound to the side, gripping the free end of the cord. She wiggled underneath the creature's weight, pressing her heels to the floor. Her hold on the cord tightened as she rolled until the 'hound rested beneath her.

Perhaps sensing the end was near, the 'hound redoubled its efforts. Clawed hands flailed. One of them made contact with Buffy's neck, ripping four parallel gashes above the collar of her coat. Despite the flaring pain, Buffy hung on, slowly strangling the Hellhound. Finally, the body grew still, and the Slayer slumped forward, gasping. "You know, Tucker, the next time you get a dog, try a smaller breed," she griped, clambering to her feet.

Silence.

"Tucker, I am so not up to a game of Hide and Seek." Buffy scanned the room. A small door she hadn't noticed before stood open. Stalking over, vowing a little rough handling for the other teen, Buffy peered through the doorway. She froze, palms suddenly damp and fear twisting her stomach. Four empty cages lined the walls of the small room, and a window led outside.

She hit the stairs at a dead run. The crossbow and dagger were clutched in her hands. Despite the fact she might need help handling four more 'hounds, Buffy knew she didn't have time to call for reinforcements. The Scoobies – even the adults – were at the dance. She was on her own.

For the second time that day, Faith found herself fleeing her emotions. Tears she was too stubborn to shed blinded her as she stumbled along the path surrounding the high school. Sliding to a halt, she swiped at her eyes, chest heaving. The look in Buffy's eyes when she insisted on leaving…It was too much. Sobs tore from her throat, and Faith dropped to her knees in the gravel, huddling in on herself.

The tears eventually tapered off. Faith felt rocks digging into her knees and hands. Too tired to care about the nagging pain, she stayed hunched over, breath hitching occasionally. Instead of making things better, her head throbbed and her throat ached from the crying. Limbs heavy, she climbed slowly to her feet. She'd made the right decision. She had to leave Sunnydale. This time, however, Faith wasn't going off half cocked. No more running without plans or supplies.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Faith started down the path. Mrs. Summers was probably at the Gallery. She'd offered a place to stay; maybe a shower and some food would be an OK replacement.

The trip didn't take long. Faith kept to the lesser used paths and alleys, approaching the Gallery cautiously. Night was well on the way. She kept her senses on high. A few vamps or demons pinged on her radar, but they were faint and too far away to be spying on Joyce. A bell over the door jangled when she pushed inside.

Faith had never been here before. Peering around the well lit displays, she noted some very strange sculptures and a few paintings that looked like the artist had been on a great acid trip.

"Faith?" Joyce watched the teen's expression with amusement.

Spinning abruptly, Faith hunched her shoulders. "Mrs. S." She rocked on her heels. "I…um…the Scoobies are taking care of the Hellhound thing and getting ready for their dance. You think," she cleared her throat, incredibly uncomfortable under Joyce's stare, "you think I could hit your place for a shower and a change of clothes before I split?"

Amusement fading, Joyce sighed. "You're going?" She tucked her hair behind an ear and watched Faith squirm a little at the question.

"Yeah." Faith didn't elaborate. She couldn't. It didn't matter how right she knew the decision was, it still hurt. Not wanting to break down again, she pressed her lips together and stood stiffly.

"Of course you can stop by the house." Sadness filled Joyce's voice, but she didn't try to convince Faith to stay. They'd had that conversation before. "The clothes I got for you are in a bag on the kitchen counter. Come on in back for a minute. I need to get you a key."

Her legs felt like a stranger's. Faith followed Joyce disjointedly, numb and emotionally disconnected. Mrs. Summers led her to a small office in the storeroom. Leaning against the doorjamb, Faith watched Joyce dig through her desk drawer, looking for something. She must have found it. She straightened up and grabbed the purse perched on the filing cabinet in the corner.

"Here," Joyce said, holding out her hand. A key glinted. "It's a key to the front door."

"Thanks, Mrs. S." Faith accepted the offering and turned to go.

Joyce had other ideas. She gripped Faith's hand, holding her there. "Wait." When the teen tensed up, she hurried on, "I have something else to give you. Just give me another minute, OK?"

Faith nodded, and Joyce let go of her hand. The key seemed to burn her palm, a pain-filled symbol of everything Faith had always wanted, but never had. Closing her fingers around the key, Faith swallowed hard against a need to tell Joyce everything, all the crap she'd done in the past and all the things she so desperately wanted for the future.

"Honey?" Joyce's soft question jerked her back to the present. Hazel eyes bored into her brown ones, concerned, caring. "Are you alright?"

"Five by five, Mrs. S." The words lacked their customary brash confidence. Neither woman commented on it.

Opening her wallet, Joyce removed all of her cash. "Take this, too." At Faith's headshake, she frowned. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Faith. Take it. You're going to need money for food, at least."

Faith shoved the wad of bills in her pocket. "Mrs. S-" she broke off. What the hell could she say? Thank you seemed inadequate.

"Be careful, wherever you go, Faith." Joyce seemed to know just how much Faith was struggling. She dropped the purse back on the desk and moved in front of the Slayer. Warm hands cupped the hunched shoulders. "Don't forget you have a home here. We'll be waiting with open arms when you're ready to come back." Not wanting to push too hard, Joyce dropped her hands and walked back out to the showroom.

One more run. Faith jogged through Restfield, almost hoping for a vampire to fight. She left the Gallery with the word "home" repeating over and over in her mind. _Mrs. S didn't mean it like that. No way. B musta told her to get me to stay for the fight with the Mayor_. Faith felt a little better at that. It was typical Scooby behavior to want her to help out with their mess. Determination worked its way through the confusion and pain. She wasn't giving in. No way. She was leaving, tonight.

The Summers' house was dark. A single porch light illuminated the door as Faith fumbled the key out of her pocket. Once inside, she tossed the key onto the table in the entry hall, not bothering to lock the door behind her. She hurried to the kitchen, easily locating the bag of clothes on the counter before trotting upstairs to the bathroom.

She didn't waste time standing under the warm water. Taking just long enough to get the last of the dried blood and dirt off her body, Faith toweled herself off and stepped into the jeans, tank top, and chambray overshirt. She dragged a brush through her hair and pulled the still-damp mass back into a pony tail.

Clean and dressed in new clothes, Faith hesitated on the second floor landing. Weapons. She was going to need at least a few stakes. Buffy had a weapons chest in her closet. Buffy wouldn't mind if she borrowed a few things. Faith turned around and opened the other Slayer's bedroom door. The chest was right where Faith remembered. She pulled out four well-honed stakes, tucking them into the back pockets of her jeans. Several duffel bags littered the closet floor, and Faith stuffed a modest collection of daggers and long knives inside. Closing the chest with a thump, Faith shoved it back into the closet and stood up.

That's when she saw it. Wrapped in plastic with matching shoes sitting underneath, the dress stood out against the more mundane clothing on the rod. At first, Faith didn't understand what she was seeing. She had almost reached the door when the dress' significance set in. Stopping, Faith closed her eyes, trying to resist. Body humming with conflicting impulses, she pulled up an image of the Mayor when he told his goons to kill her. She needed to leave.

The Mayor faded. Buffy's sad eyes filled her thoughts, and Faith caved. Retracing her steps to the closet, she carefully took out the dress and the shoes, placing them gently in the duffel on top of the weapons.


	22. Chapter 22

Thundering down the steps, Faith looped the duffel bag over her shoulder. She needed to find Buffy. Fear and anticipation swept through her. After their big goodbye, she wasn't sure of her reception. It didn't matter. Faith pressed a hand to Buffy's dress through the bag. Whatever the other Slayer felt, she was getting her dress hand delivered. Halfway out the door, Faith skidded to a stop. The key. The tiny piece of metal glinted on the table. Even if Faith never used the key again, it represented the first time she'd been offered a real home. She grabbed it, locking the front door and stuffing it into her pocket.

Faith sprinted through the night. She had to find Buffy. Where? She hadn't seen Tucker's address. Surely the Scoobies weren't still researching in the library. Faith reached out with her senses. Maybe she could pick up Buffy that way. The night teemed with vampires and other creatures. Frowning, Faith slowed her pace, finally stopping on the far side of Restfield. Damn it. Where should she look? Sunnydale wasn't that large, but Faith didn't want to miss the other Slayer.

Frustrated, she tried pushing farther with her senses. Pain exploded behind her eyes. "Fuck." Faith grabbed her head, doubling over. Through the agony, her heart rate picked up, pounding harder and harder. Her vision greyed. Squeezing her eyes closed, Faith struggled not to vomit. Finally, the pain receded. Sucking in a slow breath, Faith stood upright and opened her eyes.

The world wavered. Even though she stood inside Restfield's wrought iron gates, Faith saw houses. The rundown homes bounced as if she were running. Adrenaline poured through her. She had to get to the high school. Reacting instinctively to that thought, Faith took off. The residential neighborhood faded away, replaced with gravel pathways and trees. None of it made an impression. Her focus narrowed to a single point: Sunnydale High School.

Buffy dashed across the Sunnydale High School campus. As usual, no one had thought to put up lights outside the building. Shadows covered the grounds and sidewalks except for the few bulbs highlighting the handmade Senior Prom sign hanging over the gym entrance. Stopping behind a tree, Buffy loaded a bolt into the crossbow and peered around. No sign of the Hellhounds. "Here, puppy, puppy!" she called out. "I've got a nice surprise for you."

Nothing. Slinking around the tree trunk, she pushed her senses to the limit. Buffy dropped to one knee, as she sensed three faint signatures to her left. She moved into an open, grassy area and braced, poised to react. Seconds later, four hairy, quadruped figures loped into view. Buffy fired twice in quick succession. Two of the 'hounds dropped with a choked howl. The remaining creatures paused, sniffing the carcass of their fallen companions. Raising their heads from the corpses, they howled at the moon.

"Over here, guys." Buffy stood and waved at the remaining two demons. "I'm all yours – if you can catch me." She let the Hellhounds take several ground-eating strides before spinning and leading them away from the gym. She checked over her shoulder intermittently to make sure they were still behind her. "That's right," Buffy encouraged her pursuers. "Follow Buffy." Growls met her command. "Just a little farther, boys. Then you'll get your reward."

It would have ended there except the faint sound of Kool and the Gang floated through the night air. At the opening strains of "Celebration," both demons slid to a halt, nails raking over the concrete pathway, before turning and running for the gym.

Buffy didn't notice until she rounded the corner near the main entrance. She had been too busy formulating a plan of attack to keep tabs on her pursuers. "Oh, come on," she griped. "That song sucks." Buffy turned to follow, and felt her breath catch. Two groups of prom-goers meandered toward the dance, completely unaware of their danger. Adrenaline surged. This wasn't a laughing matter anymore. Using every bit of Slayer speed, Buffy ran toward the Hellhounds, hoping to get there before a massacre started.

Halfway across the grass, she knew she wouldn't make it. The first 'hound was just a few steps away from the first nattily-dressed couple. Buffy opened her mouth to call out.

Stumbling to a halt, breathing in gasps after her headlong flight through Sunnydale, Faith saw the teens headed for the dance. While she tried to recover and figure out just why coming here had been so important, Faith examined the kids and shook her head. The boys looked uncomfortable and stiff, pulling at tight collars and straightening cummerbunds. The girls, tottering on impossibly high heels, giggled and posed on the way to the dance. "Waste of fricken time, if you ask me," Faith muttered to herself. Deep inside, she felt a remembered flicker of her own excitement as she dressed for Homecoming. She'd been so jazzed about a date with Buffy, even if those words had never been spoken. Faith pushed the memory back. The night had been a total bust. Not even taunting Scott made up for Buffy's late – and disheveled – arrival and the blonde's meltdown at not winning that stupid crown.

Buffy. Buffy was there. She felt her.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Faith stepped deeper into the shadows. The strange double vision had passed, and her senses said the other Slayer was nearby. She scanned the darkness, but didn't see anything unusual. Snarls indicated she'd missed something. They weren't alone. Dropping the duffel looped over her shoulder, Faith pulled a stake from a back pocket and let her senses extend. Hellhounds.

"Fuck."

They were headed straight at the group walking to the gym. Not bothering to consider her actions, Faith moved to head them off. A few strides got her into position, and she lowered her shoulder. The first 'hound hit her, knocking her to the ground at the feet of one to of the tuxedoed boys. Human screams filled the air, and the teens scattered like sheep. Grunting with effort, Faith tossed the hairy demon off her chest. She rolled to her feet, gripping her stake and panting.

"Faith! Down!"

At Buffy's shout, Faith dropped flat. A projectile whistled overhead, and the 'hound dropped lifelessly to the grass. "B?"

"The last one's headed inside." Buffy's voice was tight with tension.

Faith scrambled up and looked toward the door. Sure enough, it stood open, glass littering the ground. She ran after the hound, glancing to the side as Buffy caught up. They entered the building side by side. The area was dimly lit, music spilling in from the dance.

"This way." Buffy took the lead, sprinting down the hall.

Following closely, Faith spotted the Hellhound clawing madly at a closed door. "My turn, B." She pulled ahead, stake in hand.

The demon was too busy trying to tear down the door; he never noticed her coming. Faith crashed into the hairy creature, diving forward with all her strength; she knocked it several feet from the entrance to the dance. They rolled in an ungainly mixture of arms and legs, stopping only when they slid into a wall. Untangling from the growling 'hound, Faith didn't give it a chance to recover. She drove the stake home in its chest, sitting back on her heels as blood poured from the fatal wound.

"I've lived in Sunnydale for three years," Buffy commented, "and I never realized the high school was on the way out of town."

Faith's hands clenched into fists on her thighs. "It ain't." She didn't turn toward her fellow Slayer. How could she explain? "Um, I found something I thought you might need. Made a little detour on my way." Black boots stopped inches away, and Faith concentrated on them.

A short, uncomfortable silence fell. "Where is it?"

"Huh?" Faith's head snapped up. She stared in confusion at the tiny smile on Buffy's lips.

"The thing of mine that you just _had_ to bring me." Buffy tilted her head, seemingly enjoying Faith's confusion.

Brown eyes widened. "Oh, that! Yeah, it's outside." Faith surged to her feet. "I'll go get it. Stay right there," she commanded in a rush. Hesitating, she met Buffy's amused look. "Promise?" The word was soft, pleading.

Buffy nodded. "I'll make like a statue." A blinding smile flashed before Faith sprinted back down the hall.

Watching her bemusedly, Buffy wondered just what had been so important that Faith had delayed her departure. Weapon? Information on the Mayor? Her thoughts were interrupted when a senior staggered out of the dance and tripped over the 'hound. "Ooops!" Buffy hurried over. "Sorry about that."

Someone must have already spiked the punch. "No problem," he slurred. "Bathroom?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Down the hall on the left." She pointed behind her, chuckling when the blond edged by her. "Now, where should I put you?" she asked the dead Hellhound.

"Don't matter, B." Buffy turned to see Faith smirking at her, a duffel bag in her hands. "Thought you were gonna stay right back there. So much for promises." The brunette Slayer shook her head. "Always knew I couldn't trust you."

Despite the fact they were joking, that comment hit hard. Frowning, Buffy moved closer to Faith. "You can." The words sounded unconvincing, so she tried again. "You _can_ trust me, Faith. I swear."

Frustration grew when Faith simply shrugged. "Whatever, B. It's not important." She tossed the duffel, and Buffy caught it. The small bag was heavy. "Your stuff's inside."

Buffy looked at Faith intently. Something was up. The other girl bounced in place, wired, waiting for her to open the bag. Realizing her hesitation didn't say much for her own trust in Faith, Buffy quickly unzipped the duffel and reached inside. "My dress!" She stood up, gown unfurling in front of her. "How…" her voice choked off.

"I stopped by your place to pick up some clothes." Faith cleared her throat. "Found that in the closet. Your shoes are in the bag, too."

Blinking back tears at Faith unexpected thoughtfulness, Buffy declared, "I'm not going to the dance."

"The hell you aren't." Buffy's head snapped up at the firm tone. "Dress and shoes right there. You're going."

The disagreement with her plans strengthened Buffy's resolve. "No." Seeing Faith step in her direction, Buffy held up a hand. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to come here, Faith, but I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?" Faith's confusion was obvious.

Buffy refused to answer. "Like you said earlier. It's not important." She folded the dress again, placing it back in the duffel. Her fingers stroked the material gently, eyes staring at the silky material. The dress had been for Angel. Buffy had wanted something to impress her ancient, and often jaded, lover. No chance of that now. Reluctantly removing her hand, Buffy zipped the bag closed. "I'll just patrol outside to make sure nothing else tries to interfere with Prom."

"Wrong answer." Faith wasn't giving up. Buffy glowered at her, gaining a dimpled grin in response. "You're gonna put the dress on and go have some fun."

"Or what?" Buffy couldn't resist the childish question. "You going to strip me right here?"

Something flared in Faith's eyes before she dropped her lashes, hiding the emotion. "Nah, B. I'll just go in and get Red. I'm sure you'll hold up real well against her Resolve Face." She grinned maliciously when Buffy paled.

"You wouldn't," Buffy tried faintly. The grin got larger. "Fine," Buffy spit out. "Fine. I'll go. Are you happy now?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks for asking." Faith chuckled. "Bathroom's down the hall, I think. You get changed, and I'll hide the furry one here."

Grumbling under her breath, Buffy turned on her heel. Under her irritation, a tendril of excitement coiled. The excitement grew as she exchanged her working gear for the form-hugging dress. Peering into the small mirror in the bathroom, Buffy gazed at her reflection. Angel might not be in the picture, but she still looked good. Tonight was about more than just a date. It was the final hurrah before graduation. If they didn't find a way to beat the Mayor, Prom might be their very last chance to make merry. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded bracingly to the girl in the mirror. Time to party.


	23. Chapter 23

Smoothing a hand down her dress, Buffy opened the bathroom door and stepped hesitantly into the hallway. A quick glance showed the body of the Hellhound was missing. Faith stood in front of the trophy case, peering at the glittering awards and team photos. "Anything interesting in there?" she asked quietly as she walked closer. Her heels clattered loudly on the tile floor.

"Nah. Just a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders." Faith hadn't turned around. "Except, what's with this one trophy?" She pressed a finger to the glass, pointing to one cheerleading award.

Buffy didn't even need to look. "That's Amy Madison's mom." She moved in close, almost pressing into Faith's back, and looked at the trophy. The little gold washed arms remained stiffly in the air. The eyes, though, glowed with malice, staring straight back at them.

"Name ain't familiar." Faith shrugged before giving a last look at the award. She turned, coming nose to nose with Buffy. Her eyes widened, and Buffy saw her throat move as she swallowed hard. "Wow. You look…" Her voice trailed off, and warm brown eyes slid down Buffy's body.

The visual caress sent goosebumps all over Buffy's body. Her skin tingled, and a blush tinted her cheeks. "I look what, Faith?" Buffy cleared her throat, trying to clear whatever was causing her voice to sound so hoarse.

"Beautiful." Faith whispered, mesmerized.

"Thanks." Feeling suddenly shy, Buffy blushed and ducked her head. A smile curved her lips at the compliment. Faith thought she was beautiful. The night didn't seem so awful anymore. Peering up through her lashes, Buffy caught the dazed expression in Faith's eyes. "Let's go in. Giles and Will are probably worried by now." She caught the other girl's hand and stepped slowly away.

Her words snapped Faith out of her trance-like state. "Go in?" She shook her head. "B, I ain't going in there."

"Of course you are. Where else would you go?" Buffy held Faith's hand tighter, feeling her try to pull away. "You so aren't leaving Sunnydale. I mean, come on, how dumb do I look?" Dimples popped out, and Buffy groaned. "Don't answer that. Please. Just pretend I never said it."

Faith chuckled. "Just this once, B, I'll give you a pass." She sobered quickly. "I won't leave," she stated quietly. "I'll patrol, make sure you and the Scoobs have a very uneventful dance, OK?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not OK," she disagreed. Knowing Faith was going to freak, she rushed on, "I want you to come to the dance with me. You can hang with Giles and…and drink punch and eat all the food the Student Council made."

"Sounds like a blast, B." Faith rolled her eyes, and Buffy smiled.

"OK, so maybe not big on the Fun o'Meter." Faith had to go to the dance. Buffy _needed_ her there. Her stomach twisted at the thought of walking through the doors without the other Slayer beside her. She frantically searched for a way to convince Faith. "You said earlier I stood you up for Homecoming. Well, I'm dressed and ready tonight. Let me make it up to you." She held her breath, waiting for a response.

It was working. Faith looked like she didn't know what to say. Buffy pushed a little.

"Please, Faith?" Her voice drifted up at the end, giving it a breathless quality.

She bit back a triumphant grin when Faith's eyes dilated at her tone. The brunette's head bobbed jerkily.

"Thank you, Faith." Buffy stepped back, noticing for the first time the blood staining Faith's shirt and jacket. Damn. She couldn't go in like that. "Give me just a minute, alright?" When the other Slayer looked ready to speak, Buffy hurried on. "I just need to get something, and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Unconsciously mimicking Faith's earlier request, she pleaded, "Promise?"

"Yeah, B. I'll just hang out here with the weird trophy." Faith was returning to normal. Buffy knew she had to hurry before the brunette bolted.

Spinning on one narrow heel, Buffy trotted down the hall. Pushing open the double doors to the gym, she slipped inside, keeping close to the wall. This wasn't the time for a splashy entrance. She'd save that for when she brought her escort in, too. Buffy scanned the crowd until she saw Giles and Wesley sipping punch by the food table. Dodging teens and decorations with equal skill, she snuck through the crowd. "Giles!"

He turned immediately at her voice, face brightening into a full smile. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yep." Buffy smiled. He was so predictable. Ask about the demons. Now he'd find a way to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Anything of interest? I'll need to make a note in your Diary, you know." _Right on cue_.

Briefly wondering if it was a law in England that you couldn't act like you cared, Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Four 'hounds came. Four 'hounds died." Her official Slayer duties out of the way, Buffy got down to more important things. "I need your help, Giles."

He straightened, looking concerned. "Of course. I thought you said everything went well."

"It did." Buffy wiped her sweating hands on her dress. "Um, Faith is here. She helped with the Hellhounds and I talked her into staying and coming to the dance. Her clothes…" She hesitated. "They got all bloody in the fight. You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt with you, would you?"

"I'm afraid not." Giles sounded upset, as if he should have known he'd need an extra change of clothing.

Wesley chose that moment to stop his examination of the dancers. "Buffy!" The Slayer closed her eyes. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with him right now. "When did you get here? You know, you are required by the Slayer's Handbook to report directly to me-"

"Wes, shut up." Her voice wasn't loud; however, the tone was just this side of a growl. He blinked behind his glasses, falling silent. Looking at her new Watcher, Buffy grinned evilly. "Giles, do you think Wes might be able to help?"

At first, the older man didn't seem to understand. It didn't take him long to catch up. Eyes lighting with delight, he smirked over the rim of his punch cup. "Perhaps you should ask, Buffy. I'm sure with the proper – persuasion, you can convince him."

Sensing danger, Wesley took a step back, hands raised. "Now, see here – "

Buffy cut him off before he could go into full Rant Mode. "Come with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her as she hurried back toward the doors.

"Buffy!" he squealed, stumbling and struggling to get free.

Ignoring his squawks of protest, Buffy moved through the gym with a purpose. Wesley moving in her wake, she returned to the hallway and heaved a sigh of relief. Faith was still there, staring at the trophies.

"About freaking time, B. What? Did you stop for a slow dance with Xan?" Faith glanced over her shoulder. "Great. I hung around for this?" Buffy saw her tense when she caught sight of Wes.

"He'll be leaving soon." Shoving the Watcher in Faith's direction, Buffy ordered, "Take off your shirt and jacket, Wes. Faith needs to borrow them."

"I beg your pardon?" He finally shook off her hand and stood up, yanking his sleeves down over the cuffs of his white shirt.

Buffy glared at him, foot tapping an impatient rhythm on the tiles. "You heard me. Faith is going to the Prom with me. She needs something to wear. Give her your shirt and jacket. You can keep the tie and pants. Her jeans will work as long as she has the rest of your gear."

Wesley was still not getting the point. "I'm a chaperone for the dance, young lady. It is my duty to this school-"

"Strip or I'll knock you out and do it myself." Buffy's voice was dangerous. She paced forward, standing firmly in the Watcher's personal space. "Your choice.."

"Well, I…" Grimacing, he began unfastening the studs on his shirt.

Faith watched the scene, caught between laughter and disbelief. Wes was such an ass. He continued to splutter protests while he undressed. When he stood in just pants and suspenders, Buffy grabbed the clothes and thrust them at Faith. "You sure you wanna do this, B?" she asked, praying the answer was yes.

"No, Faith. I just wanted to see Wes do a strip tease." Faith grinned at the bite in Buffy's voice.

"He ain't much to look at," Faith commented, smirking. "Just look." She pointed to the furiously blushing Watcher. "No muscles at all. Geeze, Wes, don't they lift weights or anything in England?" She grabbed the clothes from Buffy. "Be right back."

She ducked into the bathroom, pulling off the bloodstained shirt and tank top. Hesitating because the clothes were new, and a gift, she finally shrugged. There wasn't anything handy to help with the bloodstains. Tossing them into the trash, she washed her hands before putting on the stiffly starched shirt. The sleeves dangled over her hands, and she rolled them up after fastening the cuff links. The tails fell almost to her knees. Damn. With a sigh, Faith shoved the excess material into her pants. There wasn't much she could do about the jacket besides turning up the cuffs.

Peering into the tiny mirror, Faith sighed. She looked like a little kid in her daddy's clothes. B was out of her mind, taking her to this dance. Hell, _she_ was in worse shape. What the fuck was she doing even considering it? Staring into her reflection, Faith knew _exactly_ what was happening. She was trying to live a dream. Buffy on her arm; Buffy wanting to take her out, show her off, even with the rest of the gang in attendance. Taking a deep breath, Faith pushed open the door and stepped into the hall.

Buffy met her immediately. "Wow." She smiled, and Faith grinned back. "Very, very nice."

Basking in the approval, Faith held out her arm. "Ready to go in, B?"

"You bet." A warm hand wrapped around Faith's forearm. "You lead; I'll follow."

Faith snorted, walking them toward the gym. "Sure, B. Like I believe that. You've got the whole 'I'm in charge here' thing down pat. If I tried to lead you anywhere, you'd kick my ass."

Blonde hair rested briefly against Faith's shoulder. "It's a special occasion, Faith. Just for tonight, I'll let you pretend to be in charge."

They went through the door laughing. A good thing, since airplane-sized butterflies had suddenly appeared in Faith's stomach. She stiffened, almost coming to a halt when she spotted the crowd on the dance floor. "B-" she choked out. She couldn't do this.

Giving the lie to her claim to follow Faith's lead, Buffy continued smoothly into the large space, pulling Faith along with her. "Look, there's Willow."

_Great. Red's gonna have Oz go all wolf and eat me._ Faith braced for the encounter.

"Buffy!" Willow smiled and pulled Buffy in for a hug. "And Faith." Willow's smiled looked less welcoming and more menacing when she spotted the brunette Slayer hovering in the background. "I thought you were leaving tonight."

Hands deep in her jeans pockets, Faith shrugged. "Got a better offer." She didn't elaborate. If Buffy wanted to explain her presence at the dance, so be it. Faith was content to let it go.

Willow stared at Faith before taking Buffy's hand. She led the blonde away, leaning in close and talking rapidly into Buffy's ear. "Looking good." Oz gave Faith a tiny smile. "Suave."

"Thanks." Faith bounced on her toes. This was even worse than Homecoming. At least back then, the gang hadn't hated her. She was sure Willow was trying to convince Buffy to send her packing. "You and Red having a good time?" she asked, eyes glued on Buffy and Willow. If it looked like Willow was getting too intense, Faith was stepping in.

"Yes." As usual, Oz didn't waste any words. He stood calmly, hands in his pockets.

Unable to stand and wait for the fireworks sure to come, Faith made a decision. "Tell B I needed a drink. I'll be back with the old folks at the punch bowl when Red's done with her." She wove through the throng of party-goers, sighing in near-relief when she spotted Giles. "Hey, G-man."

"Ah, Faith. I see Buffy was able to persuade Wesley to help with your wardrobe." He gave a quirky smile and toasted her outfit with his cup.

"Yeah." Faith grinned at her former Watcher. "B's got wicked skills when it comes to getting people to do things." Her smile dimmed. _Like getting me to come to this freaking dance_. Lost in thought, she jumped a little when a cup and hand appeared in front of her.

"Drink?" Giles inquired.

Taking the cup, Faith sipped the contents and grimaced. "Got anything stronger?"

Giles started to answer when a dull booming echoed through the gym.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" A tall, thin boy spoke into a microphone from the stage at the front of the gym. Faith watched in amusement as he repeated his request four times before the din of conversation from the dancers ended. "Thanks. It's time to start the awards ceremony." He cleared his throat, pulling a crumpled envelope out of his pants pocket. "The first award is the Senior Class Clown."

Tuning out the voice, Faith leaned dispiritedly against the table behind her. Just like last time, Buffy had disappeared. Peering into the hoard of teens, Faith couldn't locate the other Slayer. "Everything alright, my dear?"

"Five by five." The response was automatic.

Giles moved until he stood pressed against her shoulder. "I'm fairly certain the phrase was meant to be used differently; however, I believe in this instance, it's an indication you are doing fine." He hesitated, but Faith remained silent. "If that's the case, I don't believe you."

Cheers and clapping interrupted their conversation. When the noise receded, Faith responded bitterly, "If Wes had been as smart as you, I might not be so fucked up." She stopped there, not wanting to unleash the anger still simmering inside.

"Wes is a bloody fool." Giles sounded disgusted with his younger colleague. "That's beside the point, however. _Are_ you doing alright, Faith?"

Faith considered the question. Was she? She idly watched the awards ceremony while her mind raced. Images and emotions from the past nine months tumbled in her memory. The anger and stupid choices were all eclipsed by a pair of hazel eyes, and the feel of a hand willingly gripping her arm. "I'm getting there, Giles." Faith was so inner-focused, she didn't see the surprised reaction her use of the Watcher's name garnered.

An arm wrapped tentatively around her shoulders.

"Feeling brave tonight, G-Man?" Faith arched an eyebrow and smirked when he dropped his arm and quickly stepped away. "Just because I decided to help you and the Scoobs out with the Ascension don't mean I'm getting soft."

"Of course." His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "More punch?"

"Only if you added a bottle of Jack to the bowl." She winked at his scowl. "Whatever." The sound of Buffy's name over the speakers caught her attention. The tall kid on stage had been replaced. A short, stocky boy stood nearly on his toes to reach the microphone.

"Is Buffy Summers here tonight?" he asked the crowd. Faith saw heads turn, the murmur of conversation rising. At the far end of the gym, she glimpsed Buffy. Her date for the evening seemed confused by the sudden attention. Faith tensed, ready to kick ass if the situation got ugly.

The kid on stage must have seen Buffy, too. His shaky voice echoed in the gym. "This is actually a new category. First t-time ever." Faith scanned the crowd. No one seemed ready to pounce on Buffy. She listened intently as he continued speaking. "I guess there were a lot of write in ballots." The microphone whined loudly as the announcer fumbled through his jacket, bumping into the equipment. "S-sorry," he mumbled, flourishing a piece of paper, "the Prom Committee asked me to read this."

A hush fell over the gym. Through a sudden path in the crowd, Faith watched Buffy as she looked at the stage. The blonde's face was carefully blank, as if she weren't sure what she should be doing or feeling.

"We're not good friends," the kid read flatly. "Most of us didn't take the time to get to know you." _Fuck, that's harsh_, Faith thought angrily. Then the meaning of the words hit here, and she frowned. She'd always assumed Buffy was the Golden Girl of Sunnydale High. The droop in Buffy's shoulders across the dance floor told her this kid wasn't lying. Faith swallowed against a lump suddenly blocking her throat and tuned back in to the words pouring from the loudspeakers. "…a lot of weird stuff happens here.'

Other voices shouted from the crowd. "Zombies!" "Hyena people!" "Snyder!" Chuckles rippled through the room. Faith stayed alert, seeing Buffy's tension even across the dance floor.

The award giver smiled at the laughter before reading more. "But, whenever there was a problem, or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it." Buffy had relaxed a little, and Faith took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't going to end in a brawl. "Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another."

The words faded into the background. Faith caught a glitter in Buffy's eyes, and the blonde bit her lip. She took a step forward and then stopped. This was Buffy's night. She deserved the praise from her classmates. She listened to the clapping and cheers from the gathered students. The announcer spoke over the sound. "The Senior Class offers its thanks, and gives you…um…ah," he turned, grabbing an item from the table at the back of the stage, "this." A single spotlight beamed, highlighting Buffy. Faith watched, awed and wistful, as Buffy walked through the parting crowd toward the stage.

Buffy wandered forward, feeling the stares of her classmates. The light shining in her eyes gave the scene an ethereal glow. Dimly, she wondered if she were dreaming, imagining the whole thing. She reached the stage.

Jonathan smiled down at her, a glitter-encrusted umbrella in his hands. "Buffy, we just wanted to say thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Buffy Summers, our Class Protector." He nodded and guided Buffy the few steps to the stage.

The award was light, fragile. Buffy cradled it carefully, afraid it would crumple in her shaky grasp. "Thanks," she mumbled, the word rebounding explosively through the loudspeakers. Blinking against the spotlights trained on the stage, Buffy could see individual faces in the crowd. She clutched the award closer, smiling at the Scoobies as she picked them out of the throng. One face was missing. Faith. Heart pounding, Buffy peered over the heads of the Senior Class. Where was Faith?

Her smile turned into a grin. Draped in yards of expensive wool, Faith stood tensely next to Giles. Her dark eyes locked with Buffy's, and the blonde swallowed hard. Those eyes worshipped her. Stepping closer to the microphone, never looking away from Faith, Buffy spoke. "This award…it's not really mine, you know." She barely heard the muttering from the crowd. Instead, she watched Faith frown in confusion. "I appreciate your thanks, but I'm not the only person responsible for saving lives or helping with the weirdness at Sunnydale High. I'm just the person you see."

Pulling her eyes reluctantly from Faith's, she looked at the umbrella in her hands. "There are people you don't see. They're the ones who do most of the work. If you think about it, I'm sure you'll recognize them. They spend free periods and lunches in the library and listen to the whispered insults in the hall. This award should be for them."

Buffy paused. She wanted to say this right. Slowly, searching for words, she started up again. "I'd very much like to thank the people who make what I do possible. To Willow, who always has the answers." Buffy smiled at her best friend, seeing the tears streaking the freckled face. "Xander and Oz, my support crew. It's not always glamorous or really exciting, but you always have exactly what I need." Xander grinned goofily from his spot by Anya. And Oz…Buffy held back a laugh. Oz almost-smiled at the compliment.

"There are others who have earned your thanks, too." Buffy saw Giles shake his head. Damn it. She understood his reasons, but… "Again, you probably know who they are." Her eyes zeroed in on Faith. "It's time they knew just how much I appreciate all they do, all their sacrifices and hard choices, all their unwavering support. This award belongs to you, guys. Thank you so much."

On shaky legs, Buffy climbed down from the stage. Out of the spotlight, the gym filled with shadows and vague shapes. Smiling and nodding at the many well-wishers in the crowd, she kept moving. Buffy had one goal: Faith. Tonight, Jonathan and the Student Council had fulfilled one dream, thanks for doing her duty. She was on a path to fulfill another.

She reached the edges of the dance floor. Faith watched her approach, and Buffy could just see the pulse hammering in Faith's throat. Walking forward until she stood mere inches from the other Slayer, Buffy held out the award. "This is for you, too."

A snort greeted her largesse. "Right, B. Like these kids have any clue who I am."

"Who cares what they know?" Buffy tilted her head, watching Faith closely. Without the empathy, her only keys to Faith's real emotions were her eyes and her body language. "You're a part of the team, too. A huge part. One of the Chosen Two, remember?"

The question seemed to shock Faith. Her hands dropped to her sides, and her head came up. "I remember, B." Then, in a low mumble, "Wasn't sure you did."

Glancing quickly at Giles, who was studiously looking into his empty punch cup, Buffy handed over the umbrella. "Come on." She took Faith's hands, pulling the younger girl away from the table.

"Where to now?" Faith asked warily. "You're not taking me back to Red, are you? She didn't exactly drive up in the Welcome Wagon earlier."

"Forget Willow," Buffy instructed. "In fact, forget everyone. I want you to focus right here, on us." They'd reached the dance floor, and Buffy stopped, holding Faith close and peering up into her deep brown eyes. "I meant what I said on stage, Faith. That award isn't mine. It belongs to all of us. I didn't want to call down the wrath of Snyder or any of the Mayor's henchmen who might be here tonight by saying your name." Taking a deep breath, Buffy leaned in, gently brushing her lips across Faith's in a hesitant kiss. "Thank you for staying. I couldn't do this without you."

Faith trembled against her. "Buffy…?"

"Shhh." Buffy rested a single finger over Faith's lips. "Don't talk. Dance with me, Faith." She maneuvered the other Slayer's arms around her own waist before placing her own over Faith's shoulders, fingers playing with the tiny hairs at the nape of her partner's neck. A small grin crept out. "More kissing would be good, too," she whispered against the tanned flesh near her mouth.


	24. Chapter 24

The dance should have been everything Buffy dreamed about. Faith, however, wasn't cooperating. Standing stiffly, she resisted all of Buffy's attempts to actually dance. Instead, they bobbed and swayed in place like a buoy. Tilting her head back, Buffy saw the lines of strain on Faith's face. "Hey, what's with the frown? We're here, together." She brushed a few strands of hair out of Faith's eyes. "There's music and not much light. We should be doing things that would make Giles' clean his glasses."

"What the hell is this, B?" Faith sounded angry, though her eyes showed fear.

Taking Faith's hand, Buffy led them away from the dance floor to a semi-secluded spot behind a speaker. Once clear of the dancers, Faith wrenched away. "Don't, please," Buffy begged. Her heart pounded. She had to keep the other girl from running. "Is it so hard to believe I'd want to be your date?" The words were out before she could censor them.

Faith froze, hands clenching into fists against her stomach.

Voice shaking, just loud enough to be heard over the band, Buffy tried to smooth things over. "I do, you know. Want to be your date." She forced herself to look directly into Faith's eyes. "All this time, I never realized…" she trailed off. Despite the heat from the crowd in the gym, she shivered, suddenly cold.

Buffy jumped when Faith stepped closer and a warm hand cupped her cheek. "Never realized what, Buffy?"

"How much I've wanted to do this." Buffy stopped listening to the tiny inner voice screaming about caution and social suicide. Going up on tiptoes, she pressed her mouth against Faith's lips. They were soft and warm against her own. Buffy's heart pounded, fear and arousal mixing. She had no idea where to go from there. Instinct kicked in. Her hands slid into Faith's hair.

Faith stiffened for a minute, and Buffy felt a flicker of panic. Didn't Faith...? The other girl relaxed, tilting her head and sliding her tongue out to duel with Buffy's. Panic receded, replaced by another shiver. This time, though, it had nothing at all to do with a chill. In fact, Buffy thought she might burst into flames. A whimper sounded deep in her throat.

It was answered by Faith's moan. They pulled apart, panting. "Fuck," Faith whispered hoarsely.

Buffy tried to hold back; the giggles erupted anyway. "Not here. Maybe later, though."

Brown eyes narrowed for an instant, and Buffy tensed, afraid she'd ruined everything by laughing. She sagged in relief when dimples sprang to life. "Damn, B, mind in the gutter or what?"

"Just telling it like I see it, _F_." Buffy pressed into Faith, placing her hands in the pockets of Faith's borrowed jacket. "Have we taken care of your mini-freak? 'Cause I still haven't gotten my dance."

"Well, gee, Buffy. We can't forget about that dance." Faith's voice was harsh, and Buffy panicked again until she caught the laughter in the brown eyes looking down at her.

Buffy smiled delightedly. "I've got your number now." She linked their fingers, starting to pull Faith back around the speakers. "You talk tough; your eyes, though…they say what you don't." She might have continued if she hadn't bumped into someone as she ducked around the tall equipment. "Oh, sorry," she said automatically. Then her eyes widened. "Mr. Haines!" Her voice went up in surprise as the drama teacher hastily straightened his clothing.

"Ms. Summers." Even in the dark, she could see his blush. It got worse when a second figure emerged from the shadows.

"Scott? Why'd you stop?" A blonde head peered around Mr. Haines' shoulder. "Oh, it's you. Thank God you're graduating soon." A slender hand gripped the stunned drama teacher by the arm and pulled him back into the relative privacy behind the speaker.

Leaning her chin on Buffy's shoulder, Faith smirked. "Looks like you made quite an impression on her, B."

"Yeah. Evil bitch." Buffy glared after the two chaperones. "Ms. Brennan, the history teacher. I made the mistake of actually listening to one of Giles' lectures. She didn't appreciate me correcting her about the names of Henry VIII's wives."

Faith's warm breath tickled Buffy's neck. "Damn. I'm dating a brain." She kissed Buffy just below her ear. "It's so very sexy."

Buffy shuddered at the soft caress. "Ooh, Faith. Hold that thought. We're dancing, remember?"

"Do we gotta?" Strong arms wrapped around Buffy from behind. "I'm sure there are other quiet spots we could hang out in."

Responding to the embrace, Buffy fanned herself with both hands. "Is it hot in here? I think the air conditioning's broken." She tried to ignore the breath wafting over her neck and ear and the two hard points rubbing her back. "Faith. God."

"Is that a yes for the janitor's closet?" Faith asked, just before running her tongue over Buffy's shoulder.

"No. No closets." Buffy closed her eyes and held onto her resolve. She was not having sex with Faith in a broom closet or anywhere else on school property. Tonight was a dance. She was dancing, period. Well, maybe a little kissing. Faith's tongue kept moving wetly along her skin. Some making out would be alright, too.

Faith's lips tickled her neck as she asked, "OK, no closets. Where do you want to go, then?"

Her voice a hoarse cross between a groan and a mumble, Buffy choked out, "This is a dance. Two people moving to music. That's what we're going to do."

"Fine, B." Faith gave in, pouting slightly. "Just don't be whining later on when we don't get to finish what we started. Once Red sees us on the floor together, I'll be a frog so fast your head'll spin."

Tapping a finger on Faith's outthrust lower lip, Buffy urged her toward the dance floor. "Oh, Wills won't turn you into a frog. She's afraid of them." Grinning hugely, she teased, "Maybe a hamster, though. Or a rat. Amy needs a friend."

Faith couldn't help her response to Buffy's smile. She grinned back. "As long as you promise to rub my fur, I'm cool with being a hamster."

She could almost feel the heat from Buffy's blush. "I…ah…" the blonde stammered.

Sorry that she'd made Buffy uncomfortable, Faith hunched her shoulders and dropped her chin. "Sorry. Didn't mean anything by that." She glared at the floor, angry at herself for ruining the teasing and the laughing.

"Hey, don't start frowning again." Buffy poked Faith in the shoulder. "I'm not going back into that corner. Ms. Brennan might find a way to get even for me making her look bad."

Biting her lip, Faith slowly raised her head. "Alright, B. No frowning." The opening strains of a slow song poured over the crowded floor. "Looks like it's time for that dance." Body tense, Faith hesitantly wrapped her arms around Buffy, keeping her hands well away from any possible "No Zones." It felt so good. Too good. Afraid of the sudden tightness in her throat and the overwhelming need to pull Buffy closer into her own body, Faith kept distance between them.

She felt, more than heard, Buffy's sigh. "I'm not going to hit you, Faith. This is a slow dance. Body contact is not only expected, it's required."

"Right." Faith cleared her throat and gritted her teeth. "Sorry." Giving in to Buffy's demands, she moved in close, pressing her body completely against the shorter girl. "This what you were looking for?"

"Nope," Buffy answered. Small hands worked their way under Faith's jacket and slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans. "We're getting there, though."

Faith's eyes drifted closed as they moved to the music. She finally relaxed, Buffy's body heat chasing the lingering chill of fear away. Listening to the husky voice of the singer, Faith blinked back tears. The words described her feelings exactly. She only hoped Buffy felt it, too.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
_

Opening her eyes, Faith let her guard down. Brown eyes met hazel, inviting them inside the walls she'd so zealously raised years before. "Tell me this isn't a dream, B. Tell me I'm not going to wake up back in the apartment with the Mayor calling the shots," she pleaded.

"It's no dream, Faith." Buffy's hands stroked over her lower back soothingly. "We're really here, together, and the Mayor isn't part of your life anymore. You're back where you belong. With me, with your family."

A single tear traced a path down Faith's cheek. "All I've ever wanted was to be a part of your world, B."

Warm lips pressed against her throat as she swallowed hard. "You are, Faith, a very big part." Buffy smiled up at her. "I'm so hoping that part will keep on growing."

"Me, too," Faith agreed softly, a slow, genuine smile appearing.

They both jumped when Willow's sharp voice interrupted, "The song's been over for a while now. Don't you think you can put some space between you?"

Buffy started to pull away, eyes angry. Faith refused to release her hold, though. "Don't, B. Her problem is with me. I ain't important enough to lose a friend over." The warmth and peace she'd experience during the dance ebbed. "I'll just head on out."

"No!" Buffy growled. "No way in hell are you leaving because of Willow." She writhed impotently against Faith's arms.

"Hold still, B. I'm not letting you go until you've calmed down." She felt Buffy's muscles tighten. The blonde was ready for action. Faith couldn't let that happen. Her hands caressed Buffy's lower back, trying to soothe and calm. "Please, B," Faith pleaded. The dream was over. Vowing to remember that brief moment of belonging, Faith knew she had to keep the Scoobies together. Looking over Buffy's shoulder, she met Willow's green eyes.

Her action just infuriated Willow more. "Haven't you done enough? I mean, the help with the Ascension was good. Thanks. Like I told you before, though, it's too little, too late. We don't want or need you around."

Ignoring the burning ache in her throat, Faith refused to run. "Yeah, I remember that. I don't think you're all caught up with the news, though. I'm back, and I'm staying." She heard Buffy's gasp at her statement, and two arms tightened around her. Feeling better by the minute, she went on, "You don't make the decisions, Red. Did you miss B's big thank you speech? We're all part of her support crew. You do the research and act as the Head Slayerette. Great. Whoo fucking hoo." Willow was ghostly pale now, hanging on Faith's words. "It's B calling the shots. B wants me to stay. That's good enough for me."

The green eyes narrowed, and Faith braced for the worst. Oz, however, beat Willow to the punch. Looking very close to a real expression, he commented smoothly, "Cool." He wrapped an arm around Willow's waist. "Welcome back."

Eyes bouncing between werewolf and witch, Faith realized she might avoid becoming a rat. "Thanks." She waited another minute, chin resting lightly on Buffy's shoulder. "Red? I ain't expecting a big group hug. We've never been friends; you and B are, though. You going to be OK with things?"

"You hurt her," Willow murmured in a cold tone, "and you'll spend the rest of your life in a cage."

Faith released a slow breath. "Fair enough." She felt lightheaded with relief. Grinning at Willow, Faith dared to tease, "B said you'd probably turn me into a rat. I can go for that as long as this Amy chick she mentioned is hot. I only hang with hot girls."

Her eyes widened when Willow actually giggled. "I'll introduce you two sometime."

A/N: Song lyrics are from Edwin McCain's "I Could Not Ask for More."


	25. Chapter 25

The grin dimmed into a genuine smile. "Cool. I'd like to see Amy, the now famous rat." Faith squeaked suddenly as Buffy squeezed her hard.

"You gonna let me go, or do I have to get physical?" Buffy asked, chin tilted back aggressively.

"Oh, hey, now, B, I don't do physical." Smirking at Willow's giggle and Oz's faint snort of amusement, Faith dropped her arms from around Buffy. "What's with all the threats tonight, anyway? I mean, Wes, me…who are you going after next? Giles?"

Buffy moved away, grasping Faith's hand. She stroked a thumb over the back as she talked. "I'm not sure I win the award on threat-making," she said. Her gaze locked on a sheepish looking Willow.

"B"- Faith sighed in frustration. "Let it go. I'm in one non-furry piece. Didn't you say something earlier about music, low light, and Giles cleaning his glasses?" Faith wiggled Buffy's hand, pointing with their joined fingers at the ex-Watcher still leaning against the table in the back, umbrella trophy clutched in his hands. "He's right there. I bet if he'd notice in a heartbeat if we did a little groping."

"If you want," Oz offered softly, "Will and I could help with that."

Willow turned fire-engine red when Faith chuckled. "Never tried a foursome before. I bet G-man'd need a new pair of glasses in seconds."

"I'm sure Oz meant he and Wills would be groping _each other_." Faith flinched away when Buffy's strong fingers pinched her side. "You guys enjoying the dance?" Buffy continued, changing the subject.

Faith tuned out the rest of the Scoobies' conversation. Instead, she watched Buffy's face as she talked with her friends. The blonde was more excited and happy than Faith had ever seen her. Looking down, Faith noted their still-linked fingers. She'd never held anyone's hand before - never wanted to. Right now, though, she never wanted to let go.

"Earth to Faith. Hello?" Buffy's teasing question jerked her out of her thoughts.

Eyes darting from one amused face to another, Faith grinned. "Sorry. Kinda missed that last part."

"You mean you missed Buffy explaining her plans for the evening?" Willow's eyes were wide, her face red.

Faith felt her own eyes widen. What the hell had she missed? "Uh, B?" she asked hesitantly.

Thoroughly enjoying the look, Buffy frowned and pulled on her hand. She had to fight a smile when Faith refused to let go of her fingers. "If you didn't hear me, I guess you don't want to do what I had planned."

"Well, I don't…" Faith mumbled.

The teasing soured when Buffy realized Faith was freaking. "Hey, just kidding." The worry didn't leave the brown eyes watching her intently. "Honest!" She flashed a reassuring smile.

"We really were just teasing, Faith," Willow hurried to help out.

Buffy relaxed. Faith looked a little less panicked at Willow's words. "I was just telling the guys I was ready to leave. You know, Hellhound fighting and award-getting makes Buffy a tired girl." She grabbed Faith's hand again. "So, you ready to head for home?"

Faith's reaction wasn't what she expected. Were those tears in Faith's eyes?

"Sure, B, whatever you want. I'm your personal escort for the evening." Faith's sexy smirk was familiar. Hopefully, the tears had been her imagination. "Maybe if we get you back to the house early enough, I won't turn into a pumpkin."

Before Buffy could respond, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. "Buffy!" Larry shouted in her ear.

Faith took a quick step forward, ready to defend her. Buffy shook her head as much as she could from the depths of Larry's hug. "Faith, no! He's a friend." The younger Slayer reluctantly stopped moving as she looked at the two of them.

"Wow." Larry let go and held out a huge hand to Faith. "I'm Larry. Sorry for encroaching. I didn't realize how that might look."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy sighed and tried not to roll her eyes at Faith's brusque response.

Pulling a hesitantt Faith closer, Buffy leaned against the other girl and looked up at Larry. "I saw you and your date. Very nice." She grinned at the almost-shy smile Larry sported. "Big with the daring. Any problems?"

"Nope." Larry shook his head. "I guess everyone's too busy discovering we're all going our separate ways in a few days to be upset over my choice in dance partner." Buffy saw him look over her head and wave. "I need to go; he's getting impatient."

For the second time in minutes, Buffy found herself enveloped in a big hug.

"Welcome to the family, Buffy." With a last smile, Larry hurried away.

While she tried to see if her ribs were broken from the embrace, Buffy heard Faith ask, "What the hell was that about?"

"That was Larry." Willow jumped in enthusiastically, if unhelpfully.

Faith must have thought so, too. Voice dry, she commented, "I got that part from the 'I'm Larry' thing."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." Willow bounced on her toes. "I mean, he's kind of a friend. I think." The redhead looked at Oz and Buffy. "He is, right? We helped him out and everything."

"Breathe, Red." Faith said with a laugh. "That ain't quite what I meant."

Buffy watched Faith interacting with Willow and did an internal happy dance. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. Busy celebrating the mini victory, she answered Faith's original question absently, "Larry's gay. He brought his date to the dance."

She giggled at the way Faith's mouth fell open. "Sorry, Faith. I know you like to be a trailblazer. Look at it this way – we're the first all _female_ couple at the Prom."

"Jesus, B." Looking shell shocked, Faith leaned in close and sniffed. "You been drinking some of that spiked punch?"

"Nope. No punch for me." Buffy looked at Oz and Willow, cuddled together and talking. "Ready to call it a night?" she asked hopefully, ready to get Faith alone for a while and do some talking of their own.

She was surprised when Faith shook her head. "We only had the one dance, B. You sure that's enough? I don't want you to be all bitter when you're old and grey about not having all the dancing you could handle for your Prom."

Buffy reached out and softly stroked Faith's face. "Let's go." She watched Faith's eyes darken at the caress. "It's a little too non-private here." Her voice deepened as she added, "Please?"

"Whatever you want, B." Faith turned her head and brushed her lips over Buffy's palm.

Flushing and breathing harder, Buffy slowly pulled her hand away, making sure to caress Faith's mouth briefly. "Go. Now." She was incapable of more.

"What about your umbrella?" Faith asked, tilting her head in Giles' direction.

Buffy smiled suggestively at Faith as she pulled her toward the exit. "He knows where we live."

"You ain't planning going to your place, are you?" Faith asked as they left the crowded gym.

Buffy glanced up. Faith sounded worried. "Mom won't exactly be waiting up; I'm sure she'd notice if we didn't come home at all, though. Why? Don't you want to go home?"

The question startled Faith a little. _Did_ she want to go back to Buffy's house? A resounding "yes" came to mind. Joyce had given her a key, told her she had a home. Faith tingled at just the thought. Still… "I guess it depends on how you plan on finishing the night, B. I mean, if you want to get all comfy in your pj's, we can head for home. If you're looking to extend the evening," she wiggled her eyebrows, "we need to go someplace that don't have your mom right across the hall."

"Oh my God!" Faith grinned at Buffy's appalled look. "I didn't even think about that." Buffy buried her head in Faith's shoulder.

"It's not a problem, B. Really." Wiggling her arm, Faith tried to get the blushing Buffy to calm down. "Do we need to call or something, let your mom know we're gonna be late?" As soon as the question came out of her mouth, Faith smiled softly. Damn. Mrs. Summers would worry about them – about her _and_ Buffy – if they weren't home on time.

Buffy finally stopped hiding. "No, Faith, it's Prom. If we came home, especially this early, Mom would freak."

The statement made no sense. "You wanna explain that?" Faith verbalized her confusion as they exited the building and started across the dark campus.

"It's a tradition or something." Buffy leaned against her, arm around Faith's waist. "After the actual Prom, everyone finds someplace else to go to keep partying." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Speaking of a new location, are we going somewhere or am I patrolling in formal wear?"

Faith laughed. "It ain't that different from the skirts and pastel crap you normally wear." A slim hand slapped her stomach, and she doubled over in mock pain. "Fuck. B, I am so not taking you to anymore dances if you keep abusing me like this. Dates make you violent."

"They do not. _You_ make me that way." Faith pouted until Buffy relented. "OK. Fine. Maybe you get me feeling things other than irritated, too."

Faith smirked and bumped Buffy's hip. "Oh, yeah? Like what?" she asked, voice deliberately husky.

"Well," eyes glinting in the moonlight, Buffy met Faith's eyes, "happy." Faith's heart beat fluttered and then quickened. Buffy continued quietly, "Comfortable and safe."

"Now I know you got into the punch," Faith rushed in. Buffy's words brought out feelings that scared her. She struggled against sudden claustrophobia. Old habits came to her rescue. Pulling away from Buffy's embrace, Faith shoved her hands in her pockets and slouched. "That ain't happy, B. That's horny."

She wasn't prepared for the wounded look and the tears in Buffy's eyes.

Her throat burned. Faith pushed on, though, determined to keep herself from getting lost in unrealistic dreams. "I knew you were lying when you said you were good with some lowfat yogurt. You just need me to take care of the after-battle itch."

"Shut up, Faith." Buffy's voice was soft, yet deadly. Faith didn't understand the strange smile on the blonde's face. "God, you are so –" she broke off abruptly, hands waving in the air. "Why do you have to try and ruin everything? We were having a moment, a good moment, one of those things people who are not Slayers have, and you ruined it."

Feeling conflicted by so many strange impulses, Faith simply shrugged.

Strong hands yanked Faith to a halt. "You're damned lucky I've gotten better at figuring you out."

"How's that, B?" Faith cursed herself for the mocking question. Why couldn't she just accept the moment and deal with the fallout later? At least she'd have one happy memory before life went back to sucking.

"I'm not letting you push me away, Faith." Buffy's hazel eyes met hers, and Faith swallowed at the fierce glare. "You're done running and hiding when things get scary. Welcome to your new life, Faith."

Smiling guardedly, Faith mumbled, "New life, huh? You gonna be my advisor or something?" She held her breath, waiting, hoping for a positive response.

Buffy didn't keep her hanging. "I don't do advice, Faith. How about we settle for the 'or something?'"

"I don't know. It's kinda vague." Relaxing slowly, Faith couldn't stop herself from taking Buffy's hand again. It was so confusing. Touching Buffy made her happy, calm, and more than a little aroused. It also made her want to run screaming for the hills. Faith ignored the need to run and concentrated on the other emotions.

They'd reached the edges of downtown. Faith extended her senses. "Alright, B, we need to be careful in case the Mayor's goons are on the prowl. I don't have any blips on the radar right now, but that doesn't mean they aren't around somewhere."

"Vamp detection systems are a go," Buffy quipped. "Speaking of 'go,' where are we headed? Earlier you freaked just walking down Main Street in the daylight. Now you want to take a moonlight, vamp-filled stroll through downtown?"

Faith chuckled, pulling Buffy along with her. "Not quite. Got a nice place in mind to keep the party going. We just have to be careful, that's all." She hoped Buffy didn't notice that her hands were suddenly damp. Faith had never done romantic before; she wasn't sure she was doing this right.

A few more minutes and Faith felt Buffy stiffen. "Faith, aren't we close to your old apartment?"

"Yep." Faith grinned. "Thought I could slip in through the window in the kitchen, grab us some blankets and pillows. The roof has a hell of a view for looking at the stars."

"If we live long enough to see them," Buffy snapped. "Are you crazy? The Mayor has to have people watching the building."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, adrenaline surging, Faith agreed, "Yeah, that's why I said we needed to be careful." She 'felt' around the area. "I got two vamps. One in the doorway across from the main entrance, and the other in the alley to the right."

Buffy nodded. "I've got them." She sounded less worried and more excited now. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah. The boss always kept an eye on me." Faith swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and rubbed at the ache in her chest. "When I needed to give his spies the slip, I used to use the fire escape from the building next door and jump from one roof to the other. The kitchen window's unlocked. We can slip in with no problems." She touched Buffy's face lightly. "As long as you still want to spend some alone time with me."

"Best idea I've heard in a long time." Buffy leaned up and kissed Faith briefly. She scanned the street and buildings with an experienced eye. Not a lot of cover. "You've got a way to get us past the two goons?"

Faith grinned. "Of course, B. We can't have our fun interrupted by vamps." She stepped away, and Buffy waited for the plan. It never came. Instead, Buffy had to sprint to keep up with Faith.

They ran across the street, hugging the old brick buildings. "Faith!" Buffy hissed. "What the hell are you doing? That one vamp's just around the corner."

"I know." Buffy glared impotently at the back of Faith's head as the other Slayer peered around the building. Faith didn't stay that way for long. "Look, he can't see us from here, _and_ he's busy waiting for me to come waltzing up to fire escape on the apartment building. The fire escape _we_ need is behind this building. I just want to make sure this one wasn't smarter than the last few. If he isn't plastered against the door, he might see us jump across the alley."

Feeling better now that she knew what Faith had in mind, Buffy cut back on the death glare. "OK, makes sense. Sorry." She tried a smile and saw Faith roll her eyes. "Maybe I've gotten all Giles-like or something. I do better with a game plan."

"Whatever, B. You know it's just you needing to be in charge." Faith took off a step ahead of a vengeful Buffy.

They ran around the back of the building. Buffy kept her senses extended. No new activity. The fire escape ladder screeched explosively when Faith pulled it down. "We're going to wake even the undead with that," Buffy commented tensely, waiting for the vamp to come after them. She didn't feel him move, though.

"Nah, don't worry. I've done this a bunch of times." Faith scrambled nimbly up the metal rungs. Buffy had more trouble, struggling to climb the unanchored ladder. "The Mayor doesn't hire smart employees." She stopped, frowning.

Figuring Faith was lumping herself in with the less than brilliant crowd, Buffy poked her. "Let's go. I'm tired of running around town in my dance finery. I want to get the heels off and snuggle into some blankets."

"Sure, Princess," Faith replied sarcastically. "Forgot your comfort came first."

"Damn right." Buffy followed Faith across the roof. The gap wasn't big for a Slayer; however, she wasn't really dressed for the occasion. "This should be fun. Hurdles in heels and taffeta."

Faith muffled a chuckle with her hand. "Thanks for the reminder. Just for that, you get to go first. I so want to see you do this."

"You are going to pay for this." Taking a few steps away from the edge, Buffy got a running start and leaped. Take off wasn't too bad. Landing on the other side in two inch pumps was more challenging. Staggering, arms waving wildly for balance, Buffy managed to not pitch off the roof or sprawl on the filthy concrete. Faith's landing was far more graceful, Buffy noted with a little resentment.

"Not bad, B. I was kinda hoping you'd have a bit more trouble." Faith's grin made Buffy grind her teeth. "Although, the windmill thing was pretty cute."

Buffy couldn't resist the dimples. She giggled. "Cute? I'm a Slayer, Faith. We are so not cute. We're kickass, powerful, and sexy."

Coming closer, Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and led her across the darkened roof. "Hell, yeah. Definitely sexy." When they stood outside the window to Faith's apartment, she turned to Buffy. "Hang here for a second, B. I'll be right back with some supplies."

"What? You don't want to see me do a little breaking and entering, too?" Buffy couldn't resist asking. She could just imagine what she'd look like scrambling through the small window in her dress.

"Next time, I promise." Faith quietly opened the window before crawling up on some crates strategically placed next to the shoulder-high opening.

Dropping onto the tile floor, Faith stayed still, taking stock of the darkened apartment. The Mayor or his vamps had been through the space. They hadn't been happy. Broken furniture and torn clothing littered the floor. Ignoring the twisting in her stomach at the destruction, Faith hurried through the debris to the bedroom. She stripped the comforter off the mattress. Tossing it over her shoulder, she grabbed as many pillows as she could carry.

Faith jammed the bedding through the window first, then reversed her climb. By the time she jumped off the crates onto the roof, Buffy had arranged everything into a comfortable looking nest. "Not bad, Faith. In fact," she looked up at the sky, "you get full points for romance."

"Only the best for you, B." The words were sarcastic; Faith meant every one of them. She took off her jacket and lay down. She had to bat at the shoe that flew at her head.

Buffy pouted at her. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to be? You called me princess earlier. If I'm royalty, I should always get the best things in life."

Faith watched Buffy step out of her other shoe and then hesitate. "Well, Princess," she goaded to get the other Slayer moving again, "I've got pampering all planned out as soon as you stop imitating a statue." She held out her arms, voice softening. "Nothing you don't wanna do, B."

"Sorry," Buffy apologized. "Mini-freak is over." She joined Faith on the comforter, scooting until she lay pressed against Faith's side. "I keep expecting something to go wrong, 'cause that's what happens when I'm happy."

"Aw, poor Buffy." Faith smirked and kissed Buffy gently, pulling the smaller girl on top of her. "I'll make sure nothing gets in the way of your happy tonight," she purred, infusing her voice with all the innuendo she could muster.

For once, the sexual overtones didn't send Buffy scrambling for cover. Faith gasped when Buffy returned her kiss, hands wrapping in her hair. "I'll hold you to that," Buffy whispered.

Accepting the challenge, Faith slid her hands over Buffy's back, lowering the zipper on Buffy's dress. "You do that, B. You do that." She maneuvered the material away from the smooth skin and felt Buffy shiver. "If I do something you don't want, B, let me know. I'll stop; no worries." She waited, not going further, until she knew Buffy was on board with the planned festivities.

A nod answered her.

"Kneel up a little, B," Faith requested. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded when Buffy took things a step farther and actually stood up. Faith could see the flush painting the blonde's face. It matched the one on her own as the slick material slithered to the ground, leaving Buffy in nothing more than lacy lingerie. "Jesus, B, you're beautiful."

A half smile appeared on Buffy's lips as she returned to the comforter. "So are you, Faith." Warm hands caressed Faith through Wes' shirt, and the smile widened when Faith arched into her palms.

Not wanting Buffy to have the lead, Faith reached up and undid the hook on Buffy's bra. Hazel eyes widened, and Faith froze. When Buffy relaxed again, she let the straps slide down Buffy's arms. Watching for the smallest sign of discomfort, Faith cupped Buffy's breasts. The nipples hardened against her hands.

While Faith gently circled the points with her palms, Buffy sat up, straddling Faith's waist. "God, that feels…" Her head dropped back, pulse pounding visibly in her throat.

"Nice?" Faith asked huskily. She flicked her thumbs across Buffy's nipples, smirking at the shudder that passed through the body above her. "More than nice?" She repeated the action and got a slow grind against her stomach in response.

"Way more." Buffy shifted a little and started undoing the studs on Faith's shirt.

Faith let go of Buffy's breasts long enough to grab the questing fingers. "Not yet, B."

She could see the confusion in Buffy's eyes as the blonde asked, "Why not?"

"The first time's for you." Faith couldn't quite meet those hazel eyes any longer. Hoping Buffy wouldn't laugh or make fun of her statement, she went on the offensive. She leaned up, replacing her hands with her mouth, nibbling and nipping at Buffy's nipples. Her hands started a slow journey downward. Her fingers stroked across the other girl's stomach before tracing the edge of Buffy's underwear. "Still OK with this, B?" Faith had to know.

"No." Her heart sank at Buffy's short reply. "I moved beyond OK a long time ago. Now shut up and get back to work."

Closing her eyes in relief, Faith murmured a throaty, "Yes, ma'am." Their current positions didn't allow for the removal of Buffy's underwear. Not wanting to let Buffy move away even for a second, Faith used both hands to simply rip the delicate material off.

"Hey!" Buffy glowered down.

"Sorry." She wasn't, and they both knew it. "I'll get you a new pair." Faith gripped Buffy's thighs, running her thumbs through the damp curls pressed into her stomach. "God, B, you're so wet."

Buffy rolled her hips, whimpering. "Please, Faith."

Taking her cue, Faith moved with more purpose. Placing one thumb firmly on Buffy's clit, she used her other hand to tease at the opening to Buffy's sex. A single finger finally slid inside, wiggling against the clenching walls.

"More," Buffy pleaded. She leaned down, kissing Faith deeply.

Faith added a second finger, beginning a fast, hard rhythm. She felt the change in Buffy immediately.

The older girl thrust against her, breathing in pants. "Faith!" Buffy's voice rose on the cry.

Not wanting to tip off the spies on the ground, Faith moved her thumb off Buffy's clit and placed the hand behind Buffy's head. Pulling her in tight, she kissed Buffy roughly, muffling the sound of her climax.


	26. Chapter 26

Faith pulled Buffy closer, tucking the edge of the comforter around the blonde. She'd been watching Buffy sleep for most of the night. Every time her eyes drifted closed, panic set in. In her mind, she'd wake up, and Buffy would be gone. Or she'd wake up in her own bed, with the apartment in pristine order, and the Mayor in her kitchen. After the fourth or fifth freak out, Faith had simply started watching.

Buffy's breathing hitched suddenly. Faith stiffened, her own breath catching in her throat. What if Buffy thought last night had been a mistake? Faith's heart pounded, and her jaws ached from being clenched together. She had to know. The waiting sucked. Reaching out a shaking hand, Faith brushed a strand of hair off Buffy's face. "B?" It didn't come out very loud. In fact, it was barely more than a hoarse whisper. Clearing her throat, Faith tried again. "B? Come on, Princess. Wake up."

A whine greeted her words. "Don't wanna get up." Buffy burrowed deeper under the comforter and slung a leg across Faith's thighs.

"Please, B?" Faith shook her head. Damn. One night of happiness, and she was begging. That had to stop. Ignoring the way her lips twitched, wanting to smile, she poked Buffy in the side. "Sun's coming up. We need to be motoring."

"Why?" Buffy yawned and blinked dazed hazel eyes. "You got somewhere you need to be?" Resting her head on Wesley's jacket - now folded for use as a pillow - she looked at Faith.

For her part, Faith had a hard time meeting Buffy's gaze. She wanted to outright ask Buffy if she was alright after last night. Hell, it was more than that. Faith _needed_ to know if Buffy would ever want more than just the one night. And that scared her more than the army of vamps that tried to kill her in the Mayor's office. It felt an awful lot like a relationship.

She started to do it, ask Buffy about the future. "The sun's on its way up. Your mom is gonna be wondering where you are, Prom or not." It sounded different than it had in her head. Less on topic and important.

"Please tell me you didn't wake me up to talk about my mom." Faith grinned wryly at Buffy's irritated comment.

"Um…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Buffy didn't wait for her to finish. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up at noon or so." Linking their fingers, she kissed Faith's palm, tucking the joined hands under her chin.

Faith blinked rapidly against tears. Buffy's innocent kiss made her feel…like she'd taken a deep breath and forgotten to release it. She thought she might explode she was so full. Smiling softly, Faith ran a single finger over Buffy's cheek. If only they could stay on the roof. The Mayor and the Scoobies could handle things themselves. Faith never wanted this moment to end.

It had to, though. Faith knew that. Sitting here on the roof only put off the end. The sick feeling in her stomach left her in no doubt this would be the first and only time she got to hold Buffy. The thought made her angry. If it was going to be over, then it would be on her terms. She wasn't waiting for Buffy to tell her to leave. Grabbing the comforter tightly, Faith yanked.

It didn't take long for the cool morning air to penetrate Buffy's slumber. A tiny hand patted around her body. Faith tried to stay angry. She wanted to be angry. Faith gave in and snickered when Buffy's nose wrinkled and twitched when she couldn't find the blanket. "Faith, stop hogging the covers. I'm cold."

Snickers became all out laughter.

Hazel eyes slowly opened. "What's so funny? I said I'm cold. Where's the blanket?" Buffy pouted at Faith. "Please, Faith?"

If she'd been able, Faith would have responded. However, between the pout and the clear physical evidence of Buffy's chill, all she could do was stare.

A smile appeared on Buffy's face. "See something you like?" She rolled on her back, stretching.

"Fuck, B!" Faith's eyes widened. "When did you get all Exhibition Girl?" Not that she was complaining. It just didn't fit with her internal image of Buffy. Faith vowed to get to know the other Slayer a lot better. She _really_ liked the new, more relaxed Buffy.

"Was I here alone last night?" Buffy arched an eyebrow, and Faith frowned in confusion. "I mean, did you miss the part where we made love? Or are we done now, and you don't want to see what I have to offer?"

Panic tried to set in. Here it was. It was over…Frowning, Faith watched Buffy closely. She wasn't a hundred percent certain, but she thought Buffy looked nervous. She had to be imagining things. Buffy would never be worried that Faith didn't want her. The idea tormented her. "B?" Faith asked hesitantly. She wiped suddenly sweaty palms on her part of the blanket. "You don't really think that. Right?" Her voice cracked at the end.

"No!" That was more like it. Shaky with relief, Faith smirked at the eye roll that accompanied the answer. "Jeez, Faith, what's your deal this morning?" Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "Can I have the blanket now? I'm freezing."

Almost shyly, Faith shrugged. "Sorry, B." She tossed the blanket over the blonde. "I guess…" Fidgeting, she forced herself to open up a little. The words came out an almost indistinct mumble, "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind, ya' know? That maybe you really did want me to leave town."

She jumped when a warm hand caressed her cheek. "Goof."

A grin flashed. Feeling suddenly energized, Faith sprang to her feet and dragged on her jeans and Wesley's shirt. She left the jacket on the ground. Spinning on her heel and ignoring Buffy's shocked questioning of her actions, Faith strode over to the stacked crates and climbed up to the apartment window.

The devastation inside was worse with the faint morning light filtering in. Faith averted her eyes from the worst of the destruction. Hurrying to the bedroom, she searched through the mess on the floor. Finally, carrying a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt, and some tennis shoes, she returned to the roof. "Here, B." Faith tossed the clothing at Buffy. "Thought these would be better than your dress for the walk through town."

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy mumbled, confused. She bit her lip, dressing quickly. She didn't understand all the rapid changes in Faith's mood. Her stomach churned. "Faith, I-"

"No problems, B." Faith's grin was infectious. Buffy responded to the dimples with her own smile. "I'll just have to remember you aren't a morning person."

Buffy giggled. "Yeah, me and mornings are so not good friends." She picked up Wes' discarded jacket and put it on. It helped with the morning chill. Inhaling, Buffy caught Faith's lingering scent on the wool. She flushed, the smell reminding her of last night's activities. Her voice deepened. "I really don't want you to leave, Faith. You have to believe me." She stared into Faith's eyes, willing the other girl to trust her.

Faith's grin softened. Buffy relaxed a little. "I do, B." She changed the subject abruptly, leaving Buffy to wonder why. "Sun's coming up. Let's get you home."

Buffy tilted her head and regarded Faith closely. "OK. It is getting late enough for Mom to start wondering where we are." She held out her hand, feeling a weight lift off her heart when Faith immediately took it. "You're going to have to explain this sudden urge to go home, though. I mean, you and me and an empty roof. There could have been more Prom."

Faith didn't answer at first. Instead, they reversed their trip from the night before. Letting the matter go for the moment, Buffy looped her arm around Faith's waist and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She drifted, at peace, while they walked through downtown.

"Hey, um, did I tell you your mom asked me to move in with you guys?" Faith's voice squeaked endearingly on the last word.

"What?" Buffy nearly squealed. "Really?" She picked Faith up and danced her around. Was that why Faith was in such a hurry to get home? She stopped abruptly, Faith still in her arms. "You said yes, right?" Her muscles were so tense they ached.

Faith shook her head and started to speak. Buffy cut her off. "Why not? You are so not going back to that crappy motel." Buffy hoped she wouldn't throw up. "Or…you're not thinking of leaving? I told you I wanted you to stay this morning. You can't leave." She swallowed hard, queasy. Her skin felt clammy.

"Lighten up, B, and put me the hell down." Faith glared at her until Buffy slowly lowered her to the ground. "The last time I saw Mrs. S, I was on my way out of town. She doesn't know I'm here. If the offer's still good, then, yeah, I'll move in."

Buffy took a step toward Faith, arms out.

Faith stepped back, hands raised and palms out, fending her off. "Keep your hands to yourself, B. No more Air Buffy trips this morning."

Buffy was too happy to feel insulted. In fact, she couldn't stop smiling. Faith was staying in Sunnydale. Better – Faith was staying in Sunnydale _at her house_. "OK," she agreed, skipping along the sidewalk. "How about we schedule another flight after lunch?"

Faith shook her head and reached out a tentative hand, gripping Buffy's arm. "I know we didn't have anything to drink up on the roof, but you're sure as hell acting like you downed a bottle of the good stuff."

"I keep telling you," Buffy said in a singsong voice, "there was no drinking for Buffy before, after, or during our time on the roof." She linked her fingers with Faith's, flinging their arms up and shouting, "I'm happy!"

"OK." Buffy almost frowned. Faith didn't look convinced. In fact, she had on a bright, phony smile. Was Faith humoring her?

Lowering their hands, Buffy sighed. "Is it so hard to believe I really am happy?" She sobered. "I mean, Slayer life pretty much sucks. I remember happy, though. It feels just like this."

"Hell, I'm sorry, B." Faith bumped her shoulder. "I ain't used to you being all giddy and everything. Normally, you're all business when I'm around."

Buffy stumbled to a stop. "God, Faith, I never realized." She thought back over the last few months. With the exception of a few training sessions and the night Finch died, Faith was right. She's been The Slayer with Faith, not Buffy.

"Don't go all Guilty Buffy now," Faith warned. "I wasn't complaining; you wanted to know why I didn't get the happy thing, that's all." She squeezed Buffy's hand. "Any way could you find something in the middle of guilty and giddy? I need something a little less up and down this morning."

Giggling, Buffy resumed walking. "I'll try, but I make no promises, understand?" The house was in view. "If Mom's awake, maybe we can talk her into making breakfast." Her stomach growled. "I'm starved."

Faith might have been – except for the airplane-sized butterflies in her stomach. Mrs. Summers had offered her a place to stay – before last night. "Uh, B?"

"Yeah, Faith?" Damn, Buffy was nearly bouncing down the street. If Faith hadn't been so nervous, she would have laughed.

"What do we do if your mom finds out?" Faith pulled them off the sidewalk and faced Buffy. She didn't know how to put her fears into words. Gazing into confused hazel eyes, she silently begged Buffy to understand how much Mrs. Summers support meant to her.

At first, Buffy just stared back. Faith felt her body almost vibrate with frustration. It was a shock when Buffy finally spoke. "I'm thinking you aren't talking about the Mayor or anything Slayer related."

Faith started to explain. Buffy held up a hand, and Faith closed her mouth with a snap. "Are you talking about last night, Faith?"

Nodding slightly, Faith mumbled, "Yeah, B. Last night. Us. On the roof."

"Well, I'm not planning any big 'Faith is a magnificent lover' announcement' – even if it _is_ true," Buffy said with a laugh.

Torn between pride at the praise and frustration at Buffy's inability to take the matter seriously, Faith shoved her hands in her pockets. "B, I _really_ need to know." She did. Faith could feel the urge to run creeping in again. What if Mrs. Summers got mad and told her to leave? Placing a hand over her stomach, she asked, "Do you think your mom's gonna freak when she finds out?"

Buffy stared hard at Faith. She looked…bad. Scared and about to run away bad. "It's going to be OK, Faith."

"You don't know that, Buffy!" Faith's voice was tight, almost angry.

"No. You're right. I don't." Buffy moved in close, hugging Faith to her. "I do know my mom, though. She's going to be fine, Faith."

Faith didn't look convinced. She was still hunched over with a hand pressed to her stomach.

Buffy linked her arm through one of Faith's and pulled the other girl down the street. It was hard going. Faith hung back. "We can't hide this, Faith. I don't _want_ to hide it." She looked back, meeting Faith's eyes as they climbed the porch steps. "Whatever happens, we'll handle it together."

She opened the door. All was quiet. "Looks like you were worried for nothing." Buffy winked at Faith and pulled her into the house. "Let's make a rule."

"What is this, B? We go out once and now you want to start making rules?" Faith griped. Her dimples peeked out, though, and Buffy knew she was just playing.

"Yeah." Wrapping her arms around Faith, Buffy hugged her tightly. "That's part of the whole Dating Buffy deal." She kissed Faith's neck. "And, in case you haven't already figured it out: I'll be the only one making the rules."

Faith snorted, her arms snaking around Buffy and squeezing back. "I'm thinking you shoulda told me all this before. Full disclosure, B."

Buffy leaned into the hug, head resting on Faith's chest. She could hear the brunette's heartbeat under her ear. Slow and steady. "You want to-"

Joyce emerged from the kitchen suddenly. Buffy found herself hugging air. Faith sprang away, eyes wide and hands behind her back. She looked like a little kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Sighing, Buffy realized Faith was _really_ worried about facing her mom. Hoping to get the whole thing over with and get back to the cuddling, Buffy smiled. "Hey, Mom. Nice entrance. I think you scared Faith."

"She does look a little pale." Joyce cocked her head, smiling at them. "Maybe it's all that: 'I'm leaving…no, I'm not.' I'm sure that's hard on her." Her voice was gently mocking, and Buffy smirked. It was nice not to be the one on the receiving end for once.

However, she started to worry when Faith simply hunched forward, glaring at the ground. Faith didn't think her mom was serious, did she? "Faith?" She inched closer, moving slowly, not wanting to freak Faith any further. "Mom was just teasing." She touched Faith's shoulder gently, not too surprised to feel the muscles jerk at the contact. Faith was well and truly freaking.


	27. Chapter 27

"Tell her, Mom," Buffy said, willing her mother to help out. "I don't think Faith really believes you were teasing."

Joyce smiled slightly. "I get that, honey." She didn't continue, and Buffy wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. What was going on? It wasn't like Faith to wig, and why was her mom just standing there? When Joyce finally continued, Buffy wasn't sure the silence hadn't been better. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll get Faith some clothes and start breakfast."

Wanting to protest, Buffy opened her mouth – and met her mother's eyes. Her shoulders drooped. No way could she hold out against that look. "I'll be right back, Faith. I promise." Not caring what Faith or Joyce thought, she went up on her toes and kissed Faith's cheek lightly. "Don't let her scare you off. I'd just have to come after you and kick your ass."

With a last impotent glare in Joyce's direction, Buffy leaped up the stairs, determined to take the fastest shower in history.

Faith watched Buffy go, hands rubbing nervously on her pants. So much for dealing with this together. Licking dry lips, she woodenly turned her head and looked at Joyce. "Mrs. S…I…"

"What would you like for breakfast, Faith?" Blinking in surprise, Faith thought she'd misunderstood.

"That thing with Buffy, it wasn't what it looked like," she desperately tried to explain. If she could just get Joyce to understand, maybe there wouldn't be any fallout.

"That thing? You mean when she kissed you?" Joyce laughed. "It was exactly what it looked like."

The room started to spin. Faith locked her knees, trying to stay upright as her vision greyed around the edges.

Joyce headed for the stairs. "Now, come with me. I think I have some of Hank's things. They got accidentally packed when Buffy and I moved from Los Angeles."

"No!" The word exploded from Faith. Damn it, why couldn't Mrs. Summers just get on with it? If she wanted Faith to leave, all she had to do was tell her to go. The whole clothes and breakfast deal wasn't necessary. Faith took a deep breath, meeting Joyce's eyes for the first time that morning. "I want to know what's going on. You just found out me and Buffy are-" She didn't know how to continue. Where they dating? Simply sleeping together? Better not go that far. This was Buffy's mother, after all. "Me and B are dating, and all you can do is ask what I want to eat?"

She was braced for the worst. Hands clenched into fists, stomach whirling, Faith waited. "What else would I do?" Joyce smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Watching numbly, Faith stood completely still as Joyce walked over. A hand cupped her chin, lifting her head until she looked into Mrs. Summers' brown eyes. "Faith, what are you afraid of?"

She would _not_ cry. Faith sucked in a deep breath and willed the tears away. Joyce was always pushing, always trying to get her emotions to the surface. Not this time. Faith didn't need to explain what she was feeling. She just wanted to hear Mrs. Summers tell her to leave. "It's not about me, Mrs. S," Faith groaned, trying to pull away from the hand under her chin. "I want to know what you're going to do about B and me."

It would have taken Slayer strength to break Joyce's grip. Faith stood stiffly, body humming with tension.

"Faith," Joyce's voice was quiet, "I'm not going to do anything." The hand tightened even more when Faith tried to back away again. "Listen to me, young lady!" The back of Faith's neck and ears felt hot at the tone. "You are welcome here, in my house, regardless of any relationship you have with my daughter." Her voice softened again; although, there was still an edge. "If you _are_ dating Buffy, there will have to be some ground rules, though."

"Why aren't you freaking?" The question came out a husky tribute to Faith's confusion. She couldn't understand what was happening – or not happening.

Laughing slightly, Joyce moved away. "I run an art gallery, Faith."

Well, that certainly didn't clear anything up. "I know that," Faith mumbled, irritated.

"About half of the artists whose work we display are gay." Joyce sat down on the bottom step, leaning back on her elbows. "Buffy's and your orientation isn't a problem."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Faith glowered at Joyce. This wasn't going as planned. Still testing, waiting for the explosion, Faith pushed for a reaction. "I got a record. Back in Boston."

"I'm sure between the two of us, Mr. Giles and I can find you a lawyer." Joyce tilted her head. "You want to try again? So far, you haven't told me anything I didn't already know or had guessed."

As she stared at Buffy's mom, Faith slowly relaxed, a tiny grin creeping out. "You ain't gonna fall in line and start yelling, are you?"

"No. No yelling. Not even a little loud discussing." Joyce smiled back. "Is it finally sinking in, or should I say it a few more times?"

Faith took her first full breath since coming into the house. "At least a few more times would be nice." Faith stuffed her hands in her pockets and shook her head. "Later, though. I'm good for now." Her grin kept trying to grow, take over. What the hell was that about? Pretty soon, she'd be acting like Buffy, skipping down the street. Shivering at that disturbing image, Faith held out a hand to Joyce. "I think you mentioned clothes and food?"

Joyce allowed her to pull her to her feet. "I did. If I'd know you were into the masculine look, I could have just given you Hank's stuff yesterday." Tongue in cheek, Joyce winked at Faith. "Where'd you get the shirt and jacket?" she asked as the climbed the stairs.

"B borrowed them from Wes." Faith smirked. "Actually, she kinda threatened to strip him in the hallway unless he gave up the goods." Remembering the outraged look on the Watcher's face, Faith chuckled. "I don't think he was real happy about volunteering."

Joyce wrapped an arm around Faith as they went into her bedroom. "I haven't met Buffy's new Watcher." She opened her closet and peered inside, digging through the mass of clothes crammed into the tiny space. "All of you seem to make fun of him. Is her really that bad?"

Unseen, Faith rolled her eyes. "Hell, yeah. He's all uptight and British. Way worse than Giles ever was."

"Please, please don't get Mom started on Giles," Buffy pleaded from the doorway. She'd caught the tail end of the conversation after leaving her room. "I don't want to ruin breakfast."

Faith spun around and Buffy blushed when brown eyes checked out her outfit. "Hey, B." Clearing her throat and eyeing Joyce's back, Faith rocked on heels and rubbed her hands together. "Like the look."

Before Buffy could say anything, Joyce's voice drifted out of the closet. "Ground rule number one, ladies: if there is more than one inch of exposed skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants, you change."

Buffy and Faith both glanced at the bottom of Buffy's shirt. "Hey, Faith, while Mom's looking for clothes, why don't I show you the bedroom you'll be using?" Just in case Joyce turned around, she grabbed her shirt and pulled, stretching the fabric closer to her pants. It still didn't quite meet the one-inch rule.

"Good idea, Buffy. I know your Dad's old clothes are in here somewhere." Buffy heard a thump. Clothes, shoes, and random boxes cascaded out of the open closet. "I might be a while finding them, though."

Buffy glared and crossed her arms when Faith smirked at said, "You know, Mrs. S, if it's gonna put you in any danger, I can just go back to the apartment and grab a few things to hold me over." More boxes fell. "I don't want to have to take you to the hospital with a head injury or something."

"No. There will be no more going back to the apartment." They'd gotten lucky. She didn't want Faith getting caught. Faith looked like she wanted to protest. "Do I have to try Resolve Face?" Buffy wasn't sure she could pull it off, but she was willing to try.

"Nah, that only works when Red does it." Faith shrugged. "Let's go take a look at this room, B. Watching your mom get buried alive is making me twitchy."

Buffy held out her hand, grinning at Faith's dramatic shudder as she cast a last glance at the closet. "Poor baby, I'll make you feel better," she whispered in a voice reserved for Slayer hearing. As soon as they were safely in her room, Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith, kissing her deeply.

The kiss was brief, however, since Faith stiffened in the embrace. Buffy pulled back, pouting. "Ah, hell, B, don't do that." Using her index finger, Faith poked until Buffy's lip was almost back in place and not hanging. "That always gets me."

"Good." Buffy grinned. That was more like it. She leaned up, ready for a better kiss.

It never happened. Faith leaned back. "Your mom's here."

There was a sinking sensation in Buffy's stomach. "It's her house, Faith. Of course she's here." Testing a theory, Buffy grabbed Faith and pinned her against the wall. Pressing her lips to Faith's neck, she murmured, "Don't worry, though, she's digging through two decades worth of ugly clothes. She'll never know."

She was sure Faith was on board. A shudder ran through the other girl, and Buffy felt Faith's pulse race under her lips. Smiling, Buffy pressed her advantage. Her hands slid up Faith's sides, finger just brushing the outside of her breasts.

There was a dull thud and a shout from across the hall. It was like a light switch turning off. Faith went unresponsive. Still charged up from the necking, Buffy pleaded, "You aren't saying we can't ever touch in the house? Please, please don't tell me that." This couldn't be happening. Faith was going to be living here. They couldn't live in the same house and not touch, could they?

"Hey, come on, B." Faith grinned. It was fake. Buffy didn't see any dimples. "It won't be that bad. Really." Who did Faith think she was fooling? It would be worse than bad. "I just…" Faith was babbling now, "your mom…I don't want to screw this up, B." Her voice was rough, and Buffy saw tears in her eyes.

She melted. She'd seen Faith sexy, tired, cocky, teasing. They all paled next to vulnerable. "We'll do it your way." Faith's eyes lit up, a real smile appeared. "For now," Buffy warned. "I am not doing away with my snuggles and kissing privileges forever. Just until you stop worrying about Mom throwing you out."

The phone in the kitchen rang. "Buffy, Faith, can one of you get that?" Buffy heard her mom shout.

"Yeah, Mom." Buffy sprinted down the stairs, dread forming a knot in her stomach. It was Giles. She knew it. They'd put off researching the Ascension for the Prom.

She picked up the phone with a damp hand, "Summers."

"Good morning, Buffy." Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall at Giles' voice.

"Morning," she muttered back. Even frustrated at the return to reality, she couldn't quite get mad at him.

He hesitated. Buffy heard a rhythmic brushing sound. Giles and his glasses, probably. "Um, yes, well, I realize it's quite early. However, I was hoping to get everyone together this morning to do a bit more research."

Buffy leaned away from the wall when Faith wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Giles?" the husky whisper brushed her ear. She nodded. "OK. I'll go rescue your mom and help with the clothes. I've got some cash. Tell G-man we'll pick up breakfast on the way." Faith pulled away and Buffy bit back a whine. Damn it! She didn't want to go back to business as usual.

"Buffy? Are you there?" Giles sounded irritated. Even better. Research, no kissing Faith, and an irritated Watcher.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours, Giles." She heard him take a deep breath and rushed on, not up to dealing with his disapproval of her timetable. "We just got home a few minutes ago. Mom's trying to find Faith something to wear, and we'll grab breakfast for everyone on the way in. See you in a bit. Bye." Buffy slammed the phone down and headed for the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

The anger had faded to depression by the time Buffy clomped her way into Joyce's bedroom. Sudden exhaustion pulling at her, Buffy announced, "Giles is at the library. I told him we'd be there in a couple of hours." Avoiding any eye contact with her mother or Faith, Buffy dropped into Joyce's desk chair and closed her eyes. Just one day. That's all. Couldn't she have just one day to be happy?

"B?" She could hear worry in Faith's voice. A flicker of warmth tried to worm its way through the leaden cold in Buffy's body.

"We're good, Faith. Just…" Buffy smiled bitterly. "I forgot for a minute that I don't get to do happy. Give me some time to readjust my internal to do list for today." She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat, and willed away the tears burning her eyes.

Lost in her internal struggle, Buffy barely registered the sound of two pairs of feet shuffling before one pair finally strode out of the room toward the bathroom.

A warm hand cupped Buffy's cheek and she jerked in surprise, eyes flying open. "That wasn't fair, Buffy." Joyce's hazel eyes showed her unhappiness. "Faith didn't deserve your attitude."

"What?" Buffy sat forward in disbelief. "I didn't do anything." The denial came out in a whine, and she flushed. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Mom, I really didn't do anything. It's business as usual, and, damn it, I'm so tired of never getting a day off!"

She had expected sympathy. There was none. "I understand that, honey. Welcome to being a single mom." Buffy flinched away from Joyce's glare and the truth in her words. Relentlessly, Joyce kept talking. "Faith was just trying to help. You were all smiles and kisses earlier. When you came up the stairs, though, all you thought about was your ruined day."

The words hurt. Pulling away from Joyce, Buffy sprang from the chair and stalked to the window. She wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. "It _is_ ruined." She wanted to hide away, just enjoy being with Faith without demons or wanna-be demons interfering. Why didn't her mom understand that?

"She's still here, Buffy. In the bathroom getting ready to help you fight a man she loved." Joyce's voice pounded at her, in spite of the quiet tone. "You want more than that?"

Buffy wanted to scream "Yes!" at the top of her lungs. She wanted more. She wanted it all. Cuddles and kisses, wild sex, gentle sex. A life. Her breath caught. A nice, normal, boring life.

She'd waited too long to reply. "Have you even thought about what Faith is going through?" Joyce gripped her shoulder, pulling her around. Buffy squirmed inside at the disapproval in her mother's eyes.

She _hadn't _thought about Faith and the Mayor. She didn't need to. Buffy didn't have to imagine Faith's pain. Instead, all she had to do was remember Angel's disbelieving look at the sword in his stomach. Her own whispered, "I love you," still hanging in the air between them. Buffy knew _exactly _what Faith was facing.

Shame sent a wave of red over her cheeks. She straightened. That wasn't happening, not to Faith. Somehow, she'd make sure Faith didn't have to look into Wilkin's eyes and deliver the fatal blow. Buffy said softly, "Sorry, Mom. I forgot for a while. It's all clear in my head again. I'll talk to Faith when she gets back."

"Oh, honey." Joyce was all support now. The edge missing from her voice. Buffy smiled slightly. Between the two of them, they had mood swings down pat. Mean Mom had become Mushy Mom in less than ten seconds. Joyce wrapped her in a tight hug, and Buffy returned it with interest.

Holding up the baggy, too long pants, Faith stumbled down the hall. "Um, Mrs. S? Do you have a belt I could use?" She stopped at the threshold. Buffy and Joyce were hugging each other. "Hey, did I miss something? What happened?" Fuck, she'd only been gone a few minutes. Tension snaked along the muscles in her back and shoulders.

They both looked at her, eyes red rimmed and teary. Biting her lip, Faith took a hesitant step back. "Did somebody die?" Two headshakes had her relaxing a little. "Should I come back later? I mean, you guys look kinda involved."

"No, Faith, come on in." Buffy smiled at her, and Faith felt the tight muscles in her shoulders relax completely. "Mom and I were having a girl moment. It's where you get really emotional and have to hug."

Still not entirely convinced things were fine, Faith crept into the room a few steps, hovering near the door. "Whatever, B. Just didn't want to get involved in the crying and wailing." She clutched her pants tightly, staring at the wall behind Buffy's head. Faith was afraid of calling up the frighteningly detached Buffy of a few minutes ago. "I'm all ready, if I can borrow a belt or something. These ain't gonna stay up on their own." Not thinking, she opened her hands. The pants slithered to the floor.

"Nice, Faith. Flash my mom, why don't you?" Buffy inquired. Faith saw a grin on her face.

Realizing "her" Buffy was back, Faith smirked at the question. Gesturing to the rest of her outfit, Faith replied, "No worries, B. The shirt's so long, I might just wear it as a dress." Her mood lifted further when two snorts of laughter greeted her statement. "Might add a little fun to the Scooby meeting, too." She paused, watching for Joyce's reaction out of the corner of her eye. "Can you just see the X-Man when I waltz in like this?"

"Faith," Joyce's voice warned. Faith waited. Had she finally crossed Joyce's line? "It's not nice to make fun of Xander. He can't help his hormones." She walked past Faith and opened a dresser drawer. "Here. Put this on, and we'll go."

Bemused, Faith took the narrow belt and threaded it through the loops on her borrowed pants. She was so focused on trying to figure Joyce out, she almost missed Buffy's stunned remark, "We? What we? Me and Faith are going to meet Giles. You are not part of the we, Mom."

Keys jangled, and Faith managed to pull her thoughts together. She grinned. Joyce ignored Buffy just the way she had ignored her earlier. Purse in hand, Mrs. Summers strode into the hallway. "The Jeep leaves in five, girls. I'll drive myself and you can walk if you aren't there."

Buffy threw her hands in the air, mumbling under her breath. "Easy, B." Pulling the belt tight and rearranging the excess fabric, Faith worked on calming the other Slayer. "What's the big? I mean, your mom is part of the gang now, right?"

"No!" Buffy shook her head, hair flying.

Holding out a tentative hand, Faith held her breath until Buffy linked their fingers. "Why ain't she?" She saw Buffy scowl and hesitated. Curiosity overcame fear of rejection for once. "Your mom could help with the research, B." Her eyes widened as a thought occurred. "You think the Mayor's gonna storm the library? Maybe hurt her?"

A tiny nod answered her questions, and she wrapped an arm around Buffy.

They started down the stairs. "The Mayor isn't coming to the library, B," Faith explained. She mentally rolled her eyes. Didn't Buffy understand? "He's winning. You and the Scoob's got nothing. He's going to sit back and watch while you panic." At least, it's what she'd do in his place.

"But what if he doesn't?" Buffy asked, leaning into her. Faith's eyes drifted almost closed, goose bumps pimpling her skin.

A little of Buffy's near-panic reached Faith. She blinked back sudden tears at the thought of Joyce getting hurt – or worse. Voice firm, she growled, "It won't happen, Buffy. We won't let it." Strong arms seized her. Grinning, dimples in plain sight, Faith teased, "Another girl moment, B?"

Hazel eyes blinked up at her, and Faith's grin softened. "You got a problem with that, _F_?" Buffy pressed her lips to Faith's neck before nipping the skin lightly. Faith shuddered, forgetting about everything but the body wrapped around her.

The roar of an engine shattered the mood. Buffy jerked away, diving for the door. "Mom!"

Faith was barely a step behind, pausing just long enough to close and lock the door.

Joyce smiled blandly, removing her foot from the gas pedal as they sprinted down the walkway to the Jeep. "Ready, girls?"

Faith couldn't help it. She grinned and snickered. Joyce was watching Buffy, waiting for a snippy reply. Just short of smirking, the elder Summers tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as Buffy grumbled and stomped around to the passenger seat. "Huh, guess I'm riding solo in the back then." Winking at Joyce, Faith clambered in.

The Jeep shot out of the driveway. "What's for breakfast?" Joyce called over the road noise and whipping wind.

Without even pausing to think, Faith shouted, "Doughnuts," at the same time as Buffy. She relaxed as Buffy unbent enough to giggle at their identical thoughts. Then she sat forward suddenly, surprising both Summers women. "I'm buyin', though, Mrs. S." Digging through her pants pocket, Faith fished out the money Joyce had given her the previous afternoon.

"No, honey. Use that to get yourself some clothes." Joyce caught Faith's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Just remember – no leather."

"But-" Faith broke off, dropping her eyes. How did Mrs. Summers do that? All of a sudden, she felt five again. "Right. No leather," she mumbled, stuffing the money back in her pocket.

Buffy added her two cents to the conversation. "Let's not forget the One Inch Rule, either, Faith." She flashed a big grin over her shoulder. Faith chuckled, her mood lightening. "Keep that belly button covered."

"Wow. You were actually listening when I told you that?" They all laughed at Joyce's mock-astonished question.

Doughnut boxes balanced precariously, Buffy started to shove the library doors open with her hip. She froze. Metallic clanging drifted through the thick wood. Swords. "Faith, trouble," she called down the hallway.

She dropped their breakfast on the floor, charging into the library on full alert. Seconds later, a body slammed into her back. "B, what the fuck? Why'd you stop?"

"'Cause it was a false alarm," Buffy snapped. "The Two Musketeers are at it bright and early." She glared across the room at the two nattily dressed men fencing. "I'm sure I remember Giles saying something about research, not swords at dawn."

Her ex-Watcher finally noticed them huddled in the doorway. "Ah, ladies, good morning." He smiled, blade never pausing. Blocking a thrust with a twist of his left wrist, Giles raised the book in his right hand. "I believe we may have a lead."


	29. Chapter 29

"Leads are good," Faith said, moving around Buffy and dropping into a chair. "Right?" She peered around the room. "Right?" She sounded defensive.

"Yep. Leads are definitely of the good," Buffy agreed, stalking across the room. "Somehow, though, I think lead means slightly more than nothing, with an emphasis in no solutions." She felt her earlier bad mood returning. A headache pounded at her temples. Buffy sat on the table next to Faith, pressing her thigh into Faith's shoulder, needing the contact, drawing some calm from Faith's touch. "Wanna fill us in, or should I start trying to guess what you found?" she sniped.

As they'd talked, Wesley had been fruitlessly thrusting and lunging against Giles' defenses. In a furious rattle of blades, he attacked. Buffy smirked as he overreached, extending past Giles. Coolly, Giles waited until the younger man was stretched all the way out before lightly stepping to the side. With a clatter and a muffled curse, Wesley fell to the floor.

Lips twisted in a devilish smile, Giles joined the girls. "I spoke with Professor Worth yesterday, Buffy. Quite a fascinating man, really. Did you know he led an archaeological dig in Hawaii?"

Looking at Faith, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oddly enough, no. I missed that news bulletin." Her leg began to bounce impatiently. "How does that help?" she demanded. "Or are you still trying to broaden my educational experiences?"

The sound of a throat clearing brought her up short. Joyce leaned against one of the shelves, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Giles," Buffy muttered. She glared at Faith, who unconvincingly covered a laugh with a cough. "What did you find?" she tried again, flashing a phony smile.

Before he could explain, Wesley clambered up. Straightening his tie and tugging on the cuffs of his shirt, he interrupted, "The information may help us defeat the Mayor." His eyes widened behind his glasses when he spotted Faith. Taking a quick step back, he intoned pompously, "For that reason, I don't believe we should be discussing it in front of _her_." He gestured disdainfully toward Faith

Buffy felt Faith tense against her leg. Shifting until she pressed more firmly against the other girl's side, she turned to her new Watcher. "Actually, I was thinking you were the one who shouldn't be here. Don't you have some rulebook to read or your underwear to starch?" Her choice was clear. As far as Buffy was concerned, Faith trumped the arrogant Brit any day.

"B-" Faith started, voice strained and quiet.

"No, Faith. I'm not letting you do your guilty routine. You're one of us. What happened before is over, done. Wes needs to get with the program or get out. I'm through with his holier than thou attitude." Buffy hopped off the table and stepped behind Faith's chair. Hands resting lightly on Faith's tight shoulders, she glared at her Watcher. "Your choice, Wes. Are you in or out?"

She watched, waiting, as he played with his glasses, avoiding her gaze. "Well, in, of course." Wes slipped into his suit coat, making sure it sat just right, before continuing, "As your Watcher, it is my sacred duty to work with you. I am merely pointing out-"

"Enough." Joyce's quiet voice silenced Wesley's nasal pronouncement. Rubbing her hands up and down, Faith's arms, Buffy watched her mother pin her Watcher with angry eyes. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Faith is here to help. It's not up for discussion." She pulled out a chair and sat across from Faith. "Let's get started. My daughter is about to graduate from high school. I'd like to be alive long enough to watch her get her diploma."

Silently shouting a "Yay, Mom!" Buffy felt Faith relax a little when Wesley merely hummed tunelessly at the maternal scolding before picking up the discarded epees and wandering off.

Rustling pages signaled the return to business, "Yes, well, the professor's work in Hawaii is important, Buffy. Although I am not certain what the information means, the Mayor obviously felt it warranted killing Mr. Worth."

"He couldn't give you any clues?" Faith wiggled out from under Buffy's hands and sat forward. Feeling abandoned at Faith's actions, Buffy resumed her seat, making sure to touch the other girl with her leg.

Giles shook his head. "I was afraid to push too far. We certainly don't want to panic the general population of Sunnydale with tales of the Ascension."

Wanting to bang her head on the table in frustration, Buffy remarked sarcastically, "Oh, no. We wouldn't want to give them a chance to leave before the Mayor's goons served them up on a platter." She flung her arms out dramatically. "Maybe that's what we should be doing instead of wasting time here. I mean, we're two days from graduation. We have no idea how to stop the Mayor. If we make an announcement, a few people might be alive next week."

Buffy's words barely registered in Faith's mind. They didn't know how to defeat the Mayor. Without meaning to, she added to the tension in the room with her quiet question, "What about the stuff I gave Will? It didn't help?"

"Well, ah…" Giles hesitated. Cold dread cramped her stomach. "It gave us a place to start, my dear. Unfortunately," he met her eyes, grimacing slightly, "when the Mayor began ingesting the contents of the Box of Gavrok, the window of opportunity was lost. I'm afraid we have no way to stop the Ascension."

The library doors swung open suddenly. Still reeling from Giles' news, Faith saw Xander and Anya striding in. "That's more true than you know," Xander called out. He sounded out of breath, like he'd run all the way there.

"You trying to be funny, X-man?" Faith asked. He had to be joking. There had to be a way to beat the Mayor. Her stomach clenched, bile rising. What had she done? She had to fix this.

"No, Faith. No funny. Not even close to funny." He waved at Anya, standing stiffly at his side. "Meet the only living person to experience an Ascension."

The words rang in the large room. "Dear Lord, why didn't we think to ask?" Giles questioned.

Anya suddenly came to life. Arms waving agitatedly, she addressed the gather Scoobies, "That's what I've been trying to tell Xander. I have experience, you know. I was a vengeance demon for over a thousand years."

"An," Xander snapped. Faith's eyes widened. It wasn't anything like his normal behavior. Energy surged through her, and her muscles tensed, ready to take her out of the library, take her far away from her failure as a Slayer.

"Sorry," Anya mumbled. She slunk over to a chair and sat down, heavy book bag dropping to the floor. Avoiding everyone's gaze, she started her tale. "About eight hundred years ago, in the Kastka Vallies above the Urals…"

Faith zoned out, letting the words flow around her. Body thrumming with tension, she gripped the edge of the table and peered at the Scoobies. They clustered around Anya, hanging on every word. This was all her fault.

Her descent into self recrimination halted abruptly when Buffy jostled her with her leg. Looking up, Faith caught the questioning hazel eyes and shrugged. She tried to smile. Buffy's eyes narrowed. The smile faded, and Faith looked away.

The leg pressed into her moved subtly, sliding up and down slowly. With each caress, Faith felt a wave of warmth inside. It was like she could feel Buffy reaching out to her, whispering in her ear, _It's OK, Faith. It's not your fault_. The words washed over her. Some of the frenetic energy inside drained away.

Buffy's voice snapped her out of her trance-like state. "Uh, excuse me?" Faith saw Buffy's hand waving in the air while she looked in disbelief at Anya. "Kind of professionally, four years running."

Wondering what she'd missed, Faith forced her attention back to the gang.

Looking even more upset than before, Anya hunched forward, grimacing. "All the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means that a human becomes a pure demon." She paused, eyes rising slowly. "They're different."

When no one said anything, Faith asked, voice a hoarse whisper, "Different? How different?"

"Well," the blonde replied, "for one thing, they're bigger. Lo Hash was bigger than the cathedral in town. Unfortunately, it doesn't sound like you'll be facing Lo Hash. The rituals are all different."

Whipping off his glasses, Giles rubbed them with a small cloth. "I wish that was a relief."

Willow and Oz wandered in while they stared at each other, digesting Anya's information.

"Doughnut?" Oz held up the flattened boxes Buffy had dropped.

Buffy responded, voice flat, "I'm too busy working on panic to be hungry."

"Ah," Oz nodded sagely. "Fear, not food." He sat down next to Joyce, Willow perching on his knee.

"I take it Ascension research isn't going well?" Willow tried. "'Cause usually when we find the answer, you're all with the smiles and high fives. I don't see any smiles."

Her voice grated against Faith's already stretched nerves. Closing her hand into a fist, she glared at the bouncy redhead. "Since we just found out we're fucked as far as the Ascension is concerned, I think smiles are out." She took a perverse pleasure in Willow's flinch.

"We aren't done yet, Faith." Faith flicked a look at Buffy. Determination in every line of her body, Buffy nodded her head. "We always find the answer. It's what we do. So, everyone grab a book." Groans interrupted. Buffy ignored them. "We need to figure out why the Mayor thought Lester and his dig in Hawaii were so important."

They started with the pile of books and papers on the table behind them. Everyone pitched in, the sound of turning pages and shifting bodies loud in the room. Faith yawned, the dry text in her hands nearly putting her to sleep. Nothing useful there. She tossed the book aside, reaching reluctantly for another.

"Oh bloody hell," Giles' voice exploded.

Sitting up straight, Faith started to mumble an apology. "Gee, didn't mean to scare you."

He glanced at her in confusion. "What?"

"The book." Faith flicked her hand at the one she'd tossed, the one making all the noise. "Sorry about that."

Giles shook his head. "Not the book. I believe I've found it."

Heads popped up and books closed.

"Listen." He skimmed the paper in his hand then continued. "The professor headed an expedition digging up an old lava bed in Hawaii. He found something – a carcass, buried by an eruption."

"A demon?" Joyce asked. Faith watched her lean forward, gripping the table until her knuckles went white.

Giles put the paper down. "Perhaps" Faith held her breath, body tensed. This had to be it. The reason the Mayor had wanted the guy dead. "If the creature the professor discovered was the same type of demon he's turning into, it would certainly be something he would want to remain a secret." He stood up, pacing

"Great. So all we need is a million tons of burning lava. We're saved." Faith grinned at Buffy's sarcastic comment.

Giles looked over the top of his glasses. "Well, I-"

"It's a start, Buffy." Faith saw everyone spin to look at Joyce. They all tended to forget she was there. "What do we do now, Rupert?"

Faith's eyes narrowed. Was Giles blushing?


	30. Chapter 30

Watching Giles closely, Faith smirked at the wave of pink covering his cheeks. Was there something going on between him and Mrs. Summers? She didn't have too much time to wonder.

"Perhaps I should visit Professor Worth again," Giles muttered, fiddling with his glasses. "I have only the official reports of his dig. If he has personal notes, we may find enough information to identify the demon."

Willow hopped off Oz's knee. "Is that really important right now, Giles?" she asked.

"Of course." Her question confused Giles. He frowned at her, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "With the name of the demon, we might find information on the demon's strengths and weaknesses."

"Alright then," Xander quipped, waving his arms in the air. "More research. Too bad Demon Identification wasn't a class. I might have passed it."

"From what I remember, Xan, it wouldn't have mattered. You and school weren't a good mix." Faith winked at his scowl. She scanned the room, meeting the Scoobies' eyes. This was familiar. The bodies sprawled around the table and the piles of books. The smiles and acceptance were new. They'd find a way. Faith was certain of it That's what the Scoobies did.

Faith grabbed a book and opened it. Her action was a signal. More books opened and pages turned.

Over the sound of creaking chairs, Giles said, "Right. I'll go talk to Professor Worth. Willow, would you care to join me? Another set of eyes would make the work far quicker."

"Sure." Willow grinned and grabbed her book bag. "Let's go. Are…are we taking your car?"

"You want Giles to ride shotgun on your bike?" Buffy asked from her spot near Faith's knee. "If so, pictures must be taken."

The teasing didn't go over well with Giles. "Could we perhaps stay focused?" Glowering at the group, he put on his jacket. "While we're gone, concentrate on demon sightings or unexplained occurrences in the area surrounding the dig."

Buffy watched Giles and Willow leave the library, and then listlessly picked up another book. Despite her earlier pep talk, she wasn't convinced they were going to beat the clock this time.

"Hey, looking a little broody, B." Faith stretched out for another book, brushing her body along Buffy's thigh.

She held the pose just a second too long for it to be accidental, and Buffy grinned. "Feeling better by the minute." She enjoyed the slide of Faith's body against her own on the return trip, too.

"Shouldn't your book be open if you're researching?" Buffy jumped at her mother's question.

"Exactly. Yes. Research means open books," she babbled. Joyce pointed to the still closed book. "Oh. Right." Buffy blindly opened the book and peered at the script.

She glanced back up when Joyce cleared her throat. "And right side up?"

Blushing furiously, Buffy rotated the offending tome and started to read. The text didn't hold her attention for long. Instead, Buffy's mind wandered to Faith. The younger girl huddled over her own book, index finger tracing a path under the words as she read.

Buffy shifted slowly, moving until her left foot nestled between Faith's legs.

Faith's head snapped up, eyes wide. "B!" she hissed, legs tensed to keep Buffy from sliding the foot any further.

Making sure no one else was paying attention to them, Buffy shook her head and winked. She hadn't actually been planning anything, but Faith's reaction was funny. She really was trying to get rid of her Bad Girl image. No touching at home; now, no touching at research parties. Idly, Buffy wondered if she'd have to take Faith back to their rooftop hideaway if she wanted a hug and kiss.

Maybe…Playing a hunch, Buffy reached internally for the emotional link she and Faith had shared. The sharing had continued to be muted; was that permanent, or could she break the barrier keeping them apart? It was awkward. Like trying to pick up a grain of sand wearing mittens. Buffy kept pushing. When she'd used the link to find Faith in the sewers, she'd had to force her way through the wall. She tried that again, mentally battering at the barricade.

After just a few minutes, her head pounded. Using the link to tease Faith had been a joke. It was serious now. Buffy wanted through the conduit.

The library faded. She was blind. In the darkness, Buffy concentrated on a single tiny thread of feeling. Gripping it like a lifeline, she followed the flow; it grew bigger, stronger as she continued to move. The link opened completely with no warning. Pure emotion overwhelmed her. Boredom/exhaustion/guilt/desire/inferiority/a flicker of hope. The swirling emotions eclipsed everything for just a moment – and then disappeared.

Shaking, Buffy blinked to get the room back into focus. Her vision wavered, nausea threatening to send her sprinting for the bathroom down the hall.

Faith looked up, head tilted questioningly. "You OK?" she mouthed.

Buffy nodded. Faith didn't look convinced. She forced a smile. "Headache," she mouthed back.

Their silent conversation was interrupted. "I've got it – I think," Anya announced. "There's a reference from one of the villages around the eruptions to an Ollokai."

"Some sort of demon?" Wesley inquired, sitting stiffly upright in his chair.

"Maybe." Anya pushed her book across the table toward the Watcher. "It sounds a little like Olvikan. It was a really old demon. I haven't heard or seen anything about it in centuries."

Wesley stood abruptly. "Perhaps it's in one of these." Striding across the room and up the steps into the stacks, he pulled books off the Special Collections shelves. "Mr. Giles kept some of his oldest reference books here." He continued to mumble to himself as he flipped through one of the large books. "Yes. Here." Holding the book open, he returned to the table.

Faith joined the rest of the Scoobies crowding the table. The drawing was faint, the page yellowed.

"It looks weird, even for a demon," Xander said, leaning over Anya's shoulder.

"Oh, quite right." Wesley cleared his throat. "Sorry." He pulled the page to the left, and Faith had the irreverent thought it was like some ancient centerfold. The single page extended outward until the entire drawing was displayed. Three yellowed pages of horror.

Swallowing hard, Faith whispered, "That's what the Mayor's gonna be?" The sketch didn't come with a scale; however, it took up three pages. This was no small monster. She'd considered the Mayor her father. Her father wanted to be…that. That thing in the book. A big snake. She took an unsteady step back, dizzy and cold.

A warm hand dropped onto her shoulder. Faith looked up and met Joyce's eyes. "And to think I voted for him." She winked, and Faith felt some of the cold dread in her stomach uncoil. "From now on, I'm staying out of politics."

"Unless we find a nice big volcano on wheels, Mom, I don't think it's going to be a problem." Buffy tossed her book on the table. "Suggestions on how to kill this thing? Are there directions along with the diagram, Wes?"

"I'm afraid not, Buffy," Wesley intoned quietly. "However," he said with forced-sounding cheer, "I'm sure we can come up with something. I have complete faith in you."

The library doors slammed open. "Buffy, Faith, some help please." Giles rushed in, Willow's limp frame in his arms.

Faith was across the room in seconds. Willow was ghostly pale, sweat beading her face. An arrow protruded from her left shoulder. With Buffy's help, they lifted her from Giles' arms and laid her on a hastily cleared table.

"What happened?" Buffy's voice was sharp. She hovered near Willow's head, shaking hand reaching out toward the red hair, but pulling away before making contact.

"We were attacked, obviously." Faith winced. Giles was curt, his attention focused on Willow's wound. "Buffy, please, step back. We need to remove the arrow. I'll answer what questions I can after that."

Buffy didn't move. Faith stepped around the table and took Buffy's hand. "Come on, B. Give him some space, OK?" she said softly. Tugging a little, she managed to drag Buffy back a few steps. Tremors ran through Buffy, and Faith hesitantly rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's arms.

With the path clear, Giles and Joyce examined Willow. "She's losing a lot of blood, Rupert." Joyce's words weren't a surprise. Red soaked Willow's top and pooled on the table below her body. "She needs to be in the hospital."

"Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the bleeding until we remove the arrow." He looked grim, lips pressed tightly together. "And, I'm afraid the hospital may not be safe. The shooter was obviously waiting for us. I don't want to put her at risk by taking her into such an unsecured location."

"You're right." Joyce stroked Willow's sweat-soaked hair. "What do we do now?"

"Lift her torso off the table and hold her." Giles directed. "We'll need to break the shaft in back before extracting the rest." Gently, they moved Willow until she half-sat, leaning against Joyce. Hands shaking, Giles gripped the wooden bolt near Willow's shoulder blade. With a sharp snap, he broke the piece off near the skin. Tossing his prize aside, he shifted.

Buffy stiffened further in Faith's embrace. It was contagious. Faith's own muscles ached with an answering tension. The need to help, to comfort, to _do_ filled her. The quiet in the room was stifling, pressing at her, making it hard to breathe. When Giles ripped the arrow out of Willow's shoulder, she flinched, fingers holding Buffy so tightly her knuckles whitened.

Unnoticed by the gang, Oz had disappeared into Giles' office. He returned now with towels in hand. Displacing Joyce, he cradled Willow in his arms, cloth pressed against the bleeding wound.

Giles didn't answer immediately. Blood stained arrow to his nose, he inhaled deeply. "Wesley, the Council's compendia of toxins is on the shelf over my desk." When the younger man dithered, he snapped, "Good God man, get the bloody book!"

With an insulted huff, Wesley spun on his heel and stalked away.

"What happened, Giles?" Faith asked. She didn't like Buffy's stillness. The shorter girl was still unmoving under her hands, not even seeming to breathe. Her eyes were locked on Willow's face.

"We were coming out of Professor Worth's apartment building. Willow was in front of me." Giles rubbed his jaw, leaving blood smear behind. "I never heard the shot or saw the shooter. Willow simply crumpled to the ground."

The gang seemed frozen by the visualization.

"It was the Mayor." Buffy's voice was eerily flat.

Holding back her instinctive protest, Faith moved closer to Buffy, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist. "Why would he do that, B? It doesn't make sense."

She stumbled forward when Buffy wrenched out of her embrace, spinning to face her. "Yeah, that's what you said at the house, too. 'He's winning, B. He'll just sit back and watch you panic.' Remember that?" Buffy's voice rose on each word.

Faith flinched, taking a step back at the verbal assault. "B-" The single syllable echoed in her ears. She felt buffeted by Buffy's outburst.

"Enough, Buffy. This isn't Faith's fault." Joyce pulled Buffy away. "_If_ the Mayor did this, we need to find out why. Blaming Faith isn't going to do that; nor will it save Willow. If you need something to do, focus your energies on finding answers."

Buffy nodded stiffly, stepping away from Joyce and dropping into a chair.

With the gang watching the byplay between mother and daughter, Faith slowly retreated. She was numb. Cold. Movements disjointed, Faith snuck from the library. When the doors slid closed behind her, Faith took off. Fueled by rage and blinded by tears, she sprinted across Sunnydale.

Sucking in deep, sobbing breaths, she staggered, falling to her knees in the wood at the edge of town. Each inhale hurt. Shards of broken dreams and her once-mending sense of self-worth ripped her throat. Buffy blamed her for Willow. She'd believed Faith's assurances about the Mayor leaving them alone. No one had been prepared for an attack. Because she told them it wouldn't happen.

Climbing to her feet, Faith closed her eyes, locking the emotions away. Her pain didn't matter. Nothing mattered except fixing her mistake.

The return trip into Sunnydale took longer. Faith avoided the more populated areas, gliding silently through alleys and down little used footpaths.

When she reached her destination, she paused for only a second before raising a hand and knocking firmly. Footsteps approached; the door opened slowly. Voice devoid of emotion, Faith said, "I need your help."


	31. Chapter 31

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Angel hid behind the door, sunlight streaming into the dark recesses of the Mansion.

Faith shoved past him, striding into the center of the vast space. "I need your help," she repeated.

"I got that the first time," Angel growled. He paced closer, arms crossed. "What makes you think I care enough to help you?" His eyes gleamed in the low light. "I remember the last time you came begging for my help. Remember that, Faith?"

She did. The memories threatened her emotional detachment. She could see – no, smell the blood covering her hands. Her stomach muscles spasmed. Faith gritted her teeth and shoved the memory down. Not now. She had work to do. "I remember, Angel. I'll always remember. You told me that, before I went to the Mayor. Maybe some time we can have that chat over again. Hell, I might even listen this time."

Angel didn't say anything.

"Listen, Willow's hurt. Maybe dying hurt," Faith continued bluntly. "I think one of the Mayor's goons shot her with a poisoned arrow."

"Is Buffy-" he started to ask.

Nearly snarling at his predictability, Faith cut him off. "Listen up. This ain't about B. Willow's the one with the hole in her shoulder."

Angel's jaw clenched, but he nodded. "Got it. What do you need me to do?"

"I want to do a little search of the Mayor's office. See if he's got information about the poison, an antidote, I don't know." Faith suddenly realized she _didn't_ know. She had no plan, Just a driving need to fix this.

"A little vague, don't you think?" Angel mocked. "Should we just take anything labeled 'Cure for Willow?'"

Emotional detachment disappeared. If she'd had a stake, Angel would have been dust. Faith could _feel_ the smooth wood in her hand. She imagined the stake going in, Angel's eyes wide with surprise – maybe even a little fear. Breathing deeply, Faith clenched her fists and turned to face Angel. "That's it." Her voice shook despite all efforts to keep it level. "Red's down, could be for good. B and the gang are freaking. And while they're freaking, they aren't researching."

"So you want to help. Nice. Not what I expected from you, but nice." Angel walked over and sat down in an antique, throne-like chair. "We need a plan, though. If the Mayor went after Willow, he's probably going to be expecting someone to show up at his doorstep."

Angel's unspoken agreement to help steadied Faith a little. She was able to unclench her hands and start thinking. "Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't think he'd go after the gang. As far as he knows, they don't have a clue how to stop the Ascension. What if this wasn't really about killing Willow or setting a trap? What if he just wants to keep B and the troops out of the books for a while?"

"It's a thought." Angel nodded, stroking his chin. "Doesn't give us a plan, though. What do you want to do?"

Faith bounced on her toes. She didn't know...or did she? Smiling slowly, Faith replied, "We need to get you into the Mayor's office. He's got it rigged with cameras. You don't show up on those, do you?"

"Digital, not the old ones," Angel said.

"Saw a playback. Black and white. Grainy." She tilted her head. "That gonna work for you?"

He grinned, a hint of fang showing. "Perfect. What am I looking for?"

"That's where things get fuzzy," Faith admitted, grinning sheepishly. "The Mayor has a secret cabinet behind a bookcase. Lots of books, some potions and stuff. I figure if he did the deed, there'll be something there."

"You want me to break in to City Hall, dodge a few security guards, and look for _something_ on an unnamed poison?" Angel didn't quite laugh, and Faith was glad. It did sound lame when he said it like that.

Shrugging, she wandered over to the French doors, dragging one of the heavy curtains back and peering out into the sunlight courtyard. "It's a hell of a lot better than watching the Scoobies freak and reading a ton more musty old books looking for information on an unnamed poison." Angel grunted. "Besides, I'll take care of the guards. Got something in mind to keep them busy while you're inside." She turned back around, meeting his eyes.

"Big risk, you getting so close to the Mayor." Angel watched her, and Faith worked to keep her face blank.

"Look at it this way, Big Guy. I get caught or go down, you get to take the goodies to B all by yourself. She could be so grateful, she forgets all about the brush off she gave you in the sewers." The words burned her throat. Despite the pressure squeezing her chest, Faith knew she was right. If something _did_ happen, at least Angel would be there for Buffy.

"Hey, she's coming to," Oz said, interrupting the tense scene.

Willow's lashes fluttered, opening slowly. "Oooh. Did someone get the number of that bus? 'Cause my head…and my shoulder…" she tried to sit up.

Oz grabbed her, fresh blood staining the towel over the open wound. "Stay still. Please." His voice rose, cracking on the plea. For the first time anyone remembered, his cool composure was missing.

"Good…good idea," Willow whispered shakily. "Is the room spinning, or am I?"

"Willow," Giles began hesitantly, "do you remember what happened after we left the Professor?"

The red head shook back and forth slightly.

Clearing his throat, Giles explained the situation. "You were shot – with an arrow. We believe it was poisoned. Do you," he fiddled with his glasses, pushing them farther up the bridge of his nose, "feel anything odd, perhaps?"

It took a while for him to get his answer. Buffy wiped at the tears on her face. Willow had to be alright. Had to be.

"My shoulder's numb." The soft words were tinged with panic. Wide green eyes pleaded with Giles to help. "I can't feel my arm, Giles."

Oz tightened his embrace, whispering softly into Willow's ear. She calmed a little, but Buffy still saw the fear in her eyes.

"Giles, we can fix this, right?" She'd wanted to sound firm. The words came out shaky at best, though. Buffy cleared her throat and straightened to her full height. "Tell me where to look. I'll find what we need." This time her voice was sure.

"I have the book here, Buffy." Wesley came back, large book in hand. "The Council have records on all the known toxins, mystical or otherwise." He flicked a glance at the arrow still in Giles' hand. "Perhaps we could let Willow rest while we run some tests?"

Buffy nodded. Wes made sense, and he wasn't being all Lord of the Manor like usual. "Oz, you and Giles stay here." Oz didn't even look up; his attention was focused on Willow. Giles, though, looked ready to protest. "I need you here, Giles. For Willow." In case, she didn't add, Willow got worse.

Striding out of the library, Buffy stormed down the hallway into the science lab, the rest of the gang at her heels. The array of beakers and Bunsen burners seemed more overwhelming than normal. Where did they even start?

"Alright. Here's what we need to do," Wesley seemed to answer her unspoken question. "Xander, find something to scrape the blood from the arrow. Buffy, are there any Petrie dishes?"

A what? Buffy stared at a suddenly collected and confident Watcher.

Her obvious confusion didn't faze him. "A dish – with a lid – for the scrapings."

"Oh!" Buffy smiled. She was back in the game. "I'm on it." She didn't wait to hear the rest of Wesley's instructions. Dodging tables and stools, she headed for the supply cabinet. Locked. It didn't even take Slayer strength to wrench the door open. Riffling through the supplies, Buffy finally located one of the requested dishes. She trotted back to Wesley. "Here."

He took the dish with a small smile. "Excellent." Wesley nodded slightly. Using what looked like a single chop stick, he scraped at the blood-stained arrow. The drying blood flaked off, landing silently in the plastic circle of the Petrie dish. The collection plate slid under the microscope next to Wesley.

Buffy huddled close to Xander and Anya. "Anything?" She knew it was too early. It didn't matter. She had to ask, had to know. There was nothing to do except watch Wesley fiddle with the dials on the microscope and mumble to himself.

Wesley didn't answer her question.

Fidgeting, hands rubbing nervously against her legs, Buffy scanned the room. Xander had his arms wrapped tightly around Anya. Both of them stared at Wesley. Joyce sat on a lab table, idly paging through the Council's book on poisons. "Where's Faith?" The words were loud, seemingly out of place in the tense room.

Bile burned Buffy's throat when Joyce hopped off her perch and walked toward her. "Let's go out in the hall."

Buffy shook her head. No way. She wouldn't be able to watch Wesley turn the microscope knob and listen to the clock tick out there. Plus, Buffy had the sinking suspicion Joyce didn't have anything good to say.

"Now, Buffy. Xander or Anya can get us if things change." Joyce strode passed.

Head down, Buffy followed more slowly. The air in the hallway was cooler. Or, she thought with a grim internal smile, maybe it was just the frigid aura around Joyce. "What's up, Mom?"

"Faith's gone." The curt words hung in the air. Joyce watched her, arms folded.

"What?" Her mom had to be lying. Faith would leave. Not after…She'd promised…hadn't she? The temperature dropped further. Buffy shivered, the cold sending icy tentacles crawling under her skin.

Buffy jumped when a warm hand cupped her chin. "Buffy, after you yelled at her about the Mayor, she left."

The words didn't make sense. Buffy could hear them. She could even understand them individually. It was when she tried to piece the meanings together that everything went fuzzy. "Left?" She laughed, the sound forced out of a suddenly dry throat. "No way. I mean, she would have told me she needed some air. I would have noticed she was gone."

Joyce simply shook her head.

"Oh, God." Buffy's legs felt weak, shaky. Leaning against the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I have to go after her," she whispered mostly to herself. "I can't let her leave." Mixed with the need to find Faith was the heart-shattering thought that _she_ was solely responsible for Faith running.

"No, not this time." Joyce was firm, even when Buffy's head came up, angry hazel eyes glaring. "Right now, you need to find a way to save Willow and all of Sunnydale. If," the flow of words halted for a minute then restarted, "_when_ this is all over, you can go after Faith. Convince her you overreacted."

"Mom, I-" Buffy was too numb to cry. Too many emotions, too much pressure inside.

Pulling her into a tight hug, Joyce murmured against her hair, "We'll look together, Buffy. Right now, though," Buffy stiffened, knowing what was coming, "let's get back to work on the poison and the Ascension."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Please welcome Lilly to the beta crew. She's helping keep the muse and me on track.

Buffy clutched her mother for a minute longer before reluctantly pulling away. Feeling almost numb from the constant barrage of blows to her emotions, she mumbled, "Right. A cure for Willow, the Mayor, and Faith." It was the logical choice. Buffy kept repeating that internally as she reentered the lab.

Nothing had changed. Anya and Xander still held each other across the room. Knobs turned under Wesley's hand.

Buffy slunk over and dropped onto a lab stool away from the others. The cold from the hallway had followed. It clung to her, inside, stabbing her with frigid spikes with every breath.

She lost track of time. The maddening electric click of the classroom clock echoed in her head until its monotonous marking of time lost meaning.

"Mrs. Summers, the book, please." Buffy's head shot up at Wesley's request.

"Wes?" All of Buffy's hopes and fears lay in that single word.

He held up a hand, peering intently at the book handed him.

Buffy's muscles tightened until she was sure cramps weren't far behind. Her heart thundered as each beat reverberated in her head. They had to find the poison. Willow was the heart and soul of the group – and her very best friend. Failing to save her was not an option.

Wesley sighed. "I've found it."

Cocking her head, Buffy wondered why he didn't sound happy. The knot in her stomach tightened. "Spill, Wes. What do we have to do to save Will?"

"I'm not sure we can do anything, Buffy." He looked pale, but he met her eyes. "The poison – it destroys souls." Fumbling with the book, Wesley tried to explain. "As the toxin works its way into the body, it wraps around the victim's soul. It combines science with very high-level magic."

"Isn't there an antidote?" Joyce asked into the silence filling the room.

Wesley grimaced. "An anti-toxin can be produced. However, it's extremely difficult and can only be created while the maker incants the spell over the original ingredients."

"What does that mean, exactly?" For once, Xander wasn't making a joke. Buffy saw him frown, arms tight around Anya.

"It means that unless we find an existing vial of the anti-toxin, there is no way to save Willow," Wesley murmured.

Concrete rough under her palms, Faith leaned over the edge of the rooftop and peered down at City Hall. "OK, Big Guy," she said to herself. "Let's hope I know what I'm doing.

Sweat trickled down her back under her too-large shirt. The bag slung over her shoulder bounced as she worked her way to a better vantage point. When she was sure she had the right angle, Faith pulled a lighter from her pocket and removed the first bottle from the bag. A flick of her thumb and flames leapt up the rag wick. With a throw only a Slayer could manage, the bottle shattered one of the large windows bracketing the doors to Sunnydale's political center.

Seconds later, Faith's sensitive hearing caught terrified screams. The Mayor's human day-shift staff rushed from the building.

She was on the move instantly. Needing to keep the police and security guards spread out, Faith sprinted to the escape ladder and hurried down. She ran across the alley and climbed the next ladder to another rooftop.

Faith managed to throw two more cocktails before her pursuers got too close. Abandoning the rest of her arsenal, she concentrated on leading the Mayor's human employees on a long hunt.

Her feet splashed loudly through the water trickling through the dimly lit alley. She could hear the group behind her. Too close. Somehow, Faith had miscalculated. Skidding around a corner, she came to an abrupt halt. Five uniformed security guards waited for her, guns drawn. Damn. She'd forgotten about that. Slayer strength versus bullets. Bad odds.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Faith raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Guess you wouldn't believe I was just out for a jog?"

Another group of guards came around the corner with more guns. Faith kept her hands up, muscles quivering with the need to run or fight. They were human. Fighting her Slayer instincts, Faith remained in place, praying Angel had had enough time.

"Let's go." One of the guards gestured with his gun. They made a strange cavalcade, Faith leading the pack of armed guards down the alley. Following directions, she wound her way to a service entrance at the rear of City Hall. A wry smile twisted her lips. No one would see them take her inside. Swallowing hard, Faith realized there was a good chance she wasn't making it out of the building alive.

The guards didn't lead her to the Mayor's office or one of the conference rooms. Instead, Faith found herself prodded down a flight of stairs into the building's boiler room. Dark and musty-smelling, the room had no windows. Her Slayer senses lit up. She sensed vampires and something new. A demon - not one she recognized by feel. Faith ground her teeth, cursing internally. Her no-plan plan was really lacking in the plan department.

"That's not good enough." Buffy's mind wouldn't wrap around Wesley's pronouncement. "Of course we're going to find a cure for Willow."

She hated the pity in his eyes. Deep inside, she knew it meant he firmly believed there was no hope. "Buffy," the pity was in his voice, too, "_if_ we could find the anti-toxin and _if_ we administer it in time, there is a chance."

Buffy latched on to the thread of hope. "See. It's not hopeless." She hopped off the stool and started pacing. "The Mayor. He had the poison. That means he's our best option for the antidote. I'll just wait until dark and do a little breaking and entering."

Clearing his throat, Wesley stood and straightened his tie. "That would be too late."

The ringing in her ears was back, louder this time. "Too late?" Buffy grabbed onto one of the lab tables, knees suddenly not working right. "What do you mean, too late?"

"The poison works very swiftly. Within a matter of hours, it starts to devour the soul, the very essence of its victim." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Willow was infected nearly two hours ago. According to my calculations, the toxin is already working on her soul. By nightfall, there will be nothing left of what we all know as Willow."

This wasn't happening. Buffy stared at Wesley, the world starting to fade at the edges, the ringing in her ears making her head ache. "No," she pleaded. "No. Not Willow. We can't let this happen to Willow."

Wesley nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll contact the Council. Perhaps they have a vial somewhere or know where we might procure some." He was humoring her. Buffy could hear it in his voice. Wesley didn't believe there was any real hope. For once, though, she was glad of the empty promise.

"Thanks, Wes." Her voice shook, and Buffy cleared her throat. "Thanks. While you do that, we'll go check on Willow." She carefully moved toward the door, not sure her legs would hold her.

The quiet group snuck into the library. Oz huddled over Willow, head bent until it nearly touched Willow's sweat-soaked hair. He didn't move as they approached. There was no sign of Giles.

"Oz?" Xander whispered when Buffy's voice failed.

Dull hazel eyes looked up. "She's slipping away." The words were barely audible, but they echoed in the room.

"Wes is contacting the Council. There's a cure." Buffy offered the hope, feeling almost guilty at the relief that sprang into Oz's eyes. "Where's Giles?" Moving away, Buffy blindly scanned the shelves of books. The room was closing in. She was hot and cold at the same time. The air pressed against her, making it hard to breathe.

"The office. He said something about planning for Graduation." Oz didn't sound very interested in the topic.

Without turning, Buffy commented, "Stay here, guys. I'm going to see what's happening on that front." She wasn't much more interested in the Mayor and his Ascension than Oz. She just had to get away, away from the stifling silence, the unspoken expectation that she'd pull a solution out of thin air, away from Willow and the very visual signs that she wasn't getting better.

She tapped on the doorframe, waiting until Giles looked up and gestured for her to come in. "Oz said you were working on a plan?"

"Well, that was my intent." He took off his glasses and tossed them onto his desk blotter.

"Oookay. Let me guess. You didn't get very far." Buffy dropped into the chair next to his desk. The day continued to get worse. It was so bad now. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Hello, Faith." Faith flinched as the Mayor stepped out of the shadows. The familiar quirky smile crossed his face. "I've missed seeing you."

Bile burned Faith's throat as she watched him walk closer. "Boss." The word came out before she could censor it, "Glad to know you noticed I'd changed sides. You weren't looking good in the poles," she pushed, not wanting him to sense how much this conversation hurt.

"Really?' He laughed. "All my people say I'm a shoe in." Wilkins stopped less than a foot from Faith. In horror, Faith noticed his eyes no longer looked human. They were flat, cold, the pupils slitted. Like a snake.

"You pay them. What else are they going to say?" Faith mocked. Her eyes swept the room, looking for a way out. She reached out, trying to locate the demon on her radar. The vamps she might be able to handle if she got the chance. A demon, though…

Her muscles trembled violently as fear gripped her. The demon…Her senses homed in on Wilkins. Faith shrank back, nearly whimpering. The Mayor wasn't completely human anymore.

"Ah, you've discovered my secret." Wilkins smile changed, the joviality gone. In its place – a greasy satisfaction. He moved even closer, until he almost touched Faith. "The Ascension is close. Soon, I'll be the biggest thing this town has ever seen."

He seemed disappointed when Faith didn't respond. She couldn't. The image of the demon in Giles' book filled her mind.

"Too bad you won't be there to see it." He turned away, snapping his fingers at one of his pet vampires. Faith came back to the here and now to see him face her. In his hands lay her knife. The beautiful curved blade gleamed in the low light.

"That's OK, Dick. I'm not a big fan of ceremonies." Faith devoutly hoped he didn't notice the quiver in her voice.

He did. "Why, Faith, you're not afraid, are you?" Wilkins turned the blade, smirking as Faith's eyes watched the hypnotic movement. "Don't be. I'll make sure it's quick. Nothing's too good for my girl."

Faith's stomach hurt, the words hitting her like a kick. She sucked in a deep breath against the pain.

"Now, your little friend, Buffy? She won't get such gentle treatment." The Mayor smiled coldly. "I'm going to eat her as a gift to myself at my Ascension."

Faith didn't think. Couldn't think through the rage and fear pouring through her mind. Lunging forward, she grabbed the knife and plunged it into the Mayor's chest. Rough hands grabbed her immediately, yanking her back.

They were too late. Faith smiled in grim satisfaction. The knife stuck out of the Mayor's chest. He wasn't going to make it to his Ascension.

Her pleasure disappeared when the Mayor straightened from his slump and pulled the knife out as if her were pulling a stray thread from his jacket. "Such violence. I always admired that in you. Too bad I'm invulnerable."

Legs buckling, Faith dangled from the hands holding her. This couldn't be happening.

Not even bothering to wipe the bloody blade clean, Wilkins paced toward her.

_I'm sorry, B, for everything_. Faith waited for the killing blow.

It never fell. A plastic bottle rolled across the floor until it stopped, resting against the foot of one of the Mayor's vampire guards. Everyone – including Faith – watched it in confusion. A flame flickered near its mouth.

The explosion threw the vamps nearest the Mayor to the ground and staggered His Honor. Fire spread quickly, thanks to the clothing of the vampire who'd been in contact with the bottle. His screams of pain echoed in the room.

As Faith looked on, the Mayor stepped away from the undead torch, unease twisting his face. He stayed well away from the fire.

The vampires scurried around the room like ants at a picnic, looking for the bomber.

While they searched, two more Molotov cocktails rolled into the room. Each one aimed away from Faith and the Mayor.

A hand grabbed Faith, pulling her away from her guards. "Let's go!" Angel dragged her through the disorganized vampires. A bent metal grating partially covered a hole in the concrete floor.

They dropped into the sewers, running full tilt away from City Hall.


	33. Chapter 33

The sound of their footsteps and the splash of the brackish water in the tunnel echoed hollowly. "Please tell me I didn't almost get dead for nothing," Faith gasped out.

Angel held up the satchel bouncing against his side. "I don't know. There were a lot of little bottles and boxes of powders. I took everything. Giles will have to look at them."

The news wasn't good. Faith ran in silence, mind whirling. Deep inside, she was cold. The change in the Mayor ate at her. She'd supported him. Hell, she'd loved him like a Father. Seeing his changed appearance and feeling the demon growing inside him…the world wavered, going grey. Faith staggered, dropping to a knee.

"Faith!" Angel spun, fingers digging into her shoulder. "Are you hurt?" Through the confusing waves of emotions exploding in her head, Faith was surprised. He sounded genuinely concerned.

Shaking her head increased the pain and the nausea. Faith held herself very still and muttered, "No. I don't…it's like someone's trying to take over my mind or something." Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned her head on her upraised knee. Images, glimpses of other places and people flitted through her mind. She struggled to bring them into focus. It was like watching an movie in fast forward

Cold hands dragged her to her feet and down the tunnel. "Well, tell them to come back later. The Mayor's vamps aren't that far behind us," Angel snapped.

"Right." Forcing her eyes open, Faith pulled away from his grip, running with disjointed movements. The tunnel wavered and spun. Every once in a while, it disappeared, replaced by the kaleidoscope of other images.

They continued through the sewers, turning, doubling back, trying to lose their pursuers.

"This isn't working." Angel came to a stop. "We aren't losing them."

Faith agreed. She could feel the vampires behind them. "We don't have a lot of choices. It's more tunnels, or a trip back to the Mayor's with our new 'friends' back there. Going up is out. Too much sunshine for you."

"You could-" Angel offered.

"Nope. Not leaving you behind." Faith's refusal was immediate. She tried to find another alternative; the continued whirl of images in her mind made it hard to concentrate, though.

Angel wasn't impressed with her answer. "I think you were the one who pointed out this was bigger than you and me. This is about Willow. I'll stay, lead the vamps away. You get the bag to Giles."

Nearly growling, Faith shook her aching head. Pain exploded behind her eyes. The tunnel disappeared. This time, the vision snapped into view, crystal clear.

"_I'm sorry ,Buffy. There isn't anything else we can do. The Council doesn't have any of the anti-toxin in storage." Dimly, Faith wondered why Wes was looking at her, but talking to Buffy_._ She jumped off the research table she was sitting on. _

"_I told you." Faith tried to clear her throat. The words didn't sound right. Too high pitched. Nothing happened except – she continued talking, "Look at her, Wes. Look at her." Swallowing against another surge of nausea, Faith turned her head. Willow huddled in Oz's arms, pale and sweating. She breathed in harsh pants. "We can't let this happen. I don't care what we have to do. I'm not letting my best friend die."_

Cold resolve filled Faith's mind, despite the accompanying wave of confusion. Red, her best friend? Since when? What the fuck was going on?

"_Buffy, honey, leave Mr. Price alone." Why was everyone calling her Buffy? She spun and glared at Joyce._

"_I'm not giving up, Mom. The rest of you can sit on your hands, but I'm finding a cure."_

The world flickered and changed again. Angel held her shaking body upright. "We go up, Big Guy. Don't ask how or why…I just know we gotta hurry. Red's dying."

"Remember the sun, Faith? I can't go up." Angel was impatient, eyes restlessly scanning the dim tunnel.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shoving him away, Faith prayed her legs would work. She felt weak and drained. However, the feel of their pursuers gaining ground pushed her on. "Where's the nearest exit?"

Angel hesitated a minute then took off. "This way." He led them down another offshoot. A ladder hugged one wall, leading to a manhole cover.

"OK, stay here for a second." Faith clambered up the ladder and shoved the heavy metal plate out of the way. Popping her head out, she peered around. Not a bad location. They were just outside of the downtown area. "Angel, come on up. There's cover not far away. Some shop has a thing out front you can hide under until we come up with a better plan."

Climbing out onto the sidewalk, Faith rocked on her heels as she waited for Angel. He jumped out of the access tunnel and sprinted down the sidewalk. Smoke curled up from his duster by the time he reached the brightly striped awning. Tossing the cover back onto the hole, Faith trotted over to join him.

"Your planning skills haven't gotten any better, Faith. I'm trapped here," Angel snapped. He huddled against the side of the building, peering uneasily at the sunlight.

Faith shrugged. "Didn't hear you offering anything better." For a second, they squared off. Then the vision of Willow flashed through Faith's mind again, and she stepped away. "Look, we don't have time for a good fight. Save it for another time." Spinning, she scanned the street.

"Leave me here, Faith. I'll wait until it gets dark, and then head back to the Mansion." He gave her a brave smile, and Faith rolled her eyes at his continuing need to play the martyr.

A cab pulled up to the curb, disembarking a load of shoppers. Holding her breath, Faith shoved a hand in her back pocket. The money was still there. "Wait!" she called out as the yellow car started to pull off. It stopped and she ran to the window. "My friend over there," she pointed back at Angel, "he ain't feeling well. Can you give us a lift?"

The driver nodded. Faith hurried back to Angel. "Wrap your coat over your head. We're taking a ride."

"Faith, there are windows in a taxi. Windows let in sunlight. Sunlight makes me a pile of dust." Angel hunched further into his jacket. "I still think you should-"

"Look at the windows, Fang. See the dirt?" Faith rolled her eyes. "Even the sun can't get through that crap. Pull your coat up, run like hell, and get in the car. Red's waiting for us to save her." Not waiting to see if he followed directions, Faith slid into the cab's backseat. Angel dove in seconds later. "Sunnydale High School library. Hurry," she told the startled driver.

Buffy had given up trying to hide in Giles' office hours ago. She sat with the rest of the gang, staring in fascinated horror at Willow. Pale, sweaty, moaning Willow. Buffy couldn't stop watching Oz gently stroke Willow's hair.

"I still say it's the only way, guys," she said softly, taking a second to glance around the room. Six bodies huddled in a sloppy circle around Willow. Six pairs of eyes watched for some tiny sign she was getting better.

"It's dangerous, and it involves civilians." Wes sounded like a broken record. Buffy had lost count of the times he'd said the same thing.

Xander must have thought so, too. The normal joking absent from his tone, he snapped, "We got that the first ten times you said that. Buffy's right. We don't have a better plan."

If the situation wasn't so dire, Buffy would have appreciated the support. As it was, she was too numb to care. The conversation about Graduation continued around her. Buffy barely heard any of it. Her mind buzzed, almost literally. Exhaustion, fear, grief…

The library doors slammed open. Faith and Angel rushed in.

"Giles, check these." Angel thrust a bulging satchel at a stunned Giles. "They're from the Mayor's office. One of them may be the cure for Willow."

Giles stared at the bag, not moving.

"Yo, G, get moving." Faith grabbed him, shoving him none too gently toward the doors. "Red's not looking so good, and I bet B won't be real happy with you if things go bad 'cause you were too slow."

Buffy's numb state started to lift. Faith was back. Faith was back and she had the cure. Jumping off the table, she ran across the room, hurtling the last few feet. "Thank you," she bubbled, hugging Faith tightly.

It took a minute to realize Faith wasn't returning the embrace.

"Faith?" Buffy asked, stiffening. What was wrong? "Are you hurt? Did something happen while you were getting the antidote?"

"I'm five by five, B." Shit. That wasn't good. The phrase sent Buffy into panic mode.

Looking into blank brown eyes, Buffy tried again. "I'm sorry about this morning. I…I just freaked. I know it wasn't your fault, Faith."

It wasn't working. Faith didn't look convinced. Her expression cool, she shrugged out of Buffy's arms. "Sure, B. I understand. Red's always been your best girl. Glad me and Angel could help."

Stunned, Buffy watched as Faith sauntered across the room and perched on a chair near her mother. "Angel? What happened?" She must have missed something. Why was Faith acting so weird?

"Is she the reason you want me to leave?" There was no anger in the quiet voice, just resignation. Angel glanced at Buffy, head tilted. "She doesn't look very happy with your choice."

"No," Buffy mumbled, "she doesn't." The euphoria faded. Buffy stared at Faith, wondering why God or the PtB or whoever hated her. She'd been so happy less than twenty four hours ago. Now…It was all slipping away, and Buffy knew she'd caused the rift. Wrapping her arms over her stomach, she tried to ease the ache. It didn't help. Sudden nausea swelled. She had to leave. Sprinting, Buffy headed for the bathroom in the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

Trembling hands gripping the white porcelain, Buffy stared at her reflection in the tiny mirror. She looked like hell, pale with deep bruising under both eyes. No wonder Faith ran. Who would want her like this?

An image of Willow's colorless face and Faith's dull, pained brown eyes replaced her own in the mirror. This was not about the way she looked. It _was_ about the way she had failed to protect her best friend and her vicious attack on Faith afterward.

Buffy retched into the sink until there was nothing left inside. Sobs mixed with gasping breaths as she sank to her knees on the cold tile floor.

Faith watched Buffy nearly sprint from the room. Tremors ran through her legs, and she fought the urge to follow. She had to let it go. She had to let _Buffy_ go. The dream was over. Faith focused her attention on Willow and Oz, ignoring the little voice in her head incessantly reminding her that she was a fool.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she jerked forward. Spinning in her chair, Faith met Joyce's eyes – and immediately looked away. The warm hazel eyes seemed to peer into her heart and mind.

"Welcome back," Joyce said softly. Faith relaxed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "Buffy was worried about you."

Damn. Maybe it was. "I bet," Faith commented bitterly. Not wanting to talk about Buffy, Faith started to turn back to Willow. The hand returned. This time, Faith stayed still, poised to pull away if Joyce pushed.

"I had to keep her from going after you." Joyce's words caused Faith to close her eyes against sudden tears. "As scared as she was over Willow, Buffy wanted to find you and apologize. We were going to look for you once the gang had taken care of things here."

Unable to say anything around the lump in her throat, Faith simply shrugged.

The fingers tightened slightly on her shoulder, their warmth slowly encroaching on the cold surrounding Faith's heart. "Giles has this under control; there's nothing you can do here. Go."

The soft command had Faith scrambling out of the chair and striding across the library. Outside the double doors, she hesitated. With Joyce no longer touching her, urging her on, Faith's momentum faltered.

A soft sound tickled her hearing.

Frowning, Faith crept cautiously down the corridor. As she advanced, the sound got louder. Someone was crying. Her stomach clenched. It had to be Buffy. Faith placed the palm of her hand on the bathroom door, pressing it slowly open.

On auto-pilot, Faith walked to Buffy's side and stood, looking at the form huddled on the floor. Seeing Buffy's pain first hand, Faith couldn't rekindle her earlier anger. Dropping to one knee, she gently gripped Buffy's arms and pulled her into a sitting position. "Don't, B." Her voice wavered on the plea. "Don't cry. I'm not worth it."

Buffy didn't answer. Instead, she hurled herself into Faith's arms, crying harder.

"Fuck!" Faith froze, hands flapping uselessly behind Buffy. "B, come on. It…it's OK. Really." Was it? With Buffy pressed against her, hot tears wetting her neck, Faith couldn't remember why she had been so angry with Buffy. Pressing a gentle kiss on the blonde head, she just wanted ease Buffy's grief.

"It's…it's not…OK," Buffy gasped out. Her shuddering breaths warmed Faith's neck. "I know you weren't to blame. I do." Buffy clutched Faith tightly.

Rocking them slightly, Faith let that sink in. "Buffy, I get that. I mean, I think I do." She closed her eyes, and forced herself to go on. "It's just…you don't trust me, do you, Buffy?" The words physically hurt to say.

"What?" Buffy leaned back, teary hazel eyes peering up into soulful brown. "No! That's not it."

"Then what?" The anger, hurt, and confusion were making a return. Faith glared down at Buffy's hazel eyes. "I didn't shoot Willow. I was right there with you when Giles brought her in."

Buffy nodded. "I never thought you shot her, Faith." Her voice started to rise.

"Really?" Faith didn't _quite_ dump Buffy on the floor as she stood abruptly. "You might not have said the words, B, but I got the message pretty clear."

Scrambling to her feet, Buffy stood to her full height and faced Faith. "I know you didn't shoot her!"

"Yeah, but you think I should have known the Mayor had her on his hit list," Faith responded.

Her comment caught Buffy off guard. Eyes wide, Buffy stared at Faith silently.

This was it. Faith stepped back, nodding. "You do, don't you? Fuck, B!" she shouted in frustration and pain, arms waving in the air. "How am I supposed to know what the Mayor has planned? Even when I worked for him, he didn't give me his fucking schedule. Red and I may have our problems, but I wouldn't just sit on my hands and let this happen if I'd known."

"I'm sorry," Buffy listlessly repeated. She leaned her back against the sink. "I don't know what else to say, Faith. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. The last few days…Hell, just yesterday was the happiest I've ever been. And now it's all gone."

Faith stood tensely, waiting for Buffy to tell her to leave once and for all. The dizziness and disorientation from the sewers returned. The room wavered, her perspective changing rapidly. She was Buffy…she was Faith…

"Faaaaiiiith?" Buffy's voice echoed strangely, the sound dragged out.

As suddenly as the feeling started, it stopped. Faith staggered, falling into the stall door to her right. "B? What the fuck is going on?"

The fluorescent lighting in the tiny bathroom leeched all color from Buffy's face. She stared at Faith, mouth opening and closing.

"B?" Faith took a step toward her. "You felt it, too, right? Like we'd switched bodies?"

Buffy's head nodded.

"It happened earlier, when Fang and I were running from the Mayor's vamps." Moving carefully, Faith walked to Buffy. "And, you know, there was this weird vision thing when I was bringing you the dress. Like I was seeing where you were. Some crappy houses you were running past."

Warning bells went off in Faith's head as Buffy turned quickly away at her comment.

Eyes trained on Buffy's averted face, Faith pressed for answers. "You knew about this, didn't you?" No answer. "What the fuck, B! What's happening to me, to _us_?"

"Nothing." Buffy voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "Nothing's happening."

She met Faith's eyes in the tiny mirror. "Really."

"Man, B, you expect me to believe that?" Faith grabbed Buffy's arm, spinning her around. "Tell me what's going on! How can you say that you trust me one minute and then lie about this the next?" Even with rage pounding in time with her heartbeat, Faith felt tears burn the backs of her eyes. Buffy's on again off again emotions were ripping at her already tattered self confidence.

For a second, Faith thought Buffy would keep refusing to explain. Then Buffy slumped in her grasp, lower lip caught in her teeth. "It's…it's a long story, and…um, it's going to sound really, really bad." Raising her eyes to Faith's, Buffy pleaded, "Promise you won't freak until you've listened to everything? Please?"

Faith nearly groaned. How bad was bad? Still, she couldn't resist those wide, scared eyes. "Alright, B. I'll listen." The blonde head came up, hope chasing some of the fear from her eyes. "And no freaking until the end," she continued grudgingly.

"Thank you," Buffy whispered. Taking a slow, deep breath, she started her story. "Remember the night at the Mansion? You, me, Angel, and a whole bunch of pointy things?"

Swallowing hard, Faith nodded jerkily. She'd never forget that night. The terror and shameful secret thrill of having Buffy at her mercy.

Small hands rubbing her pant legs, Buffy said, "I had Will do a spell for me, to show me how Angel really felt about me. You know, let me read his emotions." A blush colored her cheeks, and her voice became an indistinct mumble. "I wanted to know if he wanted me, or…or you."

In another situation, Faith might have laughed. Something told her, though, this wasn't going to be funny. "Let me guess, Wonder Witch screwed up the spell?" She braced for the answer.

"Not exactly." Buffy stopped talking and started pacing the bathroom.

When the explanation didn't pick back up, Faith sighed. "B, I can't read your mind here. You gotta talk if you want me to listen to the story."

She didn't understand Buffy's strange smile – or her quiet, "Actually, I think you can."

"I can what? Read your mind?" Faith straightened, dread and the first glimmer of understanding trickling through her. "Oh, no. You don't expect me to believe that? You said the spell was for Angel."

"It didn't exactly work the way I planned it," Buffy said with a small, wry smile. "Did you know vampires are, um…immune to emotion and thought reading? I didn't." She coughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Apparently, neither did Will."

Faith's mind raced ahead, connecting the dots. The picture revealed by the lines staggered her. Arms wrapped tightly over her stomach, Faith whispered, "That's what this was all about. It was all about being in my head." The room blurred as tears filled her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me? Twist the knife when you told me it was all a lie?"

"What?" Buffy sounded confused. "Faith, what are you talking about?"

"You found out I lo-" Faith broke off. Maybe her one big secret was still safe. She started to back away. "You knew I wanted you so you used that, lured me away from the Mayor, slept with me." The words burned her throat. "God, B, was it _all_ a lie?" she half demanded, half pleaded. It couldn't be. Buffy couldn't have made love like that if it had been a lie, right?

Hands suddenly gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Oh my God, Faith. _No!_"

Buffy's voiced echoed hollowly in her head, and Faith prayed she wouldn't pass out. She felt so cold and sick.

The hands tightened, holding her up for a second before lowering her to the floor. Trembling lips brushed her cheek. "I can prove it. I can prove none of it was a lie, Faith. Whatever happened with the spell, I think you can read my mind, too."


	35. Chapter 35

Buffy waited until Faith looked up, dazed eyes meeting hers. "I think the link goes both ways, and that's how you were able to see where I was." Ignoring the nerves twisting her stomach at what she was about to do, Buffy continued, "If you extend your Slayer senses, there's a wall, or a barrier. I think you can go through it."

Watching Faith carefully, she saw her frown, the brown eyes go blank. Braced for an internal invasion, Buffy extended her own senses. Maybe if she could feel Faith's entrance, lead her through the barrier, it wouldn't be so bad. As she searched for Faith, Buffy lost awareness of the outside world. A dense mist seeped in, gradually enveloping them. Oddly enough, Buffy wasn't alarmed…just curious.

She noticed a familiar scent in the air, and shook her head at the realization she was surrounded by the smell of leather and musk. Faith's smell. The mist settled on her like a caress, and she swore Faith's hand had just grazed her shoulder. Despite a lingering unease at allowing Faith so deep inside her mind, Buffy relaxed enough to smile. Faith's gentle touch warmed her and chased away the chill from the strange fog.

Turning, she saw Faith scant inches away, hands on her hips, "Where the fuck are we, B?"

Buffy peered around. It was hard to see through the clinging grey mist. Concentrating, she was just able to make out vague shapes looming in the distance. Shrugging, Buffy turned back to Faith, whose image rippled as though she was surrounded by intense heat. "Um, I think we're in my head." She grimaced at Faith's snort. "It could be yours. I don't know. When I pushed through the barrier between us earlier, I didn't get the MTV Unplugged version."

Lightening flashed in the background as Faith took an angry step toward Buffy. "What do you mean, when you pushed through the barrier? I thought this mind reading thing was an accident. You've been mucking in my head on purpose?"

Skin tingling at the sudden electricity in the air, Buffy retreated a step. She tried to excuse her unauthorized look into Faith's mind. "You were freaking out over the Mayor, and I just…I wanted…" The words trailed off. They were here – wherever here was, to clear the air. It was decision time. Stomach cramping with nerves, Buffy met Faith's angry eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

Faith spun away, one fist lashing out into the mist. "Fuck it, B." The power of her punch scattered the swirling grey around them.

Buffy's vision wavered. Moaning in pain, she grabbed her head. As Faith continued to pound the thickened air around them, the stabbing behind Buffy's eyes grew. "Faith," she pleaded, heart rate picking up. "Stop. Please."

"B?" Through the blinding ache, Buffy felt Faith's hands grab her chin, lifting it. "What's wrong?" Even after their argument, Faith's eyes were concerned. She peered intently at Buffy, callused fingers stroking Buffy's cheeks.

"When…when you reacted just now, it hurt." Buffy leaned into the touch, needing the contact. Needing Faith.

She heard Faith swallow then the husky voice said softly. "Sorry, B. I didn't know." As quickly as she'd moved to comfort, Faith stepped away.

Buffy shivered as the chill fog draped itself around her again.

"So, this is your head?" Faith asked, spinning around and looking at the bleak landscape.

Still shaky from the pain, Buffy smiled wryly. Even without reading Faith's mind, she knew avoidance when she saw it. "The one and only, I guess." Glaring at the mist, Buffy muttered, "I nearly failed Earth Science. How did I manage to create this?

"Whatever, B." Faith didn't really sound impressed. "Bigger question: what are we doing here?"

"I…I wanted to show you that I wasn't lying. I didn't sleep with you as part of a plot, Faith." Shrugging helplessly, Buffy went on. "I did use what I felt in your mind, once or twice. I didn't want you to leave, Faith." Even trapped inside her own head, Buffy felt the heat suffuse her cheeks. God, this was so hard.

She braced for Faith's reaction. It wasn't what she expected. "We both know I wasn't gonna leave, B." Faith smiled wryly, not quite meeting Buffy's eyes.

Stunned by the revelation, Buffy opened her mouth – and then closed it. The air around them warmed, a hint of sunlight breaking through the shadows created by the fog. Buffy smiled and stepped forward, arms extended.

Faith ducked the embrace. "What I feel ain't a secret anymore, B. Not since you and Red started playing with magic. I want to know what you're feeling." Hands deep in the pockets of her borrowed pants, Faith turned away, staring through the thick fog. "It's time for you to do a little sharing. Call up some wind, turn on the sun, whatever it takes, B," she snapped. "Even Slayer strength can't cut through this shit, and I left all my fog lights and flares at the sporting goods store."

Wishing the warmer air and the sun had stayed, Buffy searched for answers. When she'd wanted to reach Faith, she'd simply reached. Simple, direct, with just a little brute force. This was a whole lot more complicated

"I'm not…I'm not trying to hide anything. I swear." She pushed toward Faith with her mind, sweat beading her forehead with the strain. Trembling with effort, she gritted out, "Can you feel anything, Faith? I'm reaching out for you."

Faith bit her lip in concentration. For just an instant, Buffy felt a feather light touch on her mind. A brief caress. Then it was gone.

"There's something. A little more than just the Slayer thing." Hurt brown eyes looked up. "Why can't you let me in, B? All that crap in the bathroom. Was it a lie, too?" Her voice started to rise. "I knew you didn't trust me."

This wasn't right. Frustrated tears pricked Buffy's eyes. Why had it worked before? "Try harder," she urged, voice pleading. "Please, Faith. I need you to understand. To believe." She moved toward Faith again, and this time the fog parted.

Faith simply shrugged and shook her head. "Look, B, as wicked as this head trip is, it ain't getting us anywhere. Take us back. You can check on Red, and we can kick the Mayor's ass."

"No!" This wasn't over. Buffy rushed at Faith, grabbing her shoulder. If Faith wouldn't reach through the fog, _she_ would. Focusing on all of her emotions, she shoved them at Faith. "I'm not giving up. You have to understand."

Faith didn't want to understand. She was so tired of wanting and trusting – only to have Buffy or the Scoobs turn on her. Wrenching out of Buffy's grasp, she sprinted into the fog. Ignoring Buffy's calls, Faith sprinted blindly through the enshrouding grey. Sucking in deep breaths of damp air, she looked for a way out. An unseen object caught her foot. Hands flailing, Faith tried to cushion her fall. The impact never happened. Instead, the fog around her faded.

With a sigh of relief, Faith settled into her body, gravity and external senses returning.

Before she could stand and flee the bathroom, a kaleidoscope of colors and images exploded in her mind, and she snapped back into the shared astral world. This time, there was no form to their shared experience. Faith merely felt Buffy holding her hand. A frisson of warmth caressed her skin.

Faith twisted and turned in their color drenched landscape. It was all there. Every part of Buffy laid open for view. In one blinding instant, Faith felt/saw Buffy as she stood amid the flames at Hemery, choked and struggled in the dank puddle with the Master's laughter echoing, and faced a grief-stricken Giles after Angelus had murdered Jenny Calendar. Finally, as she bowed under the flow of memories and sensations, Faith/Buffy arrived at the rooftop.

Tears streaking her cheeks, Faith pulled Buffy into her arms, reliving that night from Buffy's perspective.

Swimming through a haze of shared desire and emotion, she lowered her head. Buffy might not be visible, but Faith knew she was there. They were one now.

Her lips brushed Buffy's once, twice. As she leaned in for a third, Faith sink into and then through Buffy until the landscape changed again.

Blinking dazedly, Faith slowly spun. Dappled sunlight brushed her skin and the thick grass under her feet. A warm breeze rustled the leaves of the tall oaks around her, and a snow white blanket rested on the ground a few feet ahead.

"B?" There was no sign of Buffy. Frowning, Faith ignored the happy scene and felt around. Automatically reaching for Buffy through the link, she relaxed immediately. She might not be able to see Buffy, but she could feel her. Ephemeral lips brushed her neck. "Hey, cut it out." She felt the pout in response to her words. Grabbing Buffy's invisible hand with unerring skill, Faith explained softly, "We don't have time for a picnic, Buffy. Not now. Red's still down; the Mayor's on the loose. Let's take care of business and then I'll be more than happy to do this for real."

Buffy materialized in front of her. "I can't believe you're the one reminding _me_ of our responsibilities. It's just wrong." She grinned faintly before growing sober. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, B. It is." Faith's shoulders tightened and her throat burned with unshed tears. It was nice here. Peaceful. "You picked just the right set up, though. Damn. I always wanted to do a picnic in the park, fight the ants for my food." Rubbing her thumb over the back of Buffy's hand, she admitted softly, "Maybe make love after we finished eating." Faith sighed, memorizing every detail so she could recreate it in the real world. "Let's go home, B."

She maintained her hold on that small hand as they let the world around them fade. This time, Faith's journey to her body was completed. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish. Groaning, she tried to stand, Buffy still clutched in her arms.

"Come on, Faith. Where's all that stamina you're always bragging about?" Buffy taunted, peering up at her.

"Think it got left somewhere along your Yellow Brick Road, B." Finally upright, Faith let Buffy slide out of her embrace. They leaned into each other and stumbled toward the door.

As they entered the empty hallway, Buffy smacked Faith in the stomach, scowling fiercely.

"What the fuck?" Faith absently rubbed the sore spot.

"That was for the munchkin comment you were about to make." Buffy glared narrow-eyed, chin set at an aggressive angle.

Pausing with a hand on the library door, Faith grinned faintly. "Oh, that." She laughed as Buffy's eyes narrowed even more. "Guess that means the link thing's still there, huh?"

With an exasperated snort, Buffy pushed past her into the library – and stopped.

The Scooby gang, including its newest members, hovered around Willow. Faith leapt forward, arms wrapping around Buffy. Tension thrummed through her, echoing the tightening in Buffy.

A/N: A heartfelt thanks to Lady Val for saving this chapter (maybe, the entire fic) from finding its way into the recycle bin. The muse hit a block and refused to work. The fantastic descriptions found early in the chapter were written entirely by Lady Val. As always, her work and her encouragement kept me going


	36. Chapter 36

Tired green eyes blinked up at the gang. "Hey," Willow said breathily, "you guys weren't planning on killing the Mayor without me, were you?"

Faith's chest ached. It had to be Buffy's emotions. The tears, too. Rubbing a hand over her watering eyes, she stepped back. This was Scooby time, and she didn't want to intrude.

A hand gripped her arm. "Going somewhere?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"Ah, not really. Just…um, just going to have a seat and wait for all the hugs and shit to get over." Faith tried to step away, and the hand tightened. "B, come on. This is a Scooby moment. I'd just be in the way." Pointing toward Willow and Oz, she said more firmly, "Go be with Red. I'll sit right here until you're done."

Nodding, Buffy turned away, and Faith sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to face Willow and the evidence of the Mayor's attack. Faith dropped into a chair, head back and eyes closed.

"I changed my mind." Buffy's voice interrupted Faith's rest.

"B-" Faith started to say.

Buffy wasn't backing down. "Nope. No visiting without you. Besides, Will needs to know you're the one who saved her."

About to protest, Faith got lost in determined hazel eyes and groaned. "Whatever, B," she griped, standing with an exaggerated sigh. Rubbing sweaty palms on her pant legs, she reluctantly followed Buffy to Willow's nest of blankets and pillows.

For a second, Faith thought they'd been wrong. Willow wasn't better. She looked bad -pale and tired. Blood still seeped from the pressure bandage wrapped around the shoulder peeking above one of the blankets. Then the familiar quirky smile popped out. "I thought maybe you got lost. I mean, here I am, all back from the almost-dead and you're all the way over there."

Buffy immediately knelt at Willow's side. "Sorry, Wills. I had to drag Faith away from her oh so important brooding." Faith rolled her eyes, hunching her shoulders at the accurate description of her actions. "I'm here now, ready and willing to nurse you back to health," Buffy continued fervently.

Letting the two friends complete their bonding rituals, Faith turned to Giles. "Guess Fang found the right bottle?"

"Indeed." Giles beamed, eyes misty behind his glasses. "An extraordinary anti-toxin. Did you know the poison actually eats away the victim's soul? I'm afraid without your help, Willow would have been a zombie by tonight."

Faith shivered. "Nice. Glad I could help." She glanced back at Buffy. The big reunion was ending – mostly because Willow was almost asleep. "Red's gonna be OK now, right?"

"As far as we can tell, yes," Giles answered. "The anti-toxin apparently repairs any damage from the poison."

"She still looks all white and crap, though." Faith didn't want to call Giles a liar, but she wasn't sure he hadn't put a spin on the information.

He smiled at her comment. "I daresay she won't be one hundred percent for a while. The poison has been cleared from her system. However, she was also shot. That wound was _not _repaired." Giles' brow furrowed as his eyes returned to the bloody bandage with a concern he couldn't conceal.

Buffy gently linked her fingers with Willow's hand. "Nice to see you back, Wills."

"Yeah." Willow's smile faded a little. "I was a little worried for a while. I should have known you'd take care of me, though."

Staring at Willow's pale, strained face, Buffy searched for the right words. "Wish I could take credit." Her eyes dropped, tracing the line of freckles on Willow's injured shoulder. "I was pretty useless this time. You and death made for Freaked Buffy."

Their linked hands shook slightly as Willow tried to get Buffy's attention. "I'd be the same way if it was you, Buffy. Good thing for us both we have a support crew. Who was it? Xander?" They shared a smile at that then Willow sobered. "I'm glad Angel got over his mad to help out. The poison…it made me feel really scary, Buff."

Buffy nodded at that. "Giles said something about the poison eating your soul. That would make for very scary feelings." Glancing over her shoulder, Buffy saw Faith talking with Giles. "Angel did help out. Um…it was really Faith's idea, though, to go to the Mayor's office."

An ominous silence followed her comment.

"Wills? Please give her a chance," Buffy pleaded, finally looking into Willow's green eyes. She winced at the disbelief and hurt mirrored there. "She's changed. I promise." Buffy hesitated to tell Willow about the expanded link, about what she'd seen in Faith's mind. She'd do it if she had to, though. Her best friend and her girlfriend _had_ to get along.

"Buffy, she's dangerous. Maybe…maybe she's been helping us out lately, but, please – one dance at the Prom is so not the same as actually fighting the Mayor." Willow's soft rant slowed as she took a wheezing breath. "What if she's really working for the Mayor, Buffy? Huh? Did you ever consider that?"

Despite their long-time friendship, Buffy grew impatient. "Willow! How can you say that?"

Oz interrupted before Buffy could continue. "I think Will's tired. Could we talk about the thing at Graduation and then let her get some rest?" It was the longest comment Buffy had ever heard him make.

"Right," she said tightly. "Graduation." Buffy turned to the rest of the group. "It's strategy time, guys. Will's not feeling so hot and we need to pick her brain before she passes out."

Everyone moved closer, taking seats on the floor or in chairs pulled right up to the edge of Willow's spot in front of the check out desk.

Needing some space, Buffy stood and grabbed a chair, placing it at Willow's feet. She relaxed marginally when Faith sat on the floor, leaning into her legs. "Unless someone else has a plan, I say we go with mine." She raked the group with her eyes, waiting for more arguments.

A hand waved in the air in front of her. "You wanna go over it again? I don't think I got the memo," Faith said.

Buffy almost refused. She'd gotten enough grief the first time. "Sure. I can go over it again." Mentally daring Wesley to say anything, she launched into her explanation. "Basically, we don't have a way to build a volcano in Sunnydale. That means we get to fight Snakeman and all his vampire buddies at Graduation. My plan is to give every member of the graduating class water guns filled with holy water, have Xander borrow a few hand grenades and rocket launchers, and kill as many as we can." It sounded far less effective out loud. Buffy braced for the questions.

The first one didn't come where she expected. "You're gonna give the kiddies guns? Are you crazy, B?" Faith spun around to stare at her.

Xander started to laugh – then turned that into a cough when Buffy glared at him. "I am _not_ crazy." Grimacing, Buffy looked between Faith and Wesley. "I am weirded out, though. Did you and Wes get together when I wasn't looking? 'Cause he said the same thing, just not with those words."

Faith frowned at that, eyes darting to a very smug Wesley. "Not saying Wes is right, B, just…there has to be another way."

"I'm all out of ideas." Buffy tried not to snap. No one else was offering solutions, just criticism.

"Buffy, we don't really need a volcano, you know." Willow winced as she sat up a little. "We just need a fire hot enough to act like one."

Wesley cleared his throat, and Buffy closed her eyes in near pain. God, if he said something stupid right now…

He surprised her. "I've done some research since we discovered what the Professor was working on. The lava in Hawaiian volcanoes averages two thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Perhaps there is a way to create a fire with equal heat?" he asked, peering around the gathered group.

"I might be able to get another rocket launcher, like Buffy wanted," Xander said. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, he grinned a little. "We can start the fire with a bang. Will, can you do something magic-y to make it really hot?"

Giles answered for Willow. "Unfortunately, the Judge was, as Anya informed us, a hybrid demon. Once the Mayor ascends, not even a rocket would be enough. And magic would be too much for Willow in her current state of health." Giles grimaced at the group moan his words received. "I'm afraid we'll need to find another way to do as Wesley suggested."

Buffy listened to the Scoobies plan, mind growing numb. Her idea had been a long shot, sure; was it really so much worse than making lava? The more Willow babbled on about spells and relative temperatures, the more convinced Buffy became that this was the one battle they couldn't win.

"Why can't we take out the Mayor now?" Faith asked, and Buffy forced herself to sit up. This was old information to the gang, and she didn't want anyone stomping on Faith's question.

"If you'd been here, you'd know the answer to that." Right on cue, Willow jumped in, verbal guns blazing.

Before Buffy could object, Joyce cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "I've been wondering that myself," she said with a pensive smile. "Why get the students involved at all?"

Looking red over her pallor, Willow mumbled, "It's part of the preparation for the Ascension. The Mayor is invulnerable now. We can't kill him until after he becomes a demon."

Joyce rubbed her forehead. "Oh." Leaning back in her chair, she fell silent, looking worried.

"Wait a minute. You think the Mayor's still human?" Faith sprang to her feet, striding over to stand next to Willow.

Buffy stood also, energized by the excitement she could feel from Faith.

Arms waving in emphasis, Faith went on, "He might have been all human a couple of days ago. Now…My Slayer senses were fucking off the charts earlier. Fang'll back me up."

Like puppets pulled by strings, the Scoobies looked at the silent vampire. "She's right. I could feel him, too," Angel agreed.

"We can't beat him with weapons. I stabbed him right through the heart with a knife, and he laughed." Faith frowned, derailed by the memory.

"How does this help?" Willow hadn't turned the corner on trusting Faith. There was a snap of impatience in her voice.

It woke Faith from her daydream, though. "Because I think I know how to kill him."


	37. Chapter 37

The comment upset Willow. Eyes blazing, she sat up more, and Buffy frowned. The red stain on the bandage grew every time Willow moved. Willow, however, had bigger concerns. "One day back from the Dark Side and you're an expert on the Ascension?" Her voice rose shrilly. "Where did you get your information? 'Tales of the Snakeman' comic book?"

For once, Faith didn't flinch. In fact, Buffy had to fight a laugh when she felt Faith's impatience through their link.

"Red, when this is all over, if you want to let loose on me, I'll stand and take your best shot." Faith's husky voice was quiet and intense. "Right now, we got bigger things to worry about."

If she hadn't been wrapped in a blanket and wounded, Willow would have been toe to toe with Faith. Prone position or not, her disdain for Faith's response was clear. "Please. Now you want us to believe-"

"That's it." Buffy had heard enough. "Will, either play nice or we'll discuss strategy in Giles' office while you sleep." Knowing she might be causing more problems than she solved, Buffy reached out and wrapped an arm around Faith's waist. "We've been buried in dusty books for weeks. We found nothing. Everything we _do_ have, Faith provided. Let's hear what she has to say." Buffy held her breath, silently pleasing with her best friend to see reason.

Two spots of color blazed on Willow's pale cheeks, but she nodded tersely.

"Faith?" Smiling up into Faith's eyes, Buffy urged her to go on. "What's the plan?"

Snorting, Faith slipped out of Buffy's embrace. "No plan, B. Just information." She moved away, dropping into the chair Buffy had abandoned. "When Fang and I were…ah, visiting the Mayor we kinda traded blows. Like I said before, I stabbed him and he laughed. Pulled it out, looked at it, and gave that crazy ass grin of his."

Faith's lips twitched into a tiny grin of her own, and Buffy frowned at the reminder of her former allegiance to Wilkins. Wanting to break up the memory, she commented, "So we can't use normal weapons. Got it." Faith still stared moodily at her feet. Sighing inaudibly at the sudden realization that Angel and Faith shared the need to brood, Buffy prodded, "What do you think we should try?"

"Red had the right idea," Faith muttered. "Fire." She glanced up, meeting Willow's shocked green eyes. "Only you don't need any special fire or magic."

"Are you certain, Faith?" Giles leaned forward intently.

Turning her palms up and shrugging, Faith answered, "All I know is Angel tossed a cocktail at Dick's feet. When it started to burn, the Boss nearly shoved his vamp buddy into the flames to get away. The way I see it, the big change is already happening and the Mayor's afraid of a getting singed."

"I…" At Willow's soft start, Buffy tensed. It wasn't necessary. "If that's true, we need a new game plan."

Faith chuckled. "Yeah, B won't need to arm the kiddies. We can just take the Mayor out long before the fancy robes and proud parents show up."

Her words caused a flurry of activity. "Indeed, yes." Giles stood and began to pace behind a research table.

Faith watched him with a smirk of amusement. Some things never changed. Other things were the same as well.

"I'm not sure we have enough information for an offensive." Wesley peered over his glasses at Faith. "Other than his reaction to the fire, was there anything else you noticed about the Mayor?"

"Fuck, Wes, I was trying not to get dead. I wasn't looking for clues." Faith jammed her hands in her pockets, scowling at her Watcher. "Sorry I couldn't snoop through his underwear drawer or something." Skin burning in anger and embarrassment, she started to leave, let the Scoobies figure this one out the way they always did – without her.

"Faith!" Two voices rang out.

Faith slowly pivoted.

Two very irritated sets of hazel eyes glared at her.

"Sit!" Buffy pointed to the chair. "No more running. You promised, remember?"

Willow must have done something, cast another spell maybe. It was the only explanation Faith had as her feet carried her over to the chair. She plopped into it without a word. Mind blank with shock, Faith watched Buffy nod in satisfaction.

Joyce nodded, too – and then stalked toward Wesley. "Mr. Pryce, I know we only met today. However, I'm wondering: do you do anything useful or are you simply here to make pompous announcements and criticize everything the girls do?"

Xander snickered and then yelped when Anya elbowed him.

"My dear Mrs. Summers, I am the Council's representative here in Sunnydale. In fact, I am your daughter's Watcher since Mr. Giles was removed from the post." Straightening his already impeccably knotted tie, Wesley smiled at Joyce.

Faith rolled her eyes at his posturing.

"The Council." Joyce tilted her head. "Is this the same Council who locked me in a house with a crazed vampire?"

Buffy's soft breath brushed Faith's ear and she shivered as Buffy whispered, "He's toast. Mom's in full protect mode now. Watch."

Nodding slightly, Faith forced her attention away from the lips against her ear.

Head still at an angle and hands on her hips, Joyce returned Wesley's smile. "Right now, my daughter," she stopped and took a deep breath, "my _family_ is working to keep all of us safe. Faith's information may not do what we hope, but it's one hell of a lot more than you've managed to find on your own. You weren't so cautious in the science lab, Mr. Pryce. We need that man here, not the Council's stuffed shirt."

Wesley twitched then looked everywhere except at Joyce. Faith leaned farther back in the chair, pressing into Buffy's neck and shoulder. "Your mom is hot."

The comment earned her a glare and a pinch which Faith knew was going to leave a bruise.

"Right, then." Wesley announced, unbuttoning and then removing his suit coat. When his fingers started loosening his tie and undoing the top button on his starched dress shirt, Faith wondered if he was getting ready to remove his stuffed shirt. Thankfully – to her mind – he stopped after the second button. "If we are going to follow Faith's suggestion and strike at the Mayor before the ceremony, we need a plan."

"Huh?" Faith knew she hadn't missed anything. She'd been there the whole time, watching and listening. "You wanna run that by me again?" Wesley hadn't really said they were going to use her idea, had he?

Wesley didn't repeat his comment. A quiet voice from the floor took up the conversation. "Won't the Mayor expect us to try something?" Willow asked.

"No," Faith shook off her surprise and sat forward. "He thinks you don't know about the change. He's got," she broke off with a grin, "he _had_ the same information you do. The stuff in the Books. It don't mention him being killed by anything until after the big day."

"Then why shoot me?" Willow sounded irritated.

Faith grimaced and met Willow's eyes. The green was dull, and Willow blinked a lot. Like she was about to fall asleep and didn't want to. "I don't know. Probably to keep B too freaked to do anything."

"Well, it worked." Buffy moved up next to Faith and half leaned, half sat on the arm of her chair. "Buffy was big on the freakage and little on the saving."

Laying her hand on Buffy's thigh, Faith squeezed softly. "Good thing I got your back then, huh?"

"Yeah." Buffy's voice deepened and shook slightly.

Faith hoped no one else noticed it. Taking a deep breath, she said, "He knows I know – about him being a demon now. He said it was too bad I knew his secret."

"Then isn't it more likely he'll expect us to realize his weakness?" Giles wanted to know. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I don't want to underestimate the Mayor. Even without the Ascension, we are badly outnumbered."

Giles was right. "Right. Sorry, G-man," Faith mumbled. "I'm not real good at the strategy and stuff. I do better when you point me in the right direction and put a stake in my hand."

His quirky grin surprised her. "Oddly, I've noticed the same difficulty with Buffy. A Slayer thing, perhaps?" Eyes twinkling, Giles continued, "We need to distract the Mayor – in much the same way he did with us. That way, we might be able to get close enough to attack."

"Do you have something in mind, Rupert?" Joyce stood and stretched, walking a few feet in their direction.

Faith yanked her hand off Buffy's thigh, just in case Joyce noticed their exchange.

Joyce's attention, though, was all for Giles. "There aren't a lot of useful targets, I'm afraid," he admitted. "It doesn't seem likely he'd have close acquaintances we could target."

"Faith would have all the information on that," Anya commented. "Wouldn't you, Faith?"

Only Buffy's hand around her forearm kept Faith in the room. "What the fuck is it with you all? I'm here, not with the Mayor," she snapped, yanking at the restraining hand. "Get it? I'm one of the good guys now."

"That's not what she meant," Buffy said pointedly, "_is_ it, Anya?"

Even Anya realized her mistake. Faith saw the ex-demon take a tiny step away from her. "No. I just meant Faith would know who we should kill, that's all. You know, like the time in Coniston, when the Village Priest had raped this-"

"I get it." Faith cut Anya off before she could get really into the gory details. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she returned to her place at Buffy's side, needing to feel Buffy pressed against her. "Look, the Mayor wasn't big on sharing personal stuff. He had a family. There were pictures." She gave the group a wry smile. "It's hard to kill the already dead, though."

"What about City Hall or his house?" Xander wanted to know. "Spray paint's a lot easier to steal than a rocket launcher."

Angel joined the conversation for the first time. "You're all missing the point." Hands in the pockets of his duster, he stared moodily at the floor. "If you want to distract the Mayor, you have to pick a target that has personal meaning to him."

"We just decided there isn't anyone who fits the bill, Fang," Faith pointed out with a growl. "Dead wife, no friends. Who the fuck do we shoot?"

"No one." Angel smiled coldly, his fangs protruding for a second. "We don't want to kill anyone. We want to save them"


	38. Chapter 38

A slender hand waved in the air for a second. "Hey, I know I'm not doing well as the Head Research Girl right now, but…huh?" Willow asked.

Angel's smile widened. "None of you sees the big picture. The Mayor is ancient; his ties to any one person or place are tenuous. He isn't bound by normal human wants and needs."

"Then what abnormal wants and needs do we focus on?" Giles pressed.

Faith listened to the usual Scooby squabbling, still on edge from her run in with Anya. Even Buffy's hand, gently stroking her thigh, didn't erase the knot in her stomach. She was jarred out of her introspection at the sound of her name.

"…told Faith he was going to eat Buffy." Angel had moved. He now leaned against a research table, arms folded.

Frowning, Faith tried to catch up. She remembered that comment. "Yeah, right. It was some kinda threat. I got the knife and a quick death. B, though…" she trailed off, not able to finish that thought. Clearing her throat, she started again, on a different path. "What's that got to do with keeping the Mayor busy, Big Guy?"

"Everything." Angel's cold smile flashed again. "Think, guys. Once the Mayor Ascends, he's not human anymore. He's pure demon."

"Good Lord. We already know this," Wesley exclaimed, arms waving dramatically. "Perhaps we should concentrate on discovering-"

"Oh be quiet." Everyone followed Giles' exasperated command. The room rang with silence. "If anyone would know how to hurt the Mayor, Angel would. Or, rather, Angelus. His forte was tormenting his victims, discovering their weaknesses and exploiting them. "

Faith felt Buffy stiffen against her, and the small hand on her thigh clenched into a fist. Looking down, she saw Buffy watching Giles with tears in her eyes.

"B?" she whispered. What the hell was going on? What was she missing?

Buffy only shook her head in response.

Resorting to their bond, Faith tried to reach Buffy. Her chest ached at the sadness and guilt filling the link.

"Just spit it out, Angel." The softness of Buffy's voice didn't mask the force of the command.

Angel nodded in agreement. "Right. Sorry." He paused, scanning the room. "The Mayor, or the demon he's becoming, is going to be huge. Huge demons need equally large food supplies. When the Ascension ritual is completed, he'll be right in the midst of his first course." Tilting his head at Willow and Oz, Angel finished, "You. The graduating class of 1997."

"I knew it!" Xander burst out. "I knew I'd never make it out of high school alive."

He might have continued, but Anya's hand slapped over his mouth, cutting off the words. "If we leave now, we might get far enough away. There's a really nice little town called Pacific Grove in the Monterey area. I was there a few centuries ago."

"That's not _quite_ what I had in mind. Close, though," Angel said. He seemed to be waiting for them to guess his plan.

Faith rubbed Buffy's shoulders absently. If Angel didn't want them running from the Mayor, what _did_ he want? Her head throbbed. "We're all a little slow, Fang. Spit it out."

"We stay here. The rest of the kids and their parents, though…We get them out of town tonight." Angel let that hang in the air for a minute. "Once the Mayor knows his big meal is on the run, he'll have to act. That's when we move in and finish him off."

Buffy stared at Angel, chilled by the cold calculation in his eyes. Only Faith's warm hands, kneading the tight muscles of her shoulders, kept her from shivering. "You have a plan for that, too?"

Angel's eyes met hers. "Maybe." He broke off, continuing to stare at her.

It took everything Buffy had not to shrug off Faith's hands, try to deny their relationship. Instead, she reached up and entwined their fingers together. She wasn't hiding. She didn't want to hurt Angel, but Faith deserved her support. "Maybe isn't good enough. We're lost, Angel. None of us have a clue what to do anymore. You and Faith, though…you seem to be on top of this."

The fingers entangled with hers tightened before a callused thumb caressed the back of her hand.

The touch helped, but Buffy was still tense as she continued, "Go ahead, Angel. Fill us in on the grand plan."

"It's not very grand, really. It's more personal." He paced over and knelt at Willow's side. "Biblical, even. An eye for an eye." Angel brushed his fingers over the blood-stained bandage on her shoulder. "We shoot him."

"Not that I've got anything better, Big Guy," Faith's voice rumbled over Buffy's shoulder, "just…guns? How's that supposed to burn up the Mayor?"

Before Angel could answer, Buffy caught Willow's familiar grin. "I'm thinking no to the bullets, Faith." For once, there was no edge to Willow's voice as she addressed Faith. "Arrows, right, Angel?"

"Exactly." Angel smiled at Willow, and Buffy was relieved to see his fangs were gone. "We add a little flame at the end, and the Mayor never makes it to Graduation _or_ the Ascension."

Willow's pale features were set. "I'll take care of the fire," she vowed. "Something a little better than oily rags and a lighter."

Buffy felt Faith lean forward. No. No way was Faith volunteering to kill the Mayor. "I'll do it," Buffy told Angel before Faith could say anything. "I'll make the shot."

The expected refusal didn't come from Faith. "No, you won't." Joyce looked calm – and resolute. "Even though Wilkins is a demon, he _looks_ human. He's a public figure. We've already seen what happens to Slayers when they kill humans."

Gripping Faith's fingers tightly, Buffy refused to let her pull away.

"Mrs. S-" Buffy ached at the pain in the husky voice behind her.

"No, Faith" Joyce moved closer. "Honey, I'm not blaming you for Allen Finch. We know it was an accident. I'm saying we won't let you _or_ Buffy have to kill a human on purpose."

Wesley coughed and cleared his throat. Everyone looked his way. Smiling slightly and straightening his tie yet again, he said, "I was top of my class at the Watcher's Academy in archery."

"The Mayor isn't a practice dummy." Giles didn't sound impressed with Wesley's achievement.

"I'm aware of that," Wesley said stiffly.

Buffy rolled her head. The muscles in her neck, relaxed by Faith's touch, were tightening at the polite, yet vitriolic, posturing. "Wes, can you make the shot?" That was the only important thing.

He met her eyes steadily. "I can."

"Then that's what we do." It was time to remind everyone, Watchers and mothers included, who was in charge. Buffy stood up, still gripping Faith's hand. "Will, I know you want to be part of this."

Willow nodded forcefully.

"Giles and Oz will help. If it gets to be too much, though, you go on injured reserve. I'm not letting my Big Gun push herself too far." She scanned the room. "Angel, keep an eye on the Mayor – just in case. I don't want to make plans, set Wes up with a flaming arrow, and have the Mayor take a different route home."

"What about the kids, B?" Faith let go of her hand and jumped up to sit on one of the research tables.

Buffy smiled grimly. "I haven't got that far. The rest is easy. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I can start calling the parents," Joyce offered. "I'm not sure how I can convince them to leave town, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Thanks, Mom." Buffy smiled, happy for the first time to have her mother joining the gang. "I'm not sure it'll be enough, though. This is Sunnydale, land of denial and excuses. Even if we put a picture of the Mayor in his demon form on the evening news, they'd just say he was an extra in a horror film."

The clock behind the check out desk ticked loudly.

"The phone will take too long." Xander smiled apologetically at Joyce. "Sorry, Mrs. Summers."

Buffy's stomach knotted. Damn it. How were they supposed to get the graduating class out of town? Drug them and toss them in a semi? "No criticisms without solutions, Xan," she warned him.

"Got it covered, Buff." She had to laugh at his goofy grin. "I'm going to use something far better than your average telephone." Xander waited a beat and then continued, "I'm going to tell Harmony."

Oz looked up from his spot next to Willow. "Don't forget Larry."

"Or Percy," Willow added.

"OK, Ahn and I will talk with the Big Three. We'll get you a distraction, Buffy." Xander gripped Anya's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Anything else you need?"

Shaking her head, Buffy said, "No. We're good. Faith and I will take Wesley outside and test his skills. This is not a shot we can afford to miss."


	39. Chapter 39

Buffy leaned into Faith, watching Wesley fuss with the fletching on the arrows in the quiver. "Wes, it's an arrow. Pick one, fit it on the string, and shoot at the target." She felt a headache start. They'd been out on the football field for almost an hour. There were no arrows in the target yet.

"This is a very important task, Buffy. I want to make sure I don't miss because of faulty equipment." The clipped English tones didn't help her relax.

She stiffened, starting to pull away from Faith. Callused hands closed around her arms. "Easy, B. He's trying to help. He can't help he's a pain in the ass."

Faith kissed her neck and Buffy sighed.

"We get that, Wes," Faith called out. "We ain't got all day, though. You gotta convince us you can do more than play with those feathers. Hit the target so we can go inside and find out what the gang's come up with. Otherwise, me and B are taking over."

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Faith's chest. Even after their experiences with the link, she was still surprised by Faith's take charge attitude and no-nonsense approach to their mission. This was definitely a different Faith than the brash, story telling girl who'd exploded into their lives at the Bronze a year ago.

Glancing down, Faith saw Buffy's closed eyes and the slight smile on her lips. "Wanna share in the funny, B?"

A dull twang followed by a high-pitched buzz distracted her. Wesley's first shot landed solidly in the heart drawn on their makeshift Mayor Dummy.

"Just remembering the night we met," Buffy whispered, eyes still closed.

Faith watched Wesley knock a second arrow. "And you're smiling about that?" She remembered that night, too. The way the gang had hung on her every word while Buffy sat silent and withdrawn.

"Yep." Bright hazel eyes blinked up at her.

Another soft thump. Another bullseye.

"You're seriously twisted, you know that?" Faith shook her head before kissing Buffy. "You hated me, B. I took your kill, entertained the Scoobs…"

"And you are so very different now." Buffy straightened, turning to face her.

Faith stiffened a little. The teasing had been OK. She wasn't sure she was ready for deep and emotional.

A small hand pressed her lips together. "You are, Faith. You've been the driving force behind our planning session today. You backed away from Will's challenge because taking care of the Mayor was more important. No way would any of that have happened back then."

Moving her head back, Faith admitted, "Got more than just a reputation on the line now." Maybe it was the link or Buffy's overt approval that brought the honest answer into the open. Uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, Faith shrugged out of Buffy's arms. "Looks like Wes wasn't lying about his skills. He ain't missed one yet."

Buffy frowned, not looking happy with the change in subject. Holding her breath, Faith waited for a response. "Yeah, he looks ready." Buffy let the change of subject go. "I guess he's good for more than screaming after all." Nimble fingers teased Faith's ribs. "Don't tell him that, though. He'll just turn back into a stuffed shirt."

Jumping back and slapping at those tickling fingers, Faith grunted, "We can always just sic your mom on him again." She couldn't wiggle away. Nearly giggling at Buffy's touch, Faith did the only thing she could to preserve her dignity – she ran. Rocketing down the shallow steps in the stands, Faith sprinted to midfield. Skidding to a halt next to Wesley, she panted, "Not bad, Wes. Looks like you're hired."

Wesley lowered the large long bow, shaking his right hand.

"You OK?" Faith asked, watching his fingers fan the air.

"What?" He looked confused until Faith pointed at his hand. "Oh, yes. It's simply been a long time. I'm afraid I've lost the calluses." Wesley peered short-sightedly at his fingers. "Blisters…I'm going to have blisters."

"I'm thinking blisters are better than getting munched on by the Mayor," Buffy said. She ducked under Faith's arm, settling it around her shoulders.

Tingling from the contact, Faith hesitantly stepped closer. A smile tilted her lips when the action was met with a blonde head resting on her shoulder. "What's next, B?"

Leaning in to Faith's warmth, Buffy forced herself to ignore the desire fogging her mind. "We go home." She grinned at Faith's snort.

"We need to check in with Will and Xander. If the fire and the Senior Trip are all finished, there's nothing else we _can_ do." Buffy met Wesley's gaze. "Grab the arrows and target, Wes. If the Mayor has someone keeping tabs on us, I don't want him to start connecting the dots." Not waiting for his answer, she wrapped her right arm around Faith's waist, holding them together and heading back to the school.

Taking the most direct path, Buffy led Faith through the end zone to the narrow lane leading to the back of Sunnydale High. The crunch of gravel under their feet echoed through the trees.

"You want us to lay low, don't you?" Faith asked.

Buffy chuckled without amusement. "Want?" She pressed her head into Faith, trying to hide there. Letting Wesley take the shot while they cowered at home… "No. I _want_ to be on that roof, hearing the Mayor's screams as he burns to a crisp."

A hand gently stroked the back of her neck. "No, you don't." Faith's voice was barely audible, even to her Slayer hearing. "You might want to get back at him, make him hurt for what he did to Red. You don't want to be the one to do the deed, B."

"He's not human, Faith," Buffy reminded her forcefully.

"Yeah, B, he is. He's changing – enough for us to kill him." Faith wasn't backing down. "Until graduation and the Ascension, the Boss is still at least part human."

Stopping without warning, Buffy jerked away from Faith. "The Boss?" Her voice rose shrilly. "You still think of him as your employer?" After all they'd been through recently, how could Faith call him that?

"Fuck, no!" Faith's eyes were wide when Buffy glanced up. "I stopped working for the Mayor when I got a look at those freaky things in the box." She hesitated, and Buffy waited. "Well, I mean…" Dimples peeked out. "That's what I told myself."

The dimples did it. Buffy's anger fled. Tilting her head, she asked, "You lie to yourself?"

"Don't you?" came Faith's quick retort.

Avoiding a reply, Buffy stretched up, pressing her lips to Faith's. The lips opened, and Buffy took the opportunity. Slipping her tongue inside, she caressed Faith's tongue.

Fingers dug into her hips, pulling her closer.

Heat flared, settling hot and heavy in her core. "Faith." Buffy breathed the word. She pulled back a little, enough to peer into brown eyes dark with desire. With shaking fingers, Buffy grappled with the buttons on Faith's borrowed shirt. She'd managed to undo only two when reality intruded.

"Buffy-" Wesley's voice sounded behind them. "Good Lord!"

Faith jerked at his words. "Fuck."

Barely stifling a giggle, Buffy smirked, "Oops."

"Oops my ass." Faith grinned again. "Never pegged you for an exhibitionist, B."

The giggle slipped out. "Lots of things you need to learn about me, Faith." Buffy lowered herself to the ground. "What did you need, Wes?" She ignored his wide eyes and the blush covering his cheeks.

"I…well, I…" he stuttered, clutching bow and quiver to his chest.

"Must not have been too important." Faith winked at Buffy and started down the path again.

Waiting for Wesley to regain his composure, Buffy watched Faith stride to the cafeteria service entrance, lamenting the too large pants hiding her assets.

"I'm terribly sorry, Buffy." Wesley juggled his equipment so he could drop a hand on her shoulder. "I merely wanted to ask if either of you had an idea of where we would ambush the Mayor?"

Faith strode through the darkened hallways to the library.

"Look what we have here," a voice commented from behind her.

Spinning and dropping into a crouch, Faith cursed. The voice belonged to Ivan, one of the Mayor's bully boys. "You get demoted or something? Hanging out in schools seems kinda pathetic." She watched him carefully, senses tingling. How the hell had he gotten in without her or Buffy noticing?

Yellow eyes gleaming, he smiled. "This was a special request. Seems you're out of favor, Slayer. The Boss is offering a big reward for you."

"You think you can take me?" Faith scoffed. She straightened and smirked. "You're out of your mind." What the hell had he seen? Wes and the shooting? Had he heard them planning to kill the Mayor? "Guess you've been burning up the phone lines telling tales to the Boss."

They both turned at the dull thud of the cafeteria door slamming. Buffy and Wes were on their way. Ivan must have known that, too. His fangs peeked out as he snarled, "I'll be back, Slayer. You aren't getting away alive."

Faith didn't have time for finesse. As he started to slip back into the classroom, she dove. They hit the floor hard; grunting from the impact, Faith couldn't avoid the blow Ivan sent her way. Her head rocked to one side.

Ivan took advantage of her incapacity. He surged to his feet – right into the arrow Buffy shoved into his chest. His eyes widened right before he drifted to the ground as a pile of dust.


	40. Chapter 40

"Nice timing, B." Faith climbed to her feet, coughing. "Just…next time, do you think you could stake him a few feet away? I'm already wearing these lame ass clothes. Now I'm all covered in Ivan dust, too." She brushed at her shirt, creating smudges on the white fabric.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy poked a slender finger into Faith's shoulder. "And people say I'm too concerned with clothes. Focus, Faith. What did the late, not so great vamp want?"

Faith dropped her hands. "Fuck." She'd forgotten about that. "He wanted me. Dead, I guess." She stared at the doorway where Ivan had been hiding. "It could be worse, though. What if he managed to tell the Mayor about our plans, B?"

Paling, Buffy slumped. "If he did, we're screwed."

"Let's leave the dramatics here, shall we?" Faith looked up. Wesley stood near the cafeteria entrance, laden with archery equipment. "We don't know what the Mayor knows. Therefore, we can only continue with our current plan," he informed them.

"Ain't you the one always whining about having a backup?" Faith demanded.

Wesley raised an eyebrow in response. "Under normal circumstances, yes. However, at this point in time, our only backup is Buffy's plan to create a student army."

"Ah…" Faith grimaced, twitching under Buffy's glare. "We do have a backup then," she mumbled in an attempt to appease both listeners. "Maybe we should check in with Red and X-man. Get the lowdown on the flames and the evac."

Biting back a smile at Faith's attempt to cover her ass, Buffy said, "Plus, Wes brought up a good point." It still felt strange to say that. "We have to decide where to go after the Mayor. I mean, none of this works without a dead Mayor."

Faith grinned faintly, her dimples just peeking out. Buffy smiled back automatically.

"Then let's stop hanging in the hallway and get moving, B." Hands in her pockets, Faith strolled down the hallway.

"She's right." Buffy looked at Wesley.

He gave her a half smile. "Shocking, isn't it?"

Reaching out and taking the quiver and the paper Mayor's heart, Buffy agreed, "Oh, yeah." As she wandered down the hall, she muttered to herself, "It's sexy, too."

When she pushed the library doors open, Buffy noticed Willow was asleep, still wrapped in Oz's arms. The rest of the gang huddled in chairs placed close together in the stacks. "She OK?" Buffy asked in a worried whisper.

"As well as can be expected, Buffy." Giles looked at her sternly. "You must remember, Willow has yet to recover from the entry wound. She tires easily and, at the moment, she's feverish."

"Oh." Shrinking under his stare, Buffy huddled on an empty chair. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yes, my apologies, Buffy." Smiling tiredly, Giles reached over and patted her hand. "It's been an exceedingly long day."

Buffy remembered he'd come here straight from the Prom – almost eighteen hours ago. "My bad. Let's get this laid out, and we'll all head home for a few hours sleep."

She saw his lips tighten, a sure sign he was about to argue. She didn't let him. "What did you and Will cook up for the fire?"

"I doubt you'd be interested in the mechanics." Only the slight smile he wore took the sting out of the comment. "However, it is ideally suited to this task. Once the arrow impacts the Mayor, the fire will cling to any living tissue."

"Even if the Mayor ain't all human?" Faith asked. She lounged in her chair, both legs dangling over an arm while her back rested against the other.

Giles nodded. "Yes, that occurred to us. The spell works on all living tissue – human or demon. Not very effective on vampires, of course."

Buffy relaxed a little. If Giles was practicing his humor, things were going to be fine. "Wes is good to go on the shooting." Standing, she moved the short distance to Faith's chair and lifted her feet, swinging them until Faith sat properly. Buffy perched on the other Slayer's knee. "Now we just need to decide where and when."

"The Mayor keeps fucked up hours, B. Gonna be hard to pin him down." Faith leaned her chin on Buffy's shoulder, and Buffy shivered as warm breath played over her neck.

Joyce disagreed. "Not really, honey. I know you and Buffy are used to chasing things in the dark. The Mayor, though, doesn't hide in cemeteries after the sun goes down." She got up and hurried across the library to the periodicals, coming back with a handful of newspapers. "The Mayor has a busy schedule: groundbreaking ceremonies, meetings with local business owners…"

"You want me to shoot the Mayor of Sunnydale in broad daylight?" Wesley dropped the bow he was oiling onto a table with a loud bang.

"Shh!" Oz glared, finger pressed over his lips. Everyone froze, watching Willow. She mumbled and tossed before settling back down, light snores drifting across the room.

"Do you have a better idea?" Joyce asked, not pausing in her perusal of the Sunnydale Press.

Wesley coughed and tugged at the perfect knot in his tie. "Well, no."

The newspaper rustled as Joyce folded the pages along the crease and laid it on the table. "Here." She pointed to an article. "Before the graduation ceremony, the Mayor is giving a speech at Sunnydale Memorial – a fundraiser for the new children's wing."

Buffy saw Wesley's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. They weren't going to let her or Faith kill a human. Only Wesley himself seemed concerned that _he_ was going to be doing just that. "Mom-" she tried to object.

"It's fine, Buffy." Wesley's smile was forced and stiff. "I'll simply need a good hiding place with the proper angle for the shot. Does it say where the ceremony will be held, Mrs. Summers?"

Buffy frowned. They couldn't be serious. "Mom, Wesley can't kill the Mayor at the ceremony. What if someone sees him, and he gets caught?"

No one met her eyes or answered. "Please understand, Buffy," Wesley began slowly, "it is my goal to prevent that from happening."

Jumping off Faith's lap, Buffy took a step in his direction. However, he looked at her over his glasses until she dropped back onto Faith's knee.

"Should that situation occur, I am sure the Council will come to my aid. I am still your Watcher. Although they are far from pleased with you at the moment, I have not received notice that I have been removed from that position." Wesley wiped his hands and came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Peering into her eyes, he said earnestly, "Even if the Council cannot extricate me from your legal system, it is still worth the risk. The Mayor will destroy every life in Sunnydale. My freedom is a small price to pay for halting that."

Buffy had to look away. The determination in his blue eyes made her ashamed of all the times she'd made fun of him, ignored his suggestions, and told him he was worthless. "Tomorrow at the hospital, Wes." She forced herself to look up and meet his eyes. "I know you won't miss."

The hand on her shoulder squeezed lightly and then he moved away. "Where is the speech, Mrs. Summers?" Wesley asked again.

"In the garden behind the hospital." Joyce looked up from the article. "There's no place to hide. Other than the flowers, it's wide open."

"The rooftop, I think," Giles commented, idly chewing on the earpiece to his glasses. "Better angle, better chance of escape. I believe we still have the floorplans to the hospital from when Buffy encountered the Der Kindestod."

As he finished, the library doors opened, and Xander and Anya crept in, tiptoeing around Willow and Oz. Catching their eyes, Buffy motioned for them to be quiet and sit down. Xander climbed up on a research table while Anya sank into a chair.

Wesley ignored their entrance and picked up the bow and the quiver. "If you could locate that, I'll start working on the details." Nodding to the group, he said, "Good luck getting everyone out of town. I think it best we don't try to meet again in the morning. We don't want to give the Mayor a chance to regroup and come after us." He grinned suddenly. "And, if he believes I'm only good for screaming like a girl, I should be perfectly safe."

"Nice to know, Wes." Xander swung his legs back and forth. "I'm pretty good at that, too. Do you think, if this plan doesn't work, the Mayor might overlook me, too?"

"It's going to work." Buffy jumped up again. "We don't have time for doubts." She glared at each member of the gang, getting nods and grim looks in return. "How's the Senior Trip coming?"

Anya huffed. "Teenaged girls are so vapid. That Harmony didn't believe me when I told her we were about to be eaten by a giant snake."

"I'm stunned," Buffy commented dryly, barely avoiding rolling her eyes. "So I'm guessing you weren't able to convince anyone to leave?"

"I didn't say that," Anya snapped. "Why doesn't anyone listen to what I say? I'm over a thousand years old. I'm a font of information. If you-"

Xander gripped her arm. "Maybe we'd listen if you actually got to the point, Ahn." Ignoring her glare and mumbled threats of evisceration, he said, "Everyone's leaving, Buff."

"She said-" Buffy stopped that statement when Anya's glare transferred to her. "Just tell us, Xan, so we can all get some rest."

"Most of the class thinks it's one last prank on Snyder. We're 'relocating' Graduation to Pacific Grove, and you and I are kidnapping our wonderful principal in the morning, just in time to give out the diplomas. The new graduation's set for four."

A chuckle sounded behind Buffy. "I'm impressed, X-man. Just…you said most of the class. What's up with the rest of the kiddies?"

"We had to be more inventive with Harmony." Xander rubbed his face and grimaced. "After she laughed at Ahn, I decided to play on her vanity."

Giles coughed at that. "I'm sure it was a difficult task."

Xander's goofy grin appeared. "Oh, yeah. Once she heard that Cordy said she wouldn't be caught dead in those robes, she perked right up." He looked at everyone, making sure he had their attention. "Then I told her Cordy had special ordered new robes for our 'special' ceremony in Pacific Grove. She was off as fast her high heels would carry her."


	41. Chapter 41

"We're set then." Buffy relaxed against Faith, taking a deep breath. "Oz," Buffy raised her voice, ignoring his glare as Willow stirred against his shoulder. "Are you and Willow bunking down here?"

Understanding lessened his glare. "Yes. I don't want to move her." Oz stroked Willow's tangled red hair gently.

"I'll stay with them, Buffy," Giles announced. "I have a cot in my office." He smiled slightly. "Not the most comfortable bed, perhaps, but I believe I'm too fagged to care." Hearing Xander's badly smothered laughter, Giles glowered at him. "Dear Lord, can't you get over your adolescent sense of humor for even a moment? I'm tired, Xander. Is that better?"

Jumping in to stave off an argument, Buffy said, "Thanks, Giles. Faith and I would stay, except…" Her eyes slid to Joyce. There was no way she was sending her mother home without an escort. She caught Giles' nod of understanding. "What about you, Xan? Are you and Anya going to your parents'?"

"Yes," Xander replied.

At the same time, Anya said, "No."

Buffy felt Faith quiver against her, laughter bubbling through their link. Pressing her lips together to prevent a smile in response, Buffy said, "I'll let you two figure it out. Just make sure to be at my house tomorrow morning. If we're going to get Snyder and the graduation stuff to the ceremony, we need a game plan." Jumping up, she held out a hand for Faith. "We're going."

"Just a sec, B." Faith took her hand and stood. Buffy frowned, wondering why they were still here. "We...ah…we forgot to tell you there was a vamp in the hallway when we came back from the football field."

"Good Lord. Why didn't you say anything?" Giles came out of his chair, hand running through his already badly mussed hair.

Stepping in front of Buffy, Faith tried to shield her from Giles' anger. "Easy, G-man. He's a pile of dust. B staked him. Wes was there, too. Ain't anything else we can do." She met Giles' hazel eyes. "Just wanted everybody to be careful, that's all. If Ivan did give the Mayor a heads up…" she let the words trail off.

"Right." Giles sighed. "Go on. Wesley can drive Xander and Anya wherever they decide to go."

Two arms slipped around her waist, and lips bushed her neck. "Let's go, Faith. Please."

Shivering, Faith gave in to Buffy's soft voice. "You got it, B." The second the words were out of her mouth, the weight behind her increased, pushing her forward. "See you later, guys," she called out as Buffy maneuvered her to the door.

Once in the hallway, Buffy stopped shoving.

"Wanna tell my why we were almost runnin' for the door?" Faith pried Buffy's arms off and turned to face her.

She got a shrug and a sheepish grin in response.

Faith put her hands on her hips, preparing to press for more when Joyce joined them.

"With the way Buffy commandeered you, Faith, I was sure I'd find you in a clinch." Joyce winked and patted her shoulder. "I'll have to have a talk with my daughter about wasting her opportunities."

Praying her face was not as red as it felt, Faith mumbled, "We were just talking, Mrs. S."

She wasn't ready for the arm Joyce put around her shoulders. "Honey, I was teasing. I know you were just talking." The arm tightened in a slight hug as they moved down the hallway toward the main entrance. "You have to realize, though, I'm not going to freak if I see you two kissing. I may not be a teenager anymore, but I remember how it works."

The arm dropped away as they reached the door.

"B, I'll go out first. Make sure the coast is clear." Faith felt driven by emotion. Joyce's casual acceptance of their relationship, of her…The Mayor wasn't getting his hands on Mrs. Summers. Not waiting for Buffy's agreement, she shoved the door open and jumped through.

Attention and senses focused on locating any danger, she barely heard Buffy's exasperated, "Faith, wait!"

Caged energy tingled beneath her skin as Faith dropped into a defensive crouch, scanning the sidewalk and lawn. Nothing. She didn't relax, though. It was still light. Vampires weren't the greatest threat. The Mayor had humans on the payroll, too. Eyes searching every shadow, Faith remained still. There was no movement.

"We're clear, B." She never looked back at the other two. "Give me minute to check the Jeep out." Running full tilt, Faith dropped to the ground and scrambled under the car. Sometimes, her unique education on the streets of Boston came in handy. The brake lines looked fine. There was nothing attached to the undercarriage. Crawling out, Faith opened the driver side door and pulled the hood latch. All good. Closing the hood with a sharp bang, Faith waved for Buffy to bring Joyce out.

She was tense the entire time the two blondes were in the open. Once Joyce was behind the wheel and they were driving away from the school, Faith felt a little of the tightness in her muscles ease. One hurdle down. Now they just had to get from the car to the house.

Glancing at Buffy in the rearview mirror, Faith noticed Buffy looked just as stressed. She turned her head slightly, noting Joyce's death grip on the wheel. She didn't want to tell Buffy she thought the Mayor might have booby-trapped the house. Fuck. Going home had been a stupid idea. _B?_ she asked through the link, wondering if it would work.

There was a long pause, and she tried to catch Buffy's eyes again. Then, Buffy's voice sounded in her head. _Faith? Is that you or am I imagining things?_

_It's me, B_, Faith thought back with a grin. Then she sobered. _I don't want to scare your Mom. We need to get into the house to check it out. We need her to let me out. I can break in through the back while you drive around the block a few times. We can use this internal phone line so I can tell you when the coast is clear._

_No way!_ Faith's head rang with Buffy's loud refusal. _I can do this. You stay with Mom-_

Mentally bracing for another explosion, Faith cut in. _How many houses have you broken into, B?_

The explosion didn't happen. Instead, Buffy's mental voice was tiny as she replied, _None_.

_Stay with your Mom, B. Let me do this, _Faith begged. Despite everything, Faith still needed to prove herself.

_All right_. Buffy's reply was grudging.

"Stop the car, Mrs. S," Faith said immediately.

Joyce gave her a startled look, the car diving for the curb. "What? What's wrong?"

Faith left Buffy to answer that, slipping out of the car and taking off.

Watching Faith disappear over a backyard fence, Buffy climbed into the front seat and shut the door. "Keep going, Mom. Take us on a tour of Sunnydale. We can't go home just yet."

The car started up again, accompanied by a heavy silence from the driver's side.

Leg jiggling, Buffy kept her link with Faith wide open. Unfortunately, Faith was blocking hers. Not even pushing on the barrier helped. Damn it. She should have gone with Faith. Even the Mayor wouldn't have tried to kill or kidnap her mother in the middle of Sunnydale.

"Where did Faith go?" Joyce's voice merged with her thoughts, and it was several seconds before Buffy realized her mother had actually spoken.

Jerking in her seat, Buffy whipped her head around. "What?"

Joyce leveled a look at her before glancing back at the road. "I asked," she sharply, "where Faith went."

Oh." Mind racing, Buffy tried think of something to say. "She…she ah…"

"Buffy!" Slamming on the breaks, Joyce pulled the car to back to the curb. "What the hell is going on now?"

Slumping against the passenger-side door, Buffy mumbled, "We were afraid the Mayor did something to the house. Faith went to check it out."

The normally roomy interior of the Jeep shrunk. Buffy felt suffocated by Joyce's silence.

"You should keep driving…Faith said she'd let us know when it was safe to go home." Buffy wanted to bang her head on the window. Why had she said that? Now her mom was going to want to know-

"How is Faith going to let us know?" Joyce pulled back onto the road, and her voice was calmer but just as determined. Buffy didn't even hope she'd give up on getting an answer, though. "Is she meeting us somewhere?"

For a second, Buffy thought about going with that, telling Joyce that Faith would simply meet them when the coast was clear. However, Faith wasn't, and the questions would start up again. "Mom, it's a long story."

Joyce snorted. "I think I've heard that one before."

Smiling reluctantly, Buffy said, "I'm not trying to explain the big hunk missing from my bangs this time." She saw Joyce nod. It was time to come clean. "Before the Aspect happened, I asked Will to do a spell. I wanted to know if Angel loved me." It seemed a lifetime ago, and Buffy was ashamed of the selfish thinking behind the request. "Something went wrong, though. It didn't work on Angel." She took a deep breath. "It did work on Faith."


	42. Chapter 42

Buffy outlined the discovery of the new bond with Faith. "Anyway, Mom, I'll know when Faith's ready for us to come home." She snuck a glance at Joyce. Her mother had been very quiet while she'd talked.

"I'm not sure what to say, Buffy." Joyce reached across the car and gripped Buffy's hand. "The fact the Mayor of Sunnydale may try to blow up our house doesn't seem very real."

"And the fact that Faith and I can talk to each other in our heads does?" Buffy couldn't help asking. She laughed. "Mom, everything that's ever happened in Sunnydale is like that. I mean, come on…Vampires, demons, big snakes?"

Shaking her head and chuckling, Joyce squeezed Buffy's hand and then released it. "Point taken." She turned back onto Revello. "Anything yet?"

"No." Buffy reached along the link. "Faith's…Faith must be busy." She didn't want to admit Faith was locking her out. They drove past the house. Buffy strained for any glimpse of Faith. Nothing. The house looked deserted. "One more time, Mom." If Faith didn't call her, Buffy was doing a little investigating of her own.

Joyce didn't say anything, but the car accelerated slightly as she continued down the block.

Faith slipped over a chain link fence, scanning the yard for spies or dogs. No dogs. Breathing a little easier, Faith trotted across the lawn toward the street. Buffy's house sat silent just across Revello.

A flicker of motion was her only warning. Dropping to the ground, Faith froze. Light reflected from something in the upstairs window of the house next door to the Summers' home. Hugging the ground, Faith crept along the side of the house until she could crouch in an overgrown row of bushes. The curtains in that upstairs window shifted, the outlines of a body and a pair of binoculars coming briefly into view.

Fuck. She briefly considered calling Buffy and getting backup. No. There were no blips on the Slayer radar. The lookout had to be human. Faith didn't need Buffy's help with a human. Heart pounding, she held her position until the binoculars retracted. With a burst of Slayer-enhanced speed, Faith sprinted across Revello and hurdled the fence leading to Buffy's neighbor's yard.

She examined the back of the house. It was nearly identical to Joyce's home with a door leading inside. Faith peered through the window into the kitchen, making sure there was no one sitting at the table. The coast was clear. She reached for the door handle, twisting and breaking the lock with almost no effort.

Listening intently, Faith took slow, exaggerated steps through the empty room. Her skin tingled, almost itching with the adrenaline rush. The door into the entry hall creaked as she slid it open. Hovering in the doorway, Faith listened. The downstairs was empty, but she thought there were at least two people moving in the front bedroom upstairs.

Faith moved into the entry hall, placing one foot on the bottom stair. Closing her eyes and planning her attack, she ascended the stairs. She hit the landing and exploded toward the partially closed door on her left. Kicking the wood with her left foot, Faith ignored the frightened shouts of the two men huddled over the bed playing cards. She reached the first one before he managed to stand. Slamming her fist into his chin, Faith never slowed. He toppled to the ground, unconscious. The other man scrambled to his feet, unholstering the gun at his side. Faith kicked the weapon from his hand, dropping him next to his friend with another punch.

_B, you there?_ Buffy sat upright at the mental voice.

Waving her hand at Joyce, Buffy pointed to her head. _We're a couple of streets away. Mom took a longer route this time around. Can we head home now?_ Exhaustion fogged her mind, making it hard to form and send the words to Faith.

After a short hesitation, a regret-tinged voice replied, _No can do, B. The Mayor had some goons watching the house. I left 'em all tied up and grabbed some clothes for all of us. Can you pick me up at the corner of Revello and Chapala?_

_Give us a minute. _Severing the open channel, Buffy looked up at Joyce. "Change in plans. Faith's waiting at Chapala with suitcases."

Thankfully, Joyce didn't ask any questions. Buffy closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of the seat. What now? They couldn't leave Sunnydale in case the Mayor avoided Wesley's arrow, and they didn't have the resources to fight a two-front war. She and Faith might be Slayers; but they had limits.

The Jeep whipped through a u-turn heading toward Faith. "Buffy?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Buffy forced her eyes open, ignoring the sudden pounding in her head. They needed a new plan – a way to survive until tomorrow.

"Are we all heading up the coast tonight?" There was relief in Joyce's voice, and Buffy felt bile burn her throat.

She didn't reply, though. The Jeep screeched to a halt and Faith dove into the back seat with a bag in each hand. "Head for the library, Mrs. S."

"What happened?" Buffy avoided using their link. She was so close to the edge, and she didn't want Faith to sense that.

"Found a couple of guys in the house next door, watching for us to come home." Faith grinned. "I guess the Mayor didn't tell them what a Slayer can do. It took about three seconds to put 'em out." The grin widened. "I'd like to hear their explanation when your neighbors get home from work and find them all tied up in the bedroom."

Concentrating on not falling apart, Buffy took several slow, deep breaths.

"You weren't hurt, were you, honey?" Joyce asked, and Buffy swung around in her seat, eyes examining every inch of Faith.

"Nah. I'm good." Faith's cheeks looked suspiciously pink at Joyce's concern. "Jumping fences and shit's way easier with Slayer strength."

Buffy relaxed enough to smile when Joyce's eyebrows shot toward her hairline. Then she sobered. "We're getting Willow and Oz out of town tonight," she announced. "If the Mayor's on the rampage already, I don't want him taking another shot at Will once the class starts leaving."

"You need to leave, too, Mrs. S." Faith held up one of the small suitcases. "I packed some stuff for you. Oz should have room for you in the van."

Buffy braced for the explosion.

Joyce didn't disappoint her. "I'm not going anywhere, Faith," she snapped. "You and Buffy won't be leaving. Neither will I."

Faith looked at Buffy, wanting some backup against Joyce. She rolled her eyes and grimaced when Buffy avoided her eyes. Great. Trying not to flinch at the look Joyce was giving her in the rear view mirror, Faith said firmly, "Yeah, you are, even if I gotta knock you out like I did those guys earlier."

The Jeep swerved slightly, and Faith swore steam poured out of Joyce's ears.

"You have to go, Mrs. S." This time, firm was replaced with near-pleading. "B and I got a job to do. Now, we're good at what we do. The best ever, maybe." She felt Buffy brush her mind in agreement. "How good d'you think we'll be if w-" she broke off, clearing her throat. "We won't be at our best if B's all worried about you."

Joyce's lips pressed together just before her shoulders slumped. "You're right, honey. I'd hate it if," she paused, looking directly at Faith in the mirror for a second, "Buffy got hurt because she was thinking about my safety and not her own."

The image of Joyce's face blurred for a second until Faith blinked away the sudden moisture. "Good," she mumbled. "Good."

The rest of the short drive passed in silence. The school lot looked the same as it had when they'd left. Faith scanned the grounds. She'd been tensed for so long, senses on alert, that she wasn't sure she'd see any danger before it was a problem. "B? You see anything?" Pride could take a flying leap. She'd take the help this time.

"No," Buffy replied tersely. Faith noticed she had tensed in her seat. They were both pushing their limits.

Frowning, Faith murmured just loud enough for Buffy's Slayer hearing to pick up. "Together, B?" Buffy's blonde head nodded slightly, and Faith reached. There was an itch in her head, and her vision flickered briefly. However, once the side effects wore off, Faith noticed things seemed…brighter, clearer.

She scanned the area again, feeling Buffy looking with her, through her eyes. Nothing.

"Let's go," Buffy ordered. She jumped out of the Jeep, jogging to Joyce's door. "Hurry, Mom." She yanked open the driver's door, pulling Joyce out.

As the two of them ran for the entrance, the shared link disintegrated, leaving a emptiness behind. Faith shivered at the loss, grabbing both suitcases and chasing after Buffy and her mother. They entered the school in a tight clump and continued their mad dash down the quiet hallway, bursting into the library.

"Giles!" Faith called out. She ignored the death glare from Oz as Willow woke up at her shout.

A disheveled Giles rushed out of his office, hastily placing his glasses on.

"We got to get Red and Oz out of here. Now." Faith's voice filled the stillness of the library.

Buffy saw Giles start to object. Raising a hand to stop him, she tried to explain, "The Mayor isn't sitting back and waiting for the Ascension. He had people watching our house. Mom's agreed to leave. I want her to take Oz and Willow, too." She met his eyes and smiled grimly. "You've always been about keeping the 'civilians' safe. Well, this leaves just the four of us who belong in the fight behind."

"Hey, Oz and I aren't civilians, Buffy," Willow's thin voice snapped from her nest of blankets. "What about the fire spell? You need me for that."

For just a second, Buffy bought Willow's comment. Then she saw Giles' lips thin. "No, I don't."

"Buff-" Willow tried again.

"You're going, Will. Giles can do the spell, can't you?" she directed her comment at her ex-Watcher.

He looked unhappy, and his reply was reluctant. "I believe so, yes. It's a fairly simple incantation." Giles avoided looking toward the electrified silence from Willow's area of the library. "We'll need to be very careful moving Willow. We don't want to reopen her wound."

"Could we put her on the cot you have in your office, Rupert?" Joyce joined the conversation. She moved passed Buffy and knelt next to Willow. "The girls can easily carry that, and Oz could pull his van up to the cafeteria loading dock."

"Way to go, Mrs. S." Buffy watched in shock as Faith gave her stunned mother a high five. "Get the Mystery Machine, Dogboy. B and me'll have Red waiting for you."

Everyone was moving now. Everyone except Buffy and Willow.

Buffy snapped out of her frozen state when Faith grabbed her arm and pulled her toward Giles' office. "Come on, B. Let's get moving."

Some of Faith's urgency tugged at Buffy through their link. It cleared the lingering cloud of exhaustion. "Right behind you, Faith." The thought that she spent a lot of time in that position flitted through her mind – along with a faint smile when she got a good view of Faith's butt in the baggy pants.

She was still smiling when Faith spun and glared at her. "Fuck, B, mind in the gutter, or what?" With one last irritated look, Faith resumed her trek. Buffy heard her mumbling, "And the Superfriends thought _I_ was all about sex."


	43. Chapter 43

Blushing, Buffy trotted after Faith. "Sorry, I…ah…" She trailed off. How could she explain that she'd been enjoying the view without sounding like a complete pervert?

"You were staring at my ass, B," Faith finished for her. "I got that part." A hint of dimples appeared. "You do that when we're alone and not trying to get your mom and Red out of town, I ain't going to be complaining."

"That's good to know." Buffy bounced ahead, leading the way into Giles' cluttered office. The small camp bed was shoved against the wall, blankets and sheets a tangled mess. Squeezing in between the cot and a filing cabinet, Buffy hefted one end. "You got the other?"

Faith rolled her eyes as she picked up the other end. "No, B. I'm just going to stand her and watch you do all the work yourself."

Maneuvering in the tiny office was difficult at best. Buffy waited until they had moved the bed through the maze of books and furniture before responding. "You know, I think I liked you better when all you did was smirk and grunt."

"Uuhhn," Faith replied, smirk firmly in place.

Buffy shoved the bed slightly, giggling when Faith's grunt went from sexual to pained as the cot slammed into her stomach. "Oops. It slipped." She blithely ignored Faith's glare as they set their burden next to Willow's bedding.

"This wasn't quite how I planned to show up for graduation," Willow lamented. She regarded Buffy steadily. "You know, I had this mental image of actually walking down the aisle in my cap and gown."

Knowing Willow's dedication to all things academic, Buffy remained silent. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

"Look at it this way, Red," Faith commented when she realized Buffy wasn't going to respond, "everyone will remember you being hauled in by your devoted slaves." She grinned and winked. "Both your boys. Oz on one end and Xander on the other."

The grin grew at Willow's blush.

"See? Tomorrow won't be such a bust." Looking over at Buffy, Faith tilted her head at Willow. "Blankets and all, B?" She was a little unclear on how they were supposed to get Willow from the floor to the cot.

Buffy nodded. "I think so."

"OK, then. Time to put Operation Red into motion." Faith stepped close to Willow's head and bent, gripping a handful of blanket in each fist. "Ready when you are, B."

She watched Buffy repeat her actions near Willow's feet.

"Faith?" Willow's soft voice caught her attention and she looked down. "Thanks. For everything." Big green eyes peered up at her.

Nodding jerkily, Faith acknowledged the words. "You're welcome, Red." Blinking rapidly to clear her blurry eyes, she vowed, "We ain't going to let anything happen to you."

Willow's gaze never left her.

Flinching from that trusting stare, Faith joked, "Just hold on in case we accidentally drop you."

"If you two are done gossiping, we need to get moving," Buffy broke in. She looked a little teary-eyed, too, and her cheeks were flushed.

"We're ready, Buff," Willow assured her. Her eyes closed, and Faith saw her jaw clench. Sweat beaded her face as they gently lifted and carried her to the cot.

Faith lightly touched Willow's unwounded shoulder once they had her settled. "Hang in there, Red. We'll have you out in the van with your boy in no time." Her eyes sought Buffy's over the length of the cot. Just that short trip had more blood staining Willow's bandages.

Lips pressed grimly together, Buffy nodded shortly. She'd noticed it, too.

On an unspoken count, they picked up the bed and began their journey. Faith stretched her Slayer senses out again, testing the hallways and the parking lot. A feather-light touch on her mind let her know Buffy was on alert as well.

No demons or vampires lurked in the halls. In minutes, they wended their way between the empty tables in the large cafeteria. Giles met them as they pushed through the doorway into the kitchen itself. "Oz and Joyce are in the van. We just have to get Willow settled in the back."

"Lead the way," Faith ordered. She could feel the exhaustion dragging at her. They needed a breather soon.

He spun and trotted between gleaming appliances.

Nearly groaning in relief, Faith saw a glimpse of fading sunlight. Oz had the van backed so far up the ramp he was almost parked inside the building. There wasn't enough room in the van to repeat their blanket trick. "One more move, Red. I'll try not to knock you around too much."

Rubbing sweating hands on her thighs, Faith sucked in a calming breath. She bent and slid her arms under Willow's shoulders and knees. As gently as she could, Faith stood cradling Willow against her chest. "Get the blankets into the back, B."

Buffy ripped the blankets off the cot. Seconds later, she had Willow's nest rebuilt.

Although Willow weighed next to nothing, Faith's muscles trembled with strain as she fought to keep from jostling the other girl as she lowered her onto the blankets. Teeth clenched, she noted the silent tears streaking Willow's pale face. Slipping her arms from under Willow, she stepped back and closed the doors with a soft thump before banging her palm against the van a couple of times.

The engine revved as the vehicle pulled away and accelerated out of the lot.

* * *

Buffy stared after the departing van. It was the right decision. Willow was hurt, too hurt to help this time. The knowledge that they'd all made good choices didn't help with the deep and biting inner cold. Buffy was alone now. She'd never faced a big challenge without her supporters close by.

"You gonna stand there all night, B?" Buffy jerked at Faith's warm whisper. A muscled body pressed into her back, and two arms wrapped around her stomach. "We need to crash if we're going to do a little kidnapping in the morning. Come on. Let's go back to the library and try to get some sleep."

The embrace helped, a little. Buffy wasn't ready to abandon her post just yet, though. "They'll be OK, right?" she asked tremulously. Now that her mom and her two friends were gone, Buffy realized she couldn't protect them. If they'd stayed here…

Lips caressed her neck. "They'll be fine, baby. Mrs. S and the gang are a lot safer out of town." Faith left one arm around Buffy, moving so they stood hip to hip. "Let's go," she repeated.

Reluctantly, Buffy let herself be drawn from the loading dock. Leaning into Faith, she plodded back through the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here," she admitted softly."

"The Chosen Two, B. We belong together." Faith's words were quiet but confident. They wrapped around the lingering ball of ice in Buffy's chest. When Faith touched her through the bond, too, the added flush of heat melted the fear.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned her head and kissed Faith's shoulder. "Thanks for the help. I was kinda freaking about Will not being here."

"Really?" Faith teased. "I'm a little slow. I must have missed it."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Careful…" she warned.

A pair of dimples popped up when Faith grinned and took a step away. "Or what, B? You'll make me wear some of _your_ clothes to this thing tomorrow?" She was running even before she finished speaking.

Giving chase, Buffy dodged the tables and chairs Faith tossed into her path.

They skidded up to the library doors only steps apart, panting and laughing. "If we get a chance to go home in the morning, I am so getting you into my pink miniskirt." Buffy grabbed Faith and kissed her. "You'll look hot. It has a matching top with big flowers on it."

"Promises, promises." Faith pulled them through the doors. "I'm thinking if we make it home, we won't be thinking about putting clothes on. You, me, an empty house…"

"A bed," Buffy finished. Yawning, she scanned the cluttered library. "I was tired before the game of tag. Now, not even the thought of Naked Faith can keep me awake." They'd sent all the blankets and pillows with Willow. The thinly carpeted floor beckoned. "That spot right there looks good." Buffy pointed to a corner created by the juncture of two massive bookshelves.

Faith nodded. "You get a head start. I'm going to grab some weapons in case the Mayor decides he needs a midnight snack."

It was a good plan. Buffy flushed, feeling embarrassed not to have thought of that. "I'll wait on the laying down, too." She looked more closely at the library. "I didn't see Giles in the cafeteria. Did he come back here?"

"Yeah. He left while you were doing your Abandoned Buffy routine," Faith called out as she opened the book cage.

Ignoring the taunt, Buffy made her way to Giles office door. She could see him slumped over his desk, head resting on folded arms. "Giles?" Buffy asked, knocking lightly on the doorframe.

His head shot up, hair rumpled and glasses dangling precariously on the end of his nose.

"Sorry." She grimaced and looked away. "Um…Faith mentioned the Mayor coming here once he knows about everyone leaving. We're gearing up. You have the spell handy?" Their weapons wouldn't have any effect on the Mayor without it.

"Yes. It's right here," Giles shoved several books and piles of papers aside before holding up a small and battered volume.

Smiling grimly, Buffy murmured, "Let's hope we don't need it. You look too tired to read it, and I'm not sure how ready Faith and I are for another battle. We'll be out in the stacks trying to sleep." Meeting his eyes, she went on, "If he's as powerful as Faith says, we'll feel him before her gets here."

"We could sleep in shifts, perhaps," Giles offered.

"No way." Buffy straightened. "You haven't slept in almost two day. Faith and I are only a little better off. We'll trust the Slayer senses, and we'll all get some rest." Not waiting for a protest, she spun and strode back toward Faith.

A gleaming row of knives and a pair of loaded and cocked crossbows sat on the floor surrounding the area Buffy had chosen as their 'bed.'

"Those aren't as soft as a pillow," she pointed out to Faith, who sat with her back against one of the shelving units. Stepping over the weapons, Buffy dropped to the floor and wiggled until she sprawled nearly on top of Faith. "This will work, though." Her head nestled just under Faith's chin.

Faith's arms wrapped around her. "Feels pretty good from here, too, B."


	44. Chapter 44

Barely stifling a moan of protest, Buffy opened her eyes. The library was dark and still. Faith's deep, even breathing sounded above her. Ignoring her body's summons, Buffy snuggled closer to Faith. She didn't want to get up.

Coasting along their link, Buffy smiled. Just brushing Faith's sleeping mind felt good – warm, calm, safe. Buffy put her head back on her Slayer pillow. Under her ear, a rhythmic beat lulled her back to sleep. Buffy's touch on the link faded as sleep enveloped her.

Scant minutes later, the pressure on her bladder became more insistent. Growling inside, Buffy realized she had to get up. Now. Wiggling carefully, she slipped out of Faith's arms and stood. She stayed there for a minute, watching Faith. Buffy had never seen the other girl so relaxed, all her guards down.

Her body sent another reminder.

Stepping away from Faith, Buffy froze when her foot landed on something hard and metallic. The knives. She glanced back at Faith. Should she wake her? There was safety in numbers. Buffy shook her head at the internal question. She was eighteen. Surely she could make it to the bathroom and back on her own. Hopping over the row of weapons, Buffy paused long enough to take one of the daggers and tuck it into her belt.

Stealth mode engaged, Buffy crept out of the library. Even after all the late night research parties, Buffy found the dark and deserted hallways eerie. Her tennis shoes squeaked faintly on the floors as she hurried toward the girls' bathroom. She flicked on the light as she pushed the door inward, wincing at the sudden brightness.

When she'd taken care of Nature's call, Buffy closed the stall door and padded to the sink. Washing her hands, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles marred the skin under her eyes and her hair stuck up in odd patterns. They didn't need fire to stop the Ascension. All she had to do was pop out of a box in front of the Mayor. Just one look at her would scare him to death. Turning off the taps, Buffy pulled several sheets of paper towel out of the dispenser.

The coarse brown paper dropped to the floor, unused, as Buffy doubled over. A wave of evil crawled through her Slayer senses, overwhelming her.

* * *

Shivering slightly, Faith stretched against the bookcase at her back and reached for Buffy. Buffy would take care of the chill. Her grasping hands met empty air. "B?" Her eyes snapped open.

She was alone in their makeshift bed.

Fuck it all, where had Buffy gone? Faith scrambled up, peering through the library. Books, books, and more books. No Buffy.

Heart pounding, she grabbed a dagger and a crossbow and lowered her shielding, reaching for Buffy. The crossbow clattered to the floor and Faith went to a knee. She struggled to breathe. Something huge and evil was nearby… A demon…

_B_? she got out, forcing the thought through her screaming senses.

The answer was faint and garbled. …_bathroom…going to check…numbers…_

Faith surged to her feet, running for the doors. No way was Buffy checking on anything alone.

"Faith, wait!" She spun at Giles shout. "What's going on? I heard something crash." He ducked under the check out desk pass through, crossbow in hand.

Inching closer to the exit, Faith answered swiftly, "The Mayor's on the way. B's somewhere…" She waved a hand in the direction of the hallway. "She said she's going to check on how many vamps he brought along."

"Good Lord." Giles jogged toward her. "Why did you let her go by herself?"

"I didn't. I didn't know she was gone until I woke up." Damn it. How could he think she'd let Buffy do something this stupid? "When I felt the Mayor, I asked her where she was. It was hard to understand with all the humming in my head, but I'm pretty sure she's planning on a little recon."

Giles stared at her. She could see his confusion, and she twitched restlessly.

"Look, I ain't got time to explain. Me and B can talk to each other in our heads. End of story." Faith took another step.

A hard hand gripped her shoulder. "I'm sure I'll enjoy the rest of that tale after we defeat the Mayor," Giles commented softly. "However…"

Faith stiffened, hand clenching around the dagger she still held. She knew she wasn't going to like this.

"You cannot go after her. We can't risk both of you." Giles pulled her around, gesturing to the crossbow she'd dropped at the top of the stairs. "I've got the spell. Once we locate the Mayor, I'll light the match, and you can take the shot."

No. Faith wanted to scream at his plan. "I ain't leaving Buffy out there-"

"You don't have a choice," Giles snapped. "I can't make the shot. _You_ can." Pressing his face close to hers, he stared deep into her eyes. "I understand, Faith. I do. Buffy is my Slayer." His lips tightened before he continued in a low, intense voice. "More, she is the daughter of my heart. Do you really think I want her to die?"

Tensed in his grasp and ready to run, Faith shook her head.

"Think, Faith," Giles demanded. "If the Mayor is here, he knows what we had planned. He won't be at the hospital tomorrow. This is our only chance to defeat him before the Ascension."

She didn't care. Buffy was all that mattered. Buffy… Slumping, Faith acknowledged the truth. She and Buffy were Slayers, the Chosen Two. Beating the Mayor and saving Sunnydale was what mattered – whatever the cost.

"What do you want me to do, G-man?" she asked tonelessly.

* * *

The link disintegrated as Buffy tried to explain her idea to Faith. All she was left with was an echo of Faith's fear.

"Guess I really am on my own this time," Buffy commented aloud. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath. She had to stay focused. Faith and Giles needed whatever information she could get.

Opening her eyes, Buffy stared at the ceiling – and her way out. She dragged the room's single trashcan over and upended it under the overhead vent panel. The thin metal gave slightly under her weight as Buffy climbed onto her makeshift ladder and reached for the grating. One hard tug and the panel flew open with a shriek.

Buffy jumped slightly, gripping the edges of the opening above her, and pulled herself into the dark, dusty air duct. The Mayor's power thrummed through her. She couldn't push it back enough to pinpoint his location. However, three years of nearly living in Sunnydale High School had to count for something. If the Mayor was planning some payback, he'd have the library and all of its access points blocked.

She needed to know just how badly he'd stacked the odds. Crawling away from the library, Buffy headed for the main Electrical Control Room and the roof access stairs.

The trip took too long. Buffy's muscles cramped from the crouched position and her knees ached from crawling through what felt like miles of ducts. The Electrical Room was below her. Doing a quick scan for vampires or other demon activity, Buffy pushed open the grate leading to her destination.

She dropped to the floor, groaning softly as she straightened up. "Giles is so paying for a chiropractor after this," Buffy griped to herself. Hand pressed to her lower back, she yanked open the door to the roof access stairs.

* * *

Giles didn't have a chance to answer. A window shattered to their right. Pushing the startled Watcher out of the way, Faith dove across a research table and leaped up the stairs to the stacks. She snagged the crossbow she'd dropped earlier. "Here! she shouted, tossing it over the railing to Giles. Not bothering to see if he caught it, she scrambled to the knives she'd scattered on the floor.

Blades now in both hands, she stood and assessed the situation. Three vampires ran toward her. More jumped through the now-open windows on both levels. They needed to move. Standing in the middle of the room with the Mayor's vampires pouring in was a bad idea. They were about to be surrounded.

The distinctive sound of vibrating metal announced Giles' discharge of a bolt. One of the vampires rushing in from the hallway disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"This way, Faith," Giles called from behind her.

Faith didn't hesitate. Spinning on her heel, she sprinted through the maze of shelves after Giles. He led them to the most defensible spot remaining – the Special Collections area on the mezzanine.

Back firmly against the inset shelves, Faith stared at the vampires swarming the library. "Wanna remind me why I re-upped in the Gang, G-man?" she asked. There were too many vampires. Knives were a liability. Faith broke off the spindles in the railing keeping her and Giles safe from the drop to the lower floor.

"Ah, at this point in time, I'm sure it seems like a poor decision," he answered. Raising one of his crossbows, he fired. Another bolt found its target. "However, I, for one, am glad you are here."

Chuckling at his verbal riposte, Faith stepped in front of Giles, swinging her makeshift stake at the first of the horde of vampires.

* * *

"You got any bolts left?" Faith called to Giles. She ducked a wild swing by the vampire in front of her, cursing when her foot slid through a puddle of blood, and she lost her balance. Grabbing at the bookcase behind her, she managed to stay upright.

A pair of dry clicks sounded to her left as Giles' crossbows dry fired. "No," Giles commented calmly just before he swung one of the weapon like a club at an encroaching vampire.

Stabbing with her stake, Faith dusted two more vampires. It was getting crowded on the narrow walkway. She and Giles were shoulder to shoulder, with vampires grabbing at them from below. More charged from the side. Faith glanced desperately around the room. They were trapped. There was no way out. _Buffy!_ She tried calling through the link. She couldn't feel the other Slayer, and her momentary distraction was costly.

A hand circled Faith's ankle. She stomped at it with her free foot but couldn't break the grip. The world tilted. Faith's head slammed into the bookcase at her back then the floor. The room flickered in and out and Faith struggled to stay conscious. Swinging her arms frantically, she battered at the myriad of arms reaching for her.


	45. Chapter 45

Thrashing around, Faith yanked one leg free. A vampire howled when her booted foot shattered his nose. At the sound, the hands pawing and pinning her arms turned punishing. Faith gasped and bit back cries of pain as blows rained down on her stomach and head.

"Enough." The voice wasn't loud; however, the vampires around her froze at the sheer power inherent in that single word.

Faith couldn't hold back a whimper when she was pulled upright and shoved to the front of the crowd. "Looking good, Dick," she choked out, swaying in her captor's hands.

The Mayor's thin lips twitched at her bravado.

By no stretch of the imagination could Faith call the expression a smile. She shuddered at the sheer evil enveloping the demon in front of her. New agony crested inside as she peered into his flat, oval-shaped irises. Whatever Richard Wilkins had been, he was no longer. Only a flicker of humanity remained.

Striding slowly forward, the Mayor stretched out a hand and caressed Faith's battered cheek. "I'm afraid I can't say the same for you, Faithy."

The cold Faith had felt before paled at the touch. Her stomach twisted and heaved as the contact sent a surge of pure terror through her. Faith hung limply, overwhelmed by the need to scream in fear and the evil pounding at her Slayer senses.

"Look at you. Dirty, tired, and dressed in…" Wilkins paused, grimacing at her oversized and rumpled clothing. "I had such a lovely dress picked out for our special day." He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This…today," the Mayor waved his free hand, "was supposed to be _your_ day as well, Faith."

Tears stung Faith's eyes at the disappointment and regret in the familiar and fatherly tones. She opened her mouth, an apology on her lips.

The hand under her chin tightened brutally, stopping the words. "Now, you'll just be part of the tailgate party." Releasing her, the Mayor stepped back, straightening his sport coat. "She's all yours," he told the assembled vampires.

* * *

Buffy jogged up the stairs – and stopped. The door was locked with a latch and padlock. Picking up the lock, she read the name at the bottom, "Masterlock. Isn't that the commercial where they use a gun and the lock won't open?" She dropped the lock and took a small step back before leveling a kick at the door. With a resounding bang, the metal panel exploded outward. The thin latch tore from the door frame. Jumping through the opening, Buffy saw the padlock on the ground, still locked. "Guess we'll never know if a Slayer beats a bullet."

Shouts drew her attention away from the broken door. Crouching, Buffy moved cautiously toward the edge of the building over the library. She paused at the skylight and peered down.

Her entire body tensed, and she bit her lip to hold back a cry. Even in the dark, Buffy could tell the library was filled with vampires. Where were Faith and Giles? She pressed her face to the glass. Scanning the crowded room below, Buffy searched for Faith's familiar curly brown hair or her aggressive fighting style amid the bodies. Nothing.

The glass shifted in the frame as she pressed harder against it. _Faith!_ she screamed through the sluggish link. _I'm on the roof. Are you and Giles safe?_

There was still no answer, not even a trickle of emotion making its way past the Mayor's overwhelming energy.

Refusing to move until she'd located Faith, Buffy followed the flow of the vampires through the library. They swarmed up the stairs to the mezzanine and crowded against the raised floor near the Special Collections shelves.

There! Buffy stood abruptly, her panic fading. Faith and Giles were holding their own.

As soon as the thought occurred, the situation below changed. "Faith! No!" The words escaped before she could stop them. She raised her hand to break the glass of the skylight. Fear tingled along her nerves. Faith was down, surrounded and held by a dozen vampires.

Before Buffy could go to her rescue, a hand grabbed her arm.

Her foot a blur in the starlit darkness, Buffy lashed out at the figure behind her. She grinned briefly in satisfaction when her attacker groaned and doubled over. The hand dropped from her arm. "Wrong time to get fresh, you bastard. My girlfriend's down there with your cousins, and I'm about to crash the party." Twisting her upper body, Buffy viciously backhanded the vampire. He came off the ground from the force, flying several feet before crashing onto the gravel-encrusted roof.

Buffy didn't follow. She needed to get to Faith. Pulling the dagger from her belt, she spun back to the skylight – and froze.

An invisible fist gripped her throat. She couldn't breathe. In just the short time she'd been away, Faith's situation had gotten even worse. As she watched, hand poised to shatter the skylight, Faith and the Mayor faced off, and Giles… Bile burned her throat. Her ex-Watcher stood against a bookcase, fangs inches from his throat.

All of Buffy's urgency and fear drained away. The faint sounds of the battle below faded. Buffy shivered uncontrollably as the night cooled abruptly. The hand gripping the dagger dropped to her side, fingers loosening on the hilt. The fight was over. They couldn't win.

She watched numbly as the Mayor stepped away from Faith, and her girlfriend disappeared in a swarm of vampires.

For a second, feeling returned as nausea cramped her stomach. Buffy clamped a hand over her mouth, gagging and coughing. Cold, clammy sweat clung to her skin.

No. _No!_ Buffy shouted the word at herself. The inner pep talk drove the hopelessness back slightly and Buffy slowly straightened. She wasn't going to leave Faith and Giles to die alone. Taking a deep breath, she bent her knees and prepared to jump through the skylight. They'd take out as many vampires as they could before the end.

"Buffy, wait," a voice told her.

Muscles still tensed, Buffy turned her head. "Angel?"

Angel stumbled across the roof, rubbing his jaw with one hand, the other held up in entreaty. "Don't hit me again"

"Then don't keep popping up out of nowhere." Buffy spun back to the skylight, not caring that she'd mistaken him for one of the Mayor's vampires. Her focus was on Faith and Giles and making sure they hurt the Mayor at least a little before going down for the last time.

Angel gripped her arm a second time. "You can't go in there alone with just a knife. It's suicide."

She stiffened, prepared to hit Angel harder and get him out of her way.

"You have to wait," he said urgently. "I called Wesley and Xander. They're on their way. Wes can take out the Mayor."

Buffy decided not to knock him off the roof. "I can't wait." She gestured to Faith, wildly swinging a sword at the vampires surrounding her. "There are too many. She's already gone down once. She can't hold them off by herself." Buffy couldn't even mention Giles' fate. "Wes can take out the ones we leave behind." She wasn't letting him stop her again.

"Then we go together." Angel joined her at the glass. His voice was deeper than before, a slight lisp marring his speech.

Buffy's quick glance confirmed the presence of fangs and an inhumanly cold smile.

An answering smile spread across Buffy's face. "Together." Brandishing her knife, Buffy jumped onto the skylight.

* * *

The hands holding her arms yanked Faith back. She stumbled then regained her feet. No way. She wasn't going down like this. Straining her muscles, Faith jammed her right foot against the floor and shoved. It wasn't much, but it gave her just enough leverage to hurl the vampire holding her from behind over her head.

His scream mixed with her own hoarse battle cry.

There was no thought, only movement. Lashing out with fists and feet, Faith gained a small buffer between her and the nearest vampires. Locked into a defensive stance, she frantically scanned the ground for a weapon. Tables, chairs…Nothing close. Her eyes narrowed. "Well, boys, it looks like one of you has to share. I need something sharp and pointy." Meeting the yellowed eyes of a vampire to her right, Faith grinned. "You look like the sharing sort."

His eyes widened, the tip of the sword in his hands dipping.

That was just what she needed.

Faith dove forward, hitting the ground in a tight tuck and rolling into the vampire's legs. He crashed down, and the sword clattered to the floor. Not even pausing to look around, Faith snatched up the weapon and jumped to her feet. As she swung the sword at the nearest vampire, the skylight rained fragments of glass and two figures dropped through.

The action caught the attention of the vampires around her. Not waiting to see who had joined the fight, Faith swung her sword in a hard arch. Dust scattered in its path as her blow decapitated two vampires.

A quick glance at the center of the room showed Buffy and Angel, back to back, taking on a crew of the Mayor's vampires.

Her perusal was cut short. Ducking a knife thrust, Faith swept the legs of her opponent. As he fell, she made short work of taking his head. More dust marred the old carpeting.

Faith spun toward the mezzanine. Giles was still alive – barely. He slumped against the bookcase, blood streaking his face and neck. Buffy was on her own for now. Using both hands, Faith used her sword like a baseball bat. Some swings took the vampires around her out of the fight for good. Others went down only momentarily. She didn't care. She had to get to Giles before it was too late.

Arms aching and trembling with exhaustion, Faith finally cleared a path to Giles. She moved right below where he stood. "Giles, come on!" She held up her hand to help him down to the main floor.

"I must say," Giles panted as he mostly fell from his raised position to a spot next to Faith, "I have never seen a lovelier sight."

Faith grinned as she wrapped her left arm around his waist. "Flattery'll get you whatever you want," she answered. She didn't have time for more. Vampires surged around them. Concentrating on keeping them in one piece, she held off the attackers.

Her companion had other plans. Giles shifted against her, forcing her slowly toward the middle of the library. "We need to get to Buffy. We stand a better chance together."

Not bothering to point out they were still outnumbered and lacking a weapon to kill the Mayor, Faith altered their course. About halfway to their destination, she realized it was too easy. The vampires were helping them, driving them toward Buffy and Angel. She slowed down. A wall of vampires pressed forward.

Cursing, Faith let them dictate their route. Minutes later, she stood with her right shoulder against Buffy's left. Giles swayed under his own power to her left. Angel filled the final space.

The sounds of combat faded. The assembled vampires left a buffer between the remaining Scoobies and themselves; although, they did completely ring the four.

* * *

Watching the vampires closely, Buffy dropped her left hand until she could hold onto Faith's right. The contact steadied her, letting her feel through their bond for the first time since waking. _Any ideas?_

_Is it too late to tell Oz we want a spot in the van?_ Faith's wry mental voice came in loud and clear.

Buffy almost smiled at the suggestion. _I was thinking more along the lines of: how do we kill the Mayor?_

She never got Faith's reply. A single pair of hands began clapping. Tensing at the noise, Buffy peered at the vampires around them. They moved, creating an opening for the Mayor.

He walked through regally, already playing to his loyal subjects. When he stood only a few feet in front of them, he stopped clapping. "Amazing. Truly amazing." He flashed a wide smile, turning the expression on the first row of vampires behind him. "Did you see how they stood up to you? I mean, outnumbered, trapped, fighting a battle they know they can't win." Shaking his head, Wilkins turned back to the Scoobies.

Buffy sucked in a deep breath. Despite the smile and the complimentary words, his eyes…She felt Faith stiffen next to her, and the other girl's fear encased the wide open link between them.

"It's just too bad I have to kill you now." The Mayor wasn't done grandstanding. "I'd much rather-"

His speech was interrupted by a loud twang followed by a whistling.

Buffy watched as an arrow suddenly sprouted from the Mayor's chest.

Wilkins looked at the wooden shaft in confusion – then laughed. "How pathetic. Even now, you don't understand. I am impervious to your weapons." He shrugged. "No matter. Now…where was I?"

From above them, Buffy faintly heard the sounds of chanting. Wesley. Digging her nails into Faith's wrist with rising hope, Buffy kept her focus glued to the arrow. It glowed for an instant. Then the blue light went out, and she bit her lip to hold back a cry of protest. It hadn't worked.

_B! Look!_ Faith's mental cry had her looking wildly around the room.

The arrow protruding from the Mayor exploded into flames. He screamed, batting at the growing blaze. His actions had no effect. Soon, his entire chest was covered in flickering blue fire.

As Buffy watched, the Mayor opened his mouth. No speeches or threats emerged. A high-pitched keening sound sliced through the air.

The magical destruction continued even as the Mayor voiced his agony.

Buffy's attention wavered as another scream tore through her mind. Not a keen. Not the Mayor. This cry of pain belonged to someone closer. Faith. Spinning, she saw Faith staring wide eyed as the Mayor began to disintegrate from the blaze. Tears ran unchecked down the other girl's cheeks.

Responding immediately, Buffy pulled Faith around, turning her away from the scene and pressing Faith's face into her shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46

Buffy held Faith tightly as she shook with sobs.

She _felt _Faith's sense of abandonment and the cold, crawling fear of being alone.

"You aren't alone, Faith. I promise. We're all here for you. _I'm _here for you." Buffy responded instinctively to those fears.

Unfortunately, the link worked in two directions. As Buffy watched the Mayor glow and writhe in agony, Faith recoiled from her. The grief she felt deepened and dragged at Buffy.

Hands gently combing through sweat-soaked, tangled curls, Buffy hummed softly in her mind. Praying the sound would block some of her own shock and horror, she divided her attention between soothing Faith and watching the macabre scene playing out over Faith's shoulder.

As if compelled, Buffy stared at the rapidly burning Mayor. It was like something out of a grisly cartoon. His torso resembled smoldering Swiss cheese. Large, gaping holes edged in blue embers grew and expanded exponentially. Bones, skin, clothing…nothing stopped the path of destruction.

Buffy gasped as Wilkins head slowly toppled to the ground as the mystical fire ate away his neck. A soft thump marked its impact with the floor. Wide brown eyes gazed unseeing out of the Mayor's slack features.

The keening cut off without warning, the absence of the noise an almost physical relief.

Seconds later, even that gruesome sight was gone as flames engulfed the detached head.

Fighting a need to be sick, Buffy clutched Faith tighter. "It's over, Faith. He's gone," she whispered in the other girl's ear. Rocking them gently, Buffy kept repeating that. "It's over. He's gone."

The words were a mistake. Buffy realized that almost immediately. Faith's emotions pounded at her through the link. She ached as a tiny, scared voice repeated one phrase, _I'm alone. _

Buffy reached for Faith through the link. _You are-_ The thought cut off abruptly. The vampires around them were shifting. Buffy cursed. She'd forgotten Wilkins wasn't their only concern. The fight _wasn't _over. Not entirely.

As soon as the last trace of the Mayor vanished, a series of low growls filled the library. The vampires were still in residence, and the spell that had destroyed the Mayor had no effect on them.

Buffy tightened her grip on her dagger and shifted Faith so the other girl leaned on her left shoulder.

* * *

When Buffy stiffened beneath her, Faith wiped her face on Buffy's shoulder and took a deep breath. She could see the vampire ring encroaching on their position. Her sword was still in her hand. Faith pushed away, resuming her place in the defensive square. She had a job to do. The Mayor…

Her hand tightened around the hilt.

The Mayor didn't matter. He'd been evil. A demon.

Her concentration wavered at the thought. She scanned the room, unconsciously looking for remains or signs of… Faith clenched her teeth on a wave of stabbing pain. There was nothing. Not even a pile of ash marked the Mayor's destruction.

_Why?_ she screamed silently. _Why did he have to die? _She could have stopped this sooner, before the changes started. If she'd just paid attention to the way he'd acted…

Blinking back a new wave of tears, Faith let the memories of the Mayor roll. His quirky smile and the gleam in his eyes as he'd handed her the key to the apartment.

One of the vampires in the line edged forward.

Faith turned slightly in his direction, her sword rising in challenge.

Her movements were automatic, however. She was with the Mayor, laughing at one of his lame jokes. She felt the arm he wrapped around her shoulders and the tight hug he'd given her as they walked through the hallway to his office.

More vampires started toward their position.

Lunging at them, Faith swung her sword with both hands. "He's dead," she screamed as the first one fell under her blade. She continued forward, each swipe of her sword cutting down multiple opponents.

For once, there was no joy in the fight. She was too busy fighting inner demons to feel the battle lust raging.

All she saw was a pair of laughing brown eyes.

As a result, Faith never registered the very real danger around her. In minutes, she was covered with a myriad of new cuts and bruises. None of them broke her inward focus. Twice, she narrowly missed getting hit by one of Wesley's arrows as she stepped right into the path of the missile.

* * *

Buffy certainly noticed those two near misses. Giving up her spot in the defenses to Angel and Giles, she worked her way toward Faith. "Faith!" Her voice penetrated the din; in fact, she caught the attention of several vampires.

Not Faith, though. Faith never heard her. Or…she never acknowledged the shout.

Worried at Faith's robotic animation, Buffy used her dagger and a 'borrowed' length of heavy chain to hack through the vampires and take up a position next to Faith.

They fought side by side, out of rhythm, for several minutes.

Buffy struggled to keep herself – and Faith – alive. Each time she beat back a new attack, she found herself walking _into_ the vampires rather than away. Faith waded in, blind to the sheer numbers of demons around them. Buffy followed where Faith led.

Finally, a new barrage of arrows poured in from the roof.

Buffy risked a glance up. Xander, Anya, and Wesley stood like a tiny band of Merry Men. In minutes, their actions changed the course of the battle. The horde of vampires seemed to melt away.

Survivors bolted. Some made it out the long-broken windows. Others turned to dust courtesy of the archers' continued sharp shooting.

Panting breaths and soft groans were the only sounds in the suddenly empty library.

Buffy let the chain wrapped around her left hand slither to the floor with a dull clank. She jammed the dagger into her belt and grabbed Faith.

"Oh, baby." Faith's tears had been easier, if new. Right now…Buffy swallowed hard at the dull look in her girlfriend's eyes. She didn't bother calling out or trying to soothe. Instead, she closed her eyes, centering the way she had in Restfield when she'd tried to locate Faith in the sewers. Like that night, Faith was lost. Physically present, perhaps. Lost somewhere in her past, definitely.

There was a wall between them. Buffy spared a brief moment to consider just how often in their history this wall – or one like it – has separated them. Then the thought drifted away. She had to find Faith before it was too late. Placing ephemeral hands on the surface of the barrier, Buffy pushed. The wall didn't move or even shift.

_Come on, Faith. Let me in,_ she pleaded silently. _I'm here for you; just let me in. I love you, Faith. Please let me help. _

It worked…a little. The wall didn't shift or disappear. However, a trickle of warmth caressed her, and a small crack appeared in the once seamless barricade.

Straining with effort, Buffy sent more energy through the link, hammering at the wall with everything she had. It wasn't much. Not after the fight.

The power rebounded from the wall with no result. Buffy stared at the tiny crack in confusion. The blasts of energy were useless. The small fissure mocked her efforts.

Dropping her hands, Buffy glared at the wall. _Faith? _she asked softly. _Are you there? _

The breeze picked up, cooling the sweat left from the fight.

Maybe brute force wasn't the answer for once. Putting her hands against the wall again, Buffy opened the link as wide as she could. This time, she didn't try to raze the wall. She flooded it with all the love and support inside.

Dust and debris drifted onto her feet as the crack widened.

* * *

When the vampires disappeared, Faith stopped moving. The sword dropped from her hand, unseen and unimportant.

The Mayor was gone.

Cold tendrils worked their way through Faith's muscles. She ached. And she was afraid. It was like Boston all over again. Her mother…gone. Who knew where? She'd been alone. Her Watcher…dead. Faith relived that moment she'd seen the bright blood dripping from the gaping wound in her neck. Now the Mayor. He wasn't just missing or dead. He had been destroyed, burned away so completely that no trace was left. There was nothing to bury. Nothing to mourn.

The world spun. Disjointed images of carpet, tables, and books whirled in front of her until she looked at Buffy. Faith looked into Buffy's face. Lines bracketed the other girl's mouth, and she seemed to be saying something. Faith couldn't hear the words, though. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Faith went back to the memories.

"_Are you serious about this place?" She spun, taking in the huge open space lit by the sunlight pouring in the large window._

"_Of course I am."_ Faith's numbness wavered as she replayed the warmth in the Mayor's response. She took a shuddering breath, letting the scene continue. _"No Slayer of __**mine**__is gonna live in a fleabag motel."_

He'd smiled then…and thrown an arm around her shoulders.

Something pressed at her mind. Faith frowned, shaking her head. _Go away_, she told the light touch. She just wanted to remember…

A voice called her name, urging her to…to what? Faith strained to hear the soft whisper. Just at the edge of hearing, Buffy's voice said, _I love you._

Something pounded in her chest. Sluggishly at first, then with increasing ease, Faith's heartbeat quickened. Buffy loved her. She'd said it. Faith had heard her.

The image of the Mayor and the apartment wavered. Faith hesitated. If she left now, she'd lose him. She'd lose her father.

_Faith? Are you there?_ Buffy wasn't going away.

Ignoring the question, Faith tried to go back to the apartment. The image was gone. This time, the Mayor in front of her wasn't smiling. Well, he was. It just wasn't a fatherly smile. His hand came up, touching her cheek. His eyes…

Faith recoiled. His eyes weren't human.

Panicking, Faith reached for Buffy. _B, help me. I can't…He's not…_ Even in her mind, she couldn't say the words. It would make them too real.

She didn't need to. Buffy was there. Faith could feel her. Warmth surrounded her, chasing away the suffocating fear.

Opening her mind to the link, Faith looked for Buffy. It was dark, and she was alone. Panic tried to regain control, blowing some of the ice back into her mind. She spun around wildly. Buffy had to be here. She hadn't imagined that voice. _B? Where are you?_

There was no answer; although, a sliver of golden light hovered a short distance away. Faith raced toward that light…

The library reappeared. Buffy stood in front of her, hazel eyes open and shining – just like that internal light. "I love you, Buffy." She spoke the words out loud, but they rang inside as well. Riding the emotion, Faith gripped Buffy's arms and pulled her in close. Their lips met almost bruisingly.

Grief, anger, fear, exhaustion…They all slipped away. It was just the two of them and the heat and joy filling the link.

That's when Xander's voice drifted down through the skylight. "Why don't I ever have a camera when I need one?"

* * *

Faith tumbled out of Giles' tiny car, gripping Buffy's hand. She grinned at the way Buffy tried to drag her toward the house – and the bed and shower it offered. "Hold your horses, B. We ain't got all the details worked out yet."

Giles coughed, unconvincingly covering a laugh.

"No more waiting. I've got enough. We go in. We get clean and…sleep." Faith watched Giles smirk at Buffy's comment. "Giles comes back. We kidnap Snyder. We graduate." Buffy yanked at her hand again. "See? That's the plan."

It did sound pretty thorough. Faith gave up resisting. She turned toward the house, running to keep up with Buffy.

"Noon, girls. I'll be back at noon!" Giles called out.

Faith waved a hand in acknowledgement just before Buffy slammed the front door behind them.

It was like a signal.

Pulling Buffy against her, Faith kissed her roughly, feeling the sharp edge of Buffy's teeth slice against her lips. She ignored the faint taste of blood and the stab of pain. Her fingers dug into the tight muscles of Buffy's shoulders and arms as she steered them away from the door.

The beds were upstairs.

They didn't make it. Stumbling on the first step, they crashed onto the third and fourth. Buffy grunted underneath her then small hands tugged Faith's shirt from her pants.

Faith shivered. Buffy's touch tickled and tormented. Heat followed the trail of her fingers and palms. _B…on the stairs? _

_You want to wait?_ Buffy sounded impatient and disbelieving. She bunched Faith's shirt in her hands, ripping the thin material open. The buttons made soft sounds as they scattered on the carpeted stairs.

No. Waiting was bad. Faith slid her hand under Buffy's back and rolled them over. That was better. At least Buffy wouldn't have rug burns for Graduation.

_Smooth move_. The sound of Buffy's voice while Buffy's mouth was sucking at her neck was a little disconcerting. Only for a minute, though. _Remind me to thank you for saving my delicate skin later._

Faith didn't answer – not even mentally. Instead, she worked hard to catch up. Buffy had destroyed her shirt and was feverishly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Faith grabbed the hem of Buffy's T-shirt and pulled it up. Oops. Buffy's arms were in the way. _Little help here, B, or we'll still be here when Tweed shows up._

She snickered at the growl Buffy sent through the link. _Thought you were the experienced one – and a Slayer. Should just tear the damned thing,_ Buffy griped as she sat back and assisted in her disrobing. The shirt came off, quickly followed by her bra.

More scrambling ensued until they were both naked and prone on the stairs.

_Where were we?_ Faith asked, hands already cupping Buffy's breasts.

She needn't have asked.

Teeth raked over her throat, goose bumps racing in their wake. _I think we're close enough, don't you?_ Buffy responded. She settled between Faith's thighs and slipped a hand through Faith's pubic hair.

Faith arched. "Hurry." It was the first word either of them had spoken aloud since arriving at the house. The fight…Buffy's touch and scent…Heart pounding, Faith tried to will Buffy's fingers inside. It worked. One finger became two then three stretched her hot, slick core.

The little Buffy voice in her head splintered. All Faith could hear now was her own voice, pleading for more… right there...just a little harder. Buffy gave her exactly what she asked for, each and every time. Faith hung on the edge. She teetered there, body tensed and motionless…until a callused thumb pressed against her clit.

* * *

Faith leaned an elbow on the bench behind her and searched for Buffy amid the rows of maroon-draped students. It should be easy. All she had to do was find the shortest person there.

"That's her." A finger extended in front of her. "Fifth row from the back," Joyce said. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yeah," Faith agreed. It didn't matter all she could see was the thing on Buffy's head and the back of her neck. Buffy was always beautiful. "Red ain't looking so bad, either." Nodding her head, Faith gestured toward a cluster of students. Willow sat in the middle, propped up in an electric wheelchair.

"There was no way she was missing today." Joyce shifted a little. "I just wish her parents were here," she mumbled.

She fell silent, and they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I assume you'll be staying now?" Joyce asked softly. She put her hand on Faith's thigh. "That guest room is still available."

Closing her eyes, Faith breathed past the lump in her throat. "Mrs. S…"

"It's a special deal," Joyce interrupted. "If you sign the lease today, you get free meals, two very witty and beautiful housemates, and a large extended family."

Family…That was it. The one thing holding her back. "Nothing good ever happens to my family," Faith said roughly. "They leave or they die."

Joyce's hand left her leg, and she wrapped an arm around Faith's shoulders. "I hate to break it to you, but that happens in most families, honey. It's just a sad fact of life."

"It sucks." The words popped out before Faith could censor them.

Laughter vibrated through her side. "It does. It doesn't mean you need to give up, though. We want you to stay, you know." Joyce rocked them for a second. "Buffy would steal the Jeep and hit every parked car on the road until she tracked you down."

Faith snorted.

"I'd be right there in the passenger seat, gripping the door handle and looking for you, too." The bright summer afternoon blurred in front of Faith's eyes at that. "I bet Xander, Willow, and Rupert would be trailing along in his old rust bucket. We'd all be out there looking for you, Faith."

"Really?" Faith silently cursed the way that sounded. Too young. Too afraid. Too real.

The arm around her tightened. "Really, honey. You're family. You belong with us."

Buffy's row stood up, and Faith leaned forward. The conversation could wait. "Damn. She does look good. All that whining about the robes and the color."

"That's my girl." Joyce sniffled and moved away to pull a tissue out of her purse. "Even as a little girl she had definite ideas on what she liked."

Faith laughed. "Pastels and sandals?"

"From the very beginning. She was the cutest Kindergartner in the whole school," Joyce answered.

Turning her head, Faith watched Joyce dab at a few tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

She heard Principal Snyder's voice in the background. "Buffy Anne Summers."

"I'll stay," Faith said, as she watched Buffy wave her diploma at them from below. "As long as I still qualify for the package deal, I'll stay."

THE END

A/N: The muse and I owe all the readers and reviewers a huge thank you. Without the constant flow of feedback, suggestions, and encouragement, we would never have made it this far.


End file.
